


Ahora que todo ha terminado

by EssylltDeLuca



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Boca sucia, Canon, Dolor, Drama, F/F, F/M, Jugadora secreta, Juégalo como quieras, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love or Money, Not a Love Story, Secret Player, palabrotas, ¿Agridulce?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca
Summary: Becca ha llegado a Love Island con un objetivo claro: necesita dinero para ayudar al refugio equino donde es voluntaria en su tiempo libre. No sabe cómo la han convencido, pero ha viajado hasta Mallorca y ahora tiene que decidir cómo jugar.¿A quién va a engañar, o se dejará engañar, y será capaz de jugar el juego sin desmoronarse?Music ingameLa mierda de fondo, con la que escribo y juegoListeningVale, sabemos cómo acaba, ¿verdad? No deja de ser un gameplay narrado, pero gracias por leer."Y me busco en la memoria el rincón / donde perdí la razón. / Y la encuentro donde se me perdió: / cuando dijiste que no"
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Now it was all over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754259) by [EssylltDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca)



**Día 1.**

Las cosas no habían ido bien en el refugio de animales ella donde trabajaba. En realidad, nunca habían ido bien pero ahora estaban peor. Los caballos eran seres que necesitaban de cuidados que requerían tener un dinero que la mayoría de la gente no tenía y eran abandonados a su suerte en cuanto ese dinero faltaba. A veces, el refugio podía hacerse cargo de los animales y buscarles un nuevo hogar, pero no siempre podía ser así.

Ahora al refugio le faltaban fondos, personal y espacio para poder atender a los caballos como correspondía. Muchos animales se quedaron en el camino y trajeron mucha pena a los trabajadores y voluntarios. Ellos constantemente intentaban recaudar dinero con mercadillos, subastas, peticiones en internet… Incluso trabajadores y voluntarios habían conseguido entrar a algún concurso de la televisión para rascar algún dinero. Pero aquello tampoco funcionó como creían que iba a funcionar.

Así que, allí estaba ella, en Love Island: Rebecca, aunque la mayoría de las personas la llamaban Becca (ella les dejaba, les daba permiso). Becca tenía 25 años, era veterinaria recién licenciada y también voluntaria en el refugio, que estaba muy cerca de la ciudad de Durham. Ella se había presentado como candidata esperando, secretamente, no ser elegida, porque le daba bastante apuro jugar en un reality show de citas sólo para conseguir 50.000 libras.

Pero, sorprendentemente, la habían escogido. Y ella no sabía realmente por qué, pues ella no era ninguna belleza, ella no parecía sacada de ningún blog de moda y se le notaba demasiado la sangre española de su madre en la forma almendrada de sus ojos, su pelo negro y rizado y su escasa estatura, no así en su piel blanca. Pero allí estaba ella, en Mallorca y embutida en un bikini rojo con el que aparentaba tener más pecho del que realmente tenía.

Así que sí, Becca estaba nerviosa cuando conoció a las otras cuatro chicas que habían tenido la suerte de haber sido elegidas, también. Hope, exagerando su confianza; Lottie, hablando de su Código de Chicas; Marisol (¿española?) ya mostrando su carácter egoísta y analítico; y finalmente, la dulce Hannah, la más joven y llena de sueños románticos.

\- Dios mío, ¡qué ojos tienes, Becca! Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos, ojalá los míos fueran tan grandes y brillantes -, le dijo una entusiasmada Hannah. _Dulce. Y envidiosa, al parecer… bueno, las primeras impresiones no tienen que ser correctas._

\- Cariño, no los necesitas. Apuesto a que tu príncipe azul está ahí fuera esperándote.

_Bien, yo no esperaba estar aquí, pero estoy. Estaría bien hacerse amiga de estas chicas, no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos juntas pero la amistad puede ayudar a llegar lejos en este juego, ¿no? No será difícil, no tengo dificultades para hacer amigos y no tengo por qué fingir lo que no soy, sólo tengo que evitar que se note que no vengo a “enamorarme”. Qué tontería, venir a un programa de televisión a buscar el amor. Tengo mucha competencia para llegar al premio._

\- ¿Cuál es tu historia, Becca? -, preguntó Lottie.

\- Oh, bueno. No se me han dado bien las relaciones serias, suelo salir corriendo. Espero que venir aquí me ayude a superarlo, aunque me conformo sólo con pasármelo bien y desconectar.

_Bueno, tampoco es una mentira completa._

No le apetecía mucho, pero un mensaje de texto avisó a las chicas de que los chicos ya estaban fuera esperándolas y, de una en una, irían a conocerlos y a elegirlos. Eso disgustaba un poco a Becca, le recordaba a un mercado de caballos, donde se examinaba a los animales buscando signos de juventud y vigor. Sí, exactamente era eso lo que tenía que hacer, pero con personas.

_Es incómodo, pero tampoco tiene sentido no regalarse la vista de vez en cuando._

\- Eh, Becca, eres la primera. ¡Suerte!

¡Y vaya que si se regaló la vista! Los cinco chicos que esperaban en línea esperando el juicio de las chicas que saldrían de la casa eran magníficos, cada uno diferente pero hermosos igualmente. Los cinco la miraban fijamente mientras se acercaba a ellos e iba dibujando una sonrisa en su cara. Comenzó a balancear sutilmente las caderas, no demasiado, era mejor ser sutil.

_Tal vez no sea tan preciosa como las otras chicas, pero Hannah tiene razón: mis ojos merecen la pena, y mi sonrisa también. Soy atractiva: tengo que gustar al menos a uno. Sólo uno, sólo es el primer día. Y mi culo es un 8/10. Debo gustar a uno. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa._

Se paseó frente a ellos mirándolos de abajo a arriba, fijando sus ojos en los de ellos, sin dejar de sonreír. Tampoco perdió la oportunidad de lanzar pequeñas pullas coquetas a los que parecían más propensos a recibirlas bien, Gary y Rocco. Dos eran callados, pero estuvieron encantados de recibir la mirada coqueta de ella, Noah e Ibrahim. El último hizo un chiste muy extraño sobre comidas y postres, Bobby.

_¿Qué ¡Qué casualidad!_

Becca se rio, no porque la broma tuviera gracia si no por lo extraño que la sonó después de tanto coqueteo, por lo fuera de lugar que estaba. Desde luego, a él le gustó haberla hecho reír y la guiñó un ojo.

Su teléfono sonó. Leyó el mensaje para sí justo después de volver a mirar a los chicos y chasquear los dedos.

\- Aquí me tenéis. Según esto, si os gusto debéis dar un paso hacia delante.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de avanzar. Becca los miró alzando una ceja mientras se adelantaban cuatro de ellos. No pudo evitar reírse.

\- Pensaba que me lo ibais a poner fácil. Todos sois estupendos, pero sólo puedo elegir a uno: Bobby.

El pobre muchacho ni si quiera se lo creía. ¿Tal vez porque era el más pequeño de todos? Pero era bonito, tenía unos ojos que la hipnotizaban cuando la miraban.

_¿Me habré equivocado al elegirlo? Si acabo por no gustarle no sería un problema, pero ¿y si acaba gustándome a mí? Becca, recuerda, no has venido a enamorarte. Sólo tengo que procurar durar todo lo que pueda en el programa, con quien sea._

_Es el primer día, Becca, mañana puede ser diferente. Hoy déjate llevar, mañana planea._

Finalmente, el resto de las chicas salieron de una en una y se unieron a los chicos. Por suerte, no hubo ningún tipo de drama en las elecciones excepto, tal vez, que nadie se adelantó por la dulce Hannah hasta que Lottie insistió en ello. Aunque tampoco hacía falta que se adelantaran para ser elegidos, Noah lo supo bien cuando Hope se dirigió directa a él desde la puerta de la Villa.

Ahora sólo tenían que comenzar a conocerse entre todos. Al parecer, los productores decidieron que la mejor manera era jugar a Verdad o Atrevimiento mientras bebían algo de alcohol.

_Esto puede ser peligroso._

Realmente, el juego fue bastante tranquilo y mostró un poco más de las personalidades de sus compañeros isleños. La dulce Hannah, al parecer, tenía miedo a los pies y a todo lo que pudiera parecer sexy. Bobby no dejó de molestarla con ello. _Siento reírme, Hannah, es que es tan divertido verte hacer esos mohínos… estás tan fuera de lugar aquí, cielo._ La mejor parte del juego, al menos para Becca, fue cuando Bobby decidió jugar un atrevimiento y este fue dar un beso al isleño que más le gustara. La besó. _A por todas, leona._ Y se atrevió a devolverle el beso apasionadamente, algo que le encantó. A ella también, para ser justos: al terminar el beso, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Bobby durante más tiempo del que debieran. Alzó una ceja, para disimular, mientras le sonreía.

El juego murió con la confesión de Marisol de que era bisexual.

\- A mí me suelen gustar más las personas que el género, Marisol -, confesó también Becca, guiñándola el ojo. Marisol se sonrojó mientras murmuraba algo halagador y, un momento después, sonó su teléfono.

\- ¡Tengo un Whats! Isleños, esta noche habrá una fiesta con cócteles para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo isleño. Vestid para impresionar.

Todos se metieron en la Villa para prepararse para la noche. No sabía qué opinarían los chicos, pero las chicas tenían miedo por si era una nueva isleña que les quitara a su compañero. No es que estuvieran enganchadas _(bueno, Hope cree que sí lo está)_ , lo que temían era la soltería y la expulsión del programa. La más fiera era Lottie, estaba increíblemente insegura ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola. Becca decidió jugar su carta de pacificadora e intentar tranquilizarlas a todas, que disfrutaran del momento, que a lo mejor no entraría una chica sino un highlander con el pecho descubierto sobre un caballo para raptar a Hannah. Todas rieron y el ambiente se suavizó.

Bajaron todas a la vez para encontrarse con los chicos en el césped.

\- ¡Que empiece la fiesta! -, dijo.

Justo antes de que el nuevo compañero isleño se presentara, Bobby la llevó a un lado para tener una charla personal. Bastante rara, algo sobre que no es capaz de dejar de friendzonear a sus parejas y que estaba abierto a conocer a todo el mundo antes de decidir nada.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Bobby! Sólo han pasado unas horas, yo también quiero conocer a todo el mundo. Todos hemos venido a eso, ¿no?

Finalmente, marcharon hacia la hoguera para conocer al nuevo invitado.

Una mujer alta, de origen indio y de belleza extraordinaria se plantó ante todos ellos. Todos los chicos contuvieron el aliento y luego lo dejaron salir, extasiados.

\- ¡Dios mío, es perfecta! -, susurró Becca a Bobby, quien arqueó las cejas sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Se llamaba Priya, y había venido a revolver las cosas. Definitivamente, una chica quedaría soltera y correría peligro de ser abandonada.


	2. Chapter 2

**DÍA 2.**

Cuando Becca se despertó, sólo Noah y Hope permanecían en su cama. Hope parecía algo molesta por algo que él la estaba diciendo. A Becca no le importaba y se marchó para vestirse intentando pasar desapercibida. Ella dudaba sobre qué ponerse, nada de lo que había traído podía eclipsar a Priya.

 _Tendrá que ser esto._ Se enfundó en un bikini de braguita brasileña. Becca estaba muy orgullosa de su trasero y sus piernas. Ese bikini realzaba esas cualidades.

Todos los chicos estaban en el césped, cerca de la piscina, rodeando a Priya. Lottie estaba un poco más lejos, pero lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar todas las conversaciones. Bobby la vio acercarse y la invitó a unirse a ellos. Por supuesto que no se iba a negar.

Hubo un momento en el que Lottie se acercó para lanzar un dardo (ella había estado insoportable desde que Priya llegó) y para aligerar el ambiente, Becca decidió que lo mejor era centrar la atención en ella misma.

\- A ver, no estoy segura de cómo me queda este bikini. ¿Qué opináis chicos? ¿Debería cambiarme? -, dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma, mostrando todos los ángulos. Ella se dio una palmada en el culo cuando finalmente les dio la espalda. Todos estaban nerviosos y se habían sonrojado mientras miraban. Lottie y Priya estaban boquiabiertas.

\- Respeto, mucho respeto, chica -, Priya casi no se lo creía.

\- Ni se te ocurra cambiarte de bikini -, le dijo Bobby, repasándola con la mirada.

Becca rio y le guiñó un ojo. Pronto ella se dio cuenta de que Lottie había suavizado su expresión.

\- Si lo dice Bobby, entonces es que estoy fantástica esta mañana.

Todos rieron, aún un poco nerviosos.

\- Hora de la verdad, Priya. ¿En quién has puesto tus ojos? -, la preguntó Lottie, mirándola fijamente.

\- Me gusta mucho Rahim, pero Bobby también. Y Noah es mi tipo en papel. ¿Podría intentarlo con él?

\- Están jugando la carta de amor a primera vista, pero ahora mismo Hope está escondiendo a Noah de ti, Priya. ¿Visteis, anoche, la mirada que me echó por decir que me gustaba el piropo de Noah? Todavía doy gracias de no haberle tocado un pelo.

\- Ahora mismo se podría decir que tienen el aura de una pareja de poder -, dijo Rocco. Becca alzó una ceja.

\- Ir más deprisa no te hace poderoso. No tardarán en empezar a pelearse. El fuego, cuándo más arde, menos dura.

\- Como si tú supieras.

\- Es verdad, no lo sé -, le contestó, sacando la lengua.

\- ¿Y cómo os sentís Bobby y tú después de anoche, Becca?

Ella abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero Bobby se la adelantó. No dijo nada extremadamente revelador, pero prácticamente había afirmado que se sentía seguro con ella. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el beso del que habían disfrutado la noche anterior en las camas de afuera, cuando nadie miraba. Bobby sonreía al mirarla, ahora mismo.

\- Sí, eso. Ayer hablamos y aunque parece que todo va bien, es pronto aún.

Becca no pudo decir nada más porque enseguida la requirieron para un Concilio de Chicas y también, para una charla con Bobby. Ella debía elegir a donde ir primero y ella decidió que iría primero a hablar con su chico. Estaba incluso más preocupada que Lottie, aunque Rocco había coqueteado más con Priya que Bobby.

A pesar de toda la confianza que Becca había mostrado ante los chicos y la misma Priya, ella se sentía extremadamente insegura en ese momento. Priya era toda una mujer bien formada, alta y con curvas, mientras que Becca era todo lo contrario. Iba a tener dificultades para competir si es finalmente elegía a Bobby, Priya era mucho más deseable que ella.

_Lo que tenga que ser, será._

Becca llegó donde Bobby estaba esperándola, en las camas exteriores, sonriéndola.

 _Qué sonrisa tan blanca tiene. Y se refleja en sus ojos._ Conversaron poco tiempo, sobre todo sobre la nueva situación con Priya. Al fin, Bobby enseñó sus cartas.

\- No quiero compartir cama con ella.

_¡Ja! ¡Ahí está!_

\- Debes está ciego si de verdad eso es lo que quieres. No necesito que mientas. Ya lo hemos hablado: es temprano en el juego, para ambos, para todos, aún tenemos que conocernos. No pasa nada si te elige, no me voy a enfadar. Yo haría lo mismo que ella, ir a por el mejor chico de aquí.

Bobby se sonrojó ligeramente, pero también frunció el ceño. _No me ha creído, chico listo._

\- No lo compro ni por un momento. Pero si ella me elige, aún podemos elegirnos tú y yo la próxima vez. Quiero que esto funcione.

Becca arqueó las cejas. No es que no se sintiera halagada pero, igual que Bobby hace un momento, no se lo creyó. La noche anterior estaba hablando de conocer a todo el mundo antes de decidir nada y esto le pareció un poco contradictorio. Bobby se inclinó hacia ella, buscando el beso.

 _Ah, cielo. Eso es lo que querías conseguir con tus palabras. No te lo voy a negar._ Al fin y al cabo, le gustó besarlo en el atrevimiento y también, más tarde en la noche.

\- Por supuesto, podemos volver a elegirnos tú y yo.

Pero no creía que fuera a ser así. Becca tenía claro su objetivo, pero tampoco iba a estar dispuesta a todo para llegar a ello. Si tenía la suerte de llegar a la final prefería estar con alguien que le gustara lo suficiente. Sin enamorarse. Ahora mismo, Bobby no era candidato a nada, a pesar de que tampoco lo descartaba. En ese momento, Becca tenía la sensación de que estaba dorándole la píldora. Tal vez él también estaba buscando algo más que amor. No se lo reprochaba, claro.

Sin embargo, volvió a besarlo. Le gustó tanto anoche… y esta vez no fue diferente, con nadie más había sentido la electricidad que sentía con él.

El Concilio de Chicas fue más bien aburrido, sólo una actualización sobre lo que Priya había dicho de con quién quería o le gustaría emparejarse. No sacaron mucho de esa reunión.

Un mensaje de texto las interrumpió. Un nuevo desafío las estaba esperando. Algo sobre decir dos verdades y una mentira y adivinar cuál era la mentira. Priya estaba emocionada.

\- Así conoceré el estado de vuestras parejas.

El desafío destapó algunos detalles de los isleños, como el enfado infantil que Hope no tuvo empacho en mostrar cuando Noah la llamó “señora”. _Y ahí tenemos el primer fuego que se apaga._ O el carácter coqueto de Rocco. También un Bobby que se autodenominó mentiroso. El desagrado de Lottie hacia Hope. La piel fina de Marisol. La inseguridad de Rahim.

Otro mensaje los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Esta vez, era el momento de Priya: tenía que elegir a un chico para emparejarse, dejando a otra chica soltera y vulnerable. La mirada de ella cayó al suelo y empezó a hablar, dando un pequeño discurso acerca de lo mal que se sentía “robando” a la pareja de esa persona, que tan bien le caía.

\- Elijo a Bobby.

Y todas las miradas cayeron en Becca.

Ahora la parecía casi evidente que Priya iba a elegir a Bobby por encima de Rahim y de Noah, aunque ella no entendía muy bien por qué. Obviamente, a Bobby le interesaba Priya (¡y a quién no!), pero no había sido uno de los más interesados. Rahim le había estado tirando la caña casi todo el día para disgusto de Marisol. Y, sin embargo, había preferido a Bobby.

Por supuesto, Becca había dado su bendición al nuevo emparejamiento una vez que Bobby le soltó la mano para colocarse al lado de su nueva pareja. Becca lo miró alzando una ceja: no parecía muy ilusionado. ¿Fingía? _Está bien, no quiere humillarme. Gracias._

Más tarde, ya de noche, las chicas habían estado lamentándose de su nueva situación de soltera.

\- No es para tanto. En serio. Ella tenía que elegir a alguien y respeto que eligiera según le dictaba las entrañas. Todas hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.

\- Pero ahora deberás tontear con nuestros hombres si no quieres marcharte antes de tiempo.

\- Ese es el juego.

\- Pero aquí todos hemos venido a encontrar el amor, no debería ser así.

\- Por los dioses, Hannah. El amor puedes encontrarlo a la vuelta de la esquina. 50.000 libras y un mes de vacaciones gratis en Mallorca, ya no es tan fácil -. _Mierda, no llevo ni dos días y ya he dicho algo que no debía. A ver cómo arreglo esto._ Por supuesto, las chicas levantaron sus cejas y la miraron atónitas ante su declaración. – Quiero decir, cada uno ha venido aquí por sus razones. La mía es pasármelo bien y, quién sabe, tal vez marcharme con un novio y 50.000 más rica.

_Deberá bastar. Tengo que andar con más ojo. No creo que las haya tranquilizado ni un poco. Vamos afuera._

Había llegado la hora de tantear a los muchachos, qué opinaban de lo que estaba pasando y lo que querían que pasara, cómo se sentían con sus parejas y, lo más importante, cómo se sentían respecto a ella. Cuatro fueron los que se adelantaron para ser elegidos por ella, pero ya no podía fiarse de aquello: en ese momento ella era la primera chica en salir y ahora, además, estaba la exuberante y glamurosa Priya.

Estaba soltera y eso no tenía por qué ser malo, incluso podía ser bueno: no estaba atada a nadie y podía pasar el tiempo con quien quisiera.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a Gary cuando Bobby la atrapó. Tras un par de bromas por fin se decidió a hablar sobre “su robo”. Básicamente, se limitó a decir lo que ya había dicho por la tarde, pero esta vez preguntó qué opinaba ella al respecto.

\- Mmmm, tal vez esto era algo que tenía que pasar, eso es todo -, no parecía que esa respuesta lo molestara. – Yo ahora debo buscarme la vida, pero sabré arreglármelas. Tú aprovecha y conoce a Priya. Quién sabe si ella es la mujer de tus sueños y esta es la única forma en la que podías haberla conocido.

\- Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que tú y yo deberíamos conocernos mejor.

_¿No está tan impresionado con Priya? Esto es una sorpresa._

\- Veremos cómo sigue esto, Bobby -, le dijo Becca mientras acariciaba la piel de su brazo con la punta de los dedos. Él tembló, como si tuviera escalofríos o le hubiera dado una leve descarga eléctrica. Priya les interrumpió con una risita.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Un snack, un condón?

\- Dos de cada, gracias -, contestó Becca, juguetonamente, los tres rieron y la pareja se internó en la Villa.

_Él es un idiota si no lo intenta con ella._

Suspiró. Tras mirar cómo ambos se marchaban, comenzó su ronda. Habló con el resto de los chicos, excepto con Noah, que parecía que estaba escondiéndose de todas. Los otros sí estaban interesados en hablar con ella y eso era bueno, lo hacía todo más fácil, aunque, tal vez, un poco más caótico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3.**

Becca había dormido en las camas de fuera y le dolía todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera tanto frío en Mallorca a últimas horas de la noche? ¿Qué hora era? Tenía entendido que en Mallorca amanecía muy pronto en verano. Marisol había estado durmiendo con ella y contándole todos los detalles que había captado de Bobby y Priya cuando ambos se fueron a dormir. _No debería ni importarte. No has pasado tanto tiempo con él como para sentirte mal por hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Este es el juego y tú has venido a jugar, Becca, recuérdalo._ Olisqueó el aire, olía familiar, a casa.

 _¡Huele a tortilla de patatas! ¿Quién está haciendo tortilla española?_ No creía que olería esa comida aquí en la Villa si no era ella quien decidiera cocinarla. Y estropearla, todo sea dicho. Cocinar no se le daba mal a Becca, pero las tortillas la odiaban y no sabía por qué.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Marisol y Hannah estaban haciendo abundante desayuno. Demasiado para solo ellas dos. Por supuesto, Becca se acercó a Marisol porque no había forma viva que le impidiera acercarse a una tortilla española. Se mordió el labio mientras la felicitaba. Claro, Marisol debía tener lazos españoles, al menos.

\- ¿Puedo tener un poco de ese manjar de dioses?

No lo podía evitar. Marisol se rio.

\- Estoy preparando el desayuno para mí y para Gary.

Hannah casi saltó de su sitio cuando escuchó eso decir a Marisol. Entonces, las dos se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca de quién debía cortarjar a quién y quién tenía más derechos a hacerlo. _Bueno, yo estoy soltera. Tal vez pueda acercarme un poco más a Gary hoy._ Y, sin decir una palabra, dejó a las dos muchachas discutiendo para buscar a Gary.

Él estaba en su dormitorio y él no ocultó la sonrisa de su cara cuando la vio entrar. Se carcajeó cuando Becca se metió con él en la cama mientras le hablaba del desayuno que ambos iban a degustar.

\- Te recomiendo la tortilla.

Justo cuando terminó de decirlo, Hannah y Marisol entraron tropezándose entre ellas a la. Ambas tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de quien acompañaba a Gary en la cama. Tanto Gary como Becca se hicieron con los desayunos preparados por las chicas y ellos se marcharon y los dejaron solos. Tal vez Becca no tuviera el físico, pero desde luego tenía la actitud.

Tras eso y vestirse para un nuevo día, Becca siguió sondeando a la gente que estaba acompañándola en esta aventura, aunque evitó a Bobby. _No sé por qué lo evito, podría emparejarme con él de nuevo, siguen siendo los primeros días y aún tengo que hacerme a la idea de todo esto. Mierda, ya es el tercer día, ¿debería parecer enganchada a alguien? Desde luego Hope y Noah lo parecen. El resto de las chicas no están tan felices como parece._

Se acercó para hablar con Noah, a ver si podía darle alguna pista sobre cómo se sentían los chicos esa mañana. El idiota se tuvo que disculpar porque, claro, suponía que la soltera venía a flirtear con él. Le dio poca información, apenas le sirvió de nada. Iba a tocarle trabajar duro para conseguir la atención de los chicos.

Así fuera.

Apenas terminó de hablar con Rahim cuando Rocco, la actual pareja de Lottie, quiso invitarla a un batido de pasto de trigo.

\- Como me beba eso, me pondré a rumiar antes de la cena -, bromeó Becca. No entendía qué veía la gente en esa bebida que sabía a hierba(era, _literalmente_ hierba) y cuando Bobby, Lottie y Rocco comenzaron a hablar de a saber qué sobre ese batido, un teléfono en el interior de la Villa sonó. En una hora debían reunirse en la hoguera. En una hora verían quién se marchaba de la Isla del Amor, en el tercer día, quién no había sido apta.

Así que se vistió para matar: de verde y oro, había que potenciar esos ojos que le dio su madre. Pronto vinieron los halagos y después, el desfile hacia el lugar donde conocerían su futuro más próximo. Becca no tenía ni idea de quién la iba a elegir, si la elegían.

El resto de las chicas también estaban nerviosas por el evento que iba a tener lugar. Era crucial, el primer vertido de su verano y todas tenían miedo de marcharse y terminar esa aventura. Hannah hasta tiró toda su ropa al suelo, quedando casi sepultada por ella. La pobre muchacha no encajaba demasiado en la dinámica del programa y no había intentado injertar en ningún otro chico para asegurar su lugar en él.

Priya también estaba nerviosa, lanzó una mirada extraña a Becca y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla.

Pronto estaban todas las listas para bajar las escaleras y colocarse en línea frente a todos en el pozo de fuego. Allí estaban todos los chicos, que parecían ansiosos. Todos recorrieron con las miradas a las chicas, como tratando de decidir en el último minuto.

 _No sé si le gusto lo suficiente a ninguno de ellos. Tal vez me marche a casa esta noche. Parece que esta noche se han esmerado más a la hora de vestirse. También quieren impresionarnos._ Su mirada se posó en Bobby, movía la pierna con energía nerviosa y se mordía el labio con ansiedad. Becca lo pilló mirándola, pero también miró a las otras chicas. _Él está calculando, ¿quién será su primera opción? Dijo que quería seguir conociéndome, ¿lo dijo en serio? Seguro que tiene las cosas más claras que yo._

Pronto sonó el primer teléfono. Era el de Noah. _Juro que esa cara nunca cambia de expresión._ Él tomó un poco de aire y empezó a hablar. Estaba dando un pequeño discurso, para disgusto de Gary. Hope casi estaba saltando a su lado, ella estaba segura de que Noah la elegiría y, en cuanto él terminó, ella saltó a sus brazos. Se sentaron, riendo y se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

El segundo teléfono era el de Rahim. Su sonrisa relucía en contraste con su piel oscura. Miró a las chicas una a una y empezó a hablar, tropezando con las palabras. _Noah ha puesto el listón alto dando un discurso para Hope._

-… Y es por eso por lo que hoy elijo a esta chica -, Becca oyó una risita, pero no supo quién fue la que estaba tan ilusionada -. La chica es Becca.

La risita se convirtió en un gruñido.

 _¿Yo? Bien, no lo esperaba. Soy todo lo contrario a él._ Becca pensaba a toda prisa mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a Rahim, intentando parecer lo más encantadora posible. _No mires a Bobby, él estará bien. El resto de las chicas son adecuadas para él. No te preocupes por él, no es asunto tuyo más._

\- Gracias, cielo.

Él pasó una mano por su cintura y la guio hacia los asientos que rodeaban la hoguera, para esperar a que terminara la ceremonia y descubrir quién elegía a quien. Tres chicos y cuatro chicas. Becca acercó su cuerpo un poco más a Rahim, lo justo para rozarlo. Él apretó el abrazo. _¿Posesivo?_

El emparejamiento continuó con Rocco volviendo a elegir a Lottie. _Se los ve bien juntos._

\- Bien hecho, chica -, la dijo.

Finalmente, Bobby eligió a Priya y Gary, molesto, eligió a Marisol. Hubo un silencio incómodo para después escuchar cómo Lottie mascullaba algo y se dirigió directamente a abrazar a Hannah, ya que se hizo muy buenas amigas en esos tres días.

_Dios mío, Hannah. Se la ve tan sola ahora mismo._

Todos se arremolinaron sobre Hannah para despedirse de ella. Ella no estaba llorando, lo cual fue un alivio para todos, pero sus ojos permanecieron tristes y húmedos. Por fin, le tocó el turno a Becca para despedirse.

\- Echaré de menos las charlas contigo, tus dulces palabras, Hannah.

Ambas se abrazaron y Gary se acercó. Se disculpó con ella y Hannah dio media vuelta hacia la Villa para prepararse para ser la primera persona que abandonaría el concurso. Gary se volvió a Becca y la miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que te hubiera elegido si Rahim no lo hubiera hecho antes. Estoy con Marisol, así que debo probar, pero si las cosas no van bien entre vosotros… Avísame.

_Es bueno saber que tengo más opciones, por si acaso las cosas no funcionan con Rahim. Lottie, Hope y Bobby han ido a la puerta a despedir a Hannah. ¿Debería ir yo también? No he tenido mucho trato con ella, no sé qué pinto allí._

Después de dar vueltas cerca de la piscina sin saber qué hacer, decidió volver adentro y cambiarse para pasar su primera noche con Rahim. Cuando se puso el pijama se encontró con Hope, Gary y Rahim discutiendo sobre el reparto de las camas.

_¿Qué mierda es esta?_

Pronto la incluyeron en la conversación, que se veía muy animada. Elegir la mejor cama para la mejor pareja, que era la de la esquina. Por supuesto, la mejor pareja era la que formaban Hope y Noah, según Hope, claro. _Pues la de la esquina será._ Sin mediar palabra dio un salto y se adueñó del objeto de disputa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -, dijo ella, entre risas. Su risa subió de volumen al ver la cara de Hope, su cara arrugada del disgusto. _La mejor pareja… Bueno, la que lleva más tiempo._ Pronto Rahim se unió a ella debajo del edredón. Hablaron durante un rato antes de notar que el sueño les estaba venciendo -. ¿Puedo? -, le preguntó Becca, señalando el musculoso pecho de él.

\- Claro.

Becca dibujó el contorno de sus músculos con un dedo. Rahim se estremeció y buscó su boca.

\- Buenas noches -, susurró ella, cuando él terminó de besarla.

 _Ha estado bien._ Becca suspiró y esperó al sueño, abrazándose al joven golfista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 4.**

Otra noche que Becca había pasado frío. Rahim había robado todas las sábanas y estaba envuelto en ellas como un burrito. Ella suspiró y se volvió a tumbar, dejando que su cabello se derramara por la almohada. _No estoy segura de que haya algo aquí. Rahim está bien, pero… somos la noche y el día. Y es tan cerrado, no sé si sacaré algo de él algún día. Tendré que ver cómo vienen las cosas para nosotros._

 _-_ Psss, Becca -, el susurro de Lottie la sobresaltó.

 _-_ Mierda, Lottie, me ha asustado.

Lottie se disculpó y deshizo el abrazo de Rocco, aún dormido, para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Becca, buscando consuelo. Estaba triste por la partida de Hannah, no esperaba que fuera ella la que se marchara, si no Marisol o incluso Priya. Tal vez, Lottie misma.

\- O yo -, apuntó Becca -. Yo era la soltera. Me sorprendió mucho que Rahim me eligiera.

\- No, tú no. Los tienes a todos locos.

Becca rio quedamente, para darle a entender a Lottie que no se creía ni una sola palabra. _Lo mismo da, al final la que se marchó fue Hannah. Pero ha sido interesante saberlo._ Becca acarició el pelo a Lottie mientras ésta se desahogaba. Poco después, Gary surgió de entre los edredones que compartía con Marisol, quejándose del ruido que Becca y Lottie _no_ estaban haciendo. Poco después, le siguió Marisol y el resto de los isleños. Lottie se levantó rápidamente de la cama de Becca y Rahim y ella se dispuso a regañar a Gary por dejar ir a Hannah. La discusión acabó cuando Gary decidió que era hora de hacer sus ejercicios diarios.

\- Esto ha sido intenso -, comentó Becca.

Un mensaje de texto sonó del alguno de los chicos. Cuando lo leyó todos los que estaban en el dormitorio común vitorearon. En el césped les esperaba un brunch para parejas. _Será perfecto para conocer un poco a Rahim. Croissants de Espero que haya. Con chocolate. O queso y espinaca. Qué hambre tengo, no sé si hablaré mucho con Rahim. Anoche casi no cené de los nervios._

El brunch transcurrió más o menos como era de esperar. Rahim se sorprendió por la voracidad de Becca. Comentó que no sabía que una persona tan pequeña podía comer tanto.

\- Gasto mucha energía.

Por lo demás, le costó que Rahim se abriera a ella. _Agua y aceite, eso es lo que somos. Voy a tener que llevar yo las riendas todo el tiempo hasta que este chico sea capaz de abrirse sin temor alguno si es que quiero que esto me funcione._ Miró a su alrededor, a las demás parejas: Marisol y Gary no parecían funcionar; Rocco no prestaba atención a lo que Lottie le estaba contando, pero sonreía mientras la miraba; Hope y Noah se daban de comer el uno al otro. Priya y Bobby no paraban de reír. _Qué se estará contando._ Becca sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. _No tiene sentido que me moleste._ Volvió la atención a Rahim.

\- ¿Sabes que soy una excelente amazona? En el refugio es necesario mantener a los caballos activos y soy una de las pocas que aguanta bien todo el trajín. Vamos siempre tres: Sausage o Dijon, depende del día, mi perro y yo -, Becca comenzó a reírse, aparentemente sin razón. Rahim inquirió a qué venía esa hilaridad tan de repente -. Está bien, te lo diré, pero júrame que no vas a decir nada, aquí en la Villa -, Rahim lo juró por Violet Man -. Valle. Mi perro es un dálmata rubio que adopté cuando era un cachorro -, ella bajó la voz y se tapó la boca mientras se inclinaba hacia el oído de Rahim -. Se llama Bobby.

Rahim se rio como todavía Becca no lo había visto reírse en esos cuatro días. Se rio tan fuerte que todos se volvieron a mirarlos, con diferentes expresiones en la cara. La risa de Rahim fue tan contagiosa que Becca también comenzó a reír sin parar.

\- Contadnos la broma -, exigió Bobby.

\- Luego, Bobby, ¡tengo un mensaje de texto! -, anunció Marisol -. Debemos salir de la Villa para este. Que sera.

\- Vamos a verlo. Sería genial uno de esos que hay que pasarse la bebida con la boca y meterla en un cubo -, comentó Bobby, ilusionado.

\- No, definitivamente no voy a jugar a eso.

Todos tomaron el camino hacia el exterior de la Villa, sin saber muy bien qué se iban a encontrar. _Definitivamente, será algo grande, y nos han llevado al brunch para entretenernos mientras lo montaban._

\- ¿Eso es una piscina hinchable?

Becca no sabía quién fue el que hizo porque tomó carrera para ver de qué estaba llena. Para su decepción, estaba vacía.

\- ¿Esperabas que estaba llena de bolas? -, le preguntó Bobby, que se plantó a su lado. Ella lo miró, divertida. _¿Cómo sabe lo que estoy pensando?_

Un texto llegó al móvil de Hope. Al parecer, el desafío consiste en mezclar diferentes colores de moco para conseguir uno en concreto. De eso se encargarían las chicas, que tenían prohibido usar las manos. Los chicos estarían cubiertos de moco y ellas tendrían que restregarse contra ellos lo suficiente para hacer las mezclas.

\- ¡Uau! Esto me gusta más que la piscina de bolas -, exclamó Becca.

\- ¿Verdad? -, Bobby no paraba de reír para sí mismo. El resto de los chicos no parecían demasiado ilusionados por el juego, pero Rahim fue el más reacio a participar. Se tocaba protectoramente sus cuidadas trenzas.

\- No seas diva, Rahim -, lo regañó Priya. Él la ignoró, sin apartar las manos de sus trenzas.

Había tres colores asignados a los chicos: azul para Rocco y Rahim, rojo para Noah y Gary y un solitario amarillo para Bobby. Las chicas debían cubrirlos con el moco de su color para poder empezar el juego. Becca tuvo cuidado a la hora de manchar a Rahim, evitando la cabeza lo cual él agradeció.

Cinco móviles sonaron a la vez. Eran los de las chicas con el color que debían conseguir. Luego ellas debían conseguir meter todo el limo de sus cuerpos en el interior de unas jarras que había en la otra punta del escenario de desafíos, de nuevo, sin usar las manos. A Becca le tocó conseguir el color morado.

Intentó deslizarse por el interior de la piscina, pero no pudo porque no estaba resbaladiza. Decepción. Si mal no recordaba sus clases en el colegio, debería mezclar azul y rojo para conseguir el morado. Uno de los mensajes que han recibido que el premio era chucherías heladas y ella las quería. Todas. Ya vería si le dejaba alguna a Rahim, porque cuando fue a él para conseguir pringarse de azul el cuerpo, el toque fue de todo menos sexy.

\- Y dicen que el amor ha muerto -, Bobby con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en su rostro mientras los miraba.

\- ¡Ra-him! -. Becca bufó y se separó de Rahim porque ya empezaba a sentirse incómoda. _Se supone que tiene que ser divertido y sexy. Debería ser caótico y mi chico cree que soy una toalla donde poder limpiarse._

Así que Becca dejó a Rahim a lo suyo (huyendo de la piscina) y comenzó a hacer que el reto fuera más divertido. Fue directamente a Gary, cubierto de rojo. Él sonrió cuando la vio acercarse y ambos empezaron restregarse. A Marisol no pareció gustarle.

\- Vamos, Mari, has estado haciendo lo mismo con Rocco -, la espetó. _Cómo puede ser así. Tendré que calmarla_ -. También puedo hacerlo contigo -, guiñó un ojo. Marisol comenzó a reír y Becca se acercó y comenzó a restregarse contra ella, entre risas. _Adiós a mis chuches._ Becca ya no estaba cubierta de moco morado si no de una amalgama de colores que casi era indescriptible. Ambas se separaron riéndose, Marisol un poco sonrojada.

Las chicas empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas jarras para soltar el moco y alguna comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños. Becca, que ya tenía su color completamente estropeado no se estaba decidiendo todavía. Miró a Bobby, estaba solo mirando a las chicas. _Venga, ¿Por qué no? Ya hay confianza._ Se acercó a él.

\- Un placer verte por aquí -, la dijo entre risas -, pero ¿no deberías ir a las jarras?

\- ¿Me ves de algún color definible? Llévame.

Becca intentó subirse a caballito en su espalda pero Bobby perdió agarre y ella acabó en el suelo, entre risas. Bobby se sintió avergonzado por lo que había pasado, pero se olvidó cuando ella tomó su mano y, en vez de impulsarse para levantarse, ella tiró hasta que él también acabó en el suelo.

\- Si yo estoy en el suelo tumbada, tú también. Es lo que es.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos simulando una lucha mientras se pringaban de moco de todos los colores. Algunos isleños los miraron boquiabiertos.

\- Así debiera ser -, la dijo. Becca se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa grabada en su cara y lo ayudó a levantarse de nuevo.

_Creo que ya debería terminar de hacer el tonto. Todo el mundo está esperándome… Oh, allí esta Priya, todavía._

Priya, cubierta de otro color irreconocible, se dirigía directamente a Noah. Becca no le dio importancia alguna así que marcho hacia su jarra y llamó a Rahim para que la ayudara a echar el moco en ella.

\- Lo que parezca morado, Rahim.

Hope, ignorante de lo que Priya estaba haciendo, se quejó porque en teoría no se podía usar las manos.

\- Mis manos, Hope, no puedo usar mis manos. Pero Rahim puede usar las suyas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Rahim intentaba recabar todo el moco morado que tenía Becca por el cuerpo, que no era mucho, ella vio como Lottie estallaba contra Priya por acercarse al hombre de otra.

Más tarde, Lottie estaba comentándolo con todas las chicas y una vez que llegó la hora de la cena y se estaba preparando para la noche estalló y Priya con ella. Al parecer, no estaba bien restregarse con el hombre de otra durante una competición en la que había que hacer eso mismo.

Becca no estaba por la labor de aguantar toda la discusión.

_Esas dos tienen que parar ya._

\- Chicas, basta… ¡basta! Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que llegamos todas y estáis gritándoos como locas. ¿Qué es esto?

Ambas muchachas miraron a Becca, como si no creyeran que su pelea estaba injustificada. Las dos resoplaron y Lottie salió del vestidor como una tormenta, seguida por Priya, que iba gritando algo sobre no dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

_Joder, mierda._

Hope, Marisol y Becca siguieron a las dos mujeres hasta la cocina, donde continuaron su enfrentamiento entre gritos y golpes a la isla. Allí estaban también Bobby y Gary intentando hacer unos sándwiches de algo para la cena, uno con más maña que el otro. Ambos intentaron no hacer mucho caso del alboroto hasta que las dos contendientes empezaron a molestarles tirando cubiertos y derramando la salsa que los chicos pretendían usar.

\- ¿A quién hay que animar para que gane? - preguntó Bobby, un poco confuso.

\- ¡A mí, cariño! -, chilló Priya.

\- ¡A nadie! -, le espetó Becca, lanzándole una mirada incrédula. Se volvió hacia Lottie y Priya, señalándolas con el dedo -. Vosotras dos, no tenéis ni idea de lo ridículas que os veis. Separaos, ya es suficiente para todo el mundo, necesitáis alejaros la una de la otra para que podáis calmaros. ¡Largo! No vais a pelearos delante de nadie más.

Las chicas gruñeron en respuesta y cada una se marchó por separado masculino a saber qué, pero decepcionadas porque Becca había decidido no tomar partido. Hope fue enseguida tras Priya para calmarla, no sin antes prácticamente ordenar a Becca que fuera a hablar con Lottie. _A sus órdenes, mi general._ Era cierto que Becca se llevaba mejor con la bruja gótica que todas las demás, ella tenía un carácter difícil y era como un volcán dormido al que no convenía despertar, pero Becca había conseguido calmarla alguna vez, como cuando llegó Priya y Lottie entró en pánico .

Marisol desapareció, no queriendo involucrarse en la situación. _Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero ya me han metido en el asunto._

\- Yo sólo quería un sándwich -, se quejó Gary ante el desastre que había hecho con el pan y la carne, que no había mejorado nada con el huracán creado por Lottie y Priya.

\- Demasiado drama para una noche. No estoy por eso -. Bobby se volvió hacia la muchacha que se había quedado allí parada, mirando hacia el césped -. Es una mierda que te hayan metido en esto. Buscaré a Rahim para avisarle por si quieres hablar.

\- Gracias, bonito -. Becca volvió la vista hacia él y le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Después exhaló uno de sus suspiros, preparándose para lo que tenía que venir. No estaba segura de conseguirlo. Lottie era cabezota.

_Ufff, pero si consigo que esas dos recapaciten y firmen la paz, tal vez me ayude a ganar algo de respeto de esta gente y, también, del público. Si lo hago bien, tal vez me vean necesaria para mantener los ánimos. De todas formas, esto hay que arreglarlo, tenemos que vivir todas juntas hasta a saber cuándo._

Así que así estaba Becca, buscando a Lottie por el interior de la Villa hasta que la encontró en la terraza. Lottie se había tumbado en los sofás exteriores mirando las estrellas, los ojos rojos e hinchados y regueros de rímel en las mejillas. No tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de Becca e intentó componerse, aunque no puso mucho empeño en ocultar lo herida que se sintió.

Becca se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Aunque Lottie no tenía razón ni motivos para puesto puesto tan furiosa y haber comenzado una pelea, estaba claro que estaba afectado por lo que fuera que se había pasado por la cabeza. Becca no dijo nada durante un rato, esperando que Lottie hablara y así fue.

Lottie comenzó a relatar cómom se había sentido desde que Priya había aparecido la primera noche y cómo creía que ella sólo había venido a sacudir las cosas y romper cualquier pareja que le apeteciera, como la de Becca con Bobby, como al final resultó ser. Creía que Priya no había venido a encontrar el amor como el resto de las chicas que estaban allí, sobre todo Hannah.

Confesó que, en parte, culpaba a la nueva chica de la expulsión de Hannah. Si no hubiera venido, Hannah, su querida amiga, aún seguiría allí con ella y con Gary.

\- Ay, Lottie. Te entiendo, de verdad. ¿No creerás en serio que yo estoy tan convencida de mí misma como para no tener miedo de Priya? Estaba muerta de miedo, tanto o más que cualquiera de vosotras. Mírame. Me faltan curvas por todas partes, ni si quería sabía ayer si me iba a salir bien mi pasarela de bikini delante de los chicos.

\- Pero tú…

\- No, Lottie, no. No importa si yo estaba con Bobby o con quien fuera. Priya podría haber entrado antes que cualquiera de nosotras y nosotras en su lugar y no hubiéramos tenido más remedio que robar el hombre de otra. Yo he robado al hombre de Marisol, coqueteé con él y por eso me eligió. Nos podía haber pasado a cualquiera y nuestros miedos no deberían dominarnos.

\- ¿Los miedos? ¿Quieres decir mis miedos?

\- Los de todas, Lottie. Todas teníamos miedo. Es normal, no somos fuertes en parejas que apenas llevan dos días. No pasa nada, sólo tenemos que no dejarnos dominar por ellos. Apuesto a que, si Priya hubiera estado, no sé, en mi lugar, hubiera sentido lo mismo.

Lottie calló durante unos minutos, mientras rumiaba lo que Becca estaba diciéndole. Se limpió una lágrima solitaria que consiguió escapar de sus ojos y abrazó fuerte a su amiga.

\- Tienes razón. Aún no me fío de ella, pero voy a pedirle perdón. No tiene sentido esta disputa. Gracias por venir a verme.

Se levantó del sillón exterior, dio un beso en la mejilla a Becca y se marchó hacia la puerta. Becca suspiró aliviada, esperando que todo lo que había dicho de verdad la hubiera convencido porque no sabía qué más decir. Cruzó los dedos para que aquello acabara tan deprisa como había empezado.

_Este sitio se mete de verdad en tu cabeza. Todo parece más grande de lo que es. Será difícil controlar lo que pase aquí conmigo._

Era muy fácil poder cometer errores en un lugar estrechamente vigilado con nueve personas más, sin poder escapar a otra parte, donde solo podías esconderte y no por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, con estos pensamientos, Becca se puso en pie y se dirigió a buscar a las otras chicas.

Todas estaban en el pozo de fuego y levantaron la vista para mirarla. Hope tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Finalmente, Lottie y Priya habían hecho las paces al menos, de momento. Becca esperaba que durara mucho.

\- Me alegro de hayáis hablado las dos -, las dijo, dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una -. Vamos a descansar, estoy agotada de todo el día.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se adentraron en la Villa. Priya y Lottie cuchicheaban entre sí.

Una vez las chicas salieran del vestidor con su pijama listas para ir a dormir, Becca se sentó en la cama al lado de Rahim, que la estaba esperando. Él se ofreció a darle un masaje para que pudiera relajarse antes de dormir y después de la tensión que había entre las chicas. Becca le sonrió y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Antes de que el masaje se terminara se había quedado dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5.**

Becca apenas pudo dormir esa noche, otra vez. Esta vez fue por toda la tensión acumulada por la gresca entre Lottie y Priya. Igualmente, se despertó pronto, como era costumbre, y subió a la azotea a escuchar el silencio, lejos de los ronquidos de Noah y de quienquiera que hablara en sueños (¿Marisol?). Ibrahim, que ronroneaba, tampoco ayudó a que Becca pudiera descansar.

No estuvo allí mucho tiempo. A los diez minutos de haberse sentado a disfrutar de la brisa de la mañana escuchó voces y el sonido de alguien tirándose al agua de la piscina. _Pero ¿qué? ¡Chicos! ¡Son dos chicos!_ Bajó corriendo hasta el vestidor para cambiarse a un bikini que le quedara bien y pasó de puntillas por el dormitorio para no despertar a nadie. Las chicas se enfadarían, sobre todo Lottie, pero quería conocer y hablar con esos chicos nuevos antes de que el resto los enterraran a preguntas. Seguro que habían visto cosas en la televisión antes de entrar al programa y tenía que enterarse de cómo estaban todos jugando. Con suerte, ellos podrían contárselo.

Ambos chicos eran altos y tenían el cuerpo trabajado. Lucas y Henrik. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente cuando la vieron acercándose, bamboleando las caderas y guiñándoles el ojo. Becca les devolvió una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida y dio dos besos a cada uno, a la española, mientras ellos se presentaban. Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos, pero ella decidió que aquello había sido divertido y se rio con ganas. _Actitud, es cuestión de actitud. Actúa como la chica más caliente de la Villa._

Lucas y Henrik no quisieron revelar demasiado sobre lo que habían estado viendo, pero al menos ella les sonsacó que Becca era la chica de la que más se estaba hablando en redes sociales. _Espero que hablen bien, espero estar haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Estaré dando la impresión correcta?_ No le dio tiempo a mucho más pues todos los isleños se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los nuevos y ella, al borde de la piscina, de forma que casi parecía que venían en estampida. Pronto recibió las quejas de Lottie por no haberlas despertado. Sorprendentemente, Priya también parecía molesta.

-Deberíais dormir menos. Los mejores gusanos son siempre para los pájaros que madrugan -. Becca enseñó la lengua a ellas mientras las guiñaba el ojo, dejando claro que ellas no estaban lo suficiente espabiladas para el juego. Todos los chicos se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

La conversación siguió derivando hasta que los isleños quisieron saber lo que los nuevos habían visto por la televisión. Subrayaron los besos furtivos que habían visto entre personas que no era pareja. Se oyó una risa nerviosa de una de las chicas, pero Becca no supo a quién pertenecía. _¡Oh, esto puede traer problemas!_

Nadie desayunó esa mañana, la pasaron alrededor del pozo de fuego interrogando a los chicos nuevos con preguntas tan tontas como cuántos compañeros sexuales tenían. Hubo un breve momento de tensión cuando Lucas miró con el ceño fruncido a Gary mientras confesaba su _número mágico._ La verdad es que Becca estaba especialmente interesada en Lucas, pero, a pesar de que él había mostrado abiertamente su interés por ella cuando Noah preguntó decidió ser discreta por el bien de Rahim, al que notaba tenso a su lado, apretando el abrazo que la estaba dando.

_En realidad, todos los chicos están nerviosos con la llegada de estos dos. Se han estado vacilando mutuamente cada vez que podían, aunque han estado manteniéndolo amistoso. Ahora somos siete chicos y cinco chicas, definitivamente hay gente en peligro._

Becca no recordaba que le hubieran hecho un tour por la Villa a Priya, cuando ella llegó, pero desde luego Lucas y Henrik sí disfrutaron de uno rodeados de todos los habitantes de la Villa, excepto Becca y Lottie, que estaban descansando y cotilleando en las tumbonas. La conversación acabó derivando a las playas de Australia, de donde era Lottie, y del bronceado dorado que solía tener cuando vivía allí. Becca iba a hablar cuando la voz de Bobby la hizo perder el hilo de la conversación.

Bobby les había traído una taza de té a cada una, sin otro motivo que el hecho de que ellas aún no habían tomado ninguno. O eso dijo, ya que les dejó bien claro que no le interesaba las opiniones de ellas sobre los nuevos chicos cuando Lottie preguntó. Al poco de irse Bobby, la visita guiada de Gary terminó y unos cuantos isleños se sentaron al borde de la piscina. Becca se acercó justo cuando Priya estaba babeando por Henrik, ante la mira de cachorro de Bobby.

-Te lo regalo, Priya. Si tengo que elegir a uno, yo me quedo con Lucas -, rio Becca.

-Hay más chicos en la Villa, ¿sabéis? -, lamentó Bobby.

\- ¿Quién?

El silencio no duró mucho, ya que dos teléfonos sonaron. Uno era el de Hope, tenía una cita fuera de la Villa con Lucas. El segundo mensaje era para Becca, una cita con Henrik.

-Vamos a ponernos guapas para beber vino, Hope.

Mientras Becca se preparaba para ir a la cita con Henrik, Rahim irrumpió en el vestidor, no sin antes llamar. El muchacho estaba preocupado, aunque intentó que no se le notara. Becca lo tranquilizó como pudo a pesar de que se sintió incómoda con la escena. _Madre mía, déjame respirar, solo llevamos aquí cinco días, y tu y yo ni dos que estamos juntos._ A pesar de estos pensamientos, le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

-Sólo voy porque tengo que ir, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

La cita con Henrik fue bien, resultó ser un chico con un poco más de energía de la que Becca necesitaba en su vida, pero él era muy agradable. Resultó que ambos tenían en común que jugaban a videojuegos de vez en cuando en su tiempo libre y la cita pasó hablando de eso mismo.

Al volver a la Villa, Becca fue secuestrada por Bobby para hacer una broma tonta a Rocco y Henrik. _No creo que funcione como él cree que va a funcionar, pero si le hace ilusión, no seré yo quien se la quite._ Oportunamente, el teléfono de Becca volvió a sonar con un ruido estridente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes otra cita?

\- Yep! Con Lucas, ¡bien! -, Becca sonrió de oreja a oreja. _Ufff, pensaba que no me iba a elegir. Hubiera sido una pena no pasar un tiempo a solas con ese bombón._

Bobby la animó a ir, aunque por supuesto no hacía falta. Se atusó el pelo y se repasó el maquillaje antes de dirigirse al exterior de la Villa, donde la esperaba el mismo jeep de antes para, probablemente, llevarla al mismo lugar de antes. Pero esta vez estaría el elegante Lucas, no el hiperactivo Henrik.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para disgusto de Becca, que se lo estaba pasando genial con Lucas, pero tenían que volver. _No me creo que este hombre se haya fijado en mí. Es tan elegante, tan guapo… Puede tener a la chica que prefiera, a Priya, por ejemplo._ Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla que lo puso nervioso.

-Mira la sonrisa de Becca. Parece que se lo ha pasado bien en su última cita -, comentó Priya, entre risas.

-Cierto es. Me lo he pasado muy bien con Lucas.

-Sí, fue _muy_ agradable en nuestra cita.

 _Claro. Sería raro que los chicos no intentaran llevarse a Priya._ Los ojos de Becca bajaron al suelo, dándose cuenta, de repente, que estaba muy celosa de Priya. No eran celos de los que una se dejaba llevar por la ira, si no más bien de aquellos que te abatían, que robaban ilusiones. _Tengo poco que hacer frente a ella. Es una suerte que, al menos, no todos pueden elegirla a la vez en un acoplamiento._

-Se portó bien. Se lo veía interesado. Creo que lo elegiría si ahora mismo nos mandaran a un acoplamiento sorpresa.

Priya miró a Becca con detenimiento mientras hablaba, intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Becca se dio cuenta y se la devolvió, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. _A menos que…_ Siguió sonriendo mientras el pensamiento le caía como un jarro de agua fría. _¿Acaso quiere emparejarse con Rahim? Lo mira mucho. Y si es así, ¿por qué eligió quitarme a Bobby? Esa sonrisa no es por Lucas, seguro._ Borró la sonrisa cuando Priya se marchó hacia el interior de la Villa.

_En fin, chica, te has hecho la cama._

_¿Está jugando con Bobby? A Bobby le gusta ella, desde luego. ¿Lo sabe?_

Becca sintió pena y rabia por Bobby, pero ya no era asunto suyo. Debía preocuparse por Rahim y por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, cómo iba a jugar sus cartas. Caminó lentamente hacia la Villa para cambiarse para la noche. Tal vez hubiera una fiesta de bienvenida para Lucas y Henrik, igual que la hubo para Priya. Tomaría una copa con Lucas, desde luego.

_¿Me dará tiempo a alisarme el pelo?_

Efectivamente, al final los productores dieron una fiesta para los newbies, con cócteles y todo y Becca pudo lucir su larga melena negra totalmente lisa. Le había costado horas y un montón de productos de alisado. Las chicas estaban todas impresionadas. _Está muy bien ser el centro de atención._

Los chicos incluso llegaron a pensar que había entrado una nueva isleña para equilibrar las cosas. Becca se reía al ver sus caras cuando se daban cuenta de que no, que era la misma muchacha pequeñita de siempre. Por supuesto, Becca se dirigió primero a la cocina donde Rahim y otros estaban mezclando bebidas. Una en concreto era de un color morado que no parecía muy apetitoso, hecha por su chico.

-Es un Violet Man -, se explicó Rahim.

\- ¿Y la fresa es su escudo? Hazme una, cielo, quiero probarla.

La bebida, al final, no estaba tan mal. Mientras bebía y miraba cómo Rocco y Marisol se apartaban de la fiesta hacia la piscina, Lottie se la acercó con mirada preocupada. Al principio le costó mantener la compostura, se la veía nerviosa por lo que fuera que iba a pedir. Finalmente, habló.

\- ¿Qué opinarías si Gary y yo fuéramos pareja?

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Becca porque parecía que Lottie estaba contenta con Rocco a pesar de que él era un tipo demasiado coqueto para una persona que anteponía tanto la lealtad como Lottie. Y Gary había estado emparejado con su mejor amiga antes de que esta fuera abandonada cuando él la cambió por Marisol. Aunque eso ya no importaba demasiado.

\- Creo que os veríais bien. No creo que debieras preocuparte por el Código de Chicas. Marisol y él no se llevan bien, no van a ningún sitio y Hannah, bueno, no se gustaban entre ellos y ella ya no está. Creo que podrías intentarlo.

Lottie no parecía muy convencida, pero a veces mandaba señales confusas a sus interlocutores, por lo que Becca no le dio mucha importancia. Finalmente se dirigió a buscar a Gary, ignorando lo cerca que estaban Rocco y Marisol, más allá, en la piscina.

Becca tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba allí y comenzó su camino para hablar con ellos. No tenía intención de pasar una fiesta en una cocina. Apenas dio un par de pasos antes de que Rahim la cogiera del brazo. La hizo un poco de daño, pero no se quejó y se dejó guiar hasta las bean bags, donde ambos se sentaron.

A Rahim le costó comenzar a hablar, pero pronto arrancó con una diatriba sobre los nuevos chicos. Estaba celoso. _Mierda. Los celosos no deberían venir a programas como este, donde estar constantemente coqueteando y buscando pareja es el medio para ganar._ Ibrahim había escuchado a Marisol decir a Gary que Becca estaba interesada en Lucas, no es que fuera mentira… _Mierda, Marisol, ¿por qué vas hablando de mí? ¿Quién más estará diciendo cosas de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Y qué estarán diciendo?_

Becca decidió tranquilizarle y no hacerlo a la vez, una especie de castigo para recordarle que ella era la única dueña de sí misma. Puede que lo convenciera porque la pidió ir a un sitio aún más tranquilo, a pasar unos momentos a solas. _Bueno, pretende hacerme perder la cabeza para no recordar a los nuevos._ Becca asintió, no le importaba que le hicieran perder la cabeza. _A ver si lo consigues._

\- Tú lideras.

Fueron a la azotea. Era el lugar más tranquilo y solitario de la Villa. La música y las risas llenaban el aire, pero parecía que allí arriba los sonidos se amortiguaban. La pareja se sentó en uno de los bancos y al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Becca se mordió el labio mientras miraba sus manos, empezando a sentirse incómoda por el silencio.

Finalmente, Rahim comenzó a divagar sobre noches y estrellas. Becca lo miraba con las cejas levantas. _No puede ser que haya querido que lo trajera aquí para hablar de_ esto _. Es hilarante._ No estaba dispuesta a escuchar cómo las palabras tropezaban con Rahim para al final no decir casi nada, así que pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿no me vas a cambiar por ninguno de esos chicos nuevos y brillantes? -, habló contra sus labios, Becca sonrió y volvió a besarlo para que no siguiera hablando.

\- Vayamos con los demás.

 _Parece que empieza a haber chispa entre los dos._ Se marcharon de la azotea cogidos de la mano para unirse a la fiesta y agasajar a los nuevos. _¿Voy a poder hacer esto? ¿Vamos a llegar juntos al final? ¿Tendré cojones a robarle el dinero?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 6.**

Rahim no estaba en la cama cuando Becca se despertó. De hecho, ninguno de los chicos estaba en sus camas, excepto Noah, que roncaba estruendosamente. Sin embargo, las chicas estaban todas reunidas cerca de la cama de Hope, hablando y especulando sobre los nuevos isleños. _Esto no me lo pierdo._

\- Esto es como una caja de galletas, elige el que más te guste -, susurraba Hope. Bajó aún más la voz y tapó los oídos de Noah cuando añadió que tenía un pequeño enamoramiento de Lucas. _Genial. Más competencia. La verdad que es raro que no estemos todas en él._ Lottie, Priya y Marisol parecían estar más interesadas en Henrik.

\- Lottie, yo creo que te verías muy bien con Henrik -, guiñó Becca, y Lottie sonrió de forma misteriosa, asintiendo.

\- Tal vez hable con él hoy, a ver qué pasa.

Entre risas y con bromas todas fueron hacia el vestidor para quitarse el pijama y turnarse en la ducha y prepararse para un nuevo día de bronceado. Becca intentó que el pelo alisado no se le humedeciera demasiado durante la ducha, pero no fue posible, así que se quedó atrás para quitarle el encrespamiento. _Ya solo me faltaba eso, tener pelos de loca, como si no tuviera suficientes defectos ya._

_Deja de menospreciarte, idiota. Eres genial tal como eres, si no, no estarías aquí hoy, te hubieras marchado a la primera de cambio._

Cerró los ojos y sopló el aire, como si así pudiera echar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Al lío._ Y se dirigió directamente al gimnasio. Parecía que hacía eones que no hacía ningún esfuerzo físico.

A medio camino, se cruzó con Rahim, que estaba esperándola en el dormitorio. El muchacho estaba preocupado por lo que Becca haría a continuación con los nuevos chicos. Ella lo tranquilizó dándole un suave beso en los labios. _Le molesta que pueda, si quiera, hablar con ellos. ¡Arg!_

Allí se encontró con Gary y Henrik, entrenando, y Lottie, mirándolos e intentando llamar su atención. Becca se rio quedamente cuando se acercó a ellos. _Ay, Lottie, esto no te ayuda a decidirte._ Becca se sentó directamente en el césped y escuchó algo relacionado con un ungüento para masajes hecho en casa.

\- Utilizamos algo parecido para nuestros caballos, cuando sus paseos se han alargado o se han dado un golpe en el establo.

Gary se metió en la conversación y ésta derivó en el uso de máquinas y la seguridad en sus respectivos trabajos, un tema del que ni Lottie ni Becca tenían ganas de escuchar, así que decidieron trabajar juntas para desconcertarlos un poco.

Los cuatro rieron ante las barbaridades que Lottie y Becca habían estado diciendo sobre ambos.

\- Vámonos de aquí -, dijo Lottie mientras seguía riendo y ambas se dirigieron hacia las tumbonas. Becca la dejó sola para que disfrutara del sol y ella se marchó para acercarse a donde estaban Rocco, Priya y Lucas, que discutían qué era más solidario: vender comida y cócteles a la gente o enrolarse en Médicos Sin Frontes. _¿En serio se están planteando una competición con esto?_ Becca miró a Priya, expectante y esta comenzó a reírse porque, efectivamente, también pensaba que era absurdo. Becca sacudió la cabeza y los dejó solos para que solucionaran su dilema, con Priya como árbitro.

Cuando se dirigía a hablar con Hope y su chico, que estaban acompañados por Marisol, Bobby e Ibrahim casi chocaron con ella, tan absortos estaban en lo que al final resultó una broma que querían gastar a los nuevos. Algo de hacer que pensaran que la palabra “sportwear” se usaba de otra forma diferente a como se usaba en realidad. Ibrahim le dio un beso en la mejilla, orgulloso de que ella estuviera envuelta en la broma como ellos.

\- ¡Tengo un mensaje y es un reto! -, chilló Priya. Todos los isleños se apresuraron para ver de qué trataba, con diversos estados de excitación -. Parece que vamos a dar algunos besos.

Todos debían ir a la plataforma en el exterior de la Villa donde había una pizarra con dos columnas: una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Una gran pancarta estaba sostenida sobre la pizarra que tenía escrito en letras mayúsculas “Kiss and Tell”.

\- Definitivamente, vamos a besarnos.

Un mensaje llegó con las instrucciones: se revelará un secreto de, por ejemplo, una chica, y los chicos tenían que adivinar de qué chica se trataba, y viceversa. Quien tuviera más puntos, apuntados en la pizarra, ganaba el reto y una noche de cócteles. Los secretos estaban distribuidos en dos montones de tarjetas, por sexo.

\- ¿Y se puede besar a quien quieras? -, preguntó Rocco, ansioso.

\- No tendrás puntos así -, contestó Gary.

\- Pero no hay motivos para no hacerlo, puedes besar a quien quieras, Rocco -, añadió Marisol, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Algunos de los isleños alzaron las cejas ante esta conversación.

\- ¡¡Rocco no entiende las reglas!! -, se quejó Gary.

Empezaron las chicas, que tuvieron bastante suerte en su primera pregunta, no así los chicos. Cuando le llegó el turno a Becca, las chicas tenían que adivinar el chico con más parejas sexuales de los que estaban allí.

\- Es Rocco, seguro -, dijo rápidamente Lottie. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo excepto Marisol y Becca.

\- Yo creo que es Gary. Ayer Lucas casi lo mata de una mirada cuando estaban hablando de “sus números” -, confesó Becca -. ¡Venga ya! ¿Nos os disteis cuenta?

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices. Eso es algo que parecería ir con Gary -, concordó Lottie. Priya y Marisol también acabaron opinando lo mismo. Sólo Hope aún creía que era Rocco.

\- ¡Venga, chicas, todas sabéis que soy yo! -, Bobby puso morritos, esperando un beso. Becca rio y se dirigió directamente a él. Cuando Bobby ya estaba listo para el beso, ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

\- No -, y se marchó, pavoneándose y riéndose para dar un beso a Gary en la mejilla -. Este es el chico que tiene más parejas sexuales.

\- Y eso es… ¡Correcto! -, por supuesto, Henrik también sabía lo que sabía Lucas.

Pasaron más rondas y las chicas estaban ganando. Impaciente, Marisol tomó una tarjeta, y la leyó en voz alta:

\- El chico que se depila con cera todo su cuerpo.

\- Rocco y Henrik no son, seguro. No tienen la apariencia de que vayan a hacerlo bajo los calzones -. Reflexionó Lottie.

\- Noah tampoco es.

\- Yo creo que es Ibrahim -, por alguna razón, las chicas se volvieron hacia Becca con expresión entre interrogante y asombradas -. Aún no he bajado, pero me da esa sensación, qué se le va a hacer.

\- ¡¡Becca!!

\- ¿Qué he dicho?

Mientras todas intentaban olvidar el comentario de Becca, Marisol no esperó y se dirigió hacia los chicos sin vacilar, desviando su ruta repentinamente hacia Rocco. Todas las chicas miraron boquiabiertas cuando lo besó. Becca miró a Lottie que estaba allí parada sin saber qué decir, algo que era muy extraño en ella.

\- ¡Vamos, Marisol! ¿En serio?

Lottie se puso roja de ira, pero no dijo nada aparte de lanzar un gruñido. Los chicos, en cambio, estaban emocionados ante la idea del drama: alguien había decidido dejar de jugar en serio y había sido como el pistoletazo de salida para aprovechar la oportunidad. El mismo Ibrahim instó a Rocco para ser el siguiente y Rocco no vaciló: cogió la tarjeta que le correspondía, la leyó en voz alta y ni siquiera discutió con los chicos para ver a quién correspondía aquel “secreto”. Fue directamente hacia Marisol.

Si bien el primer beso podría haber pasado como parte del juego, este ya era otra cosa. Ambos profundizaron el beso y se sobaron de tal forma que hasta se les podía oír. Todo el mundo enmudeció ante el espectáculo.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo -, dijo Lottie con la voz chillona.

\- ¡Esto es tan irrespetuoso, Marisol! -, Becca no podía dejar de defender a Lottie. No es que estuviera en contra de que los demás flirtearan entre ellos, pero aquello era otro nivel.

Los ánimos estaban tan caldeados que el juego terminó en ese momento. Hope se dirigió hacia la pizarra donde estaban los puntos y anunció que las chicas habían ganado. Su teléfono sonó con la confirmación del premio y todo el mundo se dirigió hacia la Villa para prepararse para la noche.

Becca suspiró, porque iba a ser larga. Lottie fue la primera en desaparecer por la Villa y después se escondió Marisol. _Espero que estén lo más lejos posible la una de la otra. No sé qué ánimo tendrá Lottie después de esa humillación._

Por algún motivo, tanto Priya como Hope querían hablar con Becca sobre el comportamiento de Rocco. Ella no entendió muy bien por qué tendría que afectarle lo suficiente como para que ambas fueran a hablar con ella y no con Lottie o Marisol, que eran las verdaderas protagonistas del drama que había tocado vivir hoy.

_Por el amor de dios, que han pasado ¿dos días? desde la última vez que hubo una pelea en este sitio._

Becca no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaban hablando Hope y Priya si no que se estaba centrando en sí misma, aplicándose una crema hidratante coloreada. _Hoy paso de maquillarme._ Miró en su armario y se enfundó en unos vaqueros claros, ajustados, de cintura alta y una camisa negra, floral, que metió por dentro. _Hoy tampoco quiero tacones. Seguro que estaré de un lado a otro intentando arreglar la vida de los demás. Hay que estar cómoda._

Hope llegó a la “terrible” conclusión de que Rocco había estado intentando ligar con todas las chicas. Incluso lo había intentado con Hope, que estaba enganchadísima a Noah. _Conmigo no lo ha intentado._ Tomó un poco de aire para no pensar en el por qué.

\- Iré a hablar con Lottie, a ver qué tal está. ¿Dónde vamos a tomar los cócteles?

\- En la terraza -, contestó Priya.

Encontró a Lottie donde estaban las beanbags, cómodamente recostada en una de ellas y mirando las estrellas. Aunque parecía dolida, no estaba ni mucho menos tan alterada como cuando peleó con Priya: esta vez no había llorado y sonrió cuando la vio acercarse y sentarse en otro de los pufs, cerca de ella.

\- Imaginaba que esto iba a pasar, Becca. Rocco es el tipo de chico que suele hacerlo, pero era cómodo estar emparejada con él, hasta que… Es una mierda confiar en la gente, al menos aquí.

\- Nah, Lottie. Todos cometemos errores y quien no lo haya hecho ya, seguro que lo hará. Creo que cuando lleguen nuestros cócteles podremos hablarlo más tranquilamente.

\- Entonces, nos veremos. Me quedare un rato más para saber qué _no_ tengo que decir a Marisol cuando me la encuentre.

Becca tomó la mano de Lottie y se la apretó gentilmente para hacerla saber que iba a estar allí. Después se levantó para ir a buscar a Marisol. Tal vez le contara lo que le habían contado las chicas sobre los coqueteos de Rocco, pero desde luego sí iba a comentarle la humillación a la que había sometido a Lottie.

La encontró en las tumbonas, mirando su teléfono móvil. La conversación fue un poco extraña, pero finalmente tomó el rumbo que ambas querían que tomara. Por supuesto que Marisol había pensado que Rocco se había creído que ella era la única chica a la que Rocco se había acercado y eso la dejó un poco descolocada y triste.

\- De verdad, yo pensé… Es que las cosas han ido tan mal con Gary y fueron tan mal con Rahim… Que pensé que ambos habíamos encontrado algo, pero veo que… Ayer se mostró tan dulce que pensé que hoy era mi oportunidad. No quería hacerle daño a Lottie.

\- Está bien, Marisol. Tal vez podáis solucionarlo. En realidad, debéis solucionarlo. Nos juntaremos todas cuando nos traigan los cócteles, tal vez podáis sacar algo en claro. O no, pero al menos beberemos.

Marisol asintió con tristeza y miró hacia la cocina, donde los chicos estaban riendo, incluido Rocco. Becca iba a dejarla con ella misma cuando la voz de Hope retumbó en la Villa, llamando a todas a la terraza. _Qué ruidosa es._

No había sido buena idea juntarse todas las chicas. Lottie se enfureció en el momento en el que Marisol empezó a contar su propia verdad y se marchó sin dejarla terminar. Y Marisol también abandonó enfurecida la terraza al darse que no iba a ser escuchada. Nadie las siguió y las chicas que quedaban bebieron sus cocteles en silencio hasta que se acabaron.

\- Podría haber sido peor -, puntualizó Hope, y todas bajaron para dispersarse por la Villa. Becca suspiró. _Esto va a durar más que la guerra Priya-Lottie del otro día._ Iba a cruzar hacia los pufs, donde había estado antes con Lottie, cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en el pozo de fuego.

Era Bobby. Él alzó la mirada y cuando vio a Becca, sonrió. La llamó para que se acercara, cosa que Becca hizo. Mientras ella se acercaba, él simuló que tenía frío y acercó las manos a la hoguera para calentarse. La invitó a sentarse y su sonrisa creció cuando ella lo hizo, muy cerca de él. Al parecer, no era suficiente cerca para él puesto que se movió más hacia ella hasta que su pierna tocó la de ella.

Becca se estremeció levemente. _Debe ser frío. Ha de ser frío._

\- Quédate un rato conmigo si quieres. Debes de estar nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ninguno de nosotros tampoco esperábamos que Rocco hiciera lo que ha hecho -, Becca aceptó la invitación y se apoyó levemente en el costado de Bobby, exhausta.

\- No encuentro un motivo para no quedarme -, suspiró.

A Bobby le gustó su respuesta. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un minuto y Becca sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa. _Ni si quiera estuvimos así de relajados ese escaso día y medio que fuimos pareja. Pero ahora, también, nos conocemos mejor._

\- Pensaba que íbamos a tener al menos unos días de tranquilidad. Estar aquí contigo se siente bien.

Becca sintió el pecho de Bobby moverse cuando él respiró profundamente al escuchar sus palabras. Él pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y agarró su hombro, apretándolo suavemente mientras comenzaba a hablar, mirando al suelo y moviendo sus pies.

\- Se siente bien -, calló. Volvió al tema de Rocco -. Tengo la sensación de que todos tenemos que mirar por encima del hombro, ahora. Cuántas cosas pasarán sin que los demás se enteren -, alzó la vista y la miró, su mirada indescifrable -. Becca… normalmente no soy del tipo que entra tan directo como… yo… me acuerdo, me acuerdo mucho de la última vez… de nuestro último beso.

_¿Tartamudea?_

_No puede ser que vayamos a hacer esto. Alguien nos verá._

Becca lo miró directamente y sintió cómo él se estremecía cuando acercó su cara a la de él, escuchó el sonido de su respiración y la acarició su cálido aliento. _¿Qué coño vamos a hacer? ¡Estamos locos!_ Pero dejó de pensar cuando los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos y todo se desvaneció alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que los capítulos me salen más largos. Perdón, perdón.

**Día 7.**

Otro día que la cama de Becca estaba vacía: Rahim debía de haberse levantado temprano para realizar los ejercicios que necesitaba para no perder la forma. A Becca no le importó, porque así tenía más cama para ella así que se estiró todo lo que pudo sin salir de debajo de las sábanas. _Soy una perfecta estrella de mar_

Un pensamiento cayó sobre ella, de repente, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y acelerarle el corazón. _¡Joder! ¡Mierda! Anoche Bobby y yo nos besamos. ¡Mierda! Justo después de decirle a Marisol que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. ¡Hipócrita, hipócrita! Y con cámaras por todas partes, definitivamente nos han visto… ¡mierda! ¡Rahim! ¿Y si se entera? ¿Ya lo sabe y por eso no está aquí? ¿Y Priya? ¿Qué dirá Priya?_

 _¡Joder! No tendría que haber pasado._ Pero en su interior, Becca no se arrepentía tanto. Una pequeña parte de ella quería repetir todas las veces que pudiera, pero sabía que no podía. Eso no podía ser bueno. Es decir, para ella sí era bueno, pero no para el refugio: había venido a por el dinero, no a enamorarse.

_Nah, no me estoy enamorando, ¿verdad? Sólo es que me parece guapo y ya está, como cientos de chicos que he conocido. Sólo es eso._

Una trifulca entre Lottie y Marisol sobre la serpiente de Rocco la sacó de su tren de pensamientos y, ya de paso, de su miseria. Marisol no estaba por la labor de seguir discutiendo y salió del dormitorio dirección al vestidor. Justo después, Gary se ofreció a hacerles un té a Lottie y Becca, aunque no le dio tiempo a salir cuando se oyó un chillido ensordecedor.

Los que quedaban en la cama saltaron espantados creyendo que a Priya le había pasado algo aunque entró corriendo en el dormitorio aclarando que era un mensaje de texto.

\- ¡Pero escuchad! Los chicos tienen que competir para convencernos de que son más apropiado para una cita que los demás y nosotras juzgamos.

\- ¡Woo-hoo! -, exclamaron todas las chicas. En un momento determinado, todos miraron a Rocco quien iba a decir algo, pero al final ningún sonido salió de su boca. _Está claro quien es el chico que menos apropiado. Rocco ha perdido antes de empezar y no es que no se lo haya buscado._

Después de la ducha y cambiarse para pasar el día vagueando en el césped y la piscina, Becca se acercó allí donde estaban Lucas, Henrik y Lottie, discutiendo sobre qué tipo de cita era mejor. Ambos chicos sonrieron a Becca cuando se sentó en un puf y empezó a echarse protector solar en las piernas y el vientre, masajeándose de forma deliberadamente lenta.

\- Mi piel es muy blanca, tengo que cubrirme bien -, dijo, haciéndose la inocente, a los dos chicos que permanecían mirándola embobados. _Ni en mis mejores sueños me he visto en esta situación._ Se mordió el labio a la vez que los miraba con una expresión chispeante.

Tanto Lottie como Becca coquetearon con ambos chicos, aunque Becca lo hizo un poco más con Lucas. _Le gusto. Increíble._ Lo miró de reojo en varias ocasiones, preguntándose si Rahim la perdonaría si lo dejara por el fisioterapeuta. _Probablemente, no. Pero… Nada, Becca, tienes que pensar a largo plazo, ya la estás liando bastante. Céntrate._

Desde luego, era difícil centrarse con tantos chicos guapos a su alrededor. El hecho de que dos de ellos la atrajeran más de lo que la convenía no lo hacía fácil, pero encontraría la manera. _No me queda otra que hacerlo._ Entre risas e ignorando los intentos de Rocco de contarles su cita perfecta, se dirigieron hacia la cocina exterior para hablar un poco más.

Allí estaban todos reunidos leyendo un nuevo mensaje de texto que le había llegado a Priya.

\- ¡Yass! Chicos, tenéis que competir para ganar el primer Mr. Love Island: desfile, talento y discurso -, se mordió un labio mientras alternaba sus miradas entre Noah y Rahim.

\- ¡Demonios! -, maldijo Henrik -. Ahora estamos en la mierda, Lucas.

Todos los chicos se fueron de la cocina para prepararse y solo quedaron las chicas, que se trasladaron a las tumbonas para especular sobre lo que harían los chicos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lottie comenzó a molestar a Marisol y Becca decidió que tenía hambre, así que fue a prepararse algo a la cocina.

Cuando ya estaba comiendo el sándwich que se había hecho, oyó un ruido siseante pero no supo de donde venía. _Serpientes en la hierba…_ Lottie llevaba todo el día con esa cantinela. _Tal vez lo imaginé._ Pero no, volvió a oírlo.

Al fin, vio a Noah semi-escondido.

\- Ey, Becca. Bobby dice que vayas a ayudarle con el concurso. Está nervioso.

_¿Eh?_

\- Dile que ahora voy, que estoy comiendo.

 _¿Por qué me necesita a mí? ¿No puede llamar a Priya? ¿O a Lottie?,_ masticó lentamente su sándwich. Lo haría esperar. Por fin, cuando terminó, decidió aventurarse en el vestidor de los chicos, esperando encontrarse un cuadro.

Y así fue.

Becca se paró en seco en cuanto vio a Bobby enfundado en el vestido plateado de Priya, un vestido de palabra de honor que, a él, en concreto, apenas le cubría los pezones. El vestido también tenía una raja en la falda que le llegaba hasta las ingles. _Si piensa salir así, más vale que lleve algo debajo._

\- Ayúdame, Becca, no quepo en el vestido de Priya -, rogó mientras se daba la vuelta para mostrar la espalda y la cremallera a medio cerrar.

 _¡Descarado!_ , Becca casi no daba crédito a la imagen que tenía justo en frente.

\- Pero ¿qué coño, Bobby? Vas a estropear el vestido. Aún tendré que agradecerte que no me robes la ropa -, ella se acercó a él, con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara, para intentar subir la cremallera del vestido.

\- Nunca te robaría la ropa, te queda mejor a ti.

\- Joder, eso espero. De todas formas, soy la mitad de pequeña que Priya, no cabrías. No puedo con esta cremallera, ven. Vamos a ver qué estrategia vamos a seguir -. Becca guio a Bobby hasta el dormitorio comunal, donde nadie escucharía ni vería nada, y luego intentó, de nuevo, subir la cremallera del vestido -. Nada, esta cremallera ya no sube más. ¿Estás seguro de que el vestido no se caerá cuando salgas ahí para deleitarnos con tus andares de pasarela?

\- ¿Y si se cae? -, preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Becca se quedó mirándolo un momento antes de responder.

\- Depende de lo que haya debajo. ¿Me taparé los ojos o miraré boquiabierta? -, se rio en cuando vio la expresión atónita de Bobby -. No juegues a lo que no sabes, Bobby, en esto yo te gano.

\- Tú ayúdame -, la regañó.

\- Vale, vale. A ver, Bobby… empezamos con el desfile. Que no se te caiga el vestido -, Bobby resopló -. Si te soy sincera, a mí me gustan las cosas divertidas, como que salgas con un vestido que no es mío, y el desfile puede ser una risa. Las chicas se volverán locas, estoy segura.

\- ¿También Priya?

Becca torció el gesto. _Es su pareja…_ , se recordó.

\- Bueno… puede que no pueda volver a ponerse este vestido, pero al final se reirá. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, es tu chica, deberías saberlo.

\- Sí, claro… ¿Y el discurso?

\- Creo que deberías ser tú mismo -, Bobby frunció el ceño ante esa posibilidad -. Vale, está bien, sé Ryan Gosling.

\- ¡Becca!

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa nada más que reír.

\- En serio, Bobby, eres genial como eres. Sé tú, a todas nos encantas. Por los cielos, ¡la mujer más hermosa de la Villa y yo te elegimos! -, Becca rio aunque no estaba de broma -. En cuanto al talento, mira, por ejemplo, yo sé eructar el abecedario.

\- Nah, no puedes.

\- Mírame y flipa.

Becca se aclaró la garganta mientras Bobby la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, sin saber qué esperar. Cuando finalmente ella comenzó a eructar, Bobby aplaudió hasta que terminó con la letra Z.

\- ¡Eso fue fantástico!

\- No es gran cosa, pero es un talento y es divertido. Haz algo que se te dé bien y que nadie espere de ti, aunque sea una tontería inútil como eructar el alfabeto.

Bobby se rio mientras clamaba que ya sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer, sin contarle nada a Becca. Él la miró, entonces, y su mirada permaneció fija en ella más tiempo de lo normal, provocando el sonrojo de Becca. _Mierda, cómo lo ha conseguido._ Esperaba que Bobby no se diera cuenta, dado que la habitación estaba mal iluminada _._ Pero, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió.

\- Me ha encantado que aparecieras para ayudarme. Gracias.

\- Espero tener el cheque en mi buzón cuando llegue a casa -, bromeó ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y él la devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

 _Mierda._ Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en la penumbra de la habitación comunal durante un momento que a Becca le pareció eterno. La mirada de Bobby era extraña, la estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la viera de verdad, claramente, más allá de sus bikinis brasileños y su máscara de ojos.

Becca se estremeció cuando él alzó la mano para apartarle un rizado mechón y colocárselo detrás de la oreja, rozándole la mejilla, sintiendo el calor de la piel de su mano. Ella contuvo el aliento durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y desvió sus ojos al suelo para que él no pudiera si quiera adivinar qué estaba pasando por su mente.

 _Mierda, me está atrapando. Me está seduciendo._ Sentía en su vientre como si sus entrañas estuvieran saltando y bailando. _Mariposas._

\- Ve a prepararte. Gana esa banda de Mr. Love Island -, le ordenó, con la voz un poco más chillona que de costumbre. _Aléjalo, aléjalo, que no se dé cuenta de que está consiguiendo lo que sea que busque._ Él lazó una sonrisa cuando se fue hacia el vestidor de los chicos.

 _Lo sabe. Lo hace adrede._ Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie se iba a dar cuenta, golpeó el suelo con el tacón, impotente.

_Que yo haya venido a jugar y a llevarme un premio no significa que sea inmune. Ojalá fuera como esos sociópatas de las películas y nada me afectara. Ojalá tener esa sangre fría para no sentir remordimientos. Ojalá no sentir nada de nada._

Antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban el resto de las chicas, suspiró exhalando el aire con fuerza, casi resoplando. Sí, como siempre, buscando evadirse de lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Si tengo suerte, me olvidaré._ Pero era difícil olvidar cuando _olvidaba lo demás_.

Las chicas estuvieron mucho tiempo especulando acerca de lo que los chicos estaban haciendo para impresionarlas después de rendirse en sacar algo en claro de lo que había estado haciendo Becca con ellos.

Pronto, el teléfono de Priya sonó para avisarlas de que el concurso estaba a punto de comenzar. Producción había estado colocando una pasarela y una mesa para el jurado de chicas, con su mantel blanco y todo. El presentador no podía ser otro si no Gary, que, además, fue el primero en “desfilar”, si es que alguien quería llamarlo así.

Gary se quitó la camiseta mientras bajaba de la pasarela y se dirigía directamente hasta Marisol y la incitó a untarle el pecho con aceite de bronceado mientras ella no paraba de reír. Pronto salieron los demás chicos: Henrik, Noah, Rahim y tras este último, Bobby. Las carcajadas fueron casi unánimes, excepto Priya, que chilló:

\- ¡Ese es mi vestido!

Su fastidio terminó pronto cuando el muchacho tropezó con sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer de la pasarela. Por suerte, fue rápido y le dio tiempo a rodar por el suelo y ponerse de pie justo frente a las muchachas. Todas estaban desternilladas de risa ante aquello.

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! -, chillaron todas.

Ellas volvieron a su seriedad de jurado justo para ver aparecer a Lucas, sin su socorrida camisa y al más puro estilo de Los Vigilantes de la Playa, dejando a todas las chicas frenéticas y sedientas. Por último, Rocco, al que solo animó Marisol, se dedicó a realizar unas posiciones de yoga.

La parte de los talentos fue un poco más difícil de ver con Gary comiendo una cebolla cruda, Henrik haciendo un baile de cejas y Lucas lanzando un huevo duro a Lottie. Rocco intentó hacer algo que podría llamarse “baile de la lluvia” que, por supuesto, no funcionó (eso era Mallorca, no Belfast). Noah hizo una trenza de raíz a Priya en un tiempo récord y Rahim solucionó un cubo de Rubik con los ojos vendados, aunque eso era lo de menos: tanto Becca como Priya estaban pendientes de “otras” cosas sobre Rahim.

Desde luego, lo que más las impresionó fue el talento de Bobby. No se había quitado el vestido, pero esta vez había un bulto sospechoso en la zona de las ingles que él intentaba disimular. Con su habitual encanto sacó de su escote un pañuelo e hizo un truco de magia, con nube de humo y todo, haciendo aparecer un pastelito blanco.

\- Algo dulce para alguien dulce -, dijo, mientras colocaba el pastelito frente a Becca y le ofrecía una reverencia.

\- Awwww, gracias, bonito.

\- Espera, ¿eso era el bulto…? ¿Estaba en…? -, Hope apenas podía decirlo, boquiabierta.

\- No te irás a comer eso, ¿verdad?

\- Vamos, Priya, aquí todas nos hemos comido cosas igual de sucias -, dijo Becca, guiñándola un ojo mientras le daba un bocado al pastelito. Bobby la escuchó y lanzó una carcajada al aire, pero se sonrojó-. Mmm, de coco, ¡mi favorito!

A Becca no le importó que las chicas estuvieran escandalizadas por lo que acaba de decir. _Mentira no es_ , y siguió comiéndose el pastelito hasta que ya solo quedaba lamerse los dedos mientras esperaban los discursos de los chicos. Empezó Noah. _Dios mío, qué cursi es. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa ya lo que siente si ni si quiera yo sé si me cae bien?_

Llegó el turno de que el jurado de chicas diera su veredicto, quién ganaría el primer Mr. Love Island. Al final tenían que elegir entre Gary, Noah, Rahim y Bobby.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Becca?

\- Han estado fantásticos, todos. Pero uno me ha estado peloteando durante todo el concurso, así que le daré a él mi voto. Mi voto es para Bobby. Me ha hecho un pastelito de mi sabor favorito.

\- Siento celos de ti -, la dijo Priya, en tono juguetón. _¿Cuántos celos puedes tener?_ Becca sintió su cara arder.

Finalmente, Bobby fue coronado con una tiara de plástico plateado y con una faja de color rosa. Agradeció públicamente a Becca su ayuda y sonrió sardónicamente cuando Rahim lanzó una mirada defraudada a su pareja. _No había pensado en Rahim. No pensé que podría sentarle mal que eligiera ayudar a Bobby en vez de a él…_ Se mordió el labio con incomodidad, mientras miraba a otro lado. El momento, por suerte, no duró mucho puesto que los chicos decidieron celebrar la victoria de Bobby tirándolo a la piscina. Y aunque siempre estaba por las bromas, esta vez no parecía contento.

Priya, aún menos.

\- Mi vestido…

Mientras Bobby disfrutaba del premio por ganar el concurso (una videollamada), todos los demás comenzaron su rutina para pasar la noche entre la cena y un poco de tiempo libre y charla en el césped o en la sala principal.

Las chicas charlaban animadamente sobre todo lo que habían visto aquella tarde. Todas estaban sorprendidas, y aunque Priya ya había dado por perdido su vestido, se la veía más animada que a cualquiera.

\- Siempre quise que uno de mis chicos se vistiera con mi ropa. ¡Y esta vez no he tenido que pedirlo!

En medio de todo el jaleo, el teléfono de Marisol sonó, revelando un texto en el que las chicas deberían dirigirse al pozo de fuego para decidir, finalmente, quien era el mejor chico para tener una cita.

\- ¡Vamos!

Los chicos ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, discutiendo sobre algo que llamaban Adventure Golf, un nuevo deporte que Rahim y Henrik habían inventado. Becca sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo mientras miraba a Rahim. En ese momento, su teléfono sonó.

\- Madre mía, chicas, chicos, escuchad. Tenemos que votar al chico que merece irse de Love Island con novia y al que menos lo merece -, todos jadearon ante la idea -. Pero, además, los tres que menos lo merezcan se someterán al voto del público y dos se marcharán a casa.

El silencio cayó como una losa y solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la hoguera. _Esto funciona así. Es una mierda, pero al menos no soy yo quien está en peligro, esta vez._

Los chicos se marcharon para que las chicas hablaran entre ellas y poder decidir. Todas acordaron que el único chico que de verdad no merecía salir de la Villa con una novia era Rocco, excepto por Marisol, que quería su oportunidad. Bobby y Lucas estaban en un limbo. _¿Lucas?_

\- ¿Por qué Lucas no? Creo que sería un buen añadido a la Villa -, se quejó Becca. Hope concordó con ella.

\- Algunas preferimos a Henrik -, espetó Priya. Becca abrió los ojos ante la agresividad. _¿Pero no ibas detrás de Rahim? Puedo hasta entender que te quieras deshacer de Bobby -_ bueno, no _-, pero si Lucas se quedara tú tendrías la oportunidad de quedarte con Rahim. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Priya?_

Sin embargo, Becca no dijo ni una palabra. No era el momento, ya que todas se separaron para mandar sus respectivos votos. Becca se sentó cerca de la piscina para pensar a quien votar como el mejor chico. Estaba entre Rahim, porque era su pareja, y Lucas. Finalmente, votó a Rahim y no a Lucas porque Lucas representaba un peligro para ella y sus planes. _Rahim será más fácil de manejar si lo mantengo y llegamos a la final._

Decidir quien era el que menos se merecía la novia tras su paso por Love Island fue menos difícil. Tecleó el nombre de Rocco. _A mí me echarían también, si supieran lo que estoy haciendo. Y tal vez lo mereciera._ Becca torció el gesto. A veces se sentía tan sucia y traicionera… _Es para algo bueno, ¿verdad?_

_Sigue diciéndote eso._

Cuando se reunió con todos en la hoguera, se colocó al lado de Rahim y le cogió la mano, lo miró y sonrió.

\- Te he votado como el mejor -, le susurró al oído. Rahim le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó su mano gentilmente. Los dos se sentaron para esperar los resultados.

El móvil de Priya sonó primero.

\- El chico que más se merece abandonar la Villa con novia es… ¡Noah!

Becca puso los ojos en blanco, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Hope se levantó cuando su teléfono sonó:

\- Los que menos lo merecen son: Rocco, Lucas e Ibrahim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre quise hacer esto en "Mean Tweets". Mi lado troll me puede.

**Día 8.**

Rahim y Becca habían estado juntos, por primera vez, en la cabaña de playa, aquella mañana. Aún estaban medio dormidos cuando respondieron a preguntas sobre su relación y los nuevos chicos. Aunque Becca, en sus momentos sola allí había confesado que Lucas la atraía bastante, no mintió acerca de si prefería estar con alguien antes que con Rahim: él era su primera opción. _Al menos no les ha dado por preguntar por besos “secretos”_. Había estado preocupada durante toda la entrevista por eso.

Mientras estuvieron allí contestando a las preguntas, Becca era muy consciente de lo inseguro que se encontraba Ibrahim por culpa de esa nominación a marcharse de la Villa. No le soltó la mano en ningún momento mientras él la mantenía cerca, en el sillón, acurrucada. Él, y todo el mundo, debía saber que ella lo apoyaba y lo animaba. _Aunque es difícil animar a alguien, me doy cuenta. Sin saber qué es lo que la gente opina de nosotros, ahí fuera, es peligroso afirmar nada demasiado contundente. ¿Quién lo votaría para marcharse de la Villa? ¿Tal vez Marisol? Nos llamó traidoras a Lottie y a mí por votar a Rocco, como si no supiera que lo íbamos a hacer, pero no tenía motivos._

Mientras reflexionaba, llegó accidentalmente hasta donde se encontraban algunos isleños y su chico. Lottie y Gary estaban imitando a Attenborough a la vez que fingían que Rocco y Marisol eran dos pájaros (al menos, Becca supuso que hablaban de pájaros) en pleno cortejo, allá en las tumbonas. Le resultó bastante gracioso, no así a Priya y a Rahim.

\- Vamos, sólo son bromas.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo. Les parecía penoso, pero a Becca no. No estaba siendo la mejor persona en ese momento de su vida para poder echar nada en cara, pero si no fuera por esos cincuenta mil ella sería una persona más o menos decente que, definitivamente, condenaría lo que Marisol y Rocco habían hecho. Pero ahora no podía hablar demasiado alto: estaba utilizando a Rahim y, además, estaba lo de Bobby, que podría llegar a alguna parte o no. _Lucas no cuenta, Lucas es demasiado riesgo para mí._

Los cinco cambiaron de tema para no seguir mirando a los dos tortolitos. Becca miró a Priya y a Rahim. Ya que no estaba siendo la mejor persona en ese momento, pues tampoco estaba mal lanzar algunas pullas, sobre todo desde que Priya había decidido perseguir a su hombre y dejar marchar a su encaprichamiento.

\- Y bien, Priya. Cuéntanos. ¿Qué pasa entre mi chico y tú?

Lottie y Gary reprimieron una risa. Rahim se movió inquieto. Y Priya se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra.

\- ¡No pasa nada! -, casi chilló, nerviosa y sin saber a dónde mirar.

Becca se limitó a reírse muy fuerte para darle a entender a Priya que no la creía, aunque se arrepintió cuando notó la incomodidad de Rahim. Se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo, dándole un beso ligero en la mejilla y acariciándole el brazo.

El mensaje de texto que le llegó a Lottie anunció que había llegado la hora de un nuevo reto con el que mantenerlos entretenidos en las largas tardes españolas. Por desgracia, también calurosas, tendrían que estar sentados al sol hasta que terminara el reto.

Los hicieron salir de la Villa, al descampado que había enfrente, donde estaba montado el escenario. Esta vez, además de una pizarra, había unas sillas y unas mesas, suficientes para todos. Sobre las mesas una pizarra pequeña y tizas para escribir. Una pancarta anunciaba “Mean Tweets”.

Bobby se acercó a Becca y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, jadeando y fingiendo que estaba exhausto.

\- Esta carrera a cámara lenta ha sido demasiado -, bromeó.

\- Eso es porque eres un flojo -. Bobby se echó a reír y después fue a sentarse junto a Priya, que estaba esperándolo.

Otro texto llegó a Lottie, con las instrucciones del reto. Los isleños en sus parejas debían adivinar a quien se referían los Tweets que el programa había estado recogiendo sobre ellos. Lottie y Rocco serían los que los leerían. Lucas y Henrik estaban emocionados y se decidió que jugaran como una pareja. ¿ _Y si se habla besos secretos que mencionaron Lucas y Henrik? ¿Y mi beso secreto?_ Becca rogó para que no se mencionara.

El primer tweet se refería a Ibrahim comparándole a una jarra de pepinillos. Becca lo tranquilizó, diciéndole que ese tweet era basura.

\- Si fueran buenos, esto no tendría gracia -, rio Lottie.

A pesar de la mierda que se estaba soltando con los tweets, la tarde pasó entre risas y bromas. Hasta que Lottie torció el gesto ante uno. Lo leyó con renuencia.

\- “…, sal de ahí. Ella te está usando para llegar al final”

\- ¡Guau!

Todos se miraron entre sí. Una chica estaba siendo una jugadora. _Mierda, Becca, mierda. Te han pillado. Tranquilízate, no te tenses, tranquila._ Becca consiguió no suspirar como solía hacerlo para no dar pistas a nadie y miró a todos sus compañeros. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas parecer incrédula y asombrada, como el resto.

En algunas pizarras ponía el nombre de Ibrahim. Frunció el ceño y pensó rápidamente qué era lo que podía hacer. _Pues nada, de perdidos al río._

\- ¿Eres tú? -, la preguntó Rahim, nervioso, al fijarse que sus compañeros isleños escribían su nombre.

\- No, pero… -, _Yo soy, pero no sé si estoy en ese tweet_. Ya sabía qué hacer, aunque no sabía qué tan bien le iba a salir - vamos a reírnos, pon tu nombre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pon tu nombre -. Si tenía suerte, tal vez su nombre no aparecería en esa tarjeta y, además, se reiría de todos aquellos que habían escrito el nombre de Rahim, incluidos Bobby y Priya.

Lottie pasó la mirada por todos los isleños y alzó las cejas cuando leyó la pizarra de Rahim. Comenzó a reírse ante el encogimiento de hombros de Becca. Todos los demás isleños se volvieron hacia la pareja protagonista, en busca de explicación.

\- Tenéis mala suerte, chicos, porque soy yo quien va a ganar este año -, dijo Becca, mirando a los que habían puesto el nombre de Rahim. Cuando llegó a Priya, hizo un gesto de victoria -. Tal vez hasta suméis un punto, ¿os imagináis? Ilumínanos, Lottie, qué dice el público.

\- La respuesta es… -, quitó la pegatina que tapaba el nombre – ¡Noah!

_Menos mal, gracias a Dios._

Rahim y Becca suspiraron aliviados y obviaron quien estaba siendo jugado según el público. Ambos se relajaron visiblemente. _No me había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que ha pasado todo._ Ahora sí soltó el aire con un pequeño “uh”.

\- Siempre haces eso cuando te pasa algo -, se dio cuenta Rahim.

\- Tenía miedo de dar la impresión errónea -, contestó ella, mirando al suelo.

Hope estaba hablando a todos sobre que aquello era mentira y que el público solo veía pedazos de todo lo que ocurría en la Villa.

 _Pero seguro que ven más de lo que tú misma has visto. Y yo lo estoy haciendo bien. Al menos, lo suficiente bien como para que no saquen un tweet que diga que he venido a por el dinero._ Miró, nerviosa, a todos los isleños. Eso aún no había acabado.

Otro tweet sí era sobre Becca, no necesitaba ni pensar que se refería a ella. Por suerte no era tan malo como el de Hope. Hablaba de que ella siempre tenía una opinión y se metía donde no la llamaban. _Claro, si me preguntan por todo pues tendré que contestar, digo yo._ Dejó que Rahim escribiera su nombre en la pizarra y cuando acertaron, todos volvieron a mirarlos.

\- ¿Qué? -, se rio con todas sus ganas -, ¿queréis una opinión? -, todos rieron con ella. Bobby le lanzó una mirada y una amplia sonrisa. Todos la animaron a que opinara -. Bien. Solo os digo que las opiniones son como los culos: todo el mundo tiene uno, pero el mío es el mejor.

\- ¡Yey! -, se oyó.

\- Parece que alguien está de acuerdo.

El resto de los tweets eran extraños: Rocco como el hippie de la guitarra, Bobby como el mayor jugador de la temporada, que Marisol merecía algo mejor que Rocco y que Lottie se había portado fatal con Rocco. Todos habían levantado unas pocas ampollas, sobre todo en Rocco y Lottie.

Todos empezaron a bromear cuando Lottie arrancó la última tarjeta de las manos de Rocco y se negó a que se leyera, al igual que Gary, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ella iba en serio. Cuando presionaron para saber qué decía el tweet, Lottie los dejó allí y se dirigió a esconderse a la Villa dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Rocco leyó la tarjeta: uno de los chicos se había estado besando con una chica que no era su pareja justo después del último emparejamiento.

Becca lanzó una mirada rápida a Bobby. _No somos él y yo, no fue justo después del emparejamiento. Y la chica ha de ser Lottie, si no ¿por qué iba a ponerse así?_ Volvió a mirar a la mesa donde Bobby estaba sentado con Priya, _¿y si han sido Rahim y Priya?_ Miró a Rahim y este notó su mirada interrogante.

\- No he sido yo, ahora lo verás -, la tranquilizó -. ¿Quién crees que ha podido ser?

\- Estoy atando cabos, dame un momento.

 _Lottie se ha marchado alterada, así que es la chica besada. Rahim dice que no es él y no son Rocco y Marisol si tengo que fiarme de lo que me dijo ella hace dos noches. Noah no creo que haya sido, está atado muy en corto. Sólo quedan Bobby y Gary. A Bobby le han llamado jugador y se lleva muy bien con Lottie._ Volvió a mirar a Bobby: él estaba tranquilo, bromeando con Priya, pero por supuesto sabía disimular muy bien. Gary sí parecía nervioso.

\- No estoy segura, Rahim, pero creo que es Gary. Ponlo y a ver qué pasa.

Becca paseó la mirada por los otros isleños. Lucas y Henrik reían los dos cuando terminaron de escribir. Ellos debían saber quiénes eran los protagonistas del tweet, Becca recordaba que habían comentado algo el día que llegaron.

Todos los isleños, tras escribir sus suposiciones en la pizarra, se miraron los unos a otros y Rocco tiró de la pegatina y enseñó la tarjeta a todo el mundo. Decía: “Gary”. Becca y Rahim chocaron los cinco mientras Marisol se levantaba y gritaba a Gary por su hipocresía.

\- Vamos, Mari, Es solo un beso, puede pasar y no significar nada -, dijo Becca. Bobby se volvió a mirarla, torciendo la boca. Becca decidió no prestarle atención en ese momento, sino que prefirió acercarse a Marisol para acompañarla a la Villa. Ninguna de las dos, en sus parejas, había ganado el premio del reto, que era un rato en el jacuzzi. Lo disfrutaron Lucas y Henrik. _Ellos tenían ventaja._ Pero no le molestó, de todas formas, los jacuzzis no le gustaban tanto.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Marisol iba a estar bien y tras buscar a Lottie sin éxito, fue a sentarse con Rahim en las tumbonas donde comentaron todo lo que había surgido en el reto. Ibrahim estaba positivamente asombrado de lo bien que había reaccionado Becca cuando la mayoría de los isleños pensaba que ella era una jugadora.

_No están equivocados. Tal vez tengan esa sensación o tal vez hayan notado algo._

\- Siempre he pensado que es más beneficioso unirse a los enemigos -, le sonrió, medio en serio medio en broma. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -: Voy a prepararme para esta noche. Estoy segura de que vas a quedarte. Ponte guapo.

Lo dejó allí sentado. En ese momento, le pareció bien volver la cabeza y lanzarle una sonrisa que solo podría calificarse de brillante. Él se la devolvió.

Una vez en el vestidor, se encontró allí con todas las chicas que ya estaban cambiadas. Marisol y Hope estaban las dos nerviosas, aunque Marisol parecía estarlo aún más, quejándose por toda la habitación de que no se había terminado su café. _Lo que me extraña es que no te haya dado ya un infarto con todo el café que te tomas al cabo del día._ Becca se quitó rápidamente el bañador y se enfundó en un mono ajustado.

Justo cuando terminó de aplicarse la máscara de pestañas frente al espejo sonó un móvil. No era el suyo, que lo llevaba guardado en uno d ellos bolsillos del mono, pero nadie sabía de quién era.

\- Mierda -. Era Marisol, que estaba frenética intentando limpiar su lugar en el tocador, que había llenado de café al volcar una taza -. Es mi móvil.

Por fin lo encontró, debajo de una bolsa donde tenía guardada la bisutería. El mensaje decía que los chicos ya estaban en el pozo de fuego esperando y que ellas debían ir allí para saber, junto con ellos, el resultado de la votación del público.

\- Joder, aún no me he peinado -, se quejó Becca.

\- Tienes bien el pelo -, la dijo Priya, sonriendo.

 _Grrr. No lo tengo bien, está encrespado._ Ignoró a Priya y comenzó a ponerse un poco de espuma para el pelo para bajar el encrespamiento con el gesto torcido. _Podrías ser más sutil, Priya, pero al menos no seas tan embustera._

\- ¡Vamos, Becca! -, la urgió Lottie.

Becca la siguió mientras seguía atusándose los rizos, rogando que ese breve momento fuera suficiente para ponerlos en su sitio.

En el pozo de fuego, los chicos esperaban algo impacientes, aunque estaban gastándose bromas entre ellos. Ciertamente, el abandono de los dos chicos más votados duró poco, dejando a todos un poco mareados, aunque no incrédulos.

Que Rocco fuera descartado como isleño no le sorprendió ni a él mismo. Sin embargo, Lucas torció el gesto con desaprobación mientras abrazaba a Ibrahim, que, por suerte para él y para Becca, continuaba en la Villa. Becca lo miraba desde donde estaba sentada, sonriendo al verlo ofrecerse para ayudar a los chicos a empacar. Ibrahim se marchó detrás de Rocco y de los demás isleños, que se dirigían hacia la Villa para coger posiciones y despedirse de los chicos abandonados.

Lucas se quedó atrás. _Quiere hablar conmigo._

\- Es una mierda que te tengas que ir -, le dijo y él suspiró. Ambos retrocedieron y se sentaron el uno junto al otro en el banco que rodeaba la hoguera. Lucas le cogió las manos y las miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? No siento como si estuviera diciendo adiós. Es más como si estuviera pasando otra noche más aquí, como ayer o antes de ayer. No me creo que tenga que irme tan pronto -, calló un momento y continuó hablando con la voz un poco más ronca -. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo.

Becca se sonrojó ante aquello. Aunque sabía y él había mostrado varias veces que le gustaba, aquello seguía siendo algo extraordinario, tan difícil que pasara, que no podía evitar pensar que lo estaba imaginando.

\- Tal vez… fuera… -, comenzó a decir Becca, mirando al suelo, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía extrañamente tímida y vulnerable junto a él. No entendía cómo podía a un hombre como él podía gustarle aquello que ella era.

_Me muero por besarlo… no puedo. Rahim, las cámaras… Céntrate._

Becca se mordió los labios para sentir algo de dolor que la distrajera de la cercanía de Lucas. Finalmente, ella le dio un abrazo y hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, suspirando con anhelo. _Si tan solo…_ Ese pensamiento la aterraba. No la convenía caer rendida a los pies de nadie.

Finalmente, Becca acompañó a Lucas hasta el interior de la Villa y, poco después, los dos chicos que habían sido expulsados se marcharon, dejando un vacío extraño en todos los isleños: Lottie se refugiaba en los brazos de Bobby y Marisol ahogaba las lágrimas.

\- Vamos, Lottie, anímate. Es una putada todo lo que ha pasado con Rocco, pero ahora estás soltera. No es tan malo, estarás a salvo -, Becca intentó animarla, pero no pareció funcionar así que la dejó con Bobby y se internó en la Villa para prepararse para dormir.

En el salón estaba Marisol, que había desaparecido antes, sentada en uno de los sofás, rizando un mechón de su pelo con un dedo. Alzó la vista cuando Becca pasó y la llamó. Becca se sentó junto a ella y notó la confusión que había en el mohín de su boca.

\- Vamos, Mari -, Becca le cogió la mano y se la apretó -. Lo verás cuando se acabe el verano y, quién sabe, a lo mejor viene otro chico que pueda suplirlo.

Ella alzó los ojos para mirarla y dedicarla una sonrisa. No había tristeza en ella.

\- Lo sé. Es solo que en esta semana Rocco ha sido el único chico con el que he conectado. No funcionó con Rahim ni con Gary y los demás… no sé. No me veo con ellos -, tomó aire y calló durante un momento, bajando la mirada a su regazo y moviendo un pie nerviosamente -. Tal vez… Becca, ¿te acuerdas del juego de Verdad o Atrevimiento? ¿Era cierto eso de que tú no mirabas el sexo si no la persona?

Becca abrió los ojos con sorpresa. _Esto no me lo esperaba. Uau. ¿Marisol y yo?_

\- Sí, lo dije, pero… no sé. Quiero decir… sé que no tengo problemas en ver más allá del género, pero realmente nunca… nunca he probado. ¿Estás diciendo que tal vez tú y yo… podríamos tener algo?

Marisol empezó a peinarse el pelo con los dedos, nerviosa.

\- Sí, bueno, solo en caso… No sé si podría funcionar en un sitio como este, donde se supone que las parejas han de ser heterosexuales. Ya ves cómo son los retos y los emparejamientos.

\- Sí, claro. Sería… ¿novedoso? Podría sacudir el lugar… Si te soy sincera, Marisol, no pensé que yo pudiera interesarte. Ya sabes… no siendo el estereotipo típico de chica Love Island… esperaría que te gustara más una Priya o una Lottie… incluso una Hannah, con toda su inocencia.

Marisol se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risa.

\- Vamos, cariño, ¿en serio? No sé por qué te empequeñeces de esa forma, se te nota que eres más que un cuerpo. Se te nota que eres más incluso cuando tan solo andas.

Esta vez fue Becca la que se rio, recordando tiempos pasados y mejores.

\- MmMm, solía tener un muy buen amigo que me preguntaba si quería echar a la gente de la acera a culazos -, bromeó y saludó a la cámara con una sonrisa triste. _Aún me acuerdo de ti, Jos_. Cambió su expresión cuando se volvió a Marisol _-._ Sin embargo, me alegro de haber charlado contigo, supongo que tendremos que ver cómo sigue la cosa. Ya sabes, con Ibrahim o el chico de tus sueños que está a punto de entrar.

\- Claro, por supuesto.

Un teléfono sonó en el dormitorio común y después, el chillido de Priya.

\- ¡Mañana hay emparejamiento y eligen las chicas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ooh, ooh, this my shit, this my shit”. Hollaback girl, Gwen Stefani.
> 
> Para los valientes que han usado el traductor de google: "De perdidos al río" parece proviene de las batallas, cuando el bando que perdía podía elegir o ser muerto/capturado por el enemigo o tirarse al río a ver si sobrevivían. En inglés, lo que más se parece: "in for a penny, in for a pound".  
> Pero a los españoles nos encanta decir "from lost to the river".


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha salido algo flojo, había poco que agregar a lo que nos da el juego. Lo siento.

**Día 9.**

Becca se estiró debajo de las sábanas con un movimiento felino y un gemido, sacando los brazos al fresco de la habitación. Estaba oscuro todavía, aunque probablemente ya había amanecido. Decidió no salir todavía de la cama, quedarse junto al cuerpo templado de Rahim y abrazarse a él mientras durmiera. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo cuando sintió que Rahim también se despertaba.

\- Buenos días -, le susurró mientras se acercaba un poco más a él. Apenas podía verlo en la oscuridad del dormitorio, pero sabía que Rahim estaba sonriendo. Pasaron un rato a gusto el uno con el otro, charlando en tenues susurros y dándose pequeños besos.

De pronto, las luces se encendieron y todos los isleños comenzaron a abandonar sus camas, unos más felices que otros.

Becca esperó su turno para ducharse: siempre elegía ser la última porque sentía que así podía entretenerse un poco más bajo el agua. El agua siempre la había limpiado no sólo por fuera, si no que también se llevaba parte de sus tensiones y preocupaciones. Las chicas aún estaban allí cuando salió con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a elegir esta noche? -, la preguntó Marisol.

Todas las chicas miraban expectantes a Becca.

\- Pues mira, lo tengo fácil. Como Lucas fue expulsado no tengo que pensar dos veces que elegiré a Rahim -, Becca notó la mirada de Priya clavada en la nuca.

\- Sin sorpresas, entonces.

Cuando terminó de secarse y arreglarse el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara con una diadema y dando mucho volumen a sus rizos, se vistió con unos shorts y un crop top. No le apetecía vestir bañador y si luego se le antojaba un baño, podría cambiarse. El hambre la llevó a la cocina, donde Bobby estaba haciendo pastelitos para una Lottie que evidentemente no estaba de buen humor.

Algo que caracterizaba a la australiana era la necesidad de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo y, desde luego, Bobby estaba complaciéndola en ese momento. Ambos se volvieron para saludarla, uno con más entusiasmo que la otra. Lottie jugaba de forma distraída con una servilleta mientras Bobby rodeó la barra para apartar un poco a Becca y susurrarle el motivo por el que le estaba haciendo los pastelitos.

\- Ya la conoces. Está de bajón por algo y no me dice el qué. Solo quiero animarla un poco pero no sé si está funcionando -, el timbre de un temporizador sonó con un ruido infernal y Bobby tuvo que disculparse para sacar los pastelitos del horno si nadie quería que aquello oliera a quemado.

Mientras Bobby estaba en lo suyo con la repostería, Lottie se acercó tímidamente a Becca, con la mirada fija en la encimera.

\- Necesito una amiga, Becca. Ahora mismo estoy echa un lío -, y comenzó a soltar un jeroglífico sobre una Chica A, una Chica B y un Chico A. Becca la miró incrédula hasta que terminó y no añadió nada más. Lottie se dio cuenta de que no había entendido nada porque suspiró profundamente y con resignación confesó-: Me gusta Gary.

\- Ah, bien. Vas a disculparme, pero ya me lo imaginaba. Está bien, no pasa nada si te gusta Gary -, Lottie reaccionó sorprendida, pero siguió explicando a Becca lo mal que se sentía por ir detrás del chico de Hannah.

\- Cariño, ya te dije. Hannah y Gary no funcionaban y Hannah ya no está. Eso pasó hace días, parece una eternidad. Creo que, si quieres algo con él, deberías intentarlo y si él siente lo mismo… Creo que no hay problema con eso.

\- ¿De veras? -, Lottie se quedó pensativa por un momento, como sopesando qué debía hacer o decir a continuación -. Supongo que tienes razón, pero… quiero preguntarte, sólo para asegurarme: ¿tienes planes de elegirlo esta noche? Porque realmente a mí me gustaría…

Becca se rio.

\- Joder, Lottie, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije en el vestuario? Voy a elegir a Rahim, claro que no voy a emparejarme con Gary.

Lottie se mordió los labios mientras se miraba las uñas. _Vaya, estaba realmente preocupada._ Una de las comisuras de su boca se curvó hacia arriba, con satisfacción. _Con ese maquillaje y los tatuajes, de verdad que parece una bruja._ La dejó sola con Bobby, para que se comiera tranquila los pastelitos recién horneados. _Jos hacía lo mismo conmigo cuando estaba deprimida._ Torció el gesto. _Pero con boloñesa._

Desde la cocina, Becca caminó hasta el gimnasio, donde había visto a su chico junto a Noah y a Gary haciendo algunos ejercicios. Podría ser que el lugar favorito de Rahim fuera el gimnasio, se lo veía cómodo mientras se ejercitaba y hablaba con sus compañeros.

Se acercó a ellos y pudo oír cómo Gary trazaba un plan para impresionar a las chicas y que lo tuvieran más fácil a la hora de elegir esa noche. Las chicas, en concreto, estaban todas un poco más apartadas tomando el sol.

\- ¿Y qué más? -, interrumpió Becca, antes de que Noah pudiera avisarle de que ella estaba allí. Se sentó en el césped, cruzando las piernas -. Vengo a ver qué os contáis: cuántas repeticiones hacéis, qué esperáis para esta noche, vuestros anhelos en la vida… Esa clase de cosas.

Ellos rieron y durante un rato charlaron animadamente. Cuando Becca decidió que los había entretenido demasiado, recogió su botella de agua y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas tomando el sol. Ella buscó un puf y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban y se sentó en él, dando un largo trago de agua. _No tienen otra conversación que no sea de chicos y six-packs._ Casi se quedó dormida cuando Lottie por fin apareció, con un sándwich para Becca.

\- Come, no has desayunado -, la dijo.

Al final, todas las chicas estaban juntas tomando el sol. Por fin habían cambiado de tema y estaban hablando de lo que les estaba suponiendo permanecer en la Villa. Priya incluso planeaba cambiar su profesión y relajarse más.

\- ¿Y tú, Becca?

\- No voy a negar que el asunto del _Carpe Diem_ me llama mucho la atención-, Becca estaba mirando a Henrik y a Bobby jugando con una pelota de playa gigante en la piscina. En un momento dado, Bobby salió de la piscina a recoger la pelota, que habían perdido, pero resbaló y cayó de nuevo al agua. Becca sonrió ante la torpeza. _Es hasta entrañable_ -. Pero yo estoy bien donde estoy: soy lo que siempre quise ser y, aunque es duro, trabajar con los caballos me llena. Aprovecharé lo que me quede aquí, no creí que llegaría ni al cuarto día, así que…

\- Es algo que se puede hacer, sí.

En ese momento, Marisol pidió a Becca que la ayudara a untarse la crema solar en la parte de la espalda, a lo que ella accedió con una sonrisa cómplice. El resto de las chicas las miraban a ambas con una ceja alzada.

\- La verdad es que eso de untar crema puede ser algo muy sexy. Me extraña mucho que los chicos no estén aquí ahora mismo para babear por ello -, comentó Lottie. Todas rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Las risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un teléfono en la cocina.

\- ¡Mio! -, gritó Bobby y salió de la piscina para ir a secarse primero con la toalla que tenía más cerca.

Lottie miró a Becca con expresión pícara y ella le devolvió una carcajada mientras veía a Bobby tropezar con la toalla.

\- Te da tiempo, ¡corre! -. Lottie se levantó y corrió a la cocina, por delante de un Bobby que aún estaba luchando con la toalla. Todos rieron hasta que Lottie volvió con el móvil, jadeando. Detrás de ella, un exhausto Bobby exigía la devolución de su móvil.

\- Dale un masaje a Gary.

Bobby se encogió de hombros y aceptó el trato sin problemas, algo por lo que las chicas se sintieron un poco defraudadas, esperaban más renuencia. Arrugando la nariz y bajo la mirada fastidiada de Bobby, Lottie leyó el mensaje: las chicas podían elegir a un chico para ir a una cita por la tarde, fuera de la Villa.

\- ¡Sí! -, exclamó Becca cuando fue la primera en recibir su mensaje. Miró a todas las chicas antes de dirigirse a los chicos, que se habían reunido con ellas. Gary estaba mirando toda la crema solar que se había desparramado por el césped. _Puedo escoger a cualquiera. Incluso a Noah, si quisiera. Nada, él no me interesa. ¿Henrik? ¿Gary? No, Gary, no, va a ser el chico de Lottie._ Su mirada se posó en Bobby durante un segundo, él estaba pendiente de la toalla con la que estaba envuelto -. Obviamente, me voy a tomar un vino con Rahim.

Él sonrió al oír su nombre y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, abrazándola por los hombros y guiándola hacia el interior de la Villa para que ambos pudieran cambiarse de ropa y salir juntos hasta el jeep que los iba a llevar, en su caso, a un viñedo. _Vino barato y comida diminuta, bien._

Fue una cita incómoda, pues Ibrahim lanzó un piropo tras otro que realmente no funcionaban por lo caóticos que resultaron.

\- Ya vuelvo a cambiar las líneas -, se lamentó.

Becca hizo todo lo que pudo para que Ibrahim se sintiera más cómodo, incluso le mintió sobre que sus piropos aún eran dulces. Al final, acabaron hablando de la comida antes de confirmar que Becca iba a elegirlo en el emparejamiento de esa noche. La cara de Rahim se iluminó y fue cuando ambos volvieron a la Villa.

_No es que sea introvertido o inseguro, es… No lo sé, nunca he conocido a nadie como él. Aceite y agua, noche y día._

Volvieron de la cita justo para encontrar un par de jarras ya casi terminadas que Bobby había estado haciendo. La limonada estaba un poco demasiado dulce para el gusto de Becca, pero no dijo nada y se la bebió mientras bromeaba con los demás isleños sobre sus respectivas citas. Lottie parecía muy feliz.

Como todos tenían presente, esa noche era el nuevo emparejamiento y las chicas fueron las primeras en dirigirse al interior de la Villa para prepararse para la noche. Becca se puso unos shorts de cuero y una camisa de botones blanca, recogiéndose los rizos en una coleta. Se miró en todos los espejos antes de preguntar en voz alta:

\- ¿Qué os parece, chicas?

\- Bueno… -, contestó Priya, inclinando la cabeza a un lado -. Menos mal que es una elección de chicas.

Becca la miró boquiabierta, no sabiendo qué decir. _¿Qué mierda es esta, Priya? ¿Has querido decir lo que has dicho?_

\- Estás preciosa, como siempre -, la animó Lottie. Marisol y Hope estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Las tres lanzaron miradas a Priya, que hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de elegir. Las chicas llegaron primero y se sentaron en el banco alrededor de la hoguera a la espera de que los chicos hicieran acto de presencia. _Mercado de caballos, allá vamos._ La mayoría de los chicos pusieron un poquito de esfuerzo en sus atuendos. _En realidad, es una idiotez ponerse guapos para esto, todos nos vemos las caras de sueño por las mañanas y nos olemos los apestosos alientos antes del primer cepillado de dientes._

El primer móvil sonó: era el de Hope. Como era de esperar, soltó un discurso muy cursi para elegir a Noah. Becca sacudió la cabeza. _Y siempre será así, habrá que aguantarlo._

Ella fue la siguiente. Se levantó lentamente, dejando que los chicos pudieran admirar su atuendo. El mismo Rahim contuvo el aliento. Él no apartó la mirada de Becca, seguro de que ella lo iba a elegir.

\- Elijo a Rahim -, dijo, finalmente, tras un discurso breve y no demasiado empalagoso.

Rahim y Becca se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios cuando se reunieron de nuevo y se sentaron cogidos de la mano. Priya les dio una mirada triste, pero se levantó con entusiasmo cuando su teléfono sonó después de que Lottie eligiera a Gary. Le tocaba a ella elegir. _¿Irá a por Henrik? Decía que le gustaba. ¡Incluso lo dijo delante de Bobby!_

La verdad es que Priya dio un discurso bonito con el que acabó llamando “alma gemela” a Bobby. _Espera, ¿y Henrik?_ Henrik apuntó al suelo con la mirada mientras Bobby, divertido, caminaba hacia Priya y la abrazaba. Priya volvió a mirar a Rahim mientras su pareja sacudía la cabeza. Bobby sonrió y tomó la cara de Priya entre sus manos.

\- Siempre atesoraré este momento.

_Demasiado bien se lo está tomando._

Priya se retorció para escapar de Bobby y, para disimular, le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo. _¿En serio? Si no estuviéramos aquí con todo este asunto te partía la cara, Priya._ Ambos se movieron de donde estaban para sentarse y dejar el turno a Marisol. Al parecer, las cosas le habían salido bien porque quería emparejarse con Henrik. Él le dio las gracias cortésmente y la guio hasta el banco para sentarse.

_Pues ya está. Todo este jaleo para menos de media hora de “ceremonia”. Y se acabó la noche, todo el mundo se está yendo a la cama, ni un té ni nada._

Cuando ya estaban todos en ropa de dormir y en el dormitorio, el teléfono de Bobby sonó. Era un mensaje que invitaba a los isleños a elegir una pareja para que disfrutara esa noche del Escondite, la habitación privada. Todos se miraron entre sí y Rahim parecía muy interesado.

\- ¿Hope y Noah? -, preguntó Lottie.

\- Tal vez Rahim y Becca -, sugirió Marisol. Todos se volvieron a Becca para ver qué decía. Rahim se colocó a su lado, esperando su respuesta. Si se sintió decepcionado cuando ella prefería que fueran Noah y Hope quienes disfrutaran del Escondite, no lo demostró, y la pareja elegida se marchó de la habitación entre vítores.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca ha estado muy tranquila, ¿no?  
> Es una jugadora, ON debería funcionar para ella.

**Día 10.**

Tras escuchar el mensaje que anunciaba una fiesta Ministry of Sound para esa noche, a Becca la llamaron desde las tumbonas. Allí estaban Bobby, Priya e Ibrahim. Ella los saludó con una amplia sonrisa y cuando se sentó junto a Rahim, lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos se miraron como si no hubiera nadie más.

\- ¿Cómo va? -, Bobby sacó a Rahim de su trance. Becca hizo lo apropiado: mirar a un lado como si estuviera avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio. Después de ponerse al día, Priya y Bobby decidieron comunicarla para qué la habían llamado.

\- Hemos pensado que esa cosa que tienen Hope y Noah no puede ser tan real como quieren hacernos creer -, anunció Priya -. Han ido muy rápido, ¿no?

\- Yo a veces creo que están actuando -, dijo Rahim.

\- No es que yo crea que estén mintiendo ni nada, tal vez exagerando un poco. Están obsesionados el uno con el otro -, añadió Bobby. _¿Y mi exageración no la notáis?_ Becca alzó la ceja.

\- ¡Eso! Así que estamos pensando en ponerlos a prueba -, continuó Priya -, y es que una de nosotras intente conquistar a Noah.

\- ¿Perdón? -, casi chilló Becca. Tenía la sensación de estar en medio de un partido de bádminton, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro según el que hablara. Y esa proposición que la hacía Priya estaba tan fuera de lugar… _¿Qué es eso de que yo también lo intente?_

\- Obviamente, yo opino que quien debe intentarlo es Priya -, agregó Rahim, mirando a Becca con intensidad. _Claro que no quiere que sea yo_ -. Yo no quiero que lo intente Becca, Priya es la que debería hacerlo -. Becca sonrió cálidamente mientras Priya se reía bajito y golpeó el brazo de Bobby juguetonamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo creo que Priya es más del tipo de Noah. Es un experimento, yo no estoy celoso.

_Claro, obviamente. Yo no soy del tipo de “inserte nombre de cualquier chico aquí”. ¿Pensarán lo mismo de Ibrahim y yo?_ Becca puso los ojos en blanco durante un instante y luego alzó una ceja hacia Bobby. _Hora de ser un poco mezquina._

\- ¿Y si funciona y te quita a tu chica? Anoche en la recuperación estabais proclamando que erais almas gemelas -, Becca estaba deseando decirlo, no iba a negarlo, y se quedó muy a gusto. Su sonrisa perdió calidez y la torció hacia la izquierda. A la pareja no parecía que le hubiera gustado el comentario. _Hablando de actuaciones._

\- ¡Es por la ciencia! -, exclamó rápidamente Priya. Bobby ni se había inmutado -. ¿Qué opinas, Becca?

\- No sé para qué me necesitáis, la verdad. Está claro que si Noah pudiera salir de esa jaula de papel donde lo tiene Hope encerrado estaría contigo, Priya. Eres la mujer más hermosa de aquí, no tendrías problemas con él -. Becca la guiñó el ojo. _Ni Rahim ni Bobby, tu objetivo es Noah. Debería haberlo imaginado el día que llegaste. ¿No serás también una jugadora? Si Priya consigue separar a Noah de Hope…_ La sonrisa de Becca se hizo más amplia. _Eso es bueno para mí, tengo que pensar cómo voy a manejar esto_ -. Bueno, como parece que me estáis pidiendo permiso y puesto que yo no soy digna rival de competir contra Hope - _Rebecca la Melodramática me llaman -_ , hacedlo si os apetece, pero yo no voy a intentar volver la cabeza de Noah, eso es imposible para mí -, hizo un gesto de señalarse toda ella, mostrando su cuerpo pequeño y sin curvas.

_Cada día me sorprendo más. No sabía que podía ser así de fría y calculadora._

_Esto lo vas a pagar, Becca. Va a explotar por algún lado._

Rahim la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

\- Esta es mi chica -, dijo con orgullo. Becca lo miró y le acarició la mejilla. Estaba bien ser tan cursi, eran puntos a favor -. Eres la niña más preciosa con la que he tenido la suerte de dar.

_Conociste a pocas, entonces._

\- Becca, esto es un secreto. Promete que no vas a decirle nada a nadie, pase lo que pase.

\- ¡Operación NOPE! -, empezó a cantar Bobby, interrumpiendo a Becca, que no le dio tiempo a prometer nada. Priya le dio un codazo en el costado para que callara, pero Bobby la ignoró y siguió su cantinela -. No, No, No.

Si Priya se salía con la suya, Hope y Noah podrían romper y con la pareja más poderosa rota… _Más poder para mí._ De repente, un pensamiento la iluminó. _Si Priya consigue a Noah, ¿podrían convertirse en los poderosos? Tengo que pensarlo bien, porque harían buena pareja._ Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras sopesaba esa posibilidad.

\- Voy a por un poco de agua, hay que mantenerse hidratado -, dio un beso a Ibrahim en la mejilla y se marchó hacia la cocina. Allí Gary y Henrik estaban peleándose con la batidora: al parecer le faltaban piezas. Mientras Becca se llenaba la botella en el grifo los oía discutir entre sí y formando teorías sobre dónde estarían las piezas faltantes.

\- A lo mejor se las llevó Rocco de recuerdo -, dijo ella.

Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo con esa teoría. De repente, Gary cambió de tema, preguntando a Becca si sabía algo sobre lo que pasaba entre Noah y Hope.

\- Te digo, Becca, que hace un momento que Hope y Noah estaban peleando, otra vez -, dijo, como si nada, Gary -. Vi a Hope subir a la azotea y a Noah quedarse dentro.

\- También hemos visto a Priya hace medio minuto -, añadió Henrik.

\- Seguro que ha ido a flirtear con Noah -, rio Gary. Henrik lo miró, los ojos brillantes de curiosidad-, creo que está interesada en él. De hecho, cuando llegó pensé que iba a elegir a Noah antes que a Bobby. Nos sorprendió bastante.

Henrik torció el gesto mientras dirigía su mirada a Becca, no muy seguro de si realizar la pregunta que flotaba en el aire. Becca decidió acabar con su martirio.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, pero… oof, no sé, también está detrás de Rahim, no sé si confiar mucho en ella. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?

\- A mí -, empezó Gary-, me parece que Noah le interesa más, y no me preocuparía por ella y Rahim. Apuesto a que está con Noah ahora mismo, aprovechando que Hope le ha soltado la correa.

Henrik asintió.

\- Estaría bien que echaras un vistazo a Hope. De verdad que parecía alterada después de esa discusión con Noah.

_Becca la Pacificadora está de guardia._ No es que ella se comportara diferente con su familia, amigos y compañeros de trabajo, fuera de la Villa, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que solo permanecía allí para calmar los ánimos de todo el mundo. Bien, esa era la imagen que les había querido dar, no podía culparlos. Así que dejó a Gary y a Henrik en la cocina, revolviéndola mientras buscaban las piezas de la batidora, y fue en busca de Hope a la terraza. Conociendo las disputas que aquella pareja tenían, seguro que era alguna tontería como los ingredientes de un sándwich.

Hope se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la azotea, jugando con una de las tiras de su bikini mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. A pesar de que creía estar sola, su expresión revelaba que estaba conteniendo rabia. Hope saltó de su sitio cuando Becca dio a conocer su presencia.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, da miedo -, la dijo. Paseó la mirada por la terraza y, después, empezó a hablar. Le contó a Becca todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana con Noah, después del mensaje de la fiesta: sin querer, Hope había sacado de su sito una tira de su sudadera favorita y, sin saber cómo, había acabado gritando a Noah por ello.

\- No sé por qué lo hago. El pobre ha intentado animarme diciéndome que me compraría otra sudadera y yo le he gritado que con qué dinero iba a hacerlo, si la única que lo gana soy yo. Soy idiota, Becca, no quiero perderlo, pero… no puedo evitar hacer esto.

Becca se había sentado al lado de Hope y alzó la mano para acariciarla la espalda porque se la veía muy alterada. _¿Cómo es posible que algo tan tonto pueda provocar esta reacción? ¿Será el ambiente? ¿Que estemos aquí todos juntos sin ver a nadie más?_

_No hace ni quince minutos que yo estaba conspirando contra su relación y ahora estoy aquí, tratando de arreglarla._ Becca suspiró hondamente y luego exhaló, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones con un ruido, casi podía sentir la angustia de Hope y, pese a lo que había estado hablando con Priya, Bobby e Ibrahim, no podía evitar ponerse de parte de ella porque era una situación que realmente debía doler. Comenzó a sentirse como una espía doble, ayudando a los dos bandos al mismo tiempo. Becca comenzó a dudar si contarle a Hope lo que había estado hablando esta mañana sobre la Operación Nope.

_¿Será útil? ¿Me caerán muchos reproches si se le cuento algo? Desde luego, a Priya no le va a gustar._ Pero tal vez la pusiera en el lado bueno y no sufriera las posibles repercusiones que ese “plan maestro” iba a traer. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco había prometido nada a Priya.

\- Escucha, Hope, tengo que decirte algo: esta mañana estaba hablando con Priya y Bobby y ambos estaban comentando que lo vuestro, no puede ser real. Priya estaba dispuesta a intentar que Noah se fijara en ella.

Becca nunca imaginó que semejante rugido hubiera podido salir de una chica tan refinada como Hope, pero, efectivamente, eso pasó. Hope se levantó hecha una furia y se fue en busca de Priya, dejando sola a Becca.

_¿Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada?_ No estaba muy contenta consigo misma, a veces había que callarse las cosas, no estaba segura de que ese fura un momento para callar, pero tampoco para contar. Iba tan absorta pensando en las posibles consecuencias de su chivatazo, como otra noche más de drama de la que no se iba a librar, que casi no advirtió que Noah estaba en el salón principal, sentado en uno de los sofás. Solo se dio cuenta cuando él la saludó con voz suave. En sus manos, la sudadera de Hope.

\- ¿Estás intentado arreglarla? -, Noah contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Becca ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Noah empezó a hablar y a contar exactamente lo mismo que Hope, pero a Becca le dio la sensación de que no estaba tan dispuesto a luchar por su relación con la misma pasión que ella. Incluso llegó a plantearse el poder elegir a otra persona en un futuro emparejamiento.

A pesar de que Becca lo animó a que arreglara las cosas con Hope, ese fue el momento ideal para también dejar caer el nombre de Priya como una chica que estaría interesada. Noah alzó la mirada ante el nombre y soltó a un lado la sudadera de Hope.

\- Algo me ha dicho. Tengo que pensarlo.

Becca asintió y él sonrió con nerviosismo, levantándose del sofá con lentitud. Una vez de pie, se acercó a Becca obligándola a alzar la vista. Ella vio que los ojos de Noah eran un poco más oscuros de lo habitual.

\- Muchas gracias, Becca, por esto. No te lo había dicho, pero hoy estás hermosa.

¿Noah coqueteando con ella? _Esto es inaudito, ¿desde cuándo él coquetea con alguien que no es Hope? ¿Coquetea, si quiera, con Hope?_ Becca estuvo a punto de reírse por lo extraño de la situación, pero Noah se acercó más a ella y Becca se encogió un poco. Sólo Marisol era más bajita que ella y Noah era el chico más alto de todos. Ahora mismo se sentía intimidada por alguien tan grande. _Idiota, Jos era tan alto como él, no deberías estar intimidada._ Pero Jos no se acercó nunca a ella con la actitud que estaba mostrando Noah.

_¿Y si está buscando algo más que un flirteo?_ Las palabras de Priya y Bobby se atravesaron en su mente: “queremos probar si la cabeza de Noah puede volverse”, y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios. Él pareció dudar al principio y Becca se sorprendió cuando Noah no sólo no se apartó si no que profundizo el beso. _Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?_ Becca se apartó lo más pronto que pudo, negándole el beso y él, al principio, parecía decepcionado. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se echó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar ansioso por el salón.

\- Esto… esto no está bien, no debería haber pasado.

Se marchó dejando a Becca estupefacta, llevándose los dedos a sus propios labios. _La madre que me parió, ¡que me ha devuelto el beso!_ Y ella, ahora, ¿dónde se iba a esconder? Pasó el resto de la tarde deambulando por la Villa, evitando cruzarse con cualquiera, aunque tal vez nadie se enterara. Había hecho lo mismo con Bobby y nadie sabía nada.

Más tarde, había un silencio tenso en el vestidor de las chicas. Priya estaba buscando algo de forma desesperada en su bolsa de maquillaje. Marisol y Lottie se reían sin ganas de algo no tan divertido. Y Hope… Hope lanzaba miradas asesinas tanto a Priya como a Becca.

_¿Ella sabe?_

Priya pidió a las chicas una máscara de pestañas que no encontraba. Hope y Marisol la ignoraron y Lottie la contestó, muy despectivamente, que ella lo había usado y no recordaba donde lo había puesto.

_Si ahora tenemos una pelea por una máscara de pestañas, asesino a estas dos._

\- Usa la mía, Priya.

Notó el calor de la ira de Hope sobre su nuca. _Sabe. Maldición. Seguro que Noah le ha contado todo._

\- Me voy a abrazar a MI Noah. No creáis que no sé nada, Priya, ya sé sobre vuestra operación y que Becca intentó besar a mi chico. Esta amistad se ha terminado. -, dijo Hope, mientras se daba la vuelta dramáticamente para salir de la habitación.

Las chicas miraron estupefactas a Becca y Priya estalló:

\- ¿Has hecho qué? ¿Le has contado? ¡Pensaba que estabas conmigo en esto!

Marisol y Lottie comenzaron a interrogar a Priya sobre lo que había pasado y esta, agobiada, salió como una tormenta del vestidor hacia la terraza. Luego se volvieron a Becca, quien resopló y se escondió en el dormitorio. Al cabo de un rato, decidió ir a ver a Priya. Al fin y al cabo, serían las dos protagonistas de la noche y necesitaba alianzas.

Becca abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a la azotea cuando oyó voces fuera. Parecía que Priya estaba llorando y era lógico que estuviera allí, escondida, tras su tempestuosa salida del vestuario. Otra voz se sumó a la de Priya, la de Bobby. Ninguno de los dos sonaba contento.

\- ¿Puedo? -, dijo, antes incluso de dejarse ver. Irónicamente, el silencio fue ensordecedor y casi la hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos y dejarlos solos.

\- Priya ya se siente bastante mal por todo, Becca. Cree que todo el mundo en la Villa está en su contra.

_Sí, claro. Ella es la única que tiene problemas, por supuesto._ Becca alzó una ceja. _Me llamé la melodramática, pero está claro que Priya también me gana en esto._

\- Ya… Bueno… solo venía a comprobar que estaba bien -, aún silencio. -. Puedo irme.

\- Te entiendo, yo también vine para eso -, dijo Bobby, y la invitó a sentarse. Becca se sentó dejando a Bobby en medio de Priya y ella misma. Dudó un momento si coger a Priya de las manos, pero no lo vio bien, no eran cercanas.

\- Si soy sincera, deberíamos haber visto venir esto-. Priya resopló y tiró un pañuelo de papel al suelo para luego coger otro. El papel estaba lleno de manchas de rímel y base de maquillaje. Su cara estaba surcada de lágrimas negras y los ojos los tenía rojos. - Vamos, Priya, ¿qué ha pasado con Noah? ¿Por qué están todas así? -, la interrogó Becca, lo más suave que pudo.

\- Intenté besar a Noah, antes, pero él me hizo una cobra y se marchó avergonzado. Debió habérselo contado a Hope -, las lágrimas de Priya se secaron un momento en sus ojos, que la taladraban con la mirada -. Igual que le contó que lo intentaste, también.

\- ¿Hiciste qué? -, preguntó Bobby, incrédulo. Desde abajo, en el césped, empezó a sonar la música. Al cabo de unos segundos, Bobby volvió a hablar -: ¡Qué desastre!

\- Fue un beso pequeño. No significó nada. Él estaba nervioso y yo...

Bobby abrió la boca para hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido, como si no supiera qué decir exactamente. Priya sollozó un poco más sobre su hombro. _Está molesta. Noah ha esquivado su beso y yo ahora he confesado que realmente nos besamos. Ni si quiera Hope sabe que fue más que un intento. Qué miserable parece Priya ahora, tengo al chico con quien quiere emparejarse y el verdadero chicho al que quiere me devuelve el beso que a ella niega. Bobby tiene razón, esto es un desastre._

\- No estaba en contra de hacerlo, lo sabéis, pero esto es... Deberíamos haberlo pensado mejor. Lottie también lo sabía, así que alguien se lo ha contado. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Cómo es posible? -, Becca miró directamente a Bobby, con los ojos verdes brillando de rabia. _Ha tenido que ser él, prácticamente lo estaba gritando esta mañana_ \- ¿Qué mierda, Bobby?

\- Sí, admito que le conté a los muchachos. Y puede que mencionara algo cerca de Hope, así que sabe que tú también estás involucrada, Becca.

\- Gracias -, siseó Becca -, no sé por qué no me lo imaginé cuando me gritó en el vest...

Calló de repente. _Rahim. Rahim lo sabrá._ Supo que su expresión había cambiado cuando Priya y Bobby se quedaron mirándola. Priya dejó de sollozar y sonrió de forma extraña, era evidente que tenía algo en mente.

\- ¿Qué coño estáis mirando? -, casi llegó a gritar Becca

\- Voy a por algo de agua y a arreglar el desastre que tengo por maquillaje -, dijo Priya, levantándose lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de mantenerse en pie. Vaciló un poco antes de echarse a andar hacia el interior de la Villa. Ambos la miraron irse.

\- Gracias por subir, aunque… Solo quiero que Priya encuentre a alguien, se lo merece -. Se lo veía repentinamente incómodo, mirando a todas partes hasta que fijó su vista en el césped, pensativo.

\- Vete, Bobby, quiero quedarme aquí un rato antes de bajar. Tu chica te necesita.

\- Pero…- calló un momento, sopesando -. Está bien. Todo estará bien, supongo -, él hizo el amago de coger la botella de champán, pero Becca fue más rápida.

\- Esta es para mí.

Cuando Bobby se fue, Becca tomó un trago largo de la botella, que estaba casi llena, y casi la dejó caer al suelo cuando la iba a soltar. Por suerte no pasó. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y apretó los dedos en su cabeza, sin saber muy bien si gritar o llorar.

La había cagado.

Tomó aire profundamente y bebió otro trago. No la apetecía tanto beber, solo quería arrebatarle algo a Bobby y a Priya, así que bajó de la azotea, abandonando la botella, y se dirigió a donde estaban todos los isleños bailando. Intentó recomponerse lo mejor que pudo y se dispuso a bailar. Había varios grupos que bailaban entre sí, pero Becca no se sintió lo suficiente segura como para unirse a alguno:

Noah y Hope, un suicidio si quería bailar allí. Priya y Bobby haciendo el tonto, no la apetecía nada estar con ellos. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de unirse al tercer grupo de isleños, donde estaba Rahim. En ese momento no se sentía digna de estar cerca de ninguno por lo que comenzó a bailar sola al ritmo de la música, ignorando a todos los demás. De todas formas, ella no necesitaba a nadie para bailar.

Cuando empezó a sentirse mejor se oyó el ruido de unos tacones que venían de la entrada de la Villa. Todos dejaron de bailar y esperaron, expectantes, para ver si alguien aparecía. Dos personas, un chico y una chica, se acercaron con alegría a los isleños. Apenas se presentaron, la chica, Chelsea, corrió a abrazar a Becca con gran energía.

\- ¡Qué ganas de conocerte! -, exclamó. Becca solo pudo devolverla el abrazo.

Rápido, todos los isleños rodearon a los recién llegados y los inundaron a preguntas sobre todo lo que habían visto. Chelsea estaba tan excitada por la atención que incluso habló del beso de Lottie y Gary, justo después de que Hannah fuera expulsada.

_Pero esto ya lo sabíamos._

Al parecer, Priya había decidido ignorar que sabía de ese beso porque se dirigió hacia Lottie con los hombros tensos y comenzó a gritarla por su hipocresía y a recriminarla el trato que la dio los primeros días. Obviamente, Priya estaba cuando se reveló en el tweet. Estaba claro que Lottie quería explicar lo que pasó, pero Priya no la dejaba en paz. _Parece un sabueso que no quiere soltar su presa. Eso pasó hace milenios, ¿por qué de repente le importa ahora?_ Finalmente, Priya se dio cuenta de que no estaba recibiendo ningún apoyo y dejó que Lottie se marchara, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Gary.

Sin embargo, Gary no tardó en unirse al resto de chicos en el grupo que habían formado para conocer a Chelsea. Estaban todos menos el nuevo y Noah. La chica, agarrando a Becca, no quiso tener nada que ver con ellos y arrastró a su nueva amiga a la barra de cócteles. Bajo la mirada ansiosa de los chicos, Chelsea no paraba de hablar, preocupada por la reacción de Lottie.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -, se oyó. Era Lottie, que se había acercado de nuevo al grupo, con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido. Chelsea comenzó pidiéndole disculpas por el exabrupto, tal como le había dicho Becca, y al principio parecía que a Lottie no le importaba, pero luego calló, como si estuviera sopesando la opción de comérsela viva o no.

Por suerte, Marisol intervino para robar a Becca de los brazos de Chelsea y espantar a Lottie, sugiriéndola que continuara al día siguiente. Chelsea se volvió, entonces, hacia los chicos, para conocerlos, aunque Marisol también la robó a Bobby. _¿Qué pretendes, Marisol? ¿Por qué nos necesitas?_

Marisol arrastró a ambos a la cocina, donde Bobby comenzó a hacer chocolate caliente para los tres, por algún motivo. Estaba preocupada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche entre lo que fuera que había pasado entre Priya, Becca y Noah y lo de Priya, Lottie y la nueva. Después de unas pinceladas sobre sus pensamientos, urgió a Bobby y a Becca a solucionar los problemas.

_Oh, bien. Qué raro._ Becca miró hacia el césped, donde los chicos, Rahim incluido, estaban hablando animadamente con Chelsea. Su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Jakub, con Hope y Noah (¿dónde está Priya?). _No es que me interese Jakub como posible pareja, pero desde luego sí que me gustaría estar allí hablando con él antes que aquí, intentando arreglar la vida de los demás. Mierda, tengo que hacerlo._

\- Vale, sí, contad conmigo -, dijo, pero se notó ausente.

\- Yo también ayudaré, hablaré con Noah -, añadió Bobby. _Más te vale, tú también tienes responsabilidad en esto._ Becca suspiró pesadamente mientras decidía que se iba a dormir. Estaba harta de ese día de mierda.

Una vez cambiada, se acercó a su cama, donde Ibrahim ya estaba acostado, pero no dormido. La dirigió una mirada severa y pronto se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, llevándose con él casi toda la sábana y el edredón.

_Mierda._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, no me ha terminado de convencer este capítulo.  
> Gracias, valientes, que leéis traduciéndolo al inglés. Lamento mucho lo que sale de ahí.

**Día 11.**

Becca abrió los ojos a una habitación iluminada por el sol. Se desperezó lentamente, sin prisa por salir de la cama, recordando el desastre del día anterior. No le apetecía dar la cara al mundo, pero tenía que darla. Sacó la cabeza de las sábanas y se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Sola en la cama y sola en el dormitorio. Nadie se había molestado en despertarla. Exhaló el aire un poco más fuerte, esta vez.

Se sintió mareada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el ventanal que daba al césped y a la piscina. Vio que las chicas estaban reunidas entorno a Jakub, en el gimnasio, hablando animadamente con él.

_No han perdido el tiempo, ni me han avisado. Tendré que darme prisa, ducharme y vestirme para poder tomar ventaja._

Un ruido hizo que se diera la vuelta y miró hacia el cuarto de baño. Por la puerta salía Rahim, secándose con cuidado sus queridas trenzas. Iba absorto en eso así que cuando vio a Becca junto a la ventana, mirándole, paró en seco. Pero solo durante un segundo: fue a sentarse en la cama, ignorándola.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Rahim. Sobre el asunto de Noah.

Rahim siguió secándose el pelo con la toalla que había traído del baño. Becca notó que intentaba no mirarla mientras lo hacía.

\- Besaste a Noah -, dijo, finalmente. Su voz sonaba seca y cortante.

\- Sí -, Becca continuó hablando al ver que Ibrahim no iba a decir nada más -. No pensaba hacerlo, de verdad. Me acordé de todo el asunto de la Operación Nope y, no sé, se me ocurrió, no lo pensé. No pensé que no se apartaría como hizo con Priya, no…

\- No me sirve. Tú besas a alguien porque estás, al menos, un poco interesado. Creía que tú eras leal -, suspiró -. Tengo que pensar, hablaremos más tarde. Ahora… ahora no puedo.

Rahim se levantó y salió por la puerta en dirección al césped, dejando la toalla sobre la cama que aún compartían. Becca la recogió para que no humedeciera la cama y la llevó a la cesta del baño, para que quiénes fueran los que se encargaran, pudieran lavarla y secarla.

Se quedó mirando la cesta.

_Si me meto ahí, ¿me limpiarán toda la mierda que me he echado yo misma?_

_Estás idiota, Becca._ Sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse la tonta idea.

Subió al vestidor para recoger sus cosas y volver al baño para ducharse: el agua caliente haría que se sintiera mejor, ¿verdad?

 _¡Mierda! Prometí a Bobby y a Marisol que intentaría conciliar a aquellas tres. Y Priya no está contenta conmigo, no sé qué podré conseguir. Y aún tengo que hablar con Hope._ No había recordado que tenía que hace su papel de pacificadora hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin se metió bajo el agua de la ducha, lo agradeció y dejó de pensar hasta que cerró el grifo y tuvo que alcanzar su toalla. El ceño fruncido de Ibrahim la acompañó, dentro de su cabeza, hasta que se vistió con un bikini rojo y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio donde, milagrosamente, estaban juntas Chelsea, Lottie y Priya, aunque sin mirarse las unas a las otras.

Las tres estaban embobadas mirando a Jakub y encandiladas por lo que fuera que estaba contando mientras levantaba unas pesas. Becca no podía perder el tiempo intentado conocer a Jakub, al menos, no hoy.

Antes de comenzar su trabajo de mediadora, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando lugares vacíos y tranquilos para poder hablar con ellas. Localizó a Gary y a Henrik en la piscina, a Hope y a Noah hablando cerca de la cocina y Bobby y Marisol debían estar dentro de la Villa, porque no los veía. _¿Bobby y Marisol?_ Frunció el ceño ante la idea que quería enraizarse en su cabeza, pero no la dejó. Tampoco veía a Ibrahim.

Primeramente, llevó a Lottie y a Priya a hablar a las tumbonas. Lottie parecía menos belicosa de lo que solía ser y tenía un ligero rubor en la cara, mientras que Priya se estaba mostrando un poco orgullosa. Sin embargo, cuando Lottie finalmente pudo explicarse, la mirada de Priya se suavizó y trató de comprender lo que había pasado. Becca no tuvo que decir nada para que las dos arreglaran su relación, excepto que ambas tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Chelsea y Lottie, a las que guio hacia el foso de la hoguera para sentarlas y que Chelsea se pudiera explicar. Becca apenas tuvo que intervenir, sólo fue necesario mirar a Lottie, instándola a dar una oportunidad a Chelsea.

\- Tienes suerte de que confíe en Becca -, dijo. Las tres se levantaron sonriendo y fueron juntas al gimnasio.

 _Ha sido fácil. Ojalá fuera tan fácil deshacer lo hecho._ Tenía en su interior esa mezcla extraña de sentimientos, de sentirse bien y no hacerlo a la vez, mientras se dirigía con Lottie y Chelsea hacia el gimnasio. Ibrahim estaba dispuesto a hablar y eso era buena señal, podrían solucionar aquello. _Eso espero. Tal vez debiera pensar en otra estrategia, por si acaso. Y ponerme en mejores términos con Hope tampoco haría daño._ Ahora solo tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para arreglar el asunto de Noah con ella, tal vez esa misma tarde, después de la comida. La gente con el estómago lleno era más feliz.

El sonido de un móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Agitó su pelo rizado para disimular su ensimismamiento y comprobó que no era el suyo. Fue Chelsea quien leyó el texto que la habían enviado para que tanto ella como Jakub eligieran a dos personas con las que querían tener una cita. Todos los isleños habían corrido para enterarse, incluso Bobby y Marisol se enteraron desde el interior de la Villa.

Ibrahim lazó una mirada preocupada a Becca cuando Chelsea lo eligió el primero con quien ir a una cita, pero ella lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

\- Ve y pásalo bien -. Fue algo doloroso no llamarlo por su nombre abreviado, tal y como se había acostumbrado, pero no se atrevía después de lo que había hecho. Al menos, no hasta que aclararan el aire entre ellos. Miró al suelo mientras Ibrahim iba hacia la Villa para prepararse para su cita.

El otro chico al que Chelsea eligió fue Henrik, el cual se vio alegre cuando ella dijo su nombre. Con un saltito del que, obviamente, Marisol no se dio cuenta, sonrió y la tomó del brazo para guiarla por el camino. Antes de marcharse, Chelsea señaló a Jakub, indicándole que era su turno para elegir. Él no dudó con quien quería ir a su primera cita y miró directamente a Hope mientras decía su nombre. Esta miró con pánico a Noah, no sabiendo si aceptar. Becca entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza: _¿por qué te asustas?_ De repente, cayó en la cuenta: no confiaba en dejar solo a Noah con Priya y ella rondando. _Joder, Hope, es verdad que estás MUY obsesionada._ Un suspiro. _Joder, supongo que hoy tampoco será el día en que pueda hablar con ella._

La risa de Bobby, seguida de un gritito que también provenía de él, volvió a parar su tren de pensamientos y a mirar a su alrededor, aturdida.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Jakub no se decide entre tú y yo, para llevarnos a la cita -, la informó Priya. _¿Yo?_ Priya guiñó un ojo en su dirección, mostrando claramente que estaba dispuesta a aceptar la invitación. Becca se limitó a sonreír y hacer un gesto con la mano, indicándola que podía aceptar la invitación a una cita nocturna. Priya chilló con alegría mientras se iba para quitarse el bañador y seguida por Jakub, sin si quiera mirar a su pareja.

El resto de los isleños se dispersó por el césped, para pasar el resto de la tarde de forma tranquila, aprovechando el sol y el calor para trabajar el bronceado y jugar en la piscina.

Becca se hizo con sus gafas de sol y se sentó en una de las tumbonas frente al agua. Aunque ya parecía ser tarde, para matar el tiempo se untó un aceite de coco para intentar coger color en la piel. Si esto lo hiciera a mediodía, se quedaría roja como un cangrejo. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y esperando que nadie la molestara.

Por supuesto, no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Marisol se sentó en la tumbona de al lado y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un pequeño pellizco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -, Becca notó su propia voz cansada. Aunque nadie más que Hope parecía molesta, realmente tampoco había hablado demasiado con el resto de las chicas, exceptuando la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Marisol, que ni si quiera tenía que ver con ella misma.

\- Nada, sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien.

\- Estoy bien.

Marisol resopló. Claramente, no la creía.

\- No voy a mentirte. No estás en una situación fácil ahora mismo. Nunca hubiera pensado que te gustaba Noah. ¿Has hablado con Rahim?

\- Lo intenté esta mañana, pero… Supongo que más temprano que tarde hablaré con él. Tengo ganas. Y no, no me interesa Noah, hice una gilipollez, nada más. ¿Qué tal con Henrik? Parece que os lleváis bien.

\- Nos llevamos bien. Es un chico muy dulce, pero estoy en la misma situación que con Gary. Tal vez tú y yo debiéramos mirar más allá, si no nos funciona, ¿no?

Becca arqueó las dos cejas mientras se colocaba las gafas más abajo en el puente de la nariz, mostrando sus ojos a Marisol. Lanzó una mirada pícara y sonrió, asintiendo.

\- ¿Te imaginas que nos dejan?

Marisol se limitó a reír quedamente.

\- De todas formas, avísame cuando te canses de divertirte con los chicos -, dijo, mientras se marchaba.

 _Parece que cree que Ibrahim y yo no vamos a llegar más allá de hoy. Ojalá se equivoque._ Se pellizcó a sí misma en el brazo: no era bueno que echara de menos a Ibrahim. _Mierda, le he cogido cariño. Incluso puedo decir que me gusta, al menos, un poco._

Hope ya había llegado de su cita con Jakub y Priya salía de la Villa para ir a su encuentro. Mientras el resto de las chicas se estaban arreglando para empezar la noche, Ibrahim, que también había vuelto, se coló en el vestidor para pedir a Becca una conversación. Las chicas echaron miradas disimuladas a ambos y Hope salió a la terraza con un portazo.

_Genial. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad._

Él la guio por la Villa hasta la hoguera y dejó que ella se sentara mientras él se quedaba en pie, frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y en tensión. Becca hizo una pequeña broma que no le gustó, Ibrahim le tiró a la cara que se tomara algo en serio por una vez.

 _A lo mejor deberías ser tú quien se tome las cosas un poco más ligeras._ Esa era una parte de Ibrahim que Becca no soportaba, pero jamás dijo nada y no lo dijo en ese momento, bajó los ojos al suelo y se mordió la lengua para que él pudiera continuar con lo que quería decirla.

Ibrahim le estuvo contando que él había estado bien con ella a pesar de todas las diferencias que había entre ellos. Su voz era más seria de lo habitual, por lo que Becca supuso que no iba a venir nada bueno cuando terminaran de hablar, aunque de momento solo estaba hablado él. Era cierto que ambos habían estado bien durante su corta relación de unos días, pero también que parecía que, de los dos, Ibrahim había dado más de sí mismo que Becca. Ella no podía negar aquello, era verdad. _No puedo dar demasiado de mí misma, perderé mi objetivo si lo hago._ Y, sin embargo, estaba preocupada de perder esa relación y no por ganar o perder el reality.

El estómago empezó a dolerle cuando Ibrahim sacó, finalmente, el beso a Noah.

\- Me dijiste esta mañana que fue por la absurda “operación” de Bobby y Priya.

\- De veras, Ibrahim, no sé ni por qué lo hice. Joder, estabas en ese conciliábulo con Bobby y Priya para volver la cabeza de Noah, simplemente se me ocurrió intentarlo a última hora. No sabía que iba a ir corriendo a contárselo a Hope.

\- Pero te dije…

\- Lo sé. Es solo que… no sé. Se me ocurrió, de verdad que no pensaba hacer nada, sólo apoyar a Priya en su objetivo. Ella aún no ha encontrado a nadie que realmente le interese _de verdad_. Y ya sé que esto no es excusa. Es solo que… no sé.

Ibrahim la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Becca no sabía si estaba entendiendo algo de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tampoco lo culparía si no lo entendía, porque ni ella misma lo hacía. En la penumbra del pozo de fuego, Ibrahim casi la estaba dando miedo, con su piel oscura, sus ojos negros y el blanco de los ojos. Era la primera vez que se sentía temerosa de una persona.

\- Bien…

\- ¿Bien?

\- Bien. No voy a seguir con esto. No debemos seguir con esto. Creo que deberíamos dejar de intentarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

\- Estoy en una posición extraña, ahora, ¿no crees? Ya no tengo buenas vibraciones sobre lo nuestro. No siento que seas adecuada para mí, lo siento. Y estamos aquí para encontrar el amor, no tiene sentido permanecer juntos si preferimos estar con otras personas.

\- Pero…

Ibrahim no dijo nada más, ni miró atrás cuando se dirigió hacia el interior de la Villa, dejando a Becca sentada y con la boca abierta, observando cómo él se marchaba. _¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido joderlo tanto? Esto es el fin, es el fin. El público me echará después de esto, o el mismo programa._ Los pensamientos se le estaban agolpando en la cabeza y nada de lo que se le presentaba tenía sentido. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Ella levantó los pies del suelo y los acomodó en el banco curvo que rodeaba el pozo de fuego donde hacían los emparejamientos. Hoy la hoguera había presenciado la ruptura de una pareja. Becca dobló las rodillas para poder abrazarlas y apoyar la cabeza en ellas, dejando que su pelo rizado cubriera sus piernas. A pesar del calor húmedo de Mallorca y la cercanía de la hoguera, sentía frío e indefensión. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Suspiró y movió los pies, como si estuviera bailando, sin un ritmo concreto. _Iba bien, estábamos yendo por el buen camino, podríamos haber llegado juntos hasta el final. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora tengo que pensar otro plan, ahora tengo que estar pendiente de no ser expulsada del programa. Devan y Carla van a matarme._

_¿Otras personas? ¿Qué otras personas? ¿Se refiere a mí y a Noah? ¿O a él y a… Priya?_

\- Ey, Becca, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Bobby la sacó de su miseria. Ella alzó la cabeza y apartó los rizos de su cara, para verlo a él, allí, sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí sola? Becca se sentó bien, posando los pies en el suelo y, derrotada, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

\- Estoy -, dijo, no muy convincente -. Esta mañana ha sido el Día de Arreglar las Amistades de Lottie, he arreglado todo. Pero, ahora estoy aquí y ¿quién me arregla a mí? -, se despegó un poco de Bobby y suspiró, con su ruidito. Él le limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar con un pulgar -. Ibrahim y yo hemos roto. Bueno, ha roto él. Por lo de Noah -, miró al suelo y apretó los labios.

Bobby se tensó un poco al escuchar la noticia, Becca pudo notarlo. La rodeó con un brazo y le dio un pequeño pellizco en el hombro mientras intentó besarla en la cabeza. De alguna manera, se apañó para que se le llenara la boca de los rizos de Becca, y tosió.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado y a la vez tan torpe?_ Becca sonrió ante ese pensamiento y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara para secarla: era una combinación que no sabía que a ella le iba a gustar tanto. Por algún motivo, confiaba en él lo suficiente para no importarle llorar ahí mismo.

\- Lo siento… -, dijo él, con la voz un poco cortada -. Por lo del pelo. Y por lo de Rahim. No creo que te merecieras eso -, calló durante un momento y cogió aire -. ¿A ti te gusta Noah? ¿Por eso lo besaste?

Becca alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. _Claro, besas a alguien en medio de una conspiración y ya tiene que gustarte._ Tal vez para otros eso tuviera sentido, pero para ella no. _Pero sí que besé a Bobby y sí fue porque me gustó. Me gusta. Vale, no es tan raro que llegue a esa conclusión._ Resopló.

\- ¡No! Estoy harta de decir que no estoy segura de por qué lo besé. De lo que estoy segura es de que no me gusta. Ni si quiera me cae bien. Mierda, ni si quiera he aclarado las cosas con Hope, esto merece saberlo.

Bobby encogió los hombros y miró a otro lado.

\- Es solo que pienso que un beso debería significar más, ¿sabes? -, Becca lo oyó suspirar con pesadez. Se mordió el labio. _Está pensando en el beso del otro día. Seguro que cree que no significó nada. Seguro que se está acordando también de lo que le dije a Gary sobre su beso con Lottie. No haces nada bien, Becca, nada._ Bobby se estaba mostrando inquieto, más de lo normal, buscando un lugar donde posar la mirada. Finalmente, la miró -. Mira, no es el momento, pero creo que es mejor que saque esto de dentro de mí -, tomó aire y apretó los labios por un segundo -. Me gustas. Mucho -, calló un momento y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo, enredando los dedos en sus rizos-. Y si tuviéramos la oportunidad de intentarlo otra vez pues, bien… realmente me gustaría.

Becca se apartó de él y lo miró atónita. Su mente se quedó en blanco y abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Desde luego, no se esperaba esa declaración.

\- ¿Lo considerarías? ¿Estar conmigo? – agregó. _¡Sí! ¡No! Mierda. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Qué relación se supone que íbamos a tener si decidiera estar con él, ahora mismo, en secreto? ¿Y después? ¿Emparejarnos de nuevo?_

\- ¿Y Priya?

\- Bueno… Con ella no funcionó desde el principio. Es buena chica, pero es una cosa de amigos.

Becca torció el gesto. No era ningún secreto que Priya prefería a Ibrahim, pero eligió al escocés porque Rahim ya estaba emparejado, felizmente hasta ese momento, con Becca. Ahora tendría vía libre si lo de Noah no salía adelante.

_Pero y ¿si está diciéndome esto porque cree que yo soy lo fácil, ahora, que soy vulnerable? ¿Porque necesito a alguien para sobrevivir aquí? ¿Se le ha ocurrido, al menos, que podría utilizarlo para esto? Y si no se le ha ocurrido, ¿por qué confiaría en mí?_

\- ¡Becca! -, al parecer, llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio y mirando el fuego. Ella deslizó la mirada hasta él, con los ojos aún llenos de incredulidad.

\- Perdona, Bobby, es que…

\- Está bien, no necesitas decir nada más -, con un mohín en la cara, Bobby comenzó a levantarse para irse. Cuando estaba dando el primer paso para marcharse, Becca le agarró la mano para impedir que se alejara más. Por un momento, no sabía qué iba a decirle.

\- Espera. Quédate conmigo -. Bobby se sentó de nuevo, evadiendo sus ojos -. Mírame -, él levantó la vista, su expresión indescifrable. _Vas a hacer una tontería, Becca, y lo sabes._

 _No me importa._ Acercó su rostro al de él, alternando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

\- Vale, lo intentaremos -, susurró, recogió su rostro con una de sus manos y lo acercó aún más a ella -. Pero es una locura -, dijo contra sus labios. Bobby contestó a eso apoderándose de sus labios y de su cordura.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y así rodé de bar en bar  
> Por las esquinas de algún lugar.  
> Perdida estaba y te encontré,  
> Perdidamente me enamoré.  
> Y me dabas miedo tú  
> Miedo de otra dulce esclavitud.
> 
> "Perdida" Mónica Naranjo.

**Día 12.**

Becca no sabía exactamente cómo se estaba sintiendo esa mañana, cuando despertó e Ibrahim ya no estaba en la cama. También se dio cuenta de que ni Hope ni Jakub estaban en sus camas, pero sí Noah. _Qué extraño._ Sin embargo, Chelsea estaba riendo y metiéndose con Gary llamándolo “gorila”. Ibrahim entró en el dormitorio desde el baño al oír las risas de todos y la conversación derivó a la invención de nuevas formas de utilizar las palabras.

Chelsea se emocionó y procuró que todos supieran que Jakub podría ser un buen receptor de la broma. Henrik resopló, acordándose de que Lucas y él estuvieron en esa misma posición. Chelsea rio muy fuerte ante la perspectiva, le había encantado cuando Bobby, Ibrahim y Becca habían acordado volver locos a Henrik y Lucas con “sportwear”. _Historia de la televisión_ , recordó Becca con una sonrisa, según la contó Chelsea el día que llegó.

\- Entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo? ¿Es “ding” la palabra que elegimos? -, se oyó un “¡¡Sí!!” estruendoso que provino de todos los isleños. Bobby les obligó a jurar que no dirían nada para que la broma tuviera el efecto que estaban buscando. Becca también lo juró, pero se sentía tan tonta como Henrik: no terminaba de entender el concepto. Disfrutaría de los demás usándolo, pero ella no se arriesgaría porque seguramente la dirían “no lo estás usando bien”. Ya se lo habían dicho a Chelsea.

Una vez lo juraron todos, se fueron a los baños y los vestidores para cambiarse y empezar el día. Esta vez, Becca se retrasó un poco más cuando se duchó y al salir, el baño estaba vacío y, también la zona donde se cambiaban de ropa. Aprovechó y se puso un sencillo vestido de playa con flores amarillas y sandalias planas negras.

“Creo que, en otra circunstancia, si tuviera que elegir a alguien, la elegiría a ella. Pero aún no he hablado con ninguna de ellas, no es que haya decidido nada aún. _”_

 _¿Perdón_? Becca oyó la voz de Noah, que venía de la terraza. ¿A ella? ¿A quién? _¿Habla de mí?_ Seguido se oyó la voz de Priya, un poco molesta por la declaración de Noah. _Joder, mierda_.

Recogió un coletero de la mesa donde se maquillaban y peinaban y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina. Tal vez comer algo le quitara el nerviosismo que se le enredó en el cuerpo. Se preparó una tostada y fue a las tumbonas a comérsela junto con una taza enorme de café. El suave sol de la mañana le calentó la piel y se sintió mejor.

Priya se la acercó en ese rato que estuvo allí y se sentó en una de las tumbonas, a su lado. Ella sonreía, pero la expresión no era genuina.

\- Becca, ¿te importa si hablamos? –Esperó a que ella le prestara atención –. Anoche no pude evitar darme cuenta de que Bobby y tú estuvisteis un rato en el pozo de fuego.

Becca abrió mucho los ojos, pero intentó no mostrarse nerviosa. ¿Qué podría haber llegado a ver Priya?

\- Oh, sí -, calló un momento. Sabía que había sonado inocente, pero tenía que pensar muy bien qué iba a decir a continuación. Tal vez ella vio algo o Bobby le había dicho algo y ella tenía que arriesgarse a decírselo o no -. Estuvimos hablando, es verdad. ¿Está mal? ¿Te molesta?

\- No lo sé muy bien. Diría que estoy más preocupada que otra cosa. Aunque creo que eso depende, ¿no crees? -. Becca casi podía sentir que estaba taladrándola con la mirada.

_Bueno, no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta esta mañana, pero esto se sabrá tarde o temprano. Voy a arriesgarme a no decirla nada._

– Bobby estaba prestándome apoyo, nada más. Anoche no me fue muy bien.

–¿Por qué? – inquirió, inclinándose amenazante a ella. O al menos Becca sintió como si Priya quisiera comérsela viva.

– Ibrahim y yo hemos roto -. Eso pareció calmarla y, para Becca, volver a decirlo en voz alta la ayudó de alguna manera. Tal vez así Priya no pediría más detalles de lo que Bobby y ella estuvieron haciendo, que, aunque no fuera demasiado escandaloso, sí podría serlo más que su beso con Noah y ya había un patrón _. Joder, besarme con Bobby no fue ni de lejos como besarme con Noah._

 _-_ ¿Qué? -, su expresión se suavizó y se quedó pensativa, mirando a Becca-. Lo siento. Así que solo estaba consolándote, ¿nada más?

_No confía en mí. No puedo decir que no hace bien en hacerlo. Vamos a jugárnosla._

– Solo hablamos, nada más.

Ella gruñó y, por un momento, Becca no supo si había acertado al mentirla.

–Tú no eres conocida por mentir. Supongo que puedo confiar en ti -, dijo, levantándose y dejando sola a la soltera de la Villa. Priya se dirigió directamente al gimnasio.

 _No he hecho otra cosa que mentir desde que llegué aquí_ , quiso decirla mientras la miraba irse hacia donde estaba Ibrahim haciendo su rutina. _Entiendo que estés preocupada por tu pareja, aunque sea más que evidente que no hay nada. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo que no quieres es que yo esté bien. ¡Preocupada! ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de tu relación con Bobby? Después de admitir que ibas detrás de Noah, ¿qué estás buscando de verdad, Priya?_

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila, pero aun así no hubo oportunidad para poder hablar con Hope y dejarla claro que lo de Noah no iba a ningún sitio, que había sido un error de cálculo enorme. Ni siquiera pudo encontrarla a la hora de comer, cuando se acercó a la cocina. Había desaparecido en algún lugar de la Villa, supuestamente con Noah, que tampoco estaba por allí, al contrario que el resto de los isleños.

Cuando terminó de comer, Bobby se le acercó, corriendo, con una sonrisa en la cara. No se la acercaba así desde que tuvo su cita con Henrik. _Parece que fue hace años y fue… no sé, hace ¿una semana?_ La llevó hasta los pufs y allí comenzó a hablarle aleatoriamente de girasoles y árboles. Algo que ella le contestó hizo que él se riera a carcajadas.

_Nadie se ríe así de mis chistes malos._

\- ¿Por qué confías en mí? -, le preguntó Becca, de la nada -. Tú sabes bien que no he sido la más leal en este sitio.

Bobby frunció el ceño, mirándola. Se pasó la mano por la boca antes de contestar y cuando por fin fue a hacerlo, el teléfono de Becca sonó estridentemente. A Bobby no le gustó la intromisión, pero llamó a todo el mundo para que Becca pudiera anunciar que tenían un nuevo reto esperándolos en el exterior de la Villa.

Llegaron todos juntos y alegres, aunque se oyeron algunas quejas cuando se dieron cuenta de que en la plataforma de los retos había una piscina hinchable llena de barro. A los recelosos no los calmó que hubiera otra llena de agua y jabón.

\- ¡Pelea de barro! -, chilló Becca.

\- No creo, hay un tobogán. Creo que nos tocará deslizarnos por ahí por lo que sea -, la contestó Lottie.

\- Aburrido -, Becca hizo un mohín. De verdad que le hubiera gustado una pelea en el barro. A Priya le llegó el mensaje que indicaba las instrucciones del reto: había dos pilares, cada uno con un montón de sobres donde había un secreto de un isleño. Un pilar era para los chicos y otro para las chicas. Quien leyera el secreto debía deslizarse en la piscina de barro, quien no, pasaría a ser limpiado por el isleño del secreto. Los ganadores serían la pareja más limpia.

\- Podría ser peor – dijo Hope.

\- El barro es Ding – comentó Jakub, con cara de haber chupado un limón.

\- Santo cielo, Jakub, que le den al barro, este vestido sí es Ding.

\- ¡Si! -, se oyó en alguna parte y todos los isleños rieron ante la cara de desconcierto de Jakub.

Finalmente, el reto comenzó. Ibrahim leyó un secreto sobre Lottie, algo sobre llorar con la película “Titanic” y tuvo que tirarse el primero. Lo hizo tan despacio que los isleños incluso se impacientaron y solo se manchó de barro hasta la cintura. La siguiente fue Becca, que tuvo que leer un secreto de Gary. Lo miró mientras agitaba el sobre, incitándole a decir algo, pero Gary no picó y Becca decidió leer su secreto, algo bastante vergonzante. Por supuesto, se tiró por el tobogán con todo el ímpetu que pudo, chillando y riendo, salpicando de tal forma que algunos de los isleños tuvieron que apartarse para no mancharse.

\- Venga, al final alguno va a tener que meterse aquí. Y es más divertido de lo que parece.

Uno por uno, a la señal de un mensaje de texto, la mayoría de los isleños acabaron en el barro y salpicando al resto, además de conocerse mejor entre ellos. Los únicos que quedaron limpios fueron Lottie, Gary y Jakub pero el premio fue para la pareja.

\- ¡Esta noche disfrutaréis del Escondite! -, Lottie intentó mantenerse fría ante el entusiasmo que mostraba Chelsea -. ¿Haréis cositas, eh, lo haréis? -, Gary soltó una risotada y Lottie no dio ninguna pista, excepto una ligera sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Chelsea,también sonriendo, se acercó a los sobres sin abrir y cogió un puñado -: Se acabó el reto y ahora toca la hora del cotilleo.

Entre risas, entraron en la Villa y se sentaron cerca de la piscina, algunos en el césped y otros en los pufs. Becca echó a correr para sentarse en su puf favorito, seguida de Priya. No todos los isleños estaban por la labor de cotillear, pero se juntaron unos cuantos. Chelsea, sentada sobre sus piernas cruzadas, empezó a mirar los nombres que estaban escritos en los sobres.

\- Aquí hay uno de Bobby. No hemos leído nada de él -, dijo, riéndose.

\- Yo lo leeré, dámelo -, la contestó Becca, también riéndose, y mirando a Bobby mientras abría el sobre. Él la miraba un poco sonrojado, pero también sonreía -. Veamos: “Bobby quiso llevar más allá sus habilidades como repostero y horneó un pastel con _su forma_ para impresionar a una chica” -. Todos lo miraron, al principio sin saber qué pensar, hasta que finalmente cayeron en la cuenta de lo que significaba “su forma” -. ¡Bobby! -. Bobby se sonrojó salvajemente cuando los demás estallaron en carcajadas -. Podría haber sido de pan, ya sabes, por la firmeza -, se burló Becca mientras hacía un gesto bastante explícito, apretando el puño. Bobby, aún sonrojado, pero intentando no parecer avergonzado, le dio una patada al puf donde Becca estaba sentada, tirándola al suelo y robándola el asiento, sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de reírse.

\- No voy a devolvértelo.

Becca iba a contestarle cuando Chelsea lanzó un silbido. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, quien apretaba un sobre contra su pecho.

\- ¿Es ese un secreto sobre Noah? Léelo, Chelsea -, dijo Hope, con la frente arrugada. Chelsea apretó los labios, pensándose qué hacer y finalmente decidió leerlo -: Noah estuvo saliendo tres meses con una chica llamada Priya.

_Definitivamente, los productores son unos hijos de puta._

Esto desencadenó la furia de Hope, que comenzó a acusar a Noah de no confiar lo suficiente en ella como para contarle ese detalle. Los isleños los miraban con incredulidad.

\- Vamos, Hope, no es para tanto. Sólo es una coincidencia, hay muchas chicas que se llaman Priya -, intentó tranquilizarla Becca, lo cual no funcionó, entre otras cosas, porque Marisol apuntó que en las relaciones suele haber un patrón.

\- ¿Crees que yo soy el problema? -, rio Priya, poniéndose en pie -. Tal vez yo no sea la única a la que Noah quiere. Esta mañana Noah me dijo que le gusta Becca y que quiere elegirla en el próximo acoplamiento.

El silencio cayó sobre todos y miraron a Noah, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la breve mirada que intercambiaron Becca y Bobby. Hope se marchó enfurecida y Noah detrás de ella, intentando explicarse:

\- No he dicho eso, Hope. Pensaba hablar con las dos antes de decidir nada -, se lo oyó decir. Los ojos de todos cayeron entonces sobre Becca, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros y mirar a algún punto detrás de ellos, mientas se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

Más tarde, el ambiente en el vestidor era más que tenso. Hope no habló con nadie y todo lo que estaba haciendo mostraba que estaba conteniendo la furia que la invadía. Becca no supo decir si esa furia se debía a ella, a Noah o a Priya, pero no dudaba de que tarde o temprano se enteraría y se enfrentaría a ella.

Cuando bajó enfundada en una falda vaquera y un crop top, Priya estaba lamentándose frente a una manzana, de la que apartó la vista para endurecer su mirada al dirigirla a Becca. La oyó suspirar con frustración y dejó la manzana en el frutero, después de haberla dejado marcada con sus dedos.

Priya no estaba muy contenta con Becca. Eso era fácil de notar porque la estaba hablando con más agresividad de la que acostumbraba. ¿Era culpa de Becca que Noah prefiriera esta con ella y no con Priya? _Por mí, puedes quedártelo, Priya. Estoy harta del drama y lo que yo hice SÍ fue un error._

\- No sé para qué me pides opinión, entonces -, la contestó.

\- Tienes razón -, el silencio duró algo más de un minuto. Becca no supo por qué permaneció allí tanto tiempo ni por qué lo hizo Priya. Finalmente, esta habló -: Sé que no hemos estado en los mejores términos, Becca, ambas hemos luchado por los mismos chicos aquí, pero… ¿qué crees que debo hacer con todo este asunto?

Becca la miró detenidamente, sorprendida por el cambio de tono.

\- No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero yo pediré perdón a Hope y la dejaré claro… Les dejaré claro a Noah y a ella que no estoy dispuesta a dejarme atrapar en un emparejamiento con él.

\- Tal vez…

A Priya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Hope y Noah entraron en la cocina, gritándose, aunque era Hope la que más estaba alzando la voz.

\- Oh, justo -, lamentó Priya.

Hope se dirigió directamente a ella y Becca aprovechó para escabullirse y no tener nada que ver, pero Hope la paró en seco:

\- No te vayas muy lejos, contigo también tengo que hablar.

El gesto que Becca intentó disimular, sin mucho éxito, fue de dolor, como si la hubieran pisado los dedos de los pies. En ese momento, todo su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole que se escondiera donde pudiera, sobre todo después de que la voz chillona de Priya la taladrara los oídos. Se dirigió al dormitorio en busca de un poco de silencio y pensar en lo que Hope le diría, seguramente, y en lo que ella la contestaría. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba queriendo hablar con ella desde que se enteró del beso a Noah, así que tampoco podía demorarlo mucho más.

_Vaya cagada la de besar a Noah. Ni se me ocurrió que esto pudiera llegar tan lejos, ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado tan lejos? ¡Priya! Será hija de puta, si se hubiera callado en vez de soltar la bomba, nadie estaría en esta situación. Es verdad que le gusta agitar las cosas, no me extraña que le guste a Jakub. ¡Y tiene el descaro de molestarse!_

_Mierda, incluso si yo no hubiera escuchado la conversación, al final Noah me hubiera contado sus planes y yo lo habría rechazado y todo se hubiera quedado ahí._

Se tiró sobre la cama que aún compartía con Rahim y se puso las manos sobre los ojos, intentando concentrarse. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que se sentara en la cama, buscando el origen con la vista: un pequeño haz de luz salía del baño.

\- ¿Becca?

\- ¡Mierda, Bobby! ¿Qué haces ahí? Casi me da un infarto -, solo podía ver la silueta de su cabeza, asomándose a contraluz.

\- Lo siento, solo estaba escondiéndome de todo el drama -, dijo mientras abría más la puerta para salir del baño y acercarse a ella.

\- ¿En el baño? No contestes, yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, más o menos.

Bobby se echó a reír.

\- ¿En el dormitorio?

Becca se unió a la risa y añadió:

\- No son buenos sitios para esconderse, supongo.

\- El baño sí, allí no se pelea nadie.

\- Crees eso porque no has peleado conmigo.

\- ¿El día del moco de mil colores no cuenta?

\- No, Bobby, no cuenta. Seguro que no bajas nunca la tapa del inodoro y tendré que gritarte por eso.

\- Nah…

\- Entonces me gritarás tú, porque se me cae el pelo en la ducha.

Bobby continuó riendo mientras alzaba una mano hasta llegar a los rizos de Becca y pasar sus dedos entre ellos, mientras parecía pensativo. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando hizo que se humedeciera los labios y que se acercara un poco más a Becca.

\- Tal vez… digo -, se sonrojó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo con la luz que atravesaba el vano – que los dos podríamos escondernos en el baño y estar… un rato solos -, la mano que se estaba perdiendo entre los rizos subió hasta sujetarla la cabeza, sosteniéndola y acercándola más su cara -. Ya sabes, no lo estamos nunca, aquí.

 _¿Me está proponiendo…?_ , Becca dibujó media sonrisa en su cara mientras Bobby se inclinaba hacia su oído para susurrar, con voz inusitadamente ronca -: ¿Qué me dices?

Becca tragó saliva y, antes de que pudiera pensar, dio un paso al frente, indicando el camino hacia el cuarto de baño. _Esto va a ser mi perdición._ Bobby se adelantó para terminar de abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar, después cerró detrás de él y se quedó apoyado en ella. Solo cuando Becca vio que Bobby no se movía de la puerta se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había apartado la mirada del otro y que los ojos de Bobby, habitualmente del color del bronce, ahora eran castaños.

De repente se sentía nerviosa y expectante, sabiendo qué iba a venir después, temiéndolo y deseándolo a la vez. _Pero cómo puedo sentirme así, solo vamos a echar un polvo._

\- ¿Qué me estás mirando? -, le preguntó, con la voz un poco trémula.

\- Me miras divertido.

\- Estoy… creo que estoy nerviosa. Yo nunca… en la Villa… ¿tú no estás nervioso?

Él pensó un poco lo que iba a decir. Se acercó a ella antes de hablar.

\- Estoy muerto de miedo.

\- Bien -, susurró ella. Ni si quiera supo por qué contestó.

Becca se acercó a él para ahuecar sus manos en su cara y besarlo. Él la respondió alzándola del suelo y llevándola hasta la ducha. No se dio cuenta de que ya se habían desnudado hasta que sintió el frío de los azulejos en su espalda y el calor de la piel de Bobby en su vientre.

Fue sorprendente no haber escuchado las voces antes: eran Hope y Noah discutiendo. Becca no quería oírlas, quería que se marcharan, que la dejaran recuperar el aliento, asimilar qué era lo que había sucedido para sentirse tan ligera como una nube. Bobby la llevó a una de las esquinas de la ducha, en un intento de pasar inadvertidos, soltándola lentamente.

\- La ropa, Bobby.

Ella salió como una centella de la ducha y recogió toda la ropa, arrugada, del suelo, y entró con ella en sus brazos, hasta agazaparse con Bobby en la esquina de la ducha. Era una suerte que las mamparas fueran opacas y casi no se notara el vaho que ambos habían provocado. Solo esperaba que no se fijaran demasiado porque, definitivamente, podría notarse que había gente dentro.

Los ojos oscurecidos de Bobby fueron suficiente motivo para olvidar a los dos que estaban peleando en el baño. Bobby sonreía mientras se inclinaba hacia su hombro para molestarla un poco, lo suficiente para que Becca soltara la ropa.

Cuando Hope y Noah se marcharon, Becca suspiró y miró hacia abajo: la ropa tirada estaba en el plato de la ducha y humedeciéndose. _Tendré que cambiarme._ Ambos se vistieron con prisa una vez salieron de la ducha, esperando que nadie más entrara en el baño en ese momento. _Un “no es lo que parece” no colará si a Lottie o Priya o Gary entraran ahora mismo._

\- Creo que es hora de que hable con Hope y Noah. Hay que aclarar esta mierda -, le dijo, sin mirarlo, acariciando tímidamente su mano, sin llegar a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Bobby estuvo de acuerdo -. No metas a otra incauta en la ducha.

Becca se dirigió hacia el vestidor para ponerse otra cosa, no podía salir ahí fuera con esa mancha de agua. Esta vez optó por un vestido de tejido ligero, muy fácil de poner, porque tenía prisa para hablar con Hope. _Seguramente, quien me vea se preguntará por qué me he cambiado de ropa, tendré que pensar algo para decirles si me preguntan. Mmmm, ¿se me ha vertido el agua de mi botella? ¿Se lo creerían?_

Ella salió al césped con la esperanza de encontrar a la pareja que no había parado de discutir desde la tarde. No tardó en encontrarlos o, más bien, Hope no tardó en encontrarla a ella, seguida de Noah y Priya, los dos con cara de querer terminar la discusión lo antes posible. _Y aquí estamos los cuatro, supongo que es justo._

\- ¡Becca! -, la llamó Hope a pesar de que ya estaba prácticamente frente a ella. Ella iba a empezar a hablar cuando Becca la cortó.

\- Bien. Hope, quiero que me dejes hablar porque tengo algo que decir. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos y, en parte, por no hablar antes contigo -, Hope la miró con desconfianza mientras cruzaba los brazos, esperando a que Becca siguiera -. Lo siento. Siento haber besado a Noah. Es algo que le he dicho a todo el mundo menos a la persona adecuada, que eres tú, así que te lo digo ahora. No sé exactamente qué me empujó a besarlo, pero, por mí, es algo que no va a volver a ocurrir porque Noah no me gusta.

\- ¿No?

\- No -, Hope suavizó su mirada y posó una mano en el hombro de Becca.

\- Entonces, ¿no vas a ir detrás de él?

\- No, no voy a ir detrás de él. Y tú-, se volvió a Noah – no quiero que me elijas si es que hay un emparejamiento en el que los chicos elijáis.

\- Yo… -, comenzó a decir Noah, pero se calló, mirando al suelo.

\- No sé si seremos amigas, Becca, pero voy a dejar esto atrás. Gracias, aunque haya llegado tarde -, Hope vaciló en abrazarla y finalmente no lo hizo. Becca supuso que era normal, puesto que había hecho tambalear la relación de esos dos. Al menos todo se había aclarado entre los tres, más o menos.

Al parecer, Priya decidió hacer lo mismo que Becca y se estaba disculpando ante Hope, recibiendo el perdón de esta además de un abrazo. Becca arrugó la nariz y puso los ojos en blanco. _La que_ ha pecado _soy yo. Supongo que tendré que aguantar lo que me venga. Al menos, creo que ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer._

Se oyó un chillido a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Es Chelsea.

Chelsea vino corriendo a donde estaban y siguió chillando que tenía un texto. Todos los que estaban cerca se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

\- Jakub ha recibido un mensaje. Mañana los chicos elegirán pareja -, anunció, entre risitas. Hope y Priya se miraron y luego miraron a Noah. Becca sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me convence mucho el hecho de poner tanto diálogo. Lo siento si a vosotros tampoco.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando tus ojos se fijan en mí,  
> Vivo mil aventuras sin salir de aquí,  
> Y yo ya no puedo parar de reír,  
> Porque sé que tú ves lo mismo que yo vi,  
> Pídeme lo que quieras y diré que sí,  
> Pide una tontería, pero nunca...  
> No me faltes nunca.
> 
> "Al amanecer", Fresones Rebeldes.

**Día 13.**

Becca estaba canturreando mientras se duchaba y escuchaba a las chicas reírse de ella por los gallos que lanzaba, a pesar de ser una canción que no requería mucha destreza con la voz.

\- ¿Qué canción es esa? No entiendo nada de lo que dices -, Lottie alzó la voz para asegurarse de que la oía a través del ruido del agua -. Y suena a alegre, no me gusta. Demasiado feliz te oigo.

Se escuchó una risa al otro lado de la mampara.

-Estás escuchando español, Lottie. Es el segundo idioma más hablado del mundo, deberías aprenderlo. Y estoy cantando una canción de Los Fresones Rebeldes.

\- ¿Qué?

Becca calló un momento para pensar cómo se llamaría ese grupo en inglés.

-Mmm. ¿Rebel Strawberries? Son divertidos, lo que pasa es que yo canto fatal.

Becca apagó el grifo y salió ya envuelta en su toalla, y esta vez ella era la que se reía ante los comentarios de Chelsea y Lottie sobre el extraño nombre del grupo de pop español.

-Sé que te gustan los delfines, los arcoíris y “Titanic”, bruja-, la susurró, inclinándose hacia ella, riéndose -, los Fresones te gustarán -. Lottie se rio con ella y la golpeó con una toalla que, casualmente, tenía cerca. Becca se alejó riendo hacia el vestidor, frotándose el trasero allá donde Lottie la había golpeado. No le dolía, pero quiso simularlo.

\- ¡Embustera! -, oyó decir.

Mientras se vestía con unos shorts vaqueros y el sujetador de un bikini, escuchó voces que provenían de la terraza. _Otra vez, ¿qué se más se puede cotillear a estas horas en la terraza?_ Decidió asomarse y allí encontró a Bobby y a Marisol, conversando animadamente. Ambos sonrieron ampliamente cuando vieron su cabecita rizada mostrarse a través de la abertura de la puerta.

\- Ven y siéntate -, la ofreció Marisol, dejándole un lugar en el banco que se apoyaba en la media pared de la terraza -, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

\- Oí voces y vine a ver qué pasaba, ya sabes, el cotilleo. Hay que darle razones al público para que luego escriban esos tweets crueles -, bromeó mientras se sentaba entre ella y Bobby y levantaba una ceja a la cámara.

\- Oh, bien, estábamos hablando de que por fin parece que todo está calmado -, comenzó a decir Marisol -. Aunque esta calma es extraña, parece que hay algo raro en el ambiente.

\- Sí, no es nada malo, después de haber sorteado los problemas se nota que las cosas están bien, y tú has sido muy asertiva con la pelea que tenían esas tres -, continuó Bobby, señalando al césped con la cabeza.

Becca sonrió, en parte halagada y en parte satisfecha porque había conseguido que la aceptaran como alguien importante a la hora de resolver conflictos. Era, a la vez, lo bueno y lo malo de esa estrategia: a veces tenía que renunciar a algunas cosas para seguir con sus maniobras.

-Bueno, ya sabéis: todo por el grupo. Aunque, a veces… bueno, ya sabéis, se hagan tonterías. Creo, de todas formas, que es hora de desayunar, ¿os apuntáis?

-Sí, claro, estoy hambrienta.

-Lo mismo -. Bobby dejó que Marisol saliera primero antes de volverse hacia Becca-. Hablaremos del emparejamiento de esta noche, ¿quieres? -. Y salió, llamando a Marisol para que lo esperase.

_Estos se traen algo. Ayer los dos solos dentro de la Villa y hoy planifican y desayunan juntos. ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?_ Con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió la puerta y fue hasta la cocina para hacerse un café bien cargado y comprobar si ese día habían llevado croissants.

\- ¡Wiiii! -, chilló y saltó mientras se acercaba a la cocina, viendo la cesta llena de croissants y bollos, y se preparó uno con un poco de mermelada de fresa que encontró en la nevera. Caminó despacio hasta donde estaban los chicos, charlando, en la zona de los pufs y Gary se levantó para cederle el suyo.

-Espero no interrumpir alguna conversación interesante, como el tiempo soleado o el emparejamiento de esta noche -, dio un mordisco a su croissant mientras paseaba sus ojos por cada uno de ellos. Gary y Henrik se rieron y se miraron el uno al otro, dando a entender que, efectivamente, habían hablado del tema del día -. Uy, uy, uy, ¿queréis a la misma chica?

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada más.

-Esa chica soy yo, ¿verdad? -, interrumpió Chelsea, que vino de ninguna parte, se dejó caer sobre la hierba -. Creo que deberías elegir a Lottie, Gary, o tal vez a Becca. Pero Lotti, mejor Lottie. ¿Y tú, Henrik, también Lottie?

-Solo voy a decir esta noche quiero elegir una chica con la que creo que conecto más de lo que parece -, se echó el pelo hacia atrás -. ¿Quién será?

-Yo, seguro -, rio Chelsea -. ¿Y tú, Rahim? ¿Tal vez elijas a Priya? ¿O tal vez a mí?

A pesar de lo oscura que era su piel, realmente pareció que se sonrojaba mientras echaba una mirada furtiva a Becca. Estaba claro que no quería decirlo delante de ella, pero a Becca, a esas alturas, ya le daba igual lo que quisiera hacer Ibrahim. Se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para que él pudiera hablar.

-Seguramente elija a Priya -, contestó al suelo.

\- ¡Eso será genial! -. Chelsea saltó sobre su trasero por la excitación-. Haríais una pareja preciosa, como Beckham y Victoria.

-Por si quieres saberlo -, comenzó Noah – yo voy a elegir…

-A mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, voy a elegirte a ti, Chelsea. Estoy impaciente.

_Vaya, vaya, Noah sabe usar el sarcasmo. Está jugando bien, dado todo lo que ha estado pasando estos días, con Hope hecha una furia quemando la Villa._

_-_ Fantástico, genial. Ya me he hecho a la idea de lo que vais a hacer y ya puedo cotillear con las chicas… -, los chicos empezaron a mirarla, algunos con un poco más de temor que otros -. Es broma. Voy a llenar mi botella de agua… si la encuentro, no sé dónde la he dejado.

Becca notó que los chicos la seguían con la mirada mientras se alejaba, por lo que decidió mover un poco más el trasero mientras les echaba una última ojeada y media sonrisa. _No es el físico, es la actitud._ Se acercó al fregadero para mirar si allí estaba su botella de agua. _Debe de estar en el vestidor._

-Ey, Becca -, Bobby apareció de repente, no sabía muy bien desde dónde –, debemos hablar, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Claro. Estaba buscando mi botella. Supongo que será sobre esta noche.

Bobby se acercó a ella lentamente, hasta casi rozarle el brazo con el suyo. Se apoyó en la encimera.

-Sí -, su sonrisa era pícara, pero le temblaba un poco la voz -. Es solo que no quiero haberme confundido con lo que ha estado pasando estos días. Tú, obviamente, no vas a continuar tu cosa con Rahim y… bueno…

Sus palabras no concordaban con sus gestos. _¿Por qué no lo dice directamente? ¿Está nervioso?_

-Vamos a ver, Bobby. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme debes hacerlo de rodillas -, intentó parecer seria al decirlo, pero difícilmente pudo reprimir la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer al ver la cara de Bobby, aunque se recompuso enseguida.

-Creo que no sabes lo que estás pidiendo -. Acto seguido dobló la rodilla derecha y la apoyó en el suelo -. Becca, ¿quieres que te elija esta noche para “re-emparejarnos”? -, no había ni un ápice de solemnidad. Ambos se echaron a reír ante lo absurdo.

-Levántate, nos va a ver alguien -, le contestó Becca, entre risas y con la cara y el cuello ardiendo, mirando a todas partes, incluso a la cámara. En realidad, nadie los iba a ver porque la isla de la cocina escondía a Bobby. Lo cogió de las manos y empezó a tirar de él para ponerlo en pie. Bobby era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no pudo moverlo hasta que él decidió levantarse.

\- ¿Cómo era eso? ¿No juegues a lo que no sabes, porque en esto yo te gano? -, entonces la miró como si la estuviera estudiando. Becca decidió esperar a que dijera algo más, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara -. Entonces, ¿quieres que te elija o no? -, preguntó, finalmente, y esta vez sí había un extraño timbre de seriedad en su voz.

-Claro que sí, bonito.

-Bien, porque espero poder hacerlo -, la guiño un ojo -. No puedo esperar a que seamos oficiales -, se giró para marcharse, pero antes le lanzó una sonrisa -: Tu botella está en la mesa al lado de tu cama.

Becca le dio las gracias antes de ir a por su botella, que no recordaba haberla dejado allí. _Vaya memoria de pez._

Al volver, encontró a Noah moviéndose de un lado a otro con la tetera y derramando el agua por todas partes mientras murmuraba incoherencias para sí mismo. Becca decidió dar a conocer su presencia lo más tranquilamente que pudo, pero aun así lo sobresaltó.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte, solo quería rellenar mi botella -, le dijo mientras se aproximaba al fregadero y, después, comenzó a llenarla. Noah parecía nervioso, algo que no era habitual en él, tan hierático la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella decidió dejarle solo y acudir a la llamada de Chelsea, que estaba en el borde de la piscina, mojándose los pies, cuando Hope caminó con paso decidido hasta colocarse frente a Noah, dejando la isla de la cocina entre ambos.

-Ah, Noah… -, miró a Becca, de arriba abajo, como si estuviera midiéndola -. Y Becca. Qué casualidad, los dos aquí. Solos.

_Uy, uy, uy. Hope está molesta porque nos hemos encontrado en un lugar que es común para todo el mundo. Menos mal que no es el aseo._ Apretó los labios para no sonreír ante el recuerdo que la estaba asaltando.

-Solo vine a llenar mi botella de agua, Hope.

-Y yo para hacerme un té -, añadió Noah, justo después de ella. Hope siguió mirando a los dos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas altas que había en la isla-. ¿Y a mí no me haces uno? -, preguntó ella, desafiante, a Noah. Cuando él iba a ofrecerla otro té, el pitido estridente llenó el aire.

-Demasiado tarde -, dijo Hope-. ¡Chicos, chicas, tengo un mensaje!

Todos los isleños acudieron desde diferentes partes de la Villa para poder escuchar lo que Hope tenía que decir. Hubo un momento de confusión por parte de Chelsea, que malinterpretó de qué iba el nuevo reto y Hope la regañó y volvió a leer el texto, esperando que esta vez quedara claro.

-Este reto está hecho para mí -, Bobby se veía feliz ante la idea -. Soy un experto en decoración de pasteles-. Y se marchó, empujando a Priya hacia el exterior de la Villa, donde tenían que realizar el reto. Ella se reía mientras se dejaba empujar.

Ibrahim se acercó a Becca, pero no había incomodidad en él y ella se tranquilizó.

-Sé que no hemos permanecido juntos y que nuestra relación ha sido desastrosa, al final, pero tengamos algo de diversión con este reto. Yo pienso intentarlo, al menos.

-Por supuesto, Rahim. Sin rencores desde este lado. Vayamos a divertirnos. No tengo ni idea de decorar pasteles, ¿Y tú?

-Estoy en la misma situación -, su sonrisa iluminó su rostro y él la guio suavemente hacia el exterior, acelerando el paso porque se habían quedado los últimos.

A medio camino entre la plataforma y la puerta de la Villa se habían colocado un par de mesas con unas bandas elásticas y unos antifaces dorados con corazones. Las instrucciones decían que ella tenía que ponerse el antifaz e Ibrahim dejarse atar por Jakub o Chelsea con la banda elástica.

-Bien, fantástico. Tenemos que decorar el pastel sin mis ojos y sin tus manos, vamos a necesitar una ducha después -, bromeó Becca mientras Rahim la guiaba a trompicones hasta sus puestos. Sin embargo, Becca tropezó al subir a la plataforma y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, aunque si no hubiera sido porque Ibrahim la tenía sujeta, lo habría hecho de boca.

\- ¡Joder! - Se quejó, en voz alta. Supuso que todos la estaban mirando porque solo podía oír sus risas. Incluso Rahim se reía bajito.

-Algún día dejarás de tener la boca tan sucia -, la regañó Lottie.

-Siéntate y espera -, Becca la sacó la lengua. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente Lottie también llevaba un antifaz que la impediría ver- ¿Dónde está mi pastel? - Rahim la llevó y la indicó donde sentarse.

-Lo que es seguro es que ninguna veis más de lo que debéis -, oyó decir a Chelsea. Por el ligero aumento de volumen en su voz, Becca supo que se estaba acercando a ellos. Sintió que los brazos de Rahim la rodeaban y un ajetreo de manos y la banda elástica rozándole los suyos.

Aunque intentaron hacerlo lo mejor posible, ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Becca no sabría decir qué era qué cuando Rahim le decía “ahora vamos a coger la cosa aquella” y ella lo cogía siguiendo sus instrucciones. _Aunque esto es un caos, me lo estoy pasando bien. Ufff, ¿y si me divierto más aún?_

-Rahim… ¿A quién tenemos a nuestra izquierda?

-Marisol y Henrik.

Fue una suerte que todos estuvieran tan concentrados en sus cremas y coberturas para las tartas que no la vieran intentar apuntar con la manga pastelera. Excepto Rahim, claro, pero él no iba a decir nada, ni si quiera le oía reírse. Dirigió su manga y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde le había dicho Rahim que estaban Marisol y Henrik. Ella lanzó un grito de alegría cuando los dos notaron el pringue del glaseado y empezaron a quejarse.

\- ¡Ha sido Becca! -, informó Henrik a su pareja, riéndose. Marisol soltó un bufido, pero pronto le siguió en la risa. Justo después, Becca sintió algo frío y pegajoso en la cara.

\- ¡Mi pelo, Marisol!

\- ¡A esto pueden jugar dos!

-Callaos y a lo nuestro, Jakub nos mira -, dijo Henrik. Los cuatro volvieron, raudos, a la tarea de decorar sus pasteles. Por las conversaciones y risas que Becca oía más allá de la voz de Rahim dándole instrucciones, todos se lo estaban pasando mejor que bien, excepto Noah y Hope, que estaban peleándose por cualquier cosa que alguno había hecho.

Poco antes de que Jakub y Chelsea anunciaran que se les había acabado el tiempo para terminar el reto, Rahim y Becca dieron el último toque a su pastel con frutas. Cuando Becca se quitó el antifaz y miró a su tarta, hizo una mueca y gimió: había quedado un poco desastre y los alrededores estaban pringados de glaseado y grosellas aplastadas. En el mismo pastel, la fruta estaba descolocada y se notaba que no había extendido bien la cobertura.

-Esta no la ganamos, Rahim -, dijo al final, entre risas, mientras miraba las tartas del resto de sus compañeros isleños.

-Si no hubieras estado jugando a los pistoleros, te hubiera quedado mejor -, la regañó Bobby, cuya tarta había quedado perfecta en su sencillez. Era parecida a la de Becca y Rahim, pero con todo en su sitio. Por supuesto, esa sería la tarta ganadora, puesto que la de Lottie era un desastre de colores y la de Marisol parecía que se estaba escondiendo bajo la cobertura y el glaseado.

-Mira la bruja y su arcoíris -, se burló Becca mientras desataba los brazos de Rahim y echaba un vistazo a la tarta de Hope y Noah. Lottie se limitó a lanzarla un puñado de purpurina que le había sobrado, cubriendo a Becca de brillos. - Ahora YO SOY el pastel que va a ganar -, se señaló la purpurina y el glaseado que la cubría.

Noah y Hope estaban muy callados y sin mirarse. Su tarta era un completo desastre: de alguna manera se habían apañado para incluso romper el bizcocho y había partes que no estaba cubiertas ni decoradas. _Si esto es un reflejo de su relación, más les vale terminarla ahora mismo._

Lottie se acercó a ellos moviendo la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de Hope. Todos los isleños los miraron, con diferentes expresiones en sus caras, desde la pena hasta la incredulidad, porque se suponían la pareja fuerte. _Fuertes mis cojones: Noah pensando en otra, Hope sin dejarle mirar a nadie más y ambos trabajando juntos como el culo._ Es por eso por lo que todos se sorprendieron cuando Jakub cortó el discurso de Chelsea en el que iba a anunciar los ganadores:

-… Hope.

-¿Perdón? Eso tiene que ser un error, Jakub, los ganadores son Bobby y…

Jakub volvió a interrumpirla, repitiendo el nombre de Hope. Todos los isleños se volvieron hacia él y después hacia la desastrosa tarta ganadora. _A lo mejor es que había que estropearla y estamos todos confundidos_. En su cabeza resonó su propio sarcasmo, porque por supuesto que no se trataba de hacer la peor tarta. Sin embargo, todos los isleños aceptaron el veredicto de Jakub, más por no discutir y animar a la pareja ganadora que porque lo vieran justo y caminaron hacia la Villa para descansar bajo el sol antes del emparejamiento.

Becca se quedó atrás, mirando con anhelo las tartas. Su desayuno había sido tan solo un poco de café y un único croissant y ahora se encontraba famélica. Aún quedaba un rato para la hora de comer. Se sentó frente a su pastel y buscó por la mesa un cuchillo o algo con lo que comenzar a devorarlo.

-Becca, ¿qué haces? -, la preguntó Rahim, quien dio media vuelta cuando vio que ella no lo seguía -. Ey, yo también tengo hambre, dame un trozo.

-No -, Becca fue contundente -. Búscate tu propia tarta. Esta es enterita para mí.

-¡Vamos! No eres capaz de comértela entera -, Becca lo miró con desaprobación, por no confiar lo suficiente en ella como para no creer que podría hacerlo.

-Si digo que me la voy a comer entera es porque me la voy a comer entera. Coge la de Hope para comerla, la faltan trozos y te será más fácil acabarla -, Becca se quedó pensativa un momento -. Se me ocurre… ¿y si miramos quién se la come antes y sin dejar una miga?

Durante un segundo, Ibrahim la miró escéptico y, después, se unió al reto que Becca le estaba proponiendo.

-Vale, si ganas te doy mi camiseta favorita. ¿Qué me darás tú si gano yo? -, apostó Rahim.

-No lo sé, pero no vas a ganar. Esa camiseta será mía. A la de tres, Rahim. Uno, dos y… ¡tres!

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre sus respectivos pasteles. Rahim había seguido el consejo de Becca y se había colocado frente al de Hope y Noah porque, evidentemente, era el que menos sustancia tenía. Mientras Ibrahim comía todo lo rápido que podía, Becca mantuvo un ritmo constante sin ir lenta. De vez en cuando se volvía hacia su contrincante para lamerse los dedos y picarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? -, preguntó Marisol. Becca y Rahim alzaron la mirada a la vez, sorprendidos de encontrarla frente a ellos, con las bocas llena de pastel-. He notado que os habéis quedado atrás y…

-Pfmos pftiendo pfra pfver… -, migas de tarta se esparcieron por todas partes.

-Para, para. No te entiendo. Traga primero -. Becca tragó.

-Digo, que estamos compitiendo a ver quién se termina antes la tarta. Este señor que tengo al lado cree que yo no puedo y él sí. Le he dado ventaja, se está comiendo el de Nope.

Marisol se rio ante el absurdo desafío y anunció que se iba a buscar a los demás, que eso era necesario verlo. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban allí Priya, Lottie, Jackub y Marisol, que se habían dividido en equipos para alentar a sus favoritos. Rahim cada vez iba más despacio a pesar de que Priya y Jakub le alentaban a acelerar, puesto que le quedaba menos tarta que comer que a Becca.

\- ¡Vamos, chica, tú puedes! -, alentó Lottie. Becca aceleró su ritmo y se metió un trozo enorme de pastel en la boca mientras Rahim suspiraba pesadamente.

-Pareces mi hámster -, se burló Bobby. Becca no supo cuándo se habían unido el resto de los isleños, tan absorta estaba en devorar su pastel. Reprimió las ganas de contestar a Bobby para poder terminar el último trozo, lo cual hizo, tragando visiblemente ante los ojos desorbitados de Rahim. Después saltó de su asiento y, subiéndose en la mesa, realizó un extraño baile de victoria mientras todos la aplaudían, incluso Rahim.

-Ha sido una pelea justa y eres la ganadora -, la dijo, mientras la ayudaba a bajar -. Déjame lavar mi camiseta antes de dártela.

Era la hora de la comida, por lo que todos se dirigieron al interior de la Villa para elegir sus platos, aunque Becca y Rahim estaban demasiado llenos de pastel como para intentar comer nada más. Aún así, se sentaron con los demás tras preparar unos tés de manzanilla y bebérselos mientras los demás comían y charlaban. El resto de la tarde la pasaron relajados junto a la piscina o en el gimnasio, hasta que se oyó a Hope gritar desde el interior de la Villa que tenían una hora para prepararse para el nuevo emparejamiento.

En el vestidor, había un ambiente extraño que Becca trató de ignorar mientras se enfundaba en un vestido de tubo por la rodilla, justo para tapar la herida que se había hecho por la mañana al caerse. Aún así, lo maquilló un poco por si el vestido se le subía. Se colocó un cinturón ancho que apretó para aparentar que su figura era más curvilínea de lo que realmente era. Se miró al espejo y se vio lista, con el pelo rizado suelto y con un montón de volumen. _La leona de la Villa._

Dejó que las chicas terminaran sus preparativos y fue a la cocina, para beber otro poco de té de manzanilla para aliviar el dolor de estómago que tenía desde media tarde por culpa de la tarta.

–Ey, Becca. ¿Cómo te sientes con lo de esta noche? -. Bobby había aparecido de repente. Ella sonrió, un poco tímida, sabiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca del momento en que Bobby la elegiría. Dio un sorbo más, antes de contestar.

-Genial. Creo que todo el mundo terminará con quien quiere.

–Claro, claro. Yo estaba pensando eso también, sobre todo porque mi elección es bastante fácil. Quiero elegir…

Bobby fue interrumpido por Chelsea, que vino para abrir la nevera y buscar algo. Becca no sabía muy bien el qué, porque cerró enseguida con las manos vacías.

-… de todas formas, lo sabrás en unos minutos. Cruza los dedos para que los dos tengamos lo que queremos -, terminó Bobby, dirigiéndola un guiño antes de dirigirse al pozo de fuego. Becca le correspondió lanzándole un beso.

Chelsea, al parecer, había estado bastante atenta a la escena y los miró boquiabierta durante un segundo para luego taparse la boca y soltar una risita, sin dejar de mirar a Becca cuando Bobby se alejó.

–Quiero decir, eso fue genial. Me encanta, Becca. Creo que los dos os lleváis muy bien. Uau. Me encanta -, repitió. Becca se limitó a sonreír, pero sintió su cara arder.

–Supongo que veremos qué pasa en el emparejamiento, pues -, se mordió el labio. Miró hacia el césped, donde estaban las chicas, esperando su turno para ir al pozo de fuego y ser elegidas por el chico que querían -. Vamos a unirnos a ellas.

Nada más llegar a donde estaban paradas el resto de las chicas el teléfono de Marisol las avisó de que debían estar listas en el pozo de fuego. Entre risitas y cuchicheos se movieron hasta que llegaron y formaron una fila frente a los chicos, que estaban sentados.

Becca dirigió su mirada a Bobby, pero él estaba mirando al suelo. Bobby levantó brevemente la vista para verlas llegar, pero no miró a Becca directamente. Por supuesto, Becca se dio cuenta del repentino cambio que había sufrido Bobby en unos minutos: de la efusividad en la cocina a la evasión de su mirada. _¿Qué ha pasado en este rato? ¿Por qué no me mira? Ay, dios mío, ha cambiado de opinión._ Becca se tensó, no por miedo, porque hoy nadie se marcharía a casa, pero sí por nervios porque… ¿Con quién acabaría esa noche si Bobby de repente estaba dudando? Se ajustó el vestido para tapar mejor su rodilla magullada.

Jakub fue el primero en elegir. Dio un discurso que hizo que todas las chicas se miraran entre ellas, preguntándose sobre quién estaba hablando; solo Hope estaba tranquila.

-La chica con la que quiero unirme es Hope.

Las miradas volaron y algunos alientos contenidos se pudieron escuchar en el lado de los chicos. Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero las miradas recayeron principalmente en Noah y en Hope. Por primera vez, Noah parecía confundido y Hope daba a entender que aquello era lo que estaba buscando, su expresión, divertida., mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su nueva pareja y la guiaba para sentarse.

Los murmullos empezaron a subir de volumen cuando un teléfono sonó. Noah se puso en pie y miró a Becca.

-No -, dibujó ella con los labios a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Noah asintió y tras unas primeras frases vacilantes, aún tocado por el impacto de Jakub eligiendo a Hope, se emparejó con Priya, que con un saltito se echó a sus brazos. Ibrahim parecía alterado, evidentemente quería elegir a Priya. Henrik alzó una ceja ante la elección de Noah. Se oyeron aplausos poco animados y Becca decidió que había que animar esa noche que había empezado tan desastrosa y aplaudió con entusiasmo. Hope, sin vacilar, se sumó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Henrik se puso en pie nada más oír el pitido de su móvil. Miró significativamente a Noah antes de dirigirse a las chicas y hablar. Fue un discurso dulce a pesar de que inicialmente no iba a elegir a la chica cuyo nombre iba a decir a continuación.

-… y creo que realmente podríamos formar un buen equipo. La chica con la que quiero emparejarme esta noche es Becca.

Lo primero que hizo Becca al oír su nombre en los labios de Henrik fue mirar a Bobby, que pasaba su mirada de Henrik a ella. Ella procuró gesticular hacia Bobby para mostrarle que aquello no era para nada esperado por ella y él asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras la seguía con los ojos al acercarse a Henrik. Él la cogió de la mano para sentarse.

_Esto está siendo un desastre, ya están todas las parejas desbaratadas. Al menos, aún queda tiempo para Lottie y Gary._

Sin embargo, enseguida quedó patente que ni esa pareja iba a permanecer. Ibrahim eligió a Lottie de la nada, aunque en parte era más o menos lógico, porque ya estuvo emparejado con Marisol y había sido un desastre y Chelsea era demasiado ruidosa e hiperactiva para él. Gary y Bobby se miraron antes de que le tocara al primero elegir, que se unió a Chelsea y ya, por último, Bobby eligió a Marisol con un maravilloso discurso sobre la amistad. Becca los aplaudió con fuerza y ambos la miraron, sonrientes.

-Pues muy bien, nadie está con quien quería, ¿verdad? -, dijo Priya, rompiendo a reír. Becca fue la primera en seguirla, ante el desastre que había resultado la noche, y luego el resto de los isleños se unieron, excepto Jakub, que no entendía de qué se estaba riendo todo el mundo.

Hope soltó la mano de Jakub para enfrentarse a Noah, todos pendientes de qué se iban a decir. Ella se cruzó de brazos y todos pudieron escuchar cómo echaba en cara la decisión de elegir a Priya para el emparejamiento y cómo cortaba su relación con él delante de todo el mundo sin dejarlo hablar en ningún momento. Cuando Hope terminó, volvió a coger la mano de Jakub y lo guio hacia la piscina. Todos se quedaron allí, enmudecidos, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

Becca se miraba las uñas cuando Henrik la agarró de la cintura y la pidió hablar en otro lugar. Con un asentimiento, lo siguió, muy consciente de esa mano que la rodeaba pero que bajó sutilmente hacia su cadera. _Como se atreva a un poco más, le parto la cara._ La soltó cuando llegaron a las tumbonas y la invitó a sentarse para explicarla por qué se había decidido a elegirla en el último momento: quería elegir a Priya, pero Jakub y Noah habían llevado sus planes al traste y, tras eso, pensó que la persona con la que mejor se llevaría sería Becca.

-Entiendo, Henrik, es solo que… bueno, ha sido inesperado. Priya lo ha resumido muy bien. Sin embargo, podemos ser amigos y ver qué pasa.

Henrik sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Becca se la ofreció gentilmente y luego miró a su alrededor. Los isleños estaban preparándose para ir a dormir y dejar pasar la nefasta noche y, mientras Henrik se marchó para reclamar su cama, Becca fue a la cocina a por algo para picar.

Bobby la siguió y la agarró del brazo, su frente arrugada.

-Sé que a veces los emparejamientos pueden no salir como deberían, pero no esperaba esto hoy. Creo que tenemos que hablar de cómo vamos a jugar con esto que nos ha tocado. He estado pensando…

A los lejos se escuchaban las risas de Priya, Chelsea y Jakub, que se acercaban a la cocina también. Bobby los miró brevemente y luego lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Vale, mañana hablamos. Necesitamos esta conversación-. Seguidamente, se marchó al dormitorio.

A pesar de la intrusión, Becca sonrió y se sintió más tranquila. _Te has imaginado cosas, él aún quiere intentarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cambiado el Emparejamiento Desastroso porque creo que no tiene sentido que Noah vuelva con Blake.  
> Gracias a los que leen y mi apoyo a los valientes que puedan leerlo con la traducción de Google, que es un desastre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All my thoughts are secrets  
> I can't deny my feelings  
> Not sure you're still the one  
> Temptation's all around.  
> Love's temptations  
> You heal my soul  
> You give me all your love  
> I'm craving lust  
> My heart is bleeding your love
> 
> "Temptations", Mónica Naranjo.

**Día 14.**

El sonido de su móvil podría haberla despertado si no fuera porque ella ya estaba despierta. Había tenido un sueño inquieto y finalmente no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche. Aún estaba oscuro. _¿Qué…? ¿Un mensaje a estas horas?_ Henrik, a su lado y dándole la espalda, no se había despertado. Pronto sonaron otros cinco teléfonos más, seguidos del crujir de las sábanas.

Becca leyó su mensaje para sí y sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón solo para ver a las otras chicas levantadas y con las caras iluminadas por sus móviles. Priya era la que más cerca estaba de Becca, así que decidió confirmar lo que ya todas sospechaban.

\- ¿Es algo sobre un viaje de chicas?

-Sí.

-Silencio, vamos al vestidor, todas, ya -, susurró Hope.

Todas se deslizaron debajo de sus edredones lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. Ninguno de los chicos se despertó. Gary dejó de roncar durante dos segundos y Jakub murmuró una queja en sueños, pero nada más.

Becca terminó pronto de cambiarse y aún le sobraba algo de tiempo. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta apretada y se atusó los rizos para que quedara voluminosa. Miró a las chicas, que hablaban entre ellas, muy animadas teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Esto es genial. ¿A dónde nos llevarán? -, preguntaba Hope mientras se arreglaba frente a su espejo.

\- ¿No nos dejan tiempo para una ducha rápida? -, se quejó Lottie.

-Os espero en el vestíbulo. No pienso salir de la Villa a esperaros, creo que aún está oscuro.

Pasó por el dormitorio, sin apenas luz y en silencio, excepto por los ronquidos de Noah. _¿Cómo podía dormir Hope con ese ruido justo a su lado?_ Se paró un momento en la puerta, vacilando. Un pensamiento se aferró a ella y no fue capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. _Está bien, le diré algo._

Se dirigió a la cama que compartían Bobby y Marisol, se metió entre las sábanas y encendió su móvil para buscar el mensaje que habían enviado a las chicas. Él se movió un poco pero no se despertó, estaba de espaldas a ella. Becca le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro y Bobby se volvió con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué mier…? -, empezó a susurrar, pero la luz del móvil lo paró. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en la cama con él era Becca. Ella sonrió y le peinó el desastre de rastras que tenía-. Ey-, dijo él tras una amplia sonrisa, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano para espantar al sueño.

-Ey -, susurró ella -. Lee esto.

Becca le pasó el móvil y Bobby leyó el mensaje que decía que las chicas habían de prepararse para un viaje y marcharse sin decir nada a los chicos. Cuando terminó de leer, miró a Becca y la sonrió. Ella puso las sábanas sobre ellos para amortiguar el sonido de la charla.

\- ¿Mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé. Un día o dos, tal vez tres horas. A lo mejor nos llevan un rato a la playa. Sólo pensé que debía decirte que yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche. No sé por qué Henrik me eligió. Tenemos que hablar del _juego_ -, Becca puso especial énfasis en la última palabra y él arqueó una ceja durante un instante.

-Vale, pero no estés mucho tiempo fuera, ¿eh? -, alzó una mano para acariciarle la cara-. Te echaré de menos

Becca le dio un beso rápido en los labios, apenas lo rozó.

-No lo harás -, susurró cuando se apartó. Volvió a besarlo, casi sin rozarlo, pero Bobby había puesto una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y no la dejó apartarse.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-, contestó él contra sus labios, acercándose más. Becca no pudo evitarlo y, sonriendo, se dejó llevar cuando empezó a sentir que su piel se erizaba, dejándolo hacer. Al final, se vio obligada a abandonar el beso, no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo después.

-Ahora me tengo que ir. Te veré pronto, bonito.

-Pásalo bien.

Becca salió con cuidado de la cama una vez apagó el teléfono, para no molestar al resto de los chicos. Por desgracia, se dio un golpe en el pie con una de las patas de las camas.

\- Joder, ostias -. Hizo poco ruido, pero el suficiente para que Henrik se quejara en sueños y que Noah dejara de roncar. Oyó la risa queda de Bobby. Por suerte, la cosa no fue a más y nadie se enteró de que había estado allí.

\- ¡Cielos, Becca! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué cojeas? – exclamó Lottie cuando la vio llegar. Estaba impaciente esperando al lado de la puerta abierta de uno de los jeeps que iban a trasladarlas a… _Pronto lo sabremos, ojalá sea la playa, estamos en Mallorca y aún no hemos visto el mar._

El viaje duró un cuarto de hora, pero Becca no vio la playa ni de lejos. Al revés, parecía que se estaban internando hacia el interior de la isla de Mallorca, en dirección a la montaña, por un camino semi asfaltado y lleno de baches. Tenía la sensación de que si se ponía en pie en el jeep podría ver la Villa. Los jeeps giraron y pararon un momento antes de que una verja alta se abriera para dejarlos paso.

Frente a ellas emergió una mansión aún más blanca que la Villa, pero no tan grande. Becca miró a Lottie y ambas intercambiaron miradas curiosas, con las bocas abiertas.

\- ¿Qué sitio es este? -, atinó a preguntar Lottie cuando los jeeps pararon frente a la entrada de la mansión y todas bajaron. Todas alternaron miradas entre ellas y la casa. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que entraron porque, evidentemente, iban a pasar un tiempo allí.

El vestíbulo era fresco e igual de blanco, con neones de colores que encendían palabras como “Temptation” y “Lust”, de forma similar a las que había en la Villa. Los colores contrastaban de forma atractiva con las paredes cuando parpadeaban. El suelo estaba cubierto con una lujosa alfombra de pelo roja.

\- ¿Qué haces? -, preguntó Chelsea a Becca, que se estaba quitando las sandalias.

-Quiero sentir la alfombra en mis pies -, rio mientras daba pequeños saltos alternando los pies-. El tacto es maravilloso -las miradas que estaba recibiendo no eran halagadoras, pero Chelsea, siempre dispuesta seguirla, la imitó y se quitó sus tacones, emitiendo pequeños chillidos de alegría. Las otras las dejaron solas y se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba al césped y la piscina.

Cuando las dos se cansaron, jadeando, siguieron la misma dirección que habían tomado las chicas, que estaban hablando animadamente junto a un cubo lleno de hielo y un par de botellas de cava sin alcohol. Marisol llenó dos copas de plástico rojo y se las pasó a Becca y Chelsea, que aún tenían las manos vacías.

\- ¿Brindamos? -, preguntó Marisol, alzando su copa. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo-. ¿Por nosotras?

\- ¡Por nosotras! -, exclamaron las demás. Antes de llevarse las copas a la boca sonó el móvil de Becca y todas pararon el movimiento a medio camino, expectantes-. “Chicas, bienvenidas a Casa Amor. Este será vuestro hogar durante los próximos días y, para que no os aburráis, os vamos a presentar a nuevos isleños”.

\- ¿Nuevos isleños? ¿Chicos? ¡Dime que son chicos! -, chilló Chelsea.

\- Supongo que lo sabremos pronto. ¿Cómo os sentís? -, inquirió Priya -. ¿Becca?

Ella alzó la vista de su copa, sorprendida. ¿Cómo se sentía? Desde luego aquella era una oportunidad para poder elegir a otra persona con la que terminar el concurso y llevarse el premio, pero, por otro lado, estaba flaqueando en su objetivo. _El maldito Bobby. ¿Qué les digo a las chicas? ¿Dejo mis opciones abiertas? Ellas no saben nada sobre lo de Bobby, pero sí que no me ha estado yendo muy bien._

\- Bueno, no lo sé, la verdad. Supongo que si el chico adecuado aparece por esa puerta pues… Al menos lo pensaría.

Todas asintieron y comentaron que tendrían más o menos la misma actitud, esperar a ver qué pasaba. Excepto Hope, que a pesar de haber montado una escena la noche anterior cortando su relación con Noah delante de todos los isleños, comenzó a lloriquear y recordarles a todas que su amor por Noah era lo más grande. _Bien, ya vemos cómo va a ser la estancia aquí._ Por suerte, el llanto de Hope fue cortado por otro mensaje que invitaba a las chicas a sentarse en las hamacas al lado de la piscina y esperar a que se presentaran los chicos.

Uno por uno, aparecieron desde la puerta de la casa principal presentándose y diciendo su edad mientras las chicas los examinaban sentadas en las hamacas. A Becca no le pareció que ninguno de ellos pudiera acelerarla el pulso, pero Chelsea y Marisol estaban mostrándose muy entusiastas con Elijah y Graham. El primero era un hombre alto de piel muy oscura y cuerpo trabajado pero que tenía un aire engreído; Graham exudaba seguridad en sí mismo y, por algún motivo, la recordaba a Gary. Becca alzó una ceja a Marisol y ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Una vez que las presentaciones estuvieron hechas, todos se reunieron en las hamacas junto a las piscinas para empezar a conocerse. Fue en ese momento cuando Becca asimiló la finalidad de llevarlas a Casa Amor. _Van a probar nuestra lealtad, pero ¿a quién debo ser leal yo? ¿A Henrik? Es mi pareja, pero no tenemos nada. ¿A Bobby? Parece que tenemos algo, pero no es mi pareja…_

\- … Becca, o tal vez Priya, no es que haya decidido nada aún…-, estaba diciendo Arjun cuando su voz se introdujo en el cerebro de Becca, sacándola de sus pensamientos. _Interesante._ Le sonrió con picardía y él la dirigió un guiño descarado.

Al parecer, mientras ella pensaba, los chicos habían estado hablando sobre a quiénes querían conocer mejor de todas ellas. A Becca no le sorprendió ser la que menos opciones tenía, pero tampoco la importó, con uno bastaba, aunque no supiera exactamente cómo iba a jugar después de que hablara con Bobby cuando volviera a la Villa. Lo que se dibujó en su cabeza, de repente, la golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi lo sintió físicamente: si ellas estaban allí con un montón de chicos, los chicos de la Villa estarían conociendo, seguramente, a un montón de chicas allí. ¿Y si Bobby conocía a alguien mejor que ella? Eso no era difícil.

Y aún no terminaba de confiar en Bobby. Seguía sin saber si realmente ella le gustaba a él o ella era el colchón sobre el que caer para, mínimo, continuar en la Villa, aunque obviamente se inclinaba a que ella le gustaba. Era cierto, también, que hasta donde ella sabía, era la única que había mostrado interés en él, inequívocamente, Priya había dejado claro casi desde que llegó que sus ojos estaban puestos en alguien más.

\- ¡Becca! ¿Estás ahí? -, la interrumpió Lottie-. Cariño, vamos a tener unas citas rápidas con los chicos, levanta, tenemos que ir a la parte de atrás de estos setos.

\- Oh, sí, claro. ¡Vamos! Las citas rápidas siempre me han gustado.

Seis mesas de jardín estaban estratégicamente colocadas en una pequeña explanada, bajo un gazebo para evitar la luz directa. Sobre ellas había una copa y una jarra de zumo de naranja. Las chicas fueron las elegidas para permanecer sentadas y los chicos tenían un par de minutos para hablar con cada una de ellas antes de que un pitido atronador les avisara para ir a otra mesa.

Por lo que pudo deducir, Elijah era peluquero, pero no le gustaba que se lo dijeran porque había hecho algún que otro trabajo en modelaje y eso le hacía creer que era modelo.

El siguiente chico que se sentó frente a ella fue Kassam, pero no la prestó mucha atención. Desde el momento en que se había presentado junto a la piscina había dejado claro que sus ojos estaban en Lottie. El siguiente fue Félix, ávido, con una torpeza que molestó tanto a Becca que no pudo evitar ser borde con él. El pobre se marchó con la cara arrugada de disgusto y dejando a Becca un sabor amargo.

Arjun se sentó frente a ella, con su mostacho y su barba. Era divertido y se lo veía interesado, aunque tenía demasiada conversación que giraba en torno a los perros, por su profesión, un poco aleatoria para el gusto de Becca. _Bueno, yo a veces paseo caballos, pero no es mi trabajo. Yo curo animales._

Carl era callado y algo raro, se hacía llamar intelectual, pero su conversación no lo era para nada y, además, no tenían nada en común. Intentó tomarle el pelo hablándole de su “masajeador” cuando le preguntó por la tecnología, pero él no se enteró de la referencia. Obviamente, ella no tenía nada que hacer con él.

Por último, Graham tenía tanta prisa por sentarse junto a Marisol que incluso se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma. Becca no sabía si esconder la cara entre sus manos con vergüenza o sentirse insultada.

Hubo una segunda ronda que hizo más patente las primeras impresiones de Becca. Definitivamente, si tenía que interesarse por alguien, lo haría por Arjun. No tenía claro si era porque él fue el único que se había interesado en ella o porque la atraía, pero si esa noche debía compartir cama con alguien, sería con él: era divertido y al menos se reiría.

Cuando todo acabó, volvieron a la piscina. Había sido un rato un tanto estresante para muchos de ellos y alguno quería refrescarse. Becca se sentó en el borde y Félix la salpicó mientras intentaba nadar a estilo mariposa, sin mucho éxito. El ruido que provocaba Félix al nadar casi ensordeció el sonido del mensaje que Becca había recibido y, aun así, necesitó ayuda de Priya para que todos se tranquilizaran y poder leerlo en voz alta.

\- Parece que los chicos nos han hecho el equipaje. Tenemos las maletas en el dormitorio -, le contó Becca a las chicas.

\- ¿En serio que todavía no hemos visto el dormitorio? -, preguntó Priya.

\- Vamos a ver qué nos han empacado. Me da miedo que alguien me haga la maleta -, se quejó Lottie. Becca estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Las chicas hablaban todas a la vez mientras entraban en la habitación y buscaban sus propias maletas. La primera en abrir la suya fue Chelsea, que sacó un corcho de entre sus bikinis y ropa interior.

\- ¿Por qué te ha empacado eso? -, inquirió Lottie, un brillo frío en su mirada cuando la dirigió a Chelsea.

\- Para que se lo coloque y no entre nada, seguro -, contestó Becca. Todas la miraron boquiabiertas y escandalizadas-. Vamos, me conocéis, lo raro sería que no dijera nada como eso.

\- Mamá, no hagas caso a Becca -, dijo Chelsea, mientras buscaba una cámara a la que dirigirse.

\- Justo es decir que sí que es lo que Becca diría -, contestó Lottie, con una risita-. Rahim no me ha empacado nada. ¿Os han puesto algo a vosotras, en las maletas?

\- Yo tampoco tengo nada, Lottie -, Becca estaba comprobando que Henrik hubiera puesto suficiente ropa interior para cambiarse durante unos días- ¿Cuántos días estaremos aquí? No sé si voy a tener suficientes mudas... y todos son tangas, ni una braguita. ¿Sabrá Henrik lo incómodo que es un tanga?

\- Bobby me ha empacado unos calzoncillos… -, Marisol sujetaba con ambas manos unos bóxers morados. De ellos cayó un papel, que Lottie alcanzó antes de que tocara la cama-. Qué bromista.

\- Esta nota parece que ha sido escrita con mi eyeliner: “Ojalá estuvieras aquí” -, gruñó Lottie-. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una camiseta, también? -. La miró incrédula.

Becca, mientras, agradeció que todas las chicas estuvieran pendientes de Marisol y su maleta porque, así, no podían ver su gesto arrugado y sus labios apretados. _No lo entiendo. ¿Me está diciendo esta mañana que me va a echar de menos y, sin embargo, le deja una nota a Marisol? Han estado juntos mucho tiempo últimamente, pero creía que era a mí a quien prefería. ¿Está jugando con las dos? ¿Por eso no me miraba ayer en el emparejamiento? ¿Le decía lo mismo a Marisol que a mí?_ Becca respiró hondo y soltó el aire, intentando hacer que el dolor en la boca de su estómago se marchara junto con el aire. Volvió su atención a Priya: ella tenía un tanga negro de encaje en su maleta que no era suyo.

\- Es mío -, dijo Hope, arrebatándoselo de las manos y comprobando algo en la parte interior-. Sí, lo es -, y lo arrojó a su propia maleta. Becca vio, de refilón, una etiqueta blanca escrita con bolígrafo. _Tiene marcada toda su ropa interior. Vaya forma de estropear buena lencería, no me extraña que Jakub la eligiera._

Se dejó caer sobre la cama donde estaba su maleta y miró al techo. Chelsea se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa, cielo? -, la preguntó. Todas la miraron.

\- Es solo que… ¿no os preocupa que hayan llevado nuevas chicas a la Villa, para sustituirnos? Quiero decir, es justo ya que nosotras estamos aquí con un montón de chicos nuevos a elegir el que más nos guste, pero…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, unas más que otras. Solo Marisol permanecía con una sonrisa en la cara y expresó sus sentimientos acerca de ello.

\- Bueno, yo no es que haya tenido el mejor viaje en la Villa. Solo Rocco me interesó de verdad -, miró brevemente a Becca- y he pasado de una pareja de amigos a otra. Y ahora estoy aquí, con una nueva posibilidad de encontrar a alguien. Entiendo que algunas estéis preocupadas, pero yo voy a abrazar esta oportunidad. Lo siento por Bobby, pero también es una oportunidad para él, merece encontrar a alguien.

Lottie y Hope asintieron ante el optimismo de Marisol. Becca sabía que era justo para ella y la felicitó por mirar al futuro con perspectiva, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua sobre lo que debería hacer Bobby. _Y, sin embargo, tiene razón. Yo no soy nadie para echar nada en cara ni para pedirla que no le haga eso a Bobby._

\- Sí, Bobby necesita encontrar a alguien -, comentó Lottie.

Becca seguía callada y mirando al techo cuando los chicos las llamaron para elegir algo del buffet que habían colocado en la cocina para comer. Extrañamente, ella no tenía hambre, pero aun así se obligó a escoger una ensalada ligera y también intentó parecer tan parlanchina como siempre. Al parecer, disimuló su estado de ánimo bastante bien y pudo entablar una conversación sobre la hiperactividad de los dálmatas con Arjun, contándole todas las travesuras que su perro hacía cuando no estaba en casa y cómo jugaba con los caballos en el refugio.

El resto de la tarde la pasó nadando en la piscina y jugando con Arjun y Félix en el agua. Dejó que Arjun se acercara lo suficiente a ella y dejó que su bigote le hiciera cosquillas en la mejilla cuando la dio un pequeño beso. _Si Bobby puede usarnos a Marisol y a mí, yo puedo jugar con él, también._ Sonrió a Arjun y lo guio al borde de la piscina para salir ambos. Primero salió ella, con toda la intención de que Arjun se fijara en su trasero. _¿De qué sirve un buen culo si no dejas que los demás lo disfruten?_ Se secó con la toalla que había dejado en las tumbonas y se metió en la casa, dejando atrás a Arjun y Félix.

Allí estaban las chicas, todas preparándose para la cena y la noche.

\- ¿Tendremos fiesta esta noche? Va a ser la primera que pasemos fuera de la Villa y la primera de estos chicos en Love Island -, preguntó Becca-. No sé si debo arreglarme, ni si Henrik habrá echado algo bonito. ¡Imaginad que me ha empacado lo más feo y menos favorecedor que tengo!

\- Yo propongo embellecernos como si fuera la última noche mientras estemos aquí -, Priya ya había empezado a sacar su maquillaje de la bolsa y a colocarlo en el tocador. También sacó un montón de pulverizadores con diferentes fragancias.

\- ¿Tienes de coco y no me lo has dicho? -, la preguntó Becca.

\- ¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto. Me encanta el olor a coco, y el sabor y… Estoy obsesionada con el coco.

Tomó el bote que Priya le ofrecía y se lo echó por todo el cuerpo. Lottie comenzó a toser y a quejarse de lo exagerada que Becca había sido al rociarse. Ella se encogió de hombros y se fue a su maleta, ya guardad en el armario, para ver qué podría ponerse esa noche. Se sorprendió al encontrar el atuendo que se puso el día que Rahim la recogió después de que Priya la dejara soltera.

\- ¿No has desecho tu maleta? -, pregunto Chelsea.

\- No, ¿para qué? Solo vamos a estar aquí unos días, no me apetece deshacer y hacer casi de inmediato. Además, si la deshiciera, seguro que perdería algo por aquí, no creo que nos dé tiempo a familiarizarnos con esto.

\- ¿Nos lavarán la ropa aquí? No veo una cesta donde dejar lo que hemos usado -, se preguntó Hope, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Tal vez esté en el aseo, donde las duchas. ¿Sabéis que aquí hay dos duchas?

\- ¿No será raro ducharnos a la vez?

Todas continuaron la conversación sobre sus aprensiones sobre compartir el baño de esa forma. Llegaron a la conclusión de que no sería tan extraño dos personas duchándose en dos duchas diferentes en la misma habitación cuando estaban acostumbradas a algo similar en la Villa.

-Lo que es raro es que tengamos que ducharnos con traje de baño. No me siento totalmente limpia, a eso no me voy a acostumbrar nunca-, se quejó Marisol. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pronto todas estuvieron vestidas para pasar su primera noche en Casa Amor e intentar tomar decisiones cómo con quién compartirían cama o si irían detrás de alguno de los chicos. Salieron cuchicheando entre ellas y riéndose para encontrarse con un jardín lleno de luces que parecían colgar del cielo e iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Al lado de la puerta por la que habían salido había una barra con bebidas, copas y unos platos con bocadillos. Por supuesto, Becca se hizo con uno de ellos para mordisquearlo mientras evaluaba con quién iba a hablar.

\- Me encanta Elijah -, oyó decir a Chelsea cuando hablaba con Marisol y Priya-. ¡Ven, Becca, ven! ¿Verdad que Elijah es un bombón? Parece que está hecho de chocolate.

Becca sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que las chicas comentaran sobre quiénes eran sus favoritos en Casa Amor. Eso le dio una idea aproximada para poder elegir alguno que pudiera compensarle el tiempo que estaba perdiendo allí. Y parecía que Priya y Chelsea iban a hacer lo mismo, divertirse con esos muchachos. Hope parecía estar poseída, puesto que en un momento animaba a las chicas a pasárselo bien y en el siguiente estaba lamentándose sobre las chicas que estarían en la Villa en ese momento junto con sus hombres.

\- Y serán preciosas. Pelo perfecto, dientes perfectos y risueñas con una risa suave y contagiosa -, lamentó Priya. _Si Priya está preocupada, ¿cómo debería estar yo?_ Becca se miró de arriba abajo, con un rictus en la boca. No podía hacer nada, estaba ahí y no allí, eran seis chicos y seis chicas, sola no iba a quedarse. Y Arjun estaba interesado, tuviera el motivo que tuviera para estarlo.

Esto la hizo plantearse algunas cosas. ¿Debía dejarse llevar en Casa Amor o forzar las cosas? El reciente comportamiento de Bobby la tenía muy confundida y no estaba segura de si sería un error ignorarlo o si el error estaba en pensarlo demasiado. ¿Y si perdía su oportunidad de estar con él? ¿O de optar al premio? O, lo que sería peor, perder ambos escenarios por una mala decisión. _Tengo que pensar cuidadosamente en mis opciones. Aunque supongo que deba tirarme a la piscina y arriesgarme a que esté vacía._

Lottie agarró a Becca del brazo, sacándola de sus reflexiones, y la llevó hasta el borde de la piscina.

\- ¿Ya tienes una idea de con quién quieres compartir cama esta noche? -, la preguntó, sin preámbulos, mientras señalaba a los seis chicos que bailaban al son de la música con el resto de las chicas. Solo Marisol y Graham permanecían un poco apartados-. Te digo, Kassam es mi tipo sobre el papel y me gustaría conocerlo mejor, pero si lo prefieres tú…

_¿Ella está ofreciéndome el chico que le gusta? Esto no está pasando._ Se detuvo un momento para pensar. _Ah, claro, el Código, Ibrahim y Gary. La lealtad._

\- ¡Dios, no! No tienes que renunciar a él, Lottie. Realmente, no me interesa ninguno, al menos no lo suficiente. Tal vez Arjun… No sé. Creo que tengo cosas en común con él.

\- Pues ve a decírselo a Arjun. Tienes razón, los dos os llevaríais bien. Mira, allí está, parece que te espera.

Lottie la empujó hacia él y los dejó solos. Becca sonrió a Arjun mientras le preguntaba si él quería compartir la cama con ella, en principio, como amigos. Él, con una sonrisa, rodeó los hombros de Becca y la guio hasta el dormitorio, proponiéndola hacer un muro de almohadas si así iba a estar más cómoda.

\- Solo durmamos, Arjun. No necesito ese muro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Día 15.**

_¿Quién está roncando? Oh, por dios, pensaba que me iba a liberar de los ronquidos estando lejos de Noah y ahora…_ Becca levantó la cabeza para asomarse entre las sábanas e intentar adivinar quién roncaba. Hacer aquello no era suficiente y quiso sentarse para tener mejor perspectiva de la habitación, pero un brazo le impedía moverse. _Arjun me ha abrazado durante la noche._ Se había sentido tan confortable que ni se había dado cuenta. Apartó con cuidado el brazo de su cintura y se sentó en la cama, mirando cómo la luz del día entraba por las ventanas que daban a la piscina. No había jardín allí, todo era hormigón pintado de blanco y tarimas de plástico que parecían de madera.

Justo en ese momento, las luces de la habitación se encendieron y eran tan potentes que los demás empezaron a despertarse también, entre quejidos. Los ronquidos pararon al mismo tiempo que los isleños se levantaban de sus camas. Graham despertó especialmente gruñón.

-Para ser marinero, madrugar te molesta demasiado -, le dijo Becca en voz alta, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las sienes. La luz estaba taladrándole detrás de los ojos. Se levantó y siguió a las chicas hasta el vestidor, dejando a Graham gruñendo y a Arjun riéndose suavemente.

-Eso es porque los ronquidos de alguien de esta habitación no me han dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Todos se miraron entre sí, buscando al culpable.

-Venía de tu cama, Lottie-, señaló Marisol. Todos la miraron y Lottie la fulminó con la mirada.

-No puede ser, alguien me lo hubiera dicho ya-. A todos les sorprendió que Lottie no se mostrara furiosa ante la acusación

-No debería haber tomado esas bebidas, ahora tengo resaca de azúcar –se quejó Becca a la vez que se dirigía al armario, en el vestidor de las chicas, donde estaba la maleta sin deshacer y rebuscó en su interior. Henrik le había empaquetado el bikini con el que ella se había presentado aquel primer día de Love Island. _Ahora parece tan lejano. Henrik debió de verlo desde la televisión, ¿qué pensaría de nuestras decisiones de ese día?_ Se abrochó el top del bikini con destreza mientras pensaba en la nueva situación de la Villa _¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora los chicos? ¿Estarán preparando el desayuno a las chicas que se suponen que han llegado?_

Ninguna de ellas estaba segura de que hubieran llevado chicas nuevas a la Villa, pero era lo lógico y eso no dejaba de preocuparlas, sobre todo si ellos preferían a las nuevas y las abandonaban. Entre todas, se sacudieron ese sentimiento de temor a ser cambiadas fácilmente, aunque Marisol y Priya no parecían demasiado preocupadas y fueron las que más animaron a conocer a los chicos de Casa Amor.

Cuando ellos terminaron de utilizar las duchas, las chicas se dispusieron a esperar sus turnos. Era una suerte que hubiera dos duchas en ese baño porque todos terminaron bastante rápido, aunque también es cierto que el agua ya no salía tan caliente en los últimos turnos.

Becca decidió colocarse una diadema rígida que encontró en su bolsa de alhajas y que Henrik había tenido el tino de empaquetar. Se la colocó muy atrás en la cabeza de tal manera que parecía que tenía una gran corona de rizos en su parte posterior. Fue la última en salir de cuarto de baño, el resto de las chicas ya habían empezado el día junto a la piscina. Por eso nadie notó cómo Arjun la acorraló en la puerta al jardín con un plato lleno de croissants untados en Nutella y un café doble.

\- Oh, Arjun, muchísimas gracias. No pensé en hacerte el desayuno, lo siento, pero te agradezco… Te acordaste de que me gustan los croissants.

Arjun pareció quedarse hipnotizado por la sonrisa que Becca le dirigió y ella comenzó a desayunar en un banco que había cerca de la puerta. Estaban escondidos, de alguna manera, de los demás, aunque aún escuchaban sus voces. Él se sentó a su lado y se limitó a verla masticar, haciendo algún que otro gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -, preguntó Becca, extrañada por los gestos.

\- Es… es como masticas. Disculpa, es que eso es algo que no te había visto hacer antes, nunca saliste comiendo en la tele. Ni si quiera se te vio comer durante el brunch con Ibrahim.

Un trozo de croissant se quedó a medio camino de la boca de Becca mientras miraba atónita a Arjun.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. Es que me ha sorprendido -, aclaró él, moviendo las manos y sonriendo-. Esto… no vine solo a traerte el desayuno, sólo es una excusa. En realidad, quiero saber, ¿qué tienes pensado? -, Arjun tomó aire-. Sé que compartimos la cama como amigos y estoy bien con eso, pero… ¿tú crees que podríamos compartir algo más?

Becca lo miró y, por un momento, la mente se le quedó en blanco. Bajó la mirada hacia el plato con los croissants y se mordió el labio, pensando lo que iba a contestarle, no era fácil darle una respuesta. Era consciente de que había tantas cámaras en Casa Amor como en la Villa y lo jugoso iba a ser televisado, seguro, y ya había hecho muchas tonterías. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, ya sabía qué iba a decirle.

-Puede que hayas visto que últimamente no me ha ido muy bien en la Villa… Así que no estoy segura de qué debo hacer ahora. ¿Te molestaría esperar a ver cómo vamos… cómo va a ir lo que pudiéramos tener?

Arjun la miró y sonrió.

-No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero puedo trabajar con eso. Me llamaron hace tres días para entrar en el concurso así que solo vi hasta que besaste a Noah. ¿Tan mal te fue después?

Becca torció la boca, dándole a entender que, efectivamente, le fue mal. _Fue un completo descalabro. Probablemente ninguno de estos chicos se haya enterado de lo que pasó justo después de aquella tarde, no tienen ni idea del desastre de emparejamiento, ni del cambio de lealtades._

\- Ya te enterarás -, se limitó a decirle. Tampoco la apetecía que obtuviera mucha información sobre todo lo que había dicho y hecho después de besar a Noah. Fue un error de proporciones catastróficas y, aunque con ello se había acercado más a Bobby, había estado en la cuerda floja. No quería que él se aprovechara de eso.

Cuando terminó el último croissant y se bebió el último trago de café, se inclinó hacia Arjun y le dio un beso en la mejilla, allí donde no le llegaba la barba. Aun así, le hizo cosquillas y ella soltó una risita. Arjun la sonrió con calidez mientras ella se alejaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Él se encargaría de llevar el plato y la taza a la cocina y lavarlos.

Becca se acercó a donde estaban todos los demás charlando. Cuando se dejó caer sobre una de las tumbonas al lado de la piscina se preguntó cómo había derivado la conversación que tuvieran antes hasta preguntarse y discutir qué mierdas comían los patos.

\- ¿A quién le importa lo que coma un pato? -, inquirió ella, mientras se ponía las gafas de sol. Había un bote de crema solar junto a ella y, tras pedir permiso para usarla, comenzó a cubrirse hombros y pecho. Marisol se ofreció a untarle la crema en la espalda. Becca no se quejó y dejó que le diera un suave masaje. Olía a coco. _Me gustan estas casualidades._ Becca estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la cabeza mirando a un lado y los ojos cerrados cuando Marisol terminó de cubrirla con la crema y le dijo en voz baja, casi rozándole la oreja con los labios:

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Vienes?

La curiosidad le pudo a Becca y se levantó de la hamaca para marcar el camino. Marisol la miró con un poco de miedo en los ojos.

\- ¿No deberíamos inventar una excusa?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No puede dos amigas apartarse para cuchichearse sus secretos? No sé de qué te avergüenzas, Marisol. Arjun me ha hablado de una cama balancín que hay detrás de donde tuvimos ayer las citas rápidas.

A Marisol le pareció buena idea. Becca la llevó a donde supuso que estaba la cama y allí estaba. Saltó sobre ella y se movió con violencia. Becca rio histéricamente ante el movimiento, intercalando algún chillido, ante la mirada reprobadora de Marisol-. Vamos, es divertido.

Cuando el movimiento de la cama cesó, Marisol se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado. Se la notaba nerviosa. Becca sabía de qué quería hablarle y la acarició la mano que tenía más cerca. _Puedo ponerte más nerviosa todavía_. Esperaba que su risa se viera dulce y no malévola. _Volvemos al juego, aunque este no vaya a ninguna parte._

-La verdad, Becca, es que quería hablarte de Graham. En parte me siento mal, por ti, por nosotras. Sé que dijimos que podríamos intentarlo si se nos daba la oportunidad y, no lo he olvidado-. Becca alzó su ceja derecha y la mantuvo en esa posición hasta que Marisol dejó de hablar-: A ninguna nos ha ido bien en la Villa y yo ahora he conocido a Graham, le intereso y es muy dulce. Me gusta, de verdad que sí, pero… -. _Ahí viene-_. Quiero saber… esto…

-Si, aun así, ¿hay una posibilidad de que estemos juntas? -. _A veces es tan torpe con las palabras como Bobby._ Marisol asintió, sonrojándose, sin mirarla. Ella movió un rizo de la cara de Becca y lo colocó detrás de su oreja-. Claro que sí. Me gustas, y tal vez si me hicieras más caso, me gustarías más.

Marisol alzó la vista para buscar los ojos de Becca y sonrió con sinceridad. Mientras hablaba, jugueteaba con los dedos de Becca, pero paró para continuar.

-Voy a conocer a Graham, de momento. Quiero ver a donde van las cosas con él.

\- Mmm, bueno… -. Becca no estaba muy convencida. No decepcionada o triste, simplemente comenzando a dudar de si Marisol sería una opción, dependiendo de lo que se encontrara cuando se marcharan de Casa Amor.

-Escucha, esto no significa que no sienta nada por ti, Becca. Es solo que aún debo trabajar lo que estos sentimientos son realmente. Necesito estar segura. Sigamos trabajando en esto-, dijo, simplemente, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba, dejando sola a Becca con sus pensamientos, sin darla tiempo a contestar.

Cuando empezó a dar vueltas al asunto, en su cabeza, un grito chillón, de Priya, la llamó anunciándola que tenían una carrera de retos contra la Villa. Becca saltó de la cama y aceleró el paso hasta las tumbonas, donde estaban todos reunidos, esperando qué tenían que hacer a continuación.

-Vale, según este mensaje, quienes terminen antes los retos ganarán una fiesta con cócteles ¡con alcohol! esta noche.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Tenemos que machacarlos! -, aplaudió Becca. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero necesitaba alcohol para espantar un poco todo lo que tenía en la cabeza esos días. Su teléfono sonó y todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor-: ¡Rápido! El chico más alto y la chica más bajita tienen que besarse.

Graham era el más alto con diferencia y paseó su mirada entre Marisol y Becca, las dos más pequeñas del grupo de chicas.

-Por un par de centímetros, es Marisol-, le guiñó Becca. Graham sujetó la cabeza de Marisol para besarla-. ¡Eh, que la beses, no que te la comas! -, todos se rieron de la exclamación de Becca, ella la primera. No estaba celosa, pero a lo mejor podría hacer creer a Marisol que sí.

Chelsea arrastró a Elijah a la piscina para besarlo debajo del agua antes casi de terminar de leer su mensaje. Todos animaron y aplaudieron.

-Esto lo tenemos ganado.

El siguiente reto fue mandado al teléfono de Priya: la chica de más edad tenía que simular seis posiciones sexuales con el chico más joven. Félix comenzó a saltar de excitación, sobre todo cuando Priya se adelantó para tumbarle en las tumbonas y comenzar su actuación. Era bastante evidente que Félix lo estaba disfrutando, sobre todo cuando Priya acercó la boca a su ingle para simular el “69”.

-Vas a explotar, chico-. Avergonzado, Félix se envolvió con una toalla.

Otro móvil sonó, pero nadie estaba diciendo qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Se miraron unos a otros hasta que todos los ojos recayeron en Kassam, que silenciosamente miraba la pantalla de su móvil. Frunció el cejo ante lo que sea que leía y, finalmente, eligió a Lottie para hacer un baile erótico que fue más vergonzoso que otra cosa. A Lottie no pareció importarle.

-No pienso hacer nada más-, se quejó Kassam, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Te podría haber tocado el mío, Kassam. Tengo que dar una vuelta a la piscina a caballito a una de las chicas. ¿Quién quiere ser la afortunada?

Becca se levantó enseguida de donde estaba sentada, agitando la mano y exclamando que ella debería ser.

-Soy una amazona, Arjun, y llevo dos semanas sin montar. Prepárate-, se subió a la hamaca para poder subirse en la espalda de Arjun, que era casi tan alto como Graham-. ¡Yiiiija! -, Becca hizo el amago de clavar espuelas en el costado de Arjun mientras se agarraba a él con una mano y con la otra agitaba un sombrero imaginario. Él comenzó a correr alrededor de la piscina, todos riendo y aplaudiendo hasta que Becca lo convenció de que debían acabar en el agua.

Arjun fingió hacerla caso y en el último momento frenó, justo en el borde de la piscina. No fue suficiente para Becca, que inclinó su cuerpo y lo agitó hasta que ambos cayeron de espaldas al agua. Los isleños seguían aplaudiendo cuando volvieron ambos a la superficie y salieron del agua hacia las toallas.

Mientras Becca se pasaba la toalla por los rizos, a Carl le tocó besar a alguien durante treinta segundos. _Tiene que ser incómodo besarlo, que lo haga otra._ No mostró haberse enterado cuando Carl la miró y siguió secándose el pelo con la toalla. Hope se ofreció, ante las miradas curiosas de todos.

Al principio, parecía un beso un poco forzado hasta que Carl se animó y animó también a Hope, aunque ninguno de los dos tardó demasiado en abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor con incomodidad. El beso había acabado, pero ellos tenían que aguantar aún diez segundos más con las bocas pegadas.

-Han usado la lengua y todo-, susurró Lottie, con malicia, a Becca. Ella se limitó a soltar una risita, entendiendo.

\- ¡Mío! -, Becca agitó su móvil y leyó-: Uy, tengo que sonrojar a uno de vosotros, chicos -, pasó una mirada pícara por cada uno de ellos mientras se mordía el labio, preparándolos. Sus ojos se pararon en Arjun y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa-. Escucha… -enronqueció la voz cuando se inclinó hacia su oreja, susurrando para que nadie más oyera qué estaba diciéndole-. ¿Recuerdas esa cama que se balancea? Tal vez esta noche podamos probar para qué más sirve ese movimiento, imagínanos-. Se apartó despacio para mirarle los ojos mientras le rozaba la línea de la mandíbula con sus dedos.

Arjun enrojeció furiosamente mientras se mordía el labio.

\- ¡Ja!

\- ¡Bien hecho, chica! -, animó Priya-. No hay forma que la Villa nos gane.

-Esperad, porque aún no hemos terminado -, Lottie bajó la mirada a su móvil y empezó a reírse-. Santo cielo, Bobby tiene que estar frotándose las manos.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Tenemos que chuparle un pie a un isleño-, pudo decir al final Lottie, que se sentó para no caerse de la risa-. Becca, te ha tocado, en honor a Toe Boy-. Se inclinó hacia ella para tomarle un pie-. Los tendrás limpios, ¿verdad?

-Acabo de salir de la piscina, Lottie. Están más limpios que los tuyos.

-Ah, es verdad. A la de tres. Una, dos, ¡tres!

Todos comenzaron a chuparse los pies y, aunque al principio todo fueron risas y comentarios jocosos, pronto se hizo el silencio entre los isleños, concentrados en chupar los pies de sus compañeros hasta que, por fin, volvió a sonar un teléfono. Era el de Becca, que se inclinó hacia atrás, donde había dejado tirado su móvil y leyó, tumbada en la hamaca.

-Una pareja puede disfrutar del Séptimo Cielo en el armario del amor. El resto deberán hacer dominadas, flexiones, estocadas y saltos, siete de cada. Luego irán a buscar a la pareja al armario.

Se oyó un coro de silbidos a la vez que todos se miraban entre sí.

-Me lo han enviado a mí, así que seré yo quien vaya a ese armario-, anunció Becca.

\- ¡No! -, se quejó Chelsea-. Quiero ir con Elijah y odio hacer ejercicio.

-Lo siento, nena, pero yo también odio el ejercicio-. El resto de los isleños se encogió de hombros y no comentaron nada más. Chelsea se sentó en el suelo, enfurruñada y Marisol fijó la vista en Becca, con una expresión interrogante que se tornó en sombría cuando Becca eligió a Arjun para ir al armario.

_Increíble. No hace ni una hora que estaba diciéndome que lo va a intentar con Graham y que aparcaba momentáneamente lo que pudiera sentir por mí. ¿Y la molesta que me quede a solas con Arjun? Pues ella va a tener que acostumbrarse y decidirse._

Tardaron un momento en encontrar el armario donde se iban a esconder. Estaba en el pasillo que unía el dormitorio con los aseos. Cuando entraron, estaba oscuro y se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo pequeño que era. Una escoba ocupaba un espacio significativo. Becca se apoyó contra la pared opuesta y se encogió para que Arjun cupiera con ella. Ambos rieron, Becca con un poco de timidez al notar toda la altura de Arjun contra ella.

-No esperaba estar tan pegados-, ella hubiera apartado la mirada si supiera a donde no mirar. Ni siquiera la pequeña rendija de luz que se colaba por la parte de arriba de la puerta era suficiente. Sintió el aliento de Arjun en la mejilla y, después, las cosquillas de su barba en el cuello. Becca se encogió un poco, sin estar segura de lo que realmente quería hacer. _¿Quién se va a enterar? No veo la luz que indique que hay una cámara._

Becca subió un hombro para que Arjun se apartara lo suficiente de su cuello para poder besarlo. Él aceptó el avance con alegría y se hizo con el control del beso. Cuando ambos se separaron, él tenía la respiración entrecortada. En la oscuridad, Becca sintió cómo jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Esto es un poco extraño… está empezando a darme claustrofobia-, dijo Becca tras un momento de silencio incómodo.

Siguió dejando que la besara un poco más en el cuello hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos fuera. Lo apartó todo lo que pudo dentro de ese minúsculo cubículo, advirtiéndole de la llegada de los demás. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz la hizo daño en los ojos claros; oyó suspiros de decepción, sobre todo de las chicas, cuando los pillaron haciendo _nada._

\- ¿Queríais encontrarme con las bragas bajadas, o qué? -, la cara que pusieron todos fue todo lo que quiso ver Becca en ese momento y se sintió satisfecha, luciendo una gran sonrisa al salir del armario. Lottie, simplemente, se limitó a alzar las cejas en su dirección, Becca no sabía muy bien por qué razón.

La comida pasó rápido, los isleños divididos en pequeños grupos e intentando calcular cuánto tiempo habían tardado en hacer los desafíos y especulando cuánto más o menos habían tardado en la Villa. Después, se dispersaron entre el dormitorio, los vestidores y la piscina hasta que un mensaje sonó en el interior del edificio.

\- ¡Tengo un mensaje! -, chilló Priya, como solía hacerlo. Solo acudieron las chicas, al vestidor donde ella había estado practicando con su maquillaje-. Esto hay que decírselo también a los chicos: ¡hemos ganado la competición con la Villa! Esta noche tenemos alcohol.

\- Madre de dios, lo necesito -, suspiró Becca. Las demás la echaron breves miradas de desaprobación, pero a ella le dio igual y se encogió de hombros ante todas ellas. Necesitaba que su cabeza se mareara y dejara de pensar, aunque fuera unas horas.

Salieron en busca de los chicos y les dieron la noticia. Félix empezó a mover el puño hacia arriba y a saltar mientras exclamaba “¡Alcohol, alcohol!”. _Este es uno al que le hace tanta ilusión como a mí. Los motivos no son los mismos, claro_. Becca sonrió y animó a las muchachas para empezar a arreglarse para esa noche, seguro que tampoco faltaría la música.

Salieron de una detrás de otra a la zona ajardinada, como si estuvieran en una pasarela de moda, algo en lo que se habían puesto de acuerdo, para impresionar a los chicos, que aplaudieron y vitorearon al verlas. Por supuesto, Hope fue la primera en salir, seguida de Priya, y la última fue Chelsea.

Habían colocado una barra de cócteles cerca de las tumbonas y allí se reunieron las chicas, que empezaron a llenarse unas cuantas copas y brindaron por ellas y su amistad. Los chicos sostenían sus propios vasos y gravitaban alrededor de ellas, interesados en su conversación.

Hope se apartó un poco y se puso a mirar los setos fijamente, ensimismada en algún pensamiento. Las chicas la siguieron, preocupadas.

\- Es que tengo curiosidad, ¿sabéis? Quién habrá hecho qué reto. Noah no es el más alto, ¿verdad? -, la mirada que Hope dirigió a sus manos fue más preocupada que curiosa. Marisol se acercó a ella y la acarició la espalda con la intención de consolarla. Todas juntas especularon sobre a quién le había tocado hacer qué.

\- No estoy segura de que los chicos no disfruten con los retos de besos -, se quejó Lottie.

\- No quiero ser el pájaro de mal agüero, pero lo disfrutaron mucho en aquel reto de los besos, donde Rocco y… -, comenzó Becca.

\- Gracias por recordarlo -, la regañó Marisol, con la cara arrugada, al recordar ella también. Todas suspiraron ante la imagen de sus chicos besando y disfrutando a otras que no eran ellas. Las tripas de Becca se revolvieron ante el pensamiento.

\- ¿Te preocupa Henrik? -, la preguntó Lottie-. Él parece un chico leal, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Becca asintió a eso. _Henrik, claro, ¿quién iba a ser si no_? Suspiró profundamente y miró a las chicas, ahora un poco más calmadas, que se iban en diferentes direcciones, buscando a los chicos con los que mejor se llevaban, incluso Hope se marchaba sola hasta que Chelsea le estropeó los planes que tuviera. Arjun se acercó cuando ella paseaba por el bode de la piscina, pensando en qué movimientos podría hacer a partir de lo poco que sabía. La conclusión fue que no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Vienes? Me gustaría hablar contigo un rato, a solas -. Arjun la guio hasta la cama balancín con una sonrisa pícara. _Seguro que es tan gilipollas que se ha creído lo que le he dicho en un reto._ Sin embargo, no tenía miedo a lo que pasara y lo siguió. Miró brevemente sobre su hombro para comprobar que nadie más estaba pendiente de ellos y lo cogió de la mano.

A los pies de la cama había una botella de vodka rojo y un par de vasos con hielo. Arjun los llenó y le pasó uno, luego se sentó con cuidado en la cama y tomó un trago, cerrando los ojos. Becca esperó a que dejara de poner caras raras por el sabor del vodka para beber de un trago el contenido de su vaso, casi sin inmutarse. Arjun la miró atónito.

\- Este es bastante más dulce que el blanco, Arjun, es más fácil de beber -, le dijo después de dejar su vaso en el suelo. Se rio para sí misma, pensando que probablemente parecía una alcohólica.-. Querías hablar conmigo.

Él sonrió y la incitó a acercarse y colocarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

\- Sí. Aunque solo quiero que sepas que podemos pasarlo bien sin tener que pensar en mucho más-, dijo a la vez que apoyaba sus manos, grandes y fuertes, en las caderas de Becca y la miraba desde su posición más baja-. Seguramente haya alguien que te espere en la Villa.

\- Puede ser-. _¿Quién me espera en la Villa?_ Su mente se volcó en los ojos de Bobby y Becca sacudió la cabeza, para echarlo a él y a la punzada en el vientre que trajo-. Pero no me niego a divertirme, y quién sabe si algo más-, le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para darle un breve beso en los labios-. Ya veremos, ¿eh?

Becca se apartó y recogió su vaso. Tiró los restos de agua sin dejar que cayera lo que quedaba de hielo, que era bastante, y se lo llenó con el vodka. Miró a Arjun a los ojos e hizo el gesto de brindar solo para marcharse a la pista que habían colocado en el gazebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Casa Amor me está costando bastante, espero que el resultado merezca la pena.  
> Gracias y suerte a los valientes que traducen con google para leerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casa Amor es un coñazo. De las pocas cosas que no siguen al 100% el canon.

**Día 16.**

Había sido una noche interesante, la anterior: las chicas habían estado mayormente concentradas en sus parejas hipotéticas, excepto, para sorpresa de Becca, Chelsea y Hope; sobre todo porque Chelsea babeaba por Elijah, pero esa noche había decidido hacer compañía a Hope, que tras su estallido de _curiosidad_ se había calmado lo suficiente para dedicarse a cotillear todo lo que estaban haciendo los isleños. La dedicó un guiño cuando dio a entender que la había visto escabullirse con Arjun. Becca solo se encogió de hombros ante la insinuación, que vino acompañada de una mirada de suficiencia.

Por otra parte, Marisol estaba recostada con Graham en las tumbonas de la piscina, ambos muy acaramelados. Cuando Becca pasó a su lado para acercarse al gazebo para bailar y les lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Marisol se quedó mirándola y enrojeció mientras se aseguraba de que Becca viera cómo besaba a Graham. Becca suspiró mentalmente.

_Cree que puede ponerme celosa, pobre niña del verano._

Pasó la noche bailando con Arjun, Priya y Félix y al final bebió más de la cuenta, lo suficiente para desinhibirse y dejarse llevar por la música hasta que, al final, Arjun tuvo que sostenerla para llevarla al dormitorio.

-Vamos, Arjun, si estaba borracha ya me hubieran amonestado los de arriba -, Becca se quejó, señalando el cielo. Después chilló porque Arjun la cogió en brazos como un saco de patatas, llevándola sobre su hombro-. ¡Joder, Arjun, avisa! -. No veía hacia donde la llevaba, solo veía lo que dejaban atrás: a Lottie ya Chelsea riéndose y haciendo bromas sobre Becca mientras los seguían.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Arjun la dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?

-Te encantaría, ¿verdad? -, ronroneó ella junto a su oído. Notó a Arjun estremecerse, como si tuviera frío-. Puedo sola-, dijo al final, después de rozar su columna con la uña. Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y aún más consciente de lo que podría traer, pero en ese momento no la importaba, embotada como estaba por el alcohol.

Pronto estaba cambiada y metida en la cama, junto a Arjun, que la miraba insistentemente. _Vamos, hay que divertirse un poco. Lo que haga con él no hará daño si no llego muy lejos._ Becca se acercó y, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Arjun, lo besó incitándole a seguirla el ritmo, cosa que él hizo hasta que unos gemidos contenidos dos camas más allá los interrumpió. Becca suspiró y dio por terminada la sesión. Se acurrucó en Arjun y se quedó dormida mientras él la acariciaba el pelo, frustrado por las circunstancias.

De todas formas, el sueño de Becca fue fugaz, como solía ser cuando bebía de más. Sí, ella sabía que aquello era extraño. Se levantó de la cama justo antes de que el sol saliera, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Arjun y de su _gloria mañanera_ , y se dirigió hasta unos sillones que colocado a lado del gazebo la noche anterior.

Había tenido el tino de robar una sábana, porque aún estaba fresco en la oscuridad. Allí encontró a Lottie bebiendo té e iluminada por la linterna de su móvil. _¿Estará leyendo las hojas del té?_

-Ey, bruja. ¿Tampoco ha dormido bien? -. Lottie gruñó ante la pregunta de Becca. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Lottie estaba concentrada en leer las hojas del té, así que Becca solo se quedó allí, en silencio, hasta que Lottie pudiera o quisiera hablar.

-No tiene sentido lo que me cuentan. Hay serpientes en la hierba, Becca. Tanto como. ¿Ves este murciélago en el borde? Es enorme, voy a sufrir una gran decepción.

\- ¿Lo dices por Gary o por Ibrahim?

Lottie no contestó y lanzó el contenido de la taza hacia los setos, furiosa. Se quedó sentada mirando hacia algún punto en el vacío con una expresión feroz en su rostro, calculando. _No creo que esa magia acierte, ni Gary ni Ibrahim podrían hacer nada malo, ¿verdad? Al menos, Ibrahim no lo haría, él valora la lealtad._

La luz del sol comenzó a bañarlas cuando notaron movimientos en el interior de la casa y se movieron hacia allí, para empezar la mañana. La sábana quedó abandonada en el sofá.

Todas las chicas estaban ya despiertas y charlando animadamente entre ellas sobre las formas de mantener a raya una resaca. Saludaron con alegría a Lottie ya Becca cuando entraron. Becca entrecerró los ojos cuando el cerebro empezó a dolerle por el ruido.

-Ayer te pasaste un poco, ¿no? -, inquirió Priya.

-Una bebida caliente y se me pasa-. Comenzó a rebuscar en la maleta, pero Henrik no le había puesto en ella ningún pantalón corto ni camisas para pasar el día, así que se decidió por un trikini blanco que aún no había usado en la Villa, torciendo la boca. _Será un hombre de la naturaleza, pero no sabe lo que es la comodidad, lo que daría por unos pantalones._ Se cambió y esperó su turno en la ducha, donde Priya y Hope tuvo éxito a la hora de echar a los chicos y hacerlos esperar a que todas ellas terminaran.

Volvieron todas juntas al vestidor para darse cuenta de los últimos toques. Becca, con su resaca, decidió que en vez de estar deshaciéndose en el exterior mientras tomaba el sol, dedicaría la mañana a alisarse el pelo. Preparando todos los productos que necesitan y poniendo a calentar la plancha, el móvil de Hope sonó con insistencia.

\- ¿Es mi resaca o eso ha sonado más veces de las que debiera? -, preguntó mientras colocaba horquillas en su pelo para apartarse los mechones que alisaría por separado.

-Es un video-, anunció Hope. Todas silbaron y exclamaron con alegría mientras se arremolinaban alrededor de ella para ver el video en la pequeña pantalla. Hope se aseguró de que todas estaban mirando antes de darle al _play_ .

> _Gary y Jakub en la cocina, mirando a lo lejos. "No me importaría presentarlas a mi abuela"_
> 
> _Noah, sin afeitar, en el césped, con Gary. “Ella se parece a Hope”._
> 
> _Ibrahim y una chica pecosa de cabellera roja, de noche, recostados en una tumbona y muy juntos. “Vamos, Rahim, puedes hacerlo mejor”. “Eres preciosa”._
> 
> _Henrik besando a una chica morena y de facciones finas. De fondo se oye a Jakub mientras Gary cuenta hacia atrás: “¡Lo están disfrutando!”._
> 
> _Noah y Gary, en la cocina, hablando los dos solos. “Cuando se folla en la primera noche, todo cambia”._

-…

Con los labios apretados, las chicas se miraron entre sí. En algunas miradas había miedo y humedad. Ninguna sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Hope agarraba con fuerza el teléfono y había rebobinado el video para pararlo justo cuando Noah aparecía, sonriendo, cuando hablaba de follar.  
Empezó a sollozar y las demás muchachas a hablar todas a la vez, tratando de adivinar qué significaba lo que acababan de ver.

Chelsea, haciendo gala de su dramatismo, salí del vestidor como una tormenta para encerrarse en un armario mientras gritaba cómo era posible que Gary se comportase así. Ni todo el ruido que hizo mitigó la molestia de Hope llorando. Marisol se acercó a consolarla y Becca también se acercó.

\- ¡Aparta! ¡Esto es tu culpa! -, la chilló Hope, golpeando con su mano el brazo de Becca, para rechazar su abrazo. Becca abrió mucho los ojos ante la furia de Hope, quien la dio la espalda -, si no lo hubiera besado esto no hubiera pasado.

-Vamos, Hope, eso no es justo. Noah es un adulto y… - comenzó Priya.

-Tú tampoco hables. Las dos lo habéis apartado de mi lado. Ha probado a otras chicas y las prefiere a mí. ¿Con quién ha follado? ¿Con quién? -, se tapó la cara con las manos.

De nuevo, las chicas intercambiaron miradas, esta vez atónitas ante las palabras de Hope. Lottie fue la siguiente en hablar cuando notó que Becca estaba allí parada, petrificada, mirándola.

-Vamos, Hope, ni siquiera sabemos si está hablando por él. Todas conocemos a Noah, no es el tipo que hace esas cosas y, además, bebe los vientos por ti.

Hope continue llorando un poco más, hasta que Chelsea volvió a la habitación, excitada y con los ojos rojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lottie, puede referirse a otra persona-, dijo Becca, tratando de tranquilizarla e intentando, también, ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Tras el rechazo anterior, esta vez su mirada se suavizó al dirigirla a Becca y posó su manita en el brazo de ella, a modo de agradecimiento.

 _Noah se refiere a otra persona. ¿Un Bobby? No está en el video. No se lo oye. ¿Tan fuerte es lo que está haciendo que no pueden mostrarlo?_ Al dolor de cabeza se le agregó las náuseas que luchaban entre su estómago y su garganta ante el pensamiento.

Por supuesto, Bobby no había tenido problemas en acostarse con Becca mientras él estaba emparejado con Priya. Y claro que tendría menos problemas aún en esa nueva y excitante situación, creada para tentar tanto a los chicos como a las chicas y poner a prueba las lealtades; y Bobby no tenía la obligación de ser leal a nadie, igual que ella. Becca suspiró. _No esperaba que me doliera tanto._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las chicas la sacudieron.

-Es la resaca-, se excusó.

_Bueno, aunque él no lo sepa aún, le viene bien una chica nueva, si esto funciona como creemos que funciona, no estará soltero cuando regresemos a la Villa._

En pensamientos paralelos, Becca desechó la idea de Bobby y Marisol teniendo una relación idílica, como había estado sopesando ese par de días que estaban en Casa Amor, por la nota. Sólo por esa absurda y maldita nota.

Definitivamente, era hora de hacer nuevos planes. Bobby casi los había echado al traste con su encanto, pero él ya estaba lejos de su liga. Becca aún tenía opciones: podría traerse a la Villa a un chico de Casa o, bien, aguantar hasta que entrara alguien nuevo, o, quien sabe, intentar conquistar a Marisol. Un romance bisexual tal vez triunfara en el público y la aupaba a la final.

 _Maldita fuera mil veces_.

\- ¡Becca! Te estamos preguntando qué te parece la chica con la que Henrik se está besando.

\- Perdón, perdón. La resaca… -, repitió- ella parece bonita. ¿Creéis que Henrik cambiará? Esa chica es muy bonita.

\- No sé, la verdad es que no tiene buena pinta.

\- Bueno, en todo caso… No sería la primera vez que me quedo soltera en la Villa, no es eso lo que me da miedo. Algunos de mis mejores momentos han sido estando soltera.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Cuéntanos, cuéntanos. ¿Con quién? -, el entusiasmo de Chelsea había sustituido rápidamente a su estado depresivo anterior y la ayudó a animarse a ella misma.

\- Top secret, Chelsea-, dijo, entre risas mientras se sonrojaba recordando su momento en la ducha con Bobby. Chelsea, aunque a veces pareciera tonta, no lo era y Becca tenía claro que ella sabía algo; al fin y al cabo, presenció la absurda escena entre Bobby y ella antes del emparejamiento del desastre. No habían sido muy sutiles.

\- Entonces, ¿ya has decidido que no te llevarás a Arjun de vuelta a la Villa? -, preguntó Marisol. Becca notó algo en su voz. _Esta chica es exasperante, quiere tener algo conmigo, pero no es capaz de dejar a Graham. Odio cómo pretende ponerme celosa. ¿No ve que no funciona?_

\- No sé qué voy a hacer aparte de divertirme con él lo que nos quede aquí de estancia -, lo dijo porque era verdad. Y para molestar a Marisol. _Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego._ Intentando despejar el aire viciado que el video había dejado, las muchachas salieron al patio para perfeccionar su moreno y trabajar duro con sus chicos.

Becca se quedó alisándose el pelo, cosa que le costó bastante más que la última vez, puesto que no estaba concentrada, con la mente dándole vueltas una y otra vez al hecho de que Bobby no estaba en ese video y que Henrik parecía estar pasándoselo bien con esa morena.

 _Pero es lo justo, ¿no? Yo estoy aquí divirtiéndome con Arjun, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo con quien quisiera? Ninguno es exclusivo del otro, ni aquí ni en la Villa._ Soltó la plancha despacio, cuando terminó el último mechón y, decidida, la desenchufó, la guardó y salió al patio, dispuesta a dejar a Bobby atrás.

No habían retirado el sofá del gazebo y allí estaban dos parejas, Lottie y Kassam, y Marisol y Graham, hablando sobre el video que les habían enviado. _¿Vamos a estar todo el día hablando de esto? Bueno, tampoco tenemos mucho más que hacer._ Se sentó al lado de Marisol, que estaba siendo abrazada por Graham. Marisol jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo negro poniendo como excusa lo suave y brillante que se le había quedado.

-Los chicos hemos pensado que ese video es basura y que tenemos todo nuestro apoyo para lo que queráis-, la anunció Graham-. Como has estado ocupada te has perdido todo lo que hemos dicho, pero, oye, estamos para lo que necesitéis.

-Muchas gracias, Graham, es todo un detalle.

Mientras los tres seguían su charla, Becca cayó en la cuenta de que al igual que ellas habían recibido un video, ellos tendrían otro de lo más jugoso que hubieran hecho las chicas. Lottie la sacó de su ensimismamiento chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

-Ey, vuelve-, la miraba, preocupada-. Te ha afectado el video, ¿verdad? No pienses en eso, ahora. Kassam ha dicho que nos hará una mezcla inspirada en estos días y que nos la enviará.

-Eso sería genial. Voy a por cualquier cosa para comer, ¿queréis comer algo? -, les preguntó, intentando evadir la pregunta, no queriendo imaginar las “mezclas” que hubieran hecho los productores. _Ese video es para plantarnos la duda en la cabeza. Pero ya son muchas cosas, no solo es el video lo que me hace dudar._ Comió sola en una silla de la cocina, al fresco del aire acondicionado y después se echó una siesta en el dormitorio. Cuando despertó, Arjun estaba durmiendo con ella, abrazándola.

Se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, estaba a gusto entre sus brazos. _Sin esa barba y ese bigote, sería muy guapo, pero ahora mismo… Qué complicadas se me están volviendo las cosas, si llego a saber esto hubiera mandado a Devan a tomar por culo. ¿Qué hago con él? ¿Lo llevo a la Villa? Sería un seguro. Pero ¿y si Henrik decide quedarse conmigo para no dejarme soltera?_

_Y también está el dinero. Podría usar a Arjun, pero tengo la sensación de que solo me utiliza para entrar en la Villa, a la mínima que pueda intentará con otra y me cambiará._

Arjun abrió lo ojos y, aun somnoliento, la dedicó una sonrisa y apretó el abrazo para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Buenas tardes, dormilona-, Becca se desperezó como un gato, rozando a Arjun con sus caderas. La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande y una de sus manos bajó hasta la parte baja de su espalda-. ¿Quieres otro beso?

-Quiero diez más-, bromeó ella, ofreciéndose, pero Marisol y Priya los interrumpieron para avisarles de que en un rato comenzaría otra fiesta, esta vez organizada por el resto de los chicos, que estaban preparando el patio-. Ve a ponerte guapa, yo me quedaré aquí unos minutos más.

Las tres lo dejaron allí solo, riéndose todo el camino hasta el vestidor. Marisol pellizcó a Becca en el brazo.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga un recogido, Mari? Deja que veamos esa preciosa carita-, la ofreció Becca. Marisol se sentó frente al espejo y esperó a ver qué tenía planeado ella. Al final, Becca elaboró un semirrecogido bajo con dos trenzas y parte del pelo suelto en la espalda. Becca se aseguró de que las horquillas quedaran bien sujetas para que no se cayera.

Hope la pasó un espejo de mano para que pudiera ver el resultado reflejado en el otro espejo. Marisol sonrió con satisfacción.

-Estás preciosa, Marisol. Graham se va a quedar con la boca abierta, nen-. Le decía Priya mientras le colocaba un mechón de la frente-. Toma, usa esto-. La pasó una fragancia de lirio y rosa que Marisol aceptó graciosamente. A Chelsea le encantó el olor y pidió que le rociara el interior de las muñecas con la colonia.

Becca decidió usar un sencillo aroma de manzana verde antes de seguir a las chicas hasta el patio, donde esperaban los chicos, incluido Arjun.

Bailaron y bebieron durante una hora y después las parejas se desperdigaron por los rincones, estratégicamente escondidos. Arjun guio a Becca hasta la cama que balanceaba, pero tuvieron que darse la vuelta rápidamente por lo que encontraron. _Luego me pregunta cómo puedo comerme el pastelito que me hizo Bobby. Joder, ni si quiera se han puesto una sábana encima, para que no les graben._ Arjun y ella estallaron en carcajadas cuando se alejaron lo suficiente. La retozona pareja no se había enterado.

-No sabía que Félix podía ponerse tan rojo.

Arjun se alejó un poco de ella para buscar un rincón donde quedarse y al rato volvió para volver a guiarla a un lugar cerca de la piscina, un hueco detrás de unos setos donde había colocado una sábana.

\- Esta es mi sábana, Arjun. La robé esta mañana -, se jactó Becca mientras se sentaba sobre ella para no mancharse el vestido. Arjun no esperó a hacer lo mismo para besarla, si no que se inclinó mientras la sujetaba del cuello. Al principio, Becca le sujetaba de las muñecas, pero el beso estaba siendo tan pasional que pronto los dos acabaron tumbados sobre la sábana, los brazos de ella rodeándole los hombres y él con sus manos en las caderas-. Ey-, atinó a decir Becca.

-Creo que ya te has decidido en cuanto a divertirnos-, dijo Arjun contra su cuello. A Arjun no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Becca ya estaba besándolo. Jamás iba a negar que le gustaba besar a este chico, notaba la electricidad entre ellos. Y, desde luego, a él le encantaba. Aunque solo le interesara entrar en la Villa para unas vacaciones gratis, Becca de repente supo que lo tendría enganchado si quisiera.

_A menos que sea tan jugador como yo._

\- Tenemos que volver, Arjun. Esta noche habrá más -, le prometió. Necesitaba ahogar su frustración. De alguna manera que no recordaba, durante el beso se había subido a horcajadas sobre él, pero le dio igual. Se colocó el vestido, que se le había subido hasta la cadera y al levantarse cogió a Arjun de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

No tardaron en toparse con Marisol cuando iban hacia el edificio. _Ella siempre está cerca._ Ella sonreía, pero era una sonrisa forzada.

\- Eh, cariño, ven un momento, ¿quieres hablar?

Becca guiñó el ojo a Arjun y siguió a la rubia. La verdad es que no entendió bien el motivo por el que Marisol la apartó, al margen de separarla de Arjun. Se dedicó a hablar de los signos que mostraba Arjun cuando la dejó con ella, un galimatías de psicología que a Becca no le interesaba. Finalmente, cuando terminó, Becca decidió actuar y aunque había estado besándose, con mucho gusto, con un hombre no hacía ni cinco minutos, la besó.

Aunque sorprendida por la confianza de Becca, Marisol no se apartó y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Cuando terminó, la futura abogada estaba mareada. _Bien, ahí quería tenerte. Empezamos la persecución, ahora en serio._ Becca se marchó tras dedicarla un pequeño mordisco en el labio y media sonrisa, sin decir nada. Marisol se quedó allí, viéndola alejarse, con una mirada extraña.

_No volveré con Arjun. Tal vez ni siquiera me quede soltera. No sé muy bien cómo terminará esto, me pregunto si los productores harían una excepción y darnos una oportunidad a Marisol y a mí. Tal vez necesite emparejarme con ella. Si lo hicieran… ¿podría significar que el público había presionado para ello? Nah, es más probable que sea por el drama. ¿Nuestras parejas masculinas abandonadas? Sería incómodo y un gran golpe de audiencia._

Un rostro apareció frente a ella. _Bobby_ … Bueno, Bobby ya no estaba en sus planes. Becca no parecía estar en los suyos, a pesar de todo, y por mucho que le doliera no iba a perder el tiempo. Se llevó los dedos a los labios intentando recordar el sabor de él, su último beso en su propia cama. _Te echaré de menos_ , dijo. Pero él no estaba en el video y Noah hablaba de follar el primer día. Y sus labios ahora tenían el sabor de Marisol.

Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que empezaba a asomar y suspiró, como solía hacerlo, para reunir fuerzas, antes de entrar al frescor del vestíbulo y que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Ya había notado que enrollarse con Arjun no le hacía pensar menos en Bobby y tampoco es que ella supiera muy bien por qué le había dado tan fuerte con ese chico, que evidentemente estaba jugando.

Becca fue la última en llegar al dormitorio, cambiada ya para dormir. Algunas sábanas crujían bajo el movimiento de los amantes. _Joder, vaya estamina._ Al meterse en la cama, Becca abrazó a Arjun y se dejó acariciar hasta quedarse dormida. Más tarde lo despertó para jugar un poco, dándole besos en el cuello y en la boca, apretándose contra él. Pero no quería ir más allá. Obviamente, Arjun no estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero… ¿de verdad me vas a dejar así, mala mujer?

Becca rio quedamente, acariciándole el pecho y besándole el cuello.

-Pronto, pero no hoy. Sin embargo, creo que puedo hacer algo -. Lo besó para ahogar cualquier sonido que proviniera de su boca mientras se deslizaba su mano por el vientre de Arjun. Él paró un momento de respirar y luego suspiró soltando el aliento de golpe, e hizo lo propio con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Paciencia a los valientes que traducen con Google.  
> Creo que pararé de publicar en español para que no esté tan cerca de la publicación en inglés. Tengo unos días para pensarlo.  
> Un saludo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy dejo dos capítulos, ya que he decidido que no voy a publicar tan de seguido en español.   
> Gracias por leer y ¡feliz Navidad!

**Día 17.**

Por fin había llegado el día de volver a la Villa. A Becca no le preocupaba tener que enfrentarse más tarde a Arjun cuando le comunicara que iba a quedarse emparejada con Henrik. Empezaron el día con Hope auto compadeciéndose por todo el asunto de Noah, aunque, al menos, parecía haber dejado atrás el video y lo que él comentaba. Todas las chicas se lanzaban miradas de impotencia y hastío cuando Hope comenzaba con su cantinela desde que se levantaron hasta el final del desayuno. Aunque Becca se calló sólo por no tener una disputa, pero tenía mucha menos paciencia que el resto de las chicas. Estaba harta de jugar a la pacificadora, pero tampoco iba a sacudir las cosas, ya bastante había hecho besando a Noah.

Y entendía a Hope hasta cierto punto. Al fin y al cabo, Becca y Priya habían incitado ciertas inseguridades en la pareja por un estúpido ¿experimento? Pero tenía claro que para Priya aquello no fue un experimento, si no una excusa. Ambas habían pagado esa intrusión y ahora estaban soportándola el resto de las chicas, con los lamentos de Hope.

Y era por eso que, aunque ella se lo había estado pasando bien con Arjun no podía evitar querer marcharse de Casa Amor cuanto antes. El chico también estaba empezando a agobiarla, mostrándose más y más ansioso a medida que pasaba la mañana y ella no estaba prometiendo nada. _Si me lo llevara a la Villa sería solo por mantenerme a salvo, no estar soltera y tener algo de diversión hasta el próximo emparejamiento. Pero es que no lo soporto más, hoy está tan insufrible como Hope._

Por suerte, la mañana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y a la tarde ya estaban todas subidas en los jeeps para volver a la Villa y prepararse allí. Cuando llegaron y entraron en el ya familiar recibidor de la enorme casa, todas suspiraron con alegría.

-Me siento como si volviera a mi casa-, dijo Hope.

-No te imaginas el alivio que siento de volver, tengo ganas de besar el suelo-, Becca se miró la mano, temblaba ligeramente-, estoy tan nerviosa como el primer día. Vamos a dejar las maletas en el vestidor y a elegir lo que nos vamos a poner esta noche.

El lugar nunca había estado tan silencioso desde el día que las chicas entraron por primera vez. Había desorden, señal de que allí había estado gente no hacía mucho, pero la tranquilidad la puso aún más nerviosa.

_¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿A dónde los han llevado para que no sepamos qué han estado haciendo cuando nosotras no estábamos?_

Becca exhaló el aire de sus pulmones como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y comenzó a sacar algo de ropa de su maleta. No la sacaría toda. _¿Y si resulta que al final estoy soltera? ¿Y si los solteros somos inmediatamente expulsados? Sacaré sólo un vestido y ropa interior. Este bikini tendrá que esperar para ver una lavadora._

Marisol y Lottie se pararon frente a ella.

\- ¿Crees que te vas a marchar hoy, en serio?

-Es sólo por si acaso. Si Henrik vuelve con esa chica colgada del brazo, bueno… No tenemos ni idea de qué tienen planeado para la gente que se quede soltera. Al menos, ya tendré parte de la maleta hecha si…

-Calla. Aún podrías traerte a Arjun, te lo pasaste bien con él. Al menos, sabrás que estarás a salvo y tal vez encuentres a alguien más: alguien que venga o alguien que-, Marisol se humedeció los labios– ya está aquí, ya sabes.

Por supuesto que Marisol tenía razón. Pero algo le decía que ninguno de los chicos de Casa Amor iba a serla de utilidad. El único al que le había gustado, y no estaba segura, había sido Arjun e, hilando muy fino, a ella él le gustaba, pero Arjun era el típico rollo para un par de noches de calentón. No creía que pudiera aguantarlo más de eso. Ni a ninguno de los otros chicos. Tuvo que pensar rápido para dar una respuesta:

-Nah, he pasado con él tres días y ni una sola vez se le ocurrió bajar al pilón, eso lo descarta. Además, aunque fue divertido, no creo poder soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

\- ¡Eso es tan cierto! Bajar al pilón es un deber de todo amante, y sin tener que pedírselo-, la contestó Marisol, sin sentirse escandalizada. Las demás chicas, tras las palabras de Becca se habían sentido algo cohibidas en dar su opinión, pero finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No entiendo por qué algunos chicos dan por hecho que nosotras _debemos_ bajar y ellos crean que nos hacen un favor si bajan-, convino Priya. Su mirada tomó un cariz extraño cuando la fijó en una pared.

Toda la conversación llevó a anécdotas de amantes torpes con los que se habían cruzado y algunas eran realmente divertidas, como un chico con el que estuvo saliendo Chelsea, que tropezaba con sus pies ¡en la cama! Las risas las acompañaron y las distrajeron de todo lo que estaba por venir.

Becca se sintió, de repente, sola, deprimida y vulnerable a pesar de que tanto Lottie como Marisol se quedaron a su lado cuando vieron el cambio de expresión mientras se maquillaba, en silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero mostrando que ahí estaban, las dos acariciándola la espalda. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Marisol, elegir a Arjun o a cualquiera y mantenerse en el juego.

Becca se recompuso bastante rápido y se decidió por un minivestido ajustado de lentejuelas doradas y una diadema, también dorada, para apartar los voluminosos rizos de su cara sin ningún otro accesorio. Salió con el resto de las chicas hacia el pozo de fuego para hacer oficial sus decisiones sobre los chicos de Casa Amor. Sólo Chelsea y Marisol cambiaron de pareja y cuando la ceremonia terminó, los chicos que no habían sido elegidos se dispusieron a dejar la Villa, cabizbajos.

Arjun se marchó disgustado y echando pestes por la boca sobre Becca porque le había hecho creer que iban a permanecer juntos, pero a ella no la importó, no le había prometido nada, todo estaba en su cabeza. Becca se limitó a apartar la vista y dejar que se fueran sin despedirse, quedándose en el banco que rodeaba la hoguera y mirando el fuego crepitar.

Graham, Elijah y las chicas volvieron pronto y tomaron sus asientos, nerviosas, para esperar a sus chicos de la Villa y ver qué habían decidido hacer, si quedarse con sus parejas o cambiarlas por esas nuevas chicas, que seguramente serían perfectas. Lottie tomó asiento al lado de Becca, para calmarse mutuamente.

El primero en darse a conocer, saliendo por la puerta fue Noah, que lo hizo solo, sonriendo. Priya y Hope se lanzaron a por él inmediatamente, pero él solo hizo caso a Hope. Becca puso los ojos en blanco. _Ni si quiera tienen la decencia de pensar en los sentimientos de Priya._ El siguiente fue Gary, también solo, pero él se paró en seco cuando vio a Elijah sentado junto a Chelsea. No dijo nada y tomó asiento, cuchicheando con Noah. Se lo veía asustado, claramente pensó que Chelsea se quedaría con él. _El primer soltero._ Agarró la mano de Lottie, esperando al siguiente chico.

Ibrahim se mostró de la mano de la misma chica pelirroja y segura de sí misma del video, a la que presentó como Shannon. Algunos ojos se volvieron hacia Becca, pero ella miraba a Lottie, que permanecía en silencio y cabizbaja, y ahora soltera, murmurando obscenidades. _Lottie puede que tuviera razón aquel día, puede que no sea bueno confiar tanto en la gente._ Rahim miró a ambas, a Lottie y a Becca, con una expresión triste.

Becca casi sonrió cuando Bobby llegó, riendo y saltando con su habitual alegría hasta que vio a Graham abrazando a Marisol. La sonrisa de él se esfumó, frunció el ceño y murmuró algo. Arrastró los pies para sentarse junto a Gary. Becca apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Lottie que ésta casi se deshizo del agarre, sorprendida, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Había vuelto soltero, pero… _Ni me ha mirado, mierda, ¿te extraña? ¿Estaba esperando a Marisol? ¿Qué esperaba yo que él hiciera? Idiota, inocente, palurda._ Dirigió su mirada al suelo y no volvió a levantar la vista, desinteresada de todo lo que pudiera pasar después. Ni si quiera cuando Jakub entró y Noah quiso enfrentarlo por a saber qué motivo prestó atención, ocupada que estaba con el torbellino que tenía en su cabeza, hasta que oyó el sonido de unos tacones.

Y allí estaba, la chica que se estaba besando con Henrik en el video que les mandaron, sosteniendo la mano de él y sonriendo con nerviosismo. Él la presentó como Blake y Becca se forzó a sonreír y a felicitarlos, soltando la mano de Lottie y levantándose, a pesar de que se estaba sintiendo morir un poco por dentro. Blake intentó ser simpática, e incluso la pidió perdón por las circunstancias en las que se estaban conociendo, pero Becca no podía prestarla atención.

Fue Chelsea quien desató el desencuentro entre Becca y Blake con un comentario sobre el parecido de ambas.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿En qué? -, preguntó una estupefacta Becca, sintiendo que la tensión empezaba a acumularse detrás de sus ojos. Debió de sonar muy beligerante, porque la conducta de Blake cambió drásticamente.

-No me digas que me parezco a ella, Chelsea. He estado viendo el programa y te digo que yo soy una persona auténtica y Becca lo único que ha hecho es fingir desde que llegó.

Se oyó un carraspeo en algún lugar, pero nadie dijo nada más. El silencio solo se interrumpía por el sonido de algún grillo, cerca del césped. Becca abrió la boca ante la acusación. _¿Qué mierdas quiere decir? Esta tía ha estado viendo cosas antes de entrar, ¿qué han estado mostrando sobre mí?_ Decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

-Nena, para ti, yo soy Rebecca y vas a lavarte la boca antes de nombrarme. Henrik, llévatela de mi vista, antes de que mi sentido estético le arranque ese vestido de saldo-, la espetó, levantando la barbilla y apoyando una mano en su cadera, lista para afrontar una pelea, pero Blake decidió no continuar y miró a Henrik, que se la llevó. Becca vio cómo se inclinaba hacia ella y le susurraba algo. Blake parecía muy nerviosa. _No ha sido una buena bienvenida para ninguna de las dos. ¿Por qué esa agresividad contra mí? ¿Por qué yo he tenido que reaccionar así? Joder, qué noche._

Como ya no había nada más que hacer allí, todo el grupo se dispersó. Becca y Lottie, las dos chicas solteras, se quedaron atrás.

-Estúpidos. No tienen ni idea de lo que es la lealtad-, calló. Becca supuso que no tenía ni idea de qué decir o de qué pensar tras todo lo sucedido. Ser soltera en Love Island no era lo más deseable y las manos de Lottie temblaban lo mismo que las de Becca.

-Podría ser peor. Gary está soltero-, insinuó Becca. Lottie no dijo nada, pero era evidente que trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba a las comisuras de su boca-. Voy a aislarme un poco, necesito aire.

-No estés mucho tiempo sola. No es bueno-, asintió Lottie, y se fue directa a la cocina, donde se habían reunido todas las chicas. Becca la observó marcharse, parada en medio de la penumbra, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. No sabía si era una suerte que esas decenas de bombillas, que colgaban de los cables que atravesaban la Villa, alumbraran tímidamente el césped. Vislumbró no muy lejos tres figuras sentadas en los pufs, estaba claro quiénes eran: sus chicos de la Villa. Se acercó a saludarlos justo después de quitarse los tacones. No es que le hiciera mucha ilusión ver a Bobby y a Ibrahim, pero los prefería antes que ir con las chicas o hablar con Henrik.

\- Chsss– chasqueó Becca, advirtiendo de su presencia.

Ellos se volvieron hacia el ruido y sonrieron antes de saludarla. Solo Bobby se puso en pie para abrazarla. _Maldito seas, no deberías abrazarme así._ El abrazo duró más tiempo de lo que debería y fue más cálido de lo que esperaba.

-Ven, siéntate aquí-, la dijo Bobby, señalando el puf más cercano a él. Ella le hizo caso e inmediatamente comenzó a interrogar a los chicos sobre esos días sin ellas, mientras se ponía cómoda, ajustando el largo del vestido a la posición extraña del puf.

-Pero no necesito los detalles y menos si son picantes-, rio, sin ganas. Se hundió más en el puf, para estar más cómoda, y cruzó las piernas para empezar a escuchar las historias que habían guardado para ella. Pronto le preguntaron a ella. _¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué fui un poco golfa?_ -. Yo tampoco voy a entrar en detalles, pero tendríais que haber visto a Priya tirarle una tarta a ese chico Félix. El pobre no se lo merecía, pero… bueno, sí se lo merecía, era un poco pesado. ¡Se puso de rodillas y todo cuando la pidió que le trajera a la Villa! Por lo demás, las chicas se portaron bastante bien, en general. Alguna se divirtió un poco de más y otras… bueno, ya lo habéis visto-, echó una breve mirada a Bobby, para ver su reacción. Él solo sonreía mientras se miraba las manos; Gary e Ibrahim alzaron las cejas, preguntándola con la mirada. Becca no iba a contarles nada más.

_Pensad lo que queráis. De lo único que me arrepiento ahora es de no haberlo traído aquí, podría haber ganado tiempo para pensar en vez de preocuparme por mi tercera soltería. ¿Por qué seré tan idiota?_

_Esto es una putada. ¿Qué mierdas voy a hacer ahora? Bobby está descartado, le importa una mierda lo que me pase; Gary está esperando a Lottie, seguro; y Rahim… Rahim me abandonó y ahora tiene a su lado a esa irlandesa pelirroja. Henrik está con esa tal Blake, a la que caigo fatal y Noah… Bah, Noah puede quedarse con Hope, con Priya o con aquella piedra por lo que a mí respecta. ¿Jakub? No soy precisamente su tipo._

Repasó a todos los chicos mentalmente, pero ninguno la convencía. Lanzó ese suspiro que la ayudaba a relajarse. Últimamente, se había vuelto más un reflejo que otra cosa. Sintió que los chicos se revolvían.

-Ey, Tierra llamando a Becca-, bromeó Bobby, chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara-. ¿Estás bien?

Becca fue sacada de su trance y parpadeó varias veces antes de finalmente contestar

-Claro, claro. Ha sido un día extraño, no esperaba tanta emoción, la verdad.

\- Sí, creo que es hora de terminar la noche de una vez. Pienso ocupar una cama para mí solo, que para eso soy soltero-, se jactó Bobby.

-Somos cuatro solteros, Bobby. No hay suficientes camas.

-No harás eso-, lo regañó Rahim. Luego se volvió a ella, con los ojos de un cachorro-: Becca, ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento? -, la voz de Rahim sonaba extraña, de repente. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que los oídos se le estaban taponando. _No, no quiero hablar contigo, ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo?_ Sin embargo, Becca asintió con la cabeza y Gary y Bobby se marcharon. Ella vio cómo ambos se marchaban, dejándola sola con Rahim y ninguno mirando atrás.

La conversación fue incómoda para Becca. No entendió muy bien cómo era posible que Ibrahim la hubiera echado de menos mientras ella no estuvo en la Villa y a la vez hubiera decidido que había sido totalmente honorable quedarse con Shannon.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas ya, Rahim. Ahora mismo estoy perdida pero no creo que…

Shannon se acercó a ellos y los interrumpió. Tampoco hizo mucha falta que Becca se explayara en lo que iba a decir, el mensaje pareció quedar claro a Rahim. Éste se marchó con su nueva pareja hacia la cocina, mientras hablaban. Shannon le sostenía la mano.

_No quiero ir al dormitorio. ¿Hablo con Henrik? ¿Para qué? No necesito nada de lo que pueda decirme. Él me ha dejado soltera pero tampoco me ha roto el corazón y él lo sabe._

Sin embargo, lo buscó por toda la Villa para encontrarlo en la azotea, sin Blake, mirando al horizonte, donde se suponía que estaba el mar. Lo saludó con una broma que él agradeció con una sonrisa brillante mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, como si lo hubiera interrumpido en un pensamiento.

-Siempre me ha parecido que contigo podía reírme de todo-, la dijo, finalmente-. Perdona la sorpresa, lo de Blake.

Becca arrugó la nariz.

-Bueno, no soy tan ingenua como para pensar que no podría pasar. Yo ni si quiera fui tu primera opción y tampoco te di muchas esperanzas antes de que nos mandaran a Casa Amor. Ninguno de los dos estamos libre de pecado.

-Quisiera explicarme-, comenzó a decir, pero Becca lo interrumpió.

-No hace falta, Henrik. Nos mandaron un video y, supongo, que a vosotros os mandaron otro. Y probablemente mostraron menos de lo que pasó, no quiero que creas lo que no es.

-Y, sin embargo, viniste soltera.

-Bueno… no me gustaba tanto como para querer mantenerlo a mi lado. Utilicé a ese chico, estaba enfadada y confundida. Y ahora, bueno, no sé si arrepentirme de no haberlo traído. Estoy un poco perdida.

Henrik se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. También le dio un par de palmadas. Becca supuso que estaba haciéndolo porque no conocía otra forma para tranquilizarla. Ella cogió su mano y se la apretó, para mostrarle reciprocidad, pero no lo miró.

-Lamento haberte dejado soltera-, dijo antes de entrar a la Villa, supuestamente en busca de Blake.

_Ya…_

Becca se quedó un rato más, sentada en el banco de la azotea, mirando el cielo. Había un edredón que no estaba allí antes de que las llevaran a Casa Amor. Se tapó con él mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. _¿Quién lo habrá subido aquí? Es extraño que en las primeras semanas no estuviera y cuando las chicas nos vamos y vienen otras, lo hayan subido._ El edredón olía a sexo. Lo rechazó de una patada, dejándolo aún más arrugado en el suelo.

Recordó el video y llegó a la conclusión de que echar un polvo y cambiar de pareja no tenían por qué ir de la mano. La imagen de Bobby arrastrando ese edredón con una chica alta, feliz y exuberante, quiso volver a colarse en su mente, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para borrarla casi de inmediato, cogiendo el aire con fuerza. Soltarlo fue más difícil, salió a trompicones a la vez que los ojos le empezaron a escocer. _Una rubia, una castaña, tetonas, piel de ébano, piel dorada, piel de porcelana._

_Para._

Al final se dirigió al interior de la Villa para prepararse para la noche, que era muy incierta porque no sabía con quién o dónde, si quiera, iba a dormir. Cuando Becca se estaba cambiando, oyó voces discutiendo que venían desde el dormitorio. _Seguramente se estén peleando por las camas, hay demasiada gente por aquí. ¿Habrá sitio para todos?_ Becca fue hacia el origen de las voces mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta baja, no sabía con quién dormiría esa noche y no quería molestar a nadie con su nube de rizos.

\- ¡Ey, Becca, diles a estos que como soltero tengo derecho a ocupar una cama para mí solo!

\- ¡No eres el único soltero aquí, Bobby! -, replicó Gary, visiblemente molesto. Él iba a decir algo más, pero Lottie y Marisol se acercaron ambas a la vez hacia Bobby, con diferentes niveles de enfado. Marisol parecía, de hecho, más divertida que enfadada. Clavó un dedo en el pecho de Bobby dos veces-. No harás eso.

-Ya somos demasiados aquí-, intervino Rahim. Becca miró alrededor de la habitación: la cama donde había dormido con Rahim, la de la esquina, estaba ocupada por Shannon, que ya les había dado la espalda. Henrik estaba acomodándose con Blake en una cama diferente a la que Becca recordaba haber compartido con él. _Han cambiado un montón de cosas._

Bobby estaba riendo alegremente y sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-No sabéis cuánto os echaba de menos, chicas -, exclamó. Becca sonrió para sí. _Bueno, tiene de vuelta a Marisol y a Lottie_. Frente a los argumentos de ambas, Bobby finalmente claudicó y decidió compartir la cama con Lottie, ofreciéndola masajes relajantes. Lottie le siguió el juego en una especie de intercambio de galanteos.

Becca miró hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera ver cómo torcía el gesto. _No debería sorprenderte, idiota. Él ni se ha acordado de ti mientras has estado fuera._ Apretó los dientes, aunque, sin embargo, era raro que, estando Gary soltero también, Lottie no prefiriera estar con él.

\- ¡Gary! -, lo llamó-. Esta cama es la única que está libre, aún.

La sonrisa de Gary fue enorme y se tiró en la cama en plancha. Becca apartó la sábana del que iba a ser su lado y se hundió en el frescor del tejido, lista para, sino dormir, al menos cerrar los ojos. Sonrió a Gary cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

-Estás rara-, la dijo Gary. Claro que él lo había notado. Becca soltó el aire con un silbido y luego se volvió a mirarlo. No hubiera podido decir si la cara de Gary estaba expresando preocupación o no-. No has dicho ninguna palabrota ni barbaridad de las tuyas.

Becca se mordió el labio. Era cierto, pero también era cierto que el día había sido decepcionante.

-Estoy calibrando. Las cosas han cambiado y yo he hecho tonterías-, suspiró-. Estoy calibrando.

Gary la atrajo hacia él y la dio un abrazo de oso y, por un momento, todo estuvo bien en el mundo.

-Tranquila. Sabes que esos dos están muertos de miedo, ¿verdad? -, Gary señaló a algún lado detrás de ella. Becca asintió con la cabeza y se hundió aún más en el abrazo de Gary. _¿Qué sabe?_

-Calibrando, Gary, solo quiero dormir ahora. Una gran mujer solía decir: _Mañana será otro día._ Solo quiero que este día termine-, se deshizo del abrazo con gentileza y exclamó por debajo de las sábanas-: ¡Buenas noches a todos!

Nada más cerrar los ojos, el móvil de Lottie, que aún estaba bromeando con Bobby, sonó.

-Mañana conoceremos las parejas menos votadas por el público-, anunció Lottie, su voz se iba apagando un poco según estaba hablando. Bobby resopló a su lado. Becca no entendió muy bien lo que estaban hablando todos en la habitación, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para amortiguar el ruido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between what is said and not meant, and what is meant and not said, most of love is lost.   
> Kahlil Gibran.

**Día 18.**

\- ¡Cinco minutos más! -, la queja de Bobby la desveló y ella se quejó a su vez, gruñendo contra las sábanas, sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando quiso desperezarse notó un peso sobre su cintura y que estaba justo en el borde de la cama. Por un momento, creyó que estaba compartiendo la cama con Arjun y se volvió para despertarle, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en la cara y estirándose como un gato contra el cuerpo que la abrazaba.

\- ¡Ah! -, exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que era Gary. Él se estaba riendo y sujetando fuerte su cintura.

-Buenos días, provocadora-, la dijo. Becca se echó las manos a la cara para tapar el rubor que seguramente estaba cubriéndola. ¡ _Me he restregado contra Gary!_

-Lo siento, no recordaba ni dónde estaba.

-No me importa que me despierten así– susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció. La voz grave de Gary le pareció extremadamente sexy.

 _Maldito Gary. Ya sé qué es lo que ve Lottie en él._ No necesitó apartar el pensamiento porque Graham se había levantado y había empezado a hablar en voz alta, instando a todos los isleños a levantarse de la cama y aprovechar el día. Una exaltada Lottie lo mandó callar y le recordó la miseria de ser soltera en un programa de citas.

-Bueno, con esa actitud no encontrarás pareja pronto-, la espetó Graham, divertido por el exabrupto de Lottie. Todos los isleños concordaron con él.

-Oh, déjala en paz, Graham-, lo regañó Becca. Él gruñó y Marisol se rio bajito, mientras lo arrastraba a la cama de nuevo.

-Me vuelvo a dormir. Despertadme cuando haya un nuevo emparejamiento o algo -gruñó Lottie, e inmediatamente se oyó el frufrú de unas sábanas y la cama donde estaban Becca y Gary tembló un poco. Gary se reía mientras Becca alzaba la cabeza, extrañada por el movimiento: resultaba que Lottie había dormido en la misma cama que ellos dos. _Con razón estoy en el borde de la cama… Espera, ¿no ha dormido con Bobby?_

Becca miró hacia donde había oído a Bobby quejarse cuando la despertó. Estaba justo en la cama de al lado y en ese momento la estaba mirando. Alzó una ceja en su dirección, interrogante.

-Déjala. Está enfadada porque le mostré cómo hacer una estrella de mar perfecta y la di un golpe-, contó, riendo bajito.

-Yo he estado abrazada toda la noche, no me puedo quejar-, contestó ella, para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara, sin dejar de mirarlo. No lo consiguió, él siguió sonriendo mientras bostezaba y salía de la cama. Gary lo siguió, saltando encima de Becca-. ¡Eh! Ten cuidado.

-Vamos, arriba-, la instó, tendiéndole la mano.

-No, yo me quedo con Lottie-. Fue entonces cuando Gary y Bobby salieron del dormitorio bromeando sobre ellas y, tras ellos, el resto.

Sin levantarse, Becca se volvió hacia Lottie, que también la estaba mirando. Ambas fruncieron el ceño a la vez y estallaron de risas ante la coincidencia.

-Tenemos que salir de la cama-, la dijo Becca, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación. Lottie asintió y se desperezó. Becca hizo lo mismo y ambas se dirigieron hacia el vestidor de las chicas para comenzar el día. Apenas habían puesto un pie allí, oyeron voces en la terraza, por lo que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en ver quiénes estaban allí y de qué estaban hablando.

Marisol, Hope y Priya estaban comentando sobre lo extraña que había sido la noche anterior. Poco después llegó Chelsea, quejándose de que no la habían avisado sobre un consejo de guerra en la terraza.

-No hay ningún consejo de guerra, cariño-, la informó Lottie, mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba al horizonte.

-Iba a ducharme, pero los chicos han ocupado el baño. Se me olvidó que aquí ellos se duchaban antes. Elijah y Graham estaban contentos con eso.

Todas se encogieron de hombros. En la Villa no había faltado nunca el agua caliente.

-Tal vez sí debamos formar un consejo de guerra-, dijo finalmente Lottie-. Ya sabéis, tenemos que averiguar qué han estado haciendo, de verdad, los chicos con esas… esas chicas perfectas.

-Pues a algunas la perfección no les ha bastado-, gruñó Becca, en voz baja-. ¿Qué más da lo que hicieran? ¿Estáis seguras de que queremos saberlo?

-Yo necesito saber qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Noah-, contestó Hope-. No voy a mentir, tengo miedo, chicas, de que no tengáis razón cuando me decíais que cuando habla de follar con alguien se refería a otro de los chicos. Pero tengo que saberlo.

Chelsea fue a recoger el edredón, que aún seguí hecho un bulto arrugado en el suelo.

-Yo no tocaría eso, Chelsea, el donjuán lo estuvo usando-, la advirtió Becca. Chelsea al principio la miró con extrañeza y al poco, soltó el edredón con asco. Se volvió a Hope-. La verdad, yo _necesito_ no saber lo que han hecho los chicos, pero si quieres saber sobre el tuyo…

\- ¿Todavía te preocupa Ibrahim? -, la interrogó Lottie. Su mirada clavada en ella era intensa, aunque la suavizaba un poco al alzar la ceja derecha, una sonrisa ladina asomándose a sus labios-. ¿O tal vez sea otro? -, Chelsea soltó una risita que intentó ocultar con una mano.

-Bueno, a ver cómo lo hacemos-, habló con rapidez Becca, para desviar la atención sobre sus posibles intereses. No estaba lista para desvelar en quién estaba interesada, sobre todo por el desinterés del otro, supiera lo que supiera Lottie. _No merecería la pena. Y ¿qué iba a decirles? “Bueno, sí, tras follarme a Bobby mientras él estaba con Priya…”_

-Vale, yo iré a hablar con los chicos -, anunció Lottie-. Chelsea hablará con Blake, ya que parece que Becca y ella no se llevan. Y yo no me llevo con Shannon, ayer peleamos en la cocina por una broma estúpida. ¿Qué tal si vas tú, Becca?

Todas la miraron, esperando que aceptara.

_Y ya me han liado otra vez._

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo y si noto que Shannon empieza contarme algo que no me interesa saber no voy a continuar con esto-, explicó, estrujándose las manos-. Pero lo haré, en cuanto me duche y desayune: estoy famélica.

Hope y Lottie la dedicaron una sonrisa, agradecidas de que al fin hubiera querido ayudar, a pesar de la expresión cansada de Becca, pero fue Lottie quien se acercó a ella para posar una mano en su hombro, para confortarla y la instó a acercarse a la ducha, para que empezara el día de una vez por todas. Decidieron ir todas juntas.

-Esto está lleno de pelo-, se quejó Chelsea, cuando salió de la ducha y dejó entrar a Becca.

-Se nota que no hemos estado y que esas chicas no eran tan perfectas-, concordó Lottie-. Mira el lavabo, está lleno de pasta de dientes seca. Seguro que tiene ya su propio ecosistema.

-Normal, todas lo limpiamos cuando terminamos. Los chicos sí que no movían un dedo, como si estas cosas no fueran con ellos-. Se oyó a Becca desde el interior de la ducha-. Y al parecer esas chicas tampoco lo hacían.

-Es extraño que los trabajadores no hayan limpiado, tampoco. Quiero decir, alguien hace las camas. lava la ropa, vacía la papelera y limpia el inodoro, ¿por qué esto no? -. Marisol abrió la papelera cerca del inodoro y la cerró rápidamente-. Tampoco limpiaron la papelera, hay como cinco condones usados ahí y dos támpax.

Todas murmuraron las posibles excusas, sin cambiar su cara de asco, y no llegaron a ninguna conclusión porque no le encontraron ningún sentido, excepto molestarlas, lo cual tenía aún menos sentido. _O no. A saber qué se les pasa por la cabeza a los de producción._

Antes de que Becca terminara de aclararse el pelo, las chicas se habían marchado para comenzar su día desayunando y buscando la información que necesitaban, por lo que se encontró sola en el cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y vio las ojeras y las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos. Siempre habían estado ahí, pero o la luz había cambiado o se le notaban más. Con el bañador empapado, salió en dirección a la cocina para prepararse un café doble y encontrar algo que poder comer. Ese día solo había cereales cubiertos con miel, nada saldado, así que se preparó un bol mientras subía el café.

La casualidad hizo que Shannon se asomara a inspeccionar la nevera para sacar un brick individual de zumo y llenarse un vaso. Becca se revolvió en la silla de la encimera, pensando cómo iba a preguntarle a Shannon, y convencerla de que contestara, sobre lo que habían hecho los chicos. Ella estaba con Rahim, ahora, y tal vez desconfiara de Becca tras la retransmisión de ella besándose con Noah. _Arjun puede haberlo visto y ella no. ¿Sería posible?_

\- ¿Todo bien, Becca? ¿Puedo llamarte Becca? -, inquirió la irlandesa.

\- ¿Eh? Claro, llámame Becca-, miró su tazón de cereales-. La verdad, Shannon, iba a ir a buscarte, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas.

Shannon dejó de beber su zumo y Becca sintió que la miraba como si estuviera estudiándola. No dijo nada, solo esperó a que Becca continuara.

-Esto… La verdad es que las chicas quieren saber qué ha estado pasando por aquí cuando no estábamos. Más concretamente, Hope. Sólo quería saber si podías contarme algo, ya sabes, que tranquilice a Hope.

Shannon siguió mirándola, pensativa. La promesa de una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

\- ¿Sabes? Me caes bien, Becca, por lo poco que he visto del programa. Me pareces buena, un poco desastre, pero lo estás haciendo mejor de lo que piensas. Al menos hasta donde llegué a ver. No fue un movimiento inteligente volver soltera, pero creo que podrás sortearlo. Te has hecho con otras opciones.

-Err… ¿gracias? -, Becca estaba confundida. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Era posible que Shannon estuviera insinuando…?

-Te contaré algo que a Hope le disgustará un poco, pero puede que os sea útil.

Shannon tiró el brik de zumo al cubo de la basura y se sentó al lado de Becca, para poder bajar la voz mientras le contaba una historia sobre un príncipe y un par de princesas que luchaban por el amor de él. Becca alzó una ceja. De alguna forma, Shannon se las ingenió para camuflar los nombres de Jakub y unas tales Emily y Siobhan en su historia. Becca la miraba boquiabierta.

\- ¿Lo has entendido? -, preguntó Shannon, al final, mientras se levantaba para irse. Becca asintió, un poco aturdida por la información que acababa de recibir.

-Sí… No esperaba que fuera esto. Nos mandaron un video y… Gracias, Shannon -, la sonrió. Debió de ser una magnífica sonrisa porque Shannon se la devolvió, satisfecha, durante poco más de un segundo y después, volvió a la inexpresividad, que parecía habitual, dándola un pellizco gentil en el brazo. Después se marchó, sin decir una palabra más. Becca dio un sorbo a su café y lo abandonó allí junto con el bol de cereales para subir corriendo a la terraza y comprobar cuántas de las chicas estaban allí y contarles lo que había averiguado.

Hope estaba dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, apenas conteniendo sus nervios, cuando Becca abrió la puerta. Marisol intentaba calmarla mientras se pintaba las uñas, apoyando su mano contra la pequeña mesa que había allí en medio y Priya permanecía en silencio, con incomodidad.

Lottie subió un minuto después y Chelsea fue la siguiente. Hope no fue capaz de sentarse cuando se pusieron de acuerdo en contar todo lo que habían averiguado en sus indagaciones. Lottie apenas nada, los chicos se habían reído de ella cuando fue a preguntarlos.

- _Literalmente,_ me han dicho que cómo era posible que pensáramos mal de ellos.

-Pues yo sí he conseguido sacarle algo a Shannon. Y la verdad, me ha dejado un poco traspuesta-, Hope la dirigió una mirada asustada-. Resulta que Jakub se ha estado follando a dos de esas chicas que estuvieron por aquí.

-Bien, eso explicaría lo que Marisol y yo encontramos ayer-, informó Lottie. Continuó al notar todas las miradas en ella-. Encontramos unos calzoncillos blancos y unas braguitas de gatitos junto a una de nuestras camas.

\- ¡Eso es un escándalo! -, las chicas exclamaron diferentes cosas, pero todas estaban escandalizadas. Hope se había quedado congelada en el mismo punto en el que se había parado cuando Becca empezó a contar lo que sabía. Una voz característicamente chillona las hizo volverse.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡El video! Noah no hablaba de él mismo, en el video: él se refería a Jakub-, Priya saltó del banco ante la revelación. Hope abrió mucho los ojos mientras asimilaba la conclusión, aparentemente lógica. Lo cierto era que todas las chicas estaban convencidas de que no había sido Noah el que se había dedicado a seducir a las nuevas, la única que había tenido dudas era Hope.

 _¿Puedo culparla? Priya y yo hicimos tambalear su relación, ya de por sí frágil._ En ese momento, mientras las muchachas bajaban juntas corriendo en busca de Noah, se quedó sola y otra posibilidad la golpeó: _Entonces, Bobby… ¿Bobby no hizo nada?_ Un peso que no sabía que llevaba encima desapareció, pero lo sustituyó otro. _Aunque no hiciera nada, volvió soltero por Marisol, esperaba a Marisol._ Frunció el ceño y bajó de la terraza, puesto que el sol estaba empezando a tostarla y no se había puesto crema solar.

Tomó la crema de su mesilla y se fue a una de las tumbonas a tomar el sol, deseando coger algo de color. Llevaba más de dos semanas en Mallorca y apenas estaba un poco bronceada, estaba casi tan pálida como Lottie. Henrik y Bobby estaban jugando en el agua con una pelota de playa. _¿Esto es un flashback?_ Recordaba vagamente a Bobby cayendo al agua con esa misma pelota. Se colocó las gafas de sol y cerró los ojos, dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que le diera hambre. _¿Hace cien años de aquello?_

No tardó mucho en notar que las chicas se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella tirada, así que abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al jaleo. Ellas estaban emocionadas por lo que fuera que acabaran de presenciar entre Hope y Noah.

-Son tan bonitos juntos, como Cenicienta y su príncipe-, estaba diciendo Chelsea. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Por suerte para Becca, no se había quitado las gafas y ninguna pudo ver cómo volteaba los ojos hacia atrás, hastiada.

Blake seguía a las muchachas a una distancia prudente y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, no muy lejos. Miraba con insistencia a Becca, cuando no estaba mirando a Henrik. Ella se dio cuenta y decidió ignorarla. _No pienso ni mirarla mientras no se disculpe, ¿quién se ha creído que es?_ Becca se levantó y dejó allí a las chicas para ir hacia el carro del buffet y ver qué tenían hoy para la comida.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Becca-, la dijo Hope, sentándose a su lado en la mesa, sosteniendo un plato de paella-. Siento haberte tratado mal en Casa Amor, estaba muy nerviosa.

Becca asintió con la cabeza, aunque no había esperado que Hope se disculpara de ninguna manera.

-No tiene importancia. Todas estábamos nerviosas.

Hope se encogió de hombros y la acompañó en silencio mientras comían. Tal vez no fueran amigas, pero no parecía que hubiera más rencores entre ellas.

-Voy a echarme una siesta, tengo que bajar estas ojeras-, dijo finalmente Becca, cuando ambas terminaron de comer y mientras recogía los platos y los cubiertos usados de ambas, para dejarlos en el fregadero, listos para que los empleados del programa los lavasen.

Cruzó varias miradas y sonrisas con otros isleños que habían ido a por su comida, ignorando únicamente a Blake al mirar hacia otro lado. Bobby chocó con ella y casi le tiró su comida al suelo.

-Oops, lo siento-, dijo, solamente, mientras continuaba su camino. Él no dijo nada, pero Becca supo que la estaba mirando mientras ella se alejaba.

Fue primero al vestidor, donde tenía una crema para los ojos que se untó antes de tumbarse en la misma cama donde había dormido con Gary y Lottie y se quedó rápidamente dormida, de espaldas a la entrada y a pesar de que entraba mucha luz por los ventanales.

La despertó un chillido que anunciaba un mensaje de texto, en el exterior. No sabía cuánto había estado durmiendo, pero la luz del dormitorio no era tan intensa como cuando cerró los ojos. Era la hora de prepararse para la expulsión de alguna pareja, aunque ahora mismo había tanta gente en la Villa que Becca supuso que sería más de una.

Para sorpresa de todos, resultó que aquello era un nuevo emparejamiento para los cuatro solteros, que debían elegir pareja entre los miembros de las otras cuatro que habían sido votadas por el público como menos favoritas: Noah y Priya, Jakub y Hope, Henrik y Blake y Chelsea y Elijah.

Ninguno de los cuatro tenía muy claro a quién debían elegir, incluso Lottie se volvió hacia Becca para pedirle consejo, puesto que no veía conexión romántica con ninguno de aquellos muchachos.

-Elige a alguien importante para el grupo- sugirió. Eso descartaba a Jakub, de seguro. Muchas de las chicas lo culpaban del último emparejamiento, caótico, que había agitado tanto las cosas, aunque Becca no estaba tan segura de eso. Lottie eligió emparejarse con Noah y justo después, el teléfono de Becca la avisó de que debía elegir ella. Sabía con quien quería emparejarse de todos aquellos chicos.

-Con mi decisión, dos chicos se marcharán hoy a su casa, pero tengo que elegir a alguien. De los tres, considero que uno, en especial, es quien más aporta al grupo, tanto por el tiempo que lleva aquí como por los lazos que ha formado con todos nosotros. Sería una pena que se marchara, porque también es uno de los que merecen encontrar el amor. Elijo emparejarme con Henrik.

Dibujó con sus labios un “lo siento”, a Elijah y a Jakub, aunque a este último no se lo veía muy afectado. Sin embargo, Henrik saltó de alegría y se lanzó hacia ella, alzándola en el suelo y dándole vueltas, con evidente gratitud. Cuando la bajó, la dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Ella lo guio al banco, cogiéndole de la mano, donde esperaban el resto de las parejas a que aquella ceremonia terminara.

Gary se volvió a emparejar con Chelsea y Bobby decidió no separar a la pareja que había estado junta desde el primer día, eligiendo a Hope por encima de Priya. Becca agradecía, de alguna manera, librarse de Priya y de sus comentarios cáusticos, aunque en Casa Amor parecía haberse suavizado su actitud y había dejado ver su lado más divertido.

Becca se quedó en la cocina bebiendo mosto de una copa, mientras todos los demás se preparaban para decir adiós a los isleños que se marchaban. Marisol la avisó de que había llegado el momento de ir a la entrada, que no podía faltar. Becca la siguió con pocas ganas. No es que le diera igual las personas que se marcharan, es que, simplemente, no tenía ganas de decir adiós.

Todos dieron besos y abrazos a los isleños salientes, incluso a Jakub, que se marchó haciendo gala de su tosquedad. Becca volvió a ignorar a Blake de forma deliberada, a pesar del pellizco que Henrik la dio. Priya se marchó pidiendo perdón por todo el drama innecesario con Noah y se propuso que los chicos quedaran hipnotizados con el bamboleo de sus caderas al dirigirse al coche que estaba esperándola.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si no fuera porque hice colocado  
> El camino de tu espera  
> Me habría desconectado  
> Condenado a mirarte desde fuera  
> Y dejar que te tocara el Sol  
> Y si fuera mi vida una escalera  
> Me la he pasado entera  
> Buscando el siguiente escalón  
> Convencido que estás en el tejado  
> Esperando a ver si llego yo.
> 
> “La vereda de la puerta de atrás”, Extremoduro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Felices fiestas y todo eso. Regalito de Reyes, hoy.  
> Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa, y un abrazo a los valientes que se atrevan a traducirlo porque no se van a enterar de nada.

**Día 19.**

Bobby había decidido hacer tortitas esa mañana y todos los isleños se agolparon en la cocina para esperar aquel desayuno inusual. Lottie se había ofrecido a ayudarle, aunque lo único que estaba haciendo era llenar las tortitas con dibujos wiccanos que parecían más satánicos que brujescos. Becca esperó su turno para recibir las tortitas sentada en la encimera, observando el lugar lleno de harina, azúcar y restos de huevo. Algunos isleños estaban llevando sus platos, ya vacíos, para que Lottie los lavara, hasta que solo quedaron los tres solos.

Bobby terminó las últimas tortitas, destinadas a Lottie, Becca y él mismo y comenzó a comerlas allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué _topping_ quieres, Becca? -, la preguntó Lottie, mostrándole varias opciones que tenía a su lado. Becca eligió el limón, que era el que tenía menos probabilidades de empalagarla. Lottie le dibujó un pentagrama sobre la tortita que estaba más expuesta. Dio un bocado hambriento y sintió que su boca estallaba con el sabor.

-Esto está delicioso, Bobby-, le alabó, antes de llevarse a los labios la taza de café que Lottie le había preparado.

-Gracias. Como debe ser, hoy es un día maravilloso y todos estamos felices.

Lottie y Becca se miraron, con las cejas alzadas.

-Ah, ¿sí? -, Lottie estaba ladeando la cabeza, mientras miraba a Bobby con suspicacia.

-Claro. Todos estamos felices con nuestras parejas. Mira, por ejemplo, a Gary. Ha vuelto a emparejarse con Chelsea y ambos están contentos.

Los utensilios que Bobby había estado utilizando para preparar la masa de las tortitas hicieron un ruido estridente cuando cayeron en el fregadero.

-Ten cuidado, Lozza.

Becca estaba boquiabierta ante las conclusiones de Bobby, así como también lo estaba Lottie. Ambas volvieron a mirarse, sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Así que, ¿estás feliz con Hope? -, dijo Becca, así escupiendo, antes de coger la última porción que le quedaba de tortita e irse para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, dejando a ambos con la palabra en la boca. Que se encargara Lottie de aclarar la empanada mental de Bobby.

_¿De verdad piensa lo que ha dicho? No puede ignorar el hecho de que todos sabemos que Lottie quiere estar con Gary y diga eso delante de ella. Por no hablar de que ahora su pareja es Hope, es imposible que esté feliz con eso, solo la salvó porque Lottie salvó a Noah._

_¿No?_

Becca subió entonces a la terraza, esperando estar sola al menos un largo rato y que ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Nadie se había llevado el edredón sucio y maloliente, que seguía arrugado en el suelo. Pasó una pierna por encima para llegar hasta el banco y tumbarse en él como si fuera a tomar el sol. Las risas y la alegre charla de Chelsea y Henrik llegaban hasta ella como si estuvieran a más que unos metros de distancia, lo suficiente lejos como para que no le importara.

Pero la Villa no era un lugar tan grande y, por supuesto, Bobby se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí sola. Subió con una taza de té y se sentó a los pies de ella, que tenía apoyados en el banco. Becca se levantó sobre sí misma y se movió para darle más espacio y acomodarse mejor, siendo ahora dos en el mismo espacio.

-Te has ido sin terminarte tu café y Lottie ha tirado sin querer lo que quedaba, así que pensé en hacerte un té-, dijo mientras le pasaba la taza. Becca la cogió por el asa para no quemarse, sopló la superficie y se llevó la taza a los labios, dando un sorbo corto, tanteando lo caliente que estaba-. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, tú y yo.

Becca se revolvió y apretó su espalda contra el respaldo lateral del banco, aplastando un cojín, y dio un sorbo más largo al té. Era raro encontrar a Bobby serio, pero allí estaba, aunque recordaba que esa no era la primera vez. El hecho de que Bobby recordara que se debían esa conversación la sorprendió un poco, después de todo lo que pasó después.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que fue hace meses-, fue lo único que Becca atinó a decir, mirando la taza que tenía en las manos-. Pensé que eso ya… que no te importaba, han pasado tantas cosas-, suspiró, sin alzar la mirada-. ¿Aún te parece buena idea que tú y yo...? Las cosas no son como solían.

Bobby arrugó la frente y posó su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sería? ¿Tienes a alguien más en mente? -, entrecerró lo ojos y un destello de inseguridad cruzó su rostro al dirigir su mirada a la piscina, donde estaba Henrik. Lo escondió pronto, sin embargo, como siempre-. Nos mandaron un video. No voy a negar que me dejó preocupado, pero lo importante es que viniste sola.

-Ya sé sobre el video. Nosotras también tuvimos uno que nos hizo pensar-. Se negaba a mirar a Bobby y que viera la desazón en sus ojos. _Pero tengo que decirle algo. Él está aquí ahora, me está preguntando. Me ha buscado_ -. No tengo a nadie en mente. Es decir…-, le respondió. Tragó saliva, esperando que el tiro no le saliera por la culata, y fue entonces cuando juntó el valor para mirarlo. _Ahora la cagaré o no, pero allá va_ -. Me gustas. Mucho.

Ella pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro de él, el brillo en sus ojos, mirándola, mientras se echaba hacia atrás para apoyarse, él también, en el lateral del banco, alzando una ceja. Ahora parecía engreído.

-Eso me suena de algo-, se limitó a decir, socarrón. Pero estaba claramente complacido por lo que oía.

-Esto es algo que no debería haber pasado, Bobby-. Becca miró de reojo a la cámara que estaba colocada sobre la puerta de la azotea y se toqueteó el micrófono que le colgaba del cuello ante la mirada extrañada de Bobby. Bajó la voz mientras jugaba con su micrófono, chocando sus uñas contra él, y fijaba la vista en el de Bobby, que empezó a moverlo cuando se dio cuenta-. No vine para que esto pasara.

_¿Sabrá de qué hablo?_

Durante una breve facción de segundo, Becca deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo confesado. No porque le preocupara lo que dijera Bobby, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera entendido lo que ella quiso decir, y tampoco podía contárselo abiertamente. Le daba miedo lo que las cámaras y el micrófono hubieran captado, a pesar de intentar bloquear el sonido. Tal vez no hubiera servido para nada.

-Entiendo-, contestó, tras un largo silencio, la suficiencia que había mostrado ya no estaba. Bobby golpeó con los dedos la parte del asiento del banco, con un ritmo que Becca no reconoció. Becca no sabía si él estaba molesto ni qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Él estaba pasando su lengua por los dientes, pensando, sin apartar los ojos de ella, ¿tal vez estudiando qué iba a decir? -. ¿Y qué hacemos a partir de aquí? Porque yo tampoco esperaba nada de esto, pero… -, Bobby calló un momento, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, humedeciéndose los labios-. Pero ahora quiero que pase.

La comprensión ante las palabras de Bobby hizo que el pecho de Becca se llenara de calor y la tensión que había estado ignorando se disipó lo suficiente como para ser más consciente de ella. _¿Lo entiende? ¿Eso significa que ahora sabe para qué estoy aquí? ¿Y si no lo ha entendido? Él tiene que elegir si confiar en lo que le digo o no, después del asunto de Noah, del video de Casa Amor, de lo que acabo de decir. Ahora yo tengo que elegir si confiar en él o no. Ahora tengo que elegir si quiero hacer esto con él y repartir un hipotético premio que podría ganar o no, o jugársela y quitárselo todo._

O que él la estuviera engañando, aun no estaba convencida de que no fuera tan jugador como ella, si no más. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo su comportamiento desde que las chicas volvieron de Casa Amor, como si nada le importara, como si de verdad esperara que Marisol volviera sola y al no hacerlo, le rompió el corazón.

Aunque, bien mirado, tal vez era solo miedo. Como el que tenía ella cuando no deshizo la maleta.

_Deja de pensar tanto. Él está aquí._

-Sé que ahora no es el momento, estamos en otras parejas, aunque sean de amigos. Aún hay tiempo, si queremos intentar algo-. Tentativamente, cambiando otra vez de posición, para estar más cómoda y más cerca, Becca acercó su mano a la de Bobby y la acarició antes de atreverse a cogerla. Él consiguió entrelazar los dedos y apretar el agarre, aceptando su acercamiento-. No necesitamos acelerar esto, pero sí sé que quiero ver qué pasa.

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya está dicho, ya lo he hecho._

Bobby se puso en pie aún sin soltar la mano de Becca y se quedó un par de segundos allí parado, tomando aire. Finalmente, aflojó su agarre.

-Bien. Creo que necesito refrescarme. No… no esperaba esto, hoy.

Empezó a caminar para marcharse, pero se dio la vuelta repentinamente, solo para posar un sonriente beso en la frente de Becca y dejarla sola después. Becca cerró los ojos ante el tacto de Bobby y solo se permitió derretirse cuando él desapareció por la puerta.

Aún se quedó un rato más allí para terminar el té que Bobby había utilizado de excusa para subir a hablar con ella. Miró hacia el jardín: Chelsea seguía hablando con Henrik y riéndose de algo, Bobby estaba tirándose a bomba en la piscina. Hope, Noah y Marisol disfrutaban de un día perezoso tirados en una de las camas exteriores… _Marisol._

Tenía que pensar bien. El asunto con Marisol tal vez hubiera llegado demasiado lejos, ahora que sabía que Bobby estaba disponible para ella, aunque tal vez Marisol acabara disfrutando más de la excitación de una relación secreta con ella que si ésta se materializara. Y aunque Graham la mantenía en el juego, tal vez al final incluso se enamorara un poco de él. Eso no la molestaba.

Pero ahora tenía un nuevo dilema en el que pensar y empezaba a estar harta. Quería estar con Bobby, pero no estaba segura de tener los arrestos suficientes para quitarle todo el dinero en caso de que ganaran juntos. No quería hacerle eso, solo pensarlo le estaba molestando. ¿Sería suficiente conformarse con la mitad? _Y eso suponiendo que ganemos y él no me esté utilizando como yo utilicé a Rahim o utilizaría Marisol._

No podía creer en el lío en el que se había metido. Todo había sido tan sencillo, al principio.

Tras sacudir la cabeza para apartar todos los pensamientos que podrían ponerla de mal humor, bajó de la terraza para lavar la taza. Era casi lo único que ellos debían hacer en la Villa: hacer el desayuno y lavar lo que hubieran ensuciado durante este. El resto del día debían dedicarlo a socializar y flirtear entre ellos, así que cuando terminó se acercó a los pufs, donde se habían reunido Graham, Gary y las chicas.

Bobby vino corriendo y salpicando agua, sentándose sobre el césped, a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza con un cachorro, empapándola adrede.

\- ¡Bobby! -, todos se rieron, agradecidos porque no se estaban mojando. Aunque Becca, que era la que estaba recibiendo todas las salpicaduras, era la que más se reía. Puede que recibir agua de esa forma fuera algo molesto, pero al menos estaría más fresca que los demás bajo el ardiente sol español. Cuando Bobby decidió parar, Becca lo empujó con un pie y él cayó de espaldas al césped, simulando haber sido herido.

\- ¡Ouch! -, se quejó, una vez se tumbó todo lo largo que era. No permaneció mucho tiempo quieto, como era normal en él, enseguida se volvió a sentar, estirando las piernas y apoyándose en los brazos. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Hope entrecerrando los ojos-. Becca, ¿alguna vez has probado una de esas bebidas que se sirven en frutas?

La pregunta pilló a todos desprevenidos. Becca se atusó el pelo a la vez que contestaba, con alegría.

-Ah, sí. ¡Son divertidas! ¿Te imaginas? Un Coco Loco servido en medio coco o limonada con ron de coco.

-Te gusta el coco, ¿no?

-No sé cómo has llegado a esa conclusión-, se burló ella, recordando que él ya lo sabía cuando la ofreció el pastelito en Mr. Love Island. Chelsea interrumpió lo que fuera a contestar Bobby, preguntándole por qué había pensado en algo tan aleatorio como bebidas servidas en fruta.

-Por los cuadros amarillos del bikini de Hope, me han recordado trozos de piñas -, contestó él, poniéndose colorado. Becca alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Estabas mirándola las tetas o el culo? -, lo molestó, dejando escapar una risita. Él enrojeció aún más. Hope y Noah se rieron incómodos. Lottie sacudió la cabeza divertida y Gary siguió el ejemplo de Becca, metiéndose aún más con Bobby.

Estaban todos llevando la broma un poco demasiado lejos cuando sonó un teléfono que les avisaba de que después de la comida deberían realizar un reto en el que probarían cuánto se conocían las parejas actuales. Chelsea agarró a Gary del brazo mientras le hablaba muy deprisa sobre un hámster llamado Edward Cullen.

Henrik se sentó al lado de Becca y la tomó de la cintura.

-Esto lo tenemos en el bote.

-Ni que lo digas-, contestó Becca, alzando la mano para chocar los cinco con él. Tras una risa pudo cazar a Bobby mirándola y apartando rápidamente los ojos de ella para fijarlos en Hope, de nuevo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba hablando de ganar los dos juntos, fusionando sus nombres. Hope no estaba nada contenta con ello.

-Mírame fijamente a los ojos, vamos a transferirnos la información-, señaló sus propios ojos, fijándolos en los de Hope.

\- ¡Para, Bobby, me estás asustando!

Hope se levantó de un salto y se alejó de él, acompañada de las risas de todos. Becca quiso hacer una demostración de cómo funcionaba realmente aquello, pero pensó que ya se había metido suficiente con Bobby por un día. Y empezaba a tener hambre, ya había pasado el mediodía. Así que dio la señal y todos fueron a recoger sus platos de comida.

Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que todos estaban comiendo juntos en la mesa, junto a la cocina. De vez en cuando, Becca recibía una mirada extraña de algún isleño y, dado que Arjun había comentado su extraña forma de comer, supuso que la miraban por eso. No le dio importancia y siguió devorando su plato.

\- ¡Vamos al pozo de fuego! -, exclamó Hope, con entusiasmo, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos habían terminado. Todos excepto Marisol y Graham, que se quedaron recogiendo los platos, la siguieron y se repartieron unas pizarras de plástico y unos rotuladores que los trabajadores del programa habían dejado mientras comían. Las parejas no podían estar juntas, así que se sentaron rodeando el pozo enfrente el uno de la otra.

Marisol y Graham no tardaron de venir.

-Esto va a ser divertido-, se escuchó a Lottie-. No tengo ni idea de la vida de Noah.

-Hobby lo tiene en el bolsillo.

-No hay forma de que ganes esto, Bobby-, reprendió Lottie. Bobby frunció el ceño y la regañó por subestimar su poder de observación.

Después de ese rifirrafe amistoso, Bobby y Marisol recibieron un mensaje cada uno, que les indicaba que iban a ser quienes guiaran el concurso con unas papeletas que estaban a los pies de la hoguera. La primera pregunta era qué quería ser la chica de la pareja cuando creciera.

\- ¡Modelo! -, exclamó Henrik con confianza.

Becca lo miró con una expresión divertida, después se miró a ella misma como si estuviera buscando un bicho que le trepara por el cuerpo y finalmente estalló en carcajadas cuando enseñó su pizarra. Había puesto _Pétalo._

\- ¿Una Supernena? ¿En serio?

Becca se rio.

-En una discoteca de Londres, cuando estudiaba, lo fui durante un tiempo.

\- ¡Cumpliste tu sueño! Esa historia debes contarla-, Chelsea estaba exultante por la expectativa. Sin embargo, había que continuar con el reto y resultó que ninguno acertó la aspiración de sus parejas.

Ibrahim soltó una carcajada cuando los chicos debían saber el nombre de la primera mascota de su pareja. Becca lo miró y dibujó con los labios un “No” a la vez que sonreía con malicia.

\- ¿Segura?

-Mi perro no es mi primera mascota.

-Una pena.

Shannon miró a otro lado para que no vieran la sonrisa divertida que asomaba a sus labios, pero Rahim y Becca se dieron cuenta y rieron más fuerte, llamando la atención. Todos los miraron con curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada. Por supuesto, Shannon lo habría visto y Rahim se acordaba de cuando Becca le contó que su perro se llamaba Bobby.

-Ahora que sabemos que Becca tiene un perro, ¿cuál fue su primera mascota, Henrik? -, preguntó Marisol.

\- ¡Oh! Esto me lo contó. Es un gato y se llama Ardilla.

-Se iba a llamar Músico, por un amigo, pero me trepa por las piernas todo el rato para quitarme la comida-, explicó Becca, entre carcajadas, mientras mostraba su pizarra, donde había escrito Ardilla y un “meow”-. Todavía vive conmigo y con B…-, paró- mi perro.

Aunque hubo algún que otro isleño que quería saber más, Becca se limitó a evitar la pregunta con risas e inquiriendo a los demás para ver quienes habían acertado.

El juego continuó, con preguntas bastante inocentes sobre el pasado de los chicos y las chicas y, ciertamente, a Henrik y a ella les estaba yendo muy bien, para disgusto de todos los demás, que veían cada vez más lejos el misterioso premio. _Ahora imagina que es una noche en el Escondite. Creo que los únicos que estarían felices serían Rahim y Shannon._

El cuerpo de Becca tembló con alivio cuando finalmente se anunció a la pareja ganadora, Ibrahim y Shannon, y les llegó el mensaje con el premio: polos de hielo y crema, que estaban esperándolos en la cocina.

\- ¡Es hora de compartir! -, Bobby estaba emocionado con eso. Shannon instó a Ibrahim a correr para que no les quitaran los mejores y los isleños los siguieron, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros. Definitivamente, Becca no iba a correr, pero sí mantuvo un ritmo rápido, siguiendo a Henrik. Bobby retrocedió hasta ella y la pellizcó con suavidad, señalando la cocina con la cabeza, por lo que Becca cambió de idea y los dos iniciaron una carrera para ver quién llegaba antes, pero ya no alcanzaron a los ganadores.

De todas formas, Ibrahim y Shannon cogieron sus polos favoritos y escondieron unos pocos en alguna parte del congelador de la nevera, dejando los menos apetecibles a disposición del resto de los isleños. Todos gruñeron ante la falta de generosidad, pero se les pasó rápido cuando empezaron a comerlos con ansia bajo el sol, repartiéndose en grupos por el jardín.

La tarde pasó rápido para todos y ya estaban dispuestos para cenar cuando Gary comenzó a quejarse de que se le había caído la leche para su té y a acusar a Graham de cerrar mal el brik de leche. Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante la sucesión de de quejas y, después, gritos, en la cocina, hasta que Rahim decidió intervenir para suavizar el problema.

Eso solo consiguió caldear aún más el ambiente, pues empezaron a aflorar quejas y pequeños problemas que a alguien le ponía de los nervios, todos hablando a la vez. Incluso Becca encontró una excusa para entrar en la reyerta: las patatas fritas en la piscina.

\- ¡Se me pegan en el pelo! -, chilló mientras peinaba los rizos con los dedos.

-Fui yo, lo siento, nena, se me cayó la bolsa-, se disculpó Henrik. Becca se calmó y alzó el brazo para posar una manita en su hombro. El resto siguió gritándose por nimiedades hasta que se oyó el ruido de un caucho golpeando la encimera de la cocina. Todos se volvieron para ver la cara de un Bobby molesto y sosteniendo un zapato en alto.

Cuando tuvo la atención de todos, Bobby expresó su decepción ante la actitud belicosa de todos contra todos, sobre todo después del día de risas que habían pasado. Su cara se iluminó en medio de su discurso mientras proclamaba que tenía una idea y los mandaba a todos al pozo de fuego.

Lottie casi se tiró de los pelos cuando lo vio aparecer con lo que al parecer era una capa que la pertenecía mientras el resto se carcajeaba por las pintas que Bobby traía. Becca se acercó a él para colocarle el paño de cocina que llevaba mal doblado en la cabeza.

\- ¡Juez Bobby en la Corte! -, exclamó cuando Becca terminó su trabajo. Aquello provocó aún más hilaridad.

-Así que te has disfrazado de juez…

\- ¡Silencio! Alguacil Graham, ponga orden -, ordenó el juez. Graham gruñó en respuesta pero mandó callar a todo el mundo de todas formas.

Una por una, todas las quejas de los isleños fueron escuchadas y éstos se fueron turnando para defender a sus favoritos. Becca defendió a Marisol de las acusaciones que Ibrahim lanzó sobre ella en cuanto a la fruta manoseada, pero Becca se defendió a sí misma cuando Lottie la acusó de perder las bragas en su cama.

-Estoy en dique seco, Señoría, por supuesto que no son mías. A lo mejor tienes que mirar quién duerme a tu lado, Lottie.

Todos miraron a Noah y a Hope, que se sonrojaron a la luz de la hoguera. Lottie se limitó a mirar en el interior de las braguitas y asintió con la cabeza, olvidándose del tema.

\- ¿Dique seco significa que no has… ya sabes, hecho cosas importantes? -, preguntó Graham, pero había captado la referencia fácilmente. Becca se limitó a sonreír, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Bobby, al que se lo veía muy interesado.

-Eso es-, mintió, volviendo un poco la cara para que Bobby pudiera ver un discreto guiño y su sonrisa cómplice, esperando que no la malentendiera. Por su expresión, Bobby había entendido. Becca sonrió, a nadie en concreto, complacida. No consideraba _hacer grandes cosas_ lo que hizo con Arjun.

Al final, y ya cansados, desistieron de averiguar quién era el que o la que ronroneaba por la noche, cuando todos dormían. Aunque Becca imaginó que creerían que sería ella, no la importó, se limitó a intercambiar sonrisas con Shannon, pues ambas habían dormido con el chico que ronroneaba al dormir.

Las luces de la Villa empezaron a apagarse, avisándoles de que ya era hora de volver adentro y dormir hasta el día siguiente y el grupo se dirigió perezosamente hacia el interior.

-Así que en dique seco, ¿um?-, la voz de Bobby la acarició, de camino al dormitorio-. Anotado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quiero más dramas en mi vida  
> Sólo comedias entretenidas  
> Así que no me vengas con historias de celos  
> Llantos y tragedias, no  
> Si me llamas para lo de siempre  
> No te molestes  
> No me interesa ya  
> Lo repito, por si no lo entiendes  
> Me cansa estar triste  
> Y no me compensa más  
> He decidido enterrar el dolor y la pena  
> Voy a olvidarme de los problemas
> 
> Dramas y comedias. Fangoria.

**Día 20.**

La cocina estaba repleta de huevos. Había, al menos, tres docenas de huevos morenos y blancos. Los isleños se paseaban de un lado a otro mientras Bobby iba preparándolos de mil maneras, a gusto de las chicas y los chicos, que iban diciéndole. Había sartenes y cacerolas en todas partes, sobre todo en los fuegos.

-A mí me gustan pasados por agua para poder mojar el pan tostado, que son los soldaditos que van a la guerra y que se sacrifican por el bien común, que soy yo.

Lottie y Hope murieron un poco de ternura, ante la historia que se había montado Bobby con su desayuno.

-A ti, ¿cómo te gustan, Becca? Te los preparo-, se ofreció Bobby, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Fritos. También puedo sacrificar soldados.

Henrik apartó a Bobby de la cocina para romper un par de huevos y dejarlos caer en la sartén. Bobby lo miraba estupefacto cuando los huevos se cocinaron y Henrik se los ofreció a Becca, que los aceptó con gusto.

\- ¡Oh, Henrik, eres tan dulce!

-Claro que lo soy-, él la guiñó un ojo-. Cuando quiero-. Henrik le pasó el plato con un par de huevos perfectamente fritos. Becca cogió un trozo de pan de la cesta y fue a sentarse con el resto de los isleños, enfrente de Henrik. Bobby terminó de cocinar y se sentó a su lado, con un huevo pasado por agua que comenzó a abrir con cuidado para no estropearlo. Al lado, unas tiras de pan tostado.

Becca se reía de algo que estaba contando Marisol cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Bobby mojando pan en su huevo frito.

\- ¡Ladrón!

\- ¡Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra!

Becca partió un pedazo pequeño de su pan y lo mojó en el huevo de Bobby como venganza. Casi escupió su pedazo de pan al ver un chorrito de yema cayendo por la barbilla de Bobby.

-Eres asqueroso-, le pellizcó el brazo y él se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Ambos estaban riéndose cuando oyeron gruñir a Graham. Se había levantado y estaba fregando su plato y cubiertos cuando empezó a refunfuñar algo sobre la calma antes de la tormenta.

Aunque Marisol y el resto trataron de decirle que aquello no podía ser no consiguieron convencerlo. Y, al parecer, fue un instinto que no le falló, porque oyeron dos risas y dos cabezas asomando por detrás del muro que separaba el pozo de fuego de la entrada.

\- ¿Gente nueva? -, preguntó Chelsea.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Dime que son chicos! -, canturreó Lottie.

 _¡Chicas nuevas!_ Becca lanzó miradas a las nuevas isleñas que en ese momento ya se estaban acercando a la cocina mientras algunos de los chicos corrían a saludar a dos bellezas que acababan de llegar, abrumada. Todas las muchachas tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad y temor, excepto Shannon. _Por fin parece que esto me va a funcionar y ahora llegan estas dos, y son preciosas._ Sintió su corazón acelerándose ante el solo pensamiento de que esas chicas iban a revolver las cosas de tal manera que dos de ellas estarían en peligro de marcharse.

Y ellas eran preciosas.

_Ya, ya sabes que son guapas. Y serán simpáticas. Y ellos las mirarán más que a ti._

_Esa morena tiene el pelo precioso._

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y relajado desde anoche, le estaba yendo tan bien con Bobby, aunque solo se atrevieran a intercambiar estúpidas bromas…

Todos se acercaron a las recién llegadas porque, aunque con miedo y celos, tenían que conocerlas y saber qué intenciones traían. Jo miraba a Becca con expresión divertida y cómplice y Elisa, la de piel oscura con luminosos ojos verdes, la guiñó el ojo pícaramente mientras se mordía el labio. _¿Está flirteando conmigo?_

-Hola, Becca, me alegra tanto conocerte. Eres la única a la que veo.

-Soy Jo. Tú y yo somos muy parecidas: cogemos el toro por los cuernos y a los chicos por los calzones.

 _Está claro que no he pasado desapercibida. ¿Qué opinarán realmente de todo lo que han visto? ¿qué han visto?_ Había hecho tantas cosas que no debería haber hecho que no estaba segura de que si se enfrentara al veredicto del público saliera bien parada. Sin embargo, les había dado algo de entretenimiento, de eso estaba segura.

Escuchó a Bobby ofrecerlas los huevos que les habían servido en el desayuno. No debía asustarse, solo estaba siendo amable, ¿verdad? _¿Verdad?_ Ellas pidieron huevos revueltos, caóticos, y Bobby se dispuso a hacerlos. Mientras, guiaron a las chicas hasta la cocina y todos se pararon frente a un Bobby concentrado en los huevos, que no tardó mucho en terminar y condimentar.

\- ¡Ya sabemos cómo les gustan los huevos a las señoritas! -, ronroneó mientras les ofrecía sus respectivos platos y cubiertos-. Pero ¿cómo les gustan los hombres? -. Bobby se acercó a Elisa moviéndose como una serpiente, adelantando la cadera, en un triste intento de flirteo. _Ahora mismo lo ahogaba en la piscina._ Luego miró a Marisol, que sonreía al mirar a Graham, encandilado con las chicas nuevas. Becca estaba segura de que ella misma estaba roja de celos. _¿Y si estas chicas logran desbaratarme los planes? A lo mejor debería considerar a Marisol, otra vez, si Bobby decide que alguna de ellas es mejor que yo, para él._ Tampoco podía contar con Henrik: ahora mismo estaba sonrojándose furiosamente bajo el toque de la chica de piel de chocolate. Todos estaban embrujados, excepto Noah, claro.

-A algunas no solo nos gustan los hombres-, sonrió la morena, cuando soltó el hechizo sobre Henrik. Mirando a Becca y Marisol, Elisa comenzó a explicar qué era lo que buscaba en un hombre y cuando terminó, dejó que Jo continuara con sus preferencias. A Becca no le gustó lo que escuchaba, porque casi había descrito a Bobby.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, el teléfono de Jo sonó, haciendo que ella un respingo de la sorpresa. Sin embargo, sonreía cuando leyó el mensaje que la habían mandado: ambas chicas podían ir a unas citas con los dos chicos que más les gustaran. Cuando los eligieron, se los llevaron hacia la Villa para que todos pudieran vestirse para lo que fuera que les esperaba.

Becca intentó disimular el malestar que sintió cuando Jo eligió a Bobby para su cita y miró a Shannon buscando no sabía qué, puesto que Rahim también fue elegido por ella, pero Shannon estaba tan inexpresiva como siempre. Solo Hope estaba mostrando signos de nerviosismo. Elisa se había llevado a Noah y, aunque este había tratado de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, a Hope no le bastaba: volvió a acaparar la atención de las chicas, que intentaban tranquilizarla. Becca dio gracias a eso, pues así no se darían cuenta de lo alterada que se encontraba a pesar de estar atando sus emociones en corto.

 _¿Por qué no dejo que sepan lo que siento?_ Se lo llevaba preguntando un par de días, sobre todo después del día anterior, cuando por fin Bobby y ella se habían decidido a tener algo. Claro que él tampoco había dicho nada a nadie, ¿tal vez a Lottie?, pero eso era algo normal en él: siempre había sido reservado con sus asuntos personales. O al menos, es lo que Becca creía. El problema venía de que era ella quien lo estaba escondiendo. ¿Vergüenza? No, Becca no la tenía ni la conocía. De hecho, creía que era bastante evidente que ambos tenían algo planeado.

Tampoco había dejado de dar esperanzas a Marisol o a Henrik. Sobre todo, a Marisol.

Como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, Marisol se acercó a Becca y la cogió de la mano, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres que esperemos a los chicos en la azotea?

Becca accedió a acompañarla, aunque una pequeña punzada de rechazo casi la hizo negarse. La siguió por el interior, tranquilo, de la Villa y al llegar arriba, Becca apartó el edredón de Jakub que alguien había vuelto a colocar en el banco. _¿Quién ha subido aquí y ha estado usando esa manta inmunda?_

-Si me dices que lo has estado usando tú… -, Becca no pudo evitar la cara de asco. Marisol se limitó a reír y negar con la cabeza.

-Yo también estoy en dique seco, como dices. Graham no está nada contento-. Becca abrió la boca, sorprendida ante esa confesión. _Qué idiotas somos todos, dando importancia a estas cosas, quien folla con quién y cuándo y que lo sepa o no quien te interesa. Yo también soy idiota._

Marisol la acarició el brazo y a Becca se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿No debería echarla atrás, si quería estar con Bobby? Porque si algo sabía Becca era que quería estar con él, necesitaba que hubiera un Bobby y ella. Se acordó del segundo día, antes de aquel reto en el que Bobby se llamó a sí mismo mentiroso, cómo se mintieron los dos y ahora se sentía tonta porque, al parecer, ella no había mentido y, claro, no podía hablar por Bobby. Una sonrisa nostálgica le cruzó la cara y a Marisol no le pasó desapercibida.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Becca torció la sonrisa y se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

-En cómo las cosas han cambiado, para todos nosotros.

Marisol estuvo de acuerdo y se acercó más a ella. Pero se estaba mostrando tímida y no intentó ningún otro movimiento. Ambas se arrodillaron en el banco para poder asomarse y ver cuándo llegaban los muchachos de sus citas.

\- ¿Qué te parece Elisa? -, preguntó la abogada. 

-Es muy guapa. A todos nos ha costado apartar los ojos de ella. Me ha tirado los tejos muy descaradamente, aunque creo que los chicos no se han dado cuenta-, Becca dejó escapar una risita.

-Ninguno. Son tan tontos a veces-, Marisol recorrió el cuerpo de Becca, enfundado en un vestido de lino, con los ojos -. Pero yo sí me he dado cuenta-. Su voz sonaba molesta-. ¿Te interesaría Elisa?

Becca soltó una carcajada, pensando en cuál sería su tipo de mujer. No lo tenía muy claro, a lo mejor no tenía un tipo.

-Por supuesto que no. Además, no soy el tipo que busca. Me ensucio las manos y las botas, de sangre y de mierda. No es un estilo para ir a París a comer _macaroons_ : aquí huelo a coco, en casa huelo a establo y a tripas-. Ahora fue Becca quien la miró, lista para hacer una pregunta a Marisol que no había planteado a Bobby y que, sabía, debía planteársela en algún momento si había una relación entre ellos que debía ir a algún sitio-. ¿A ti te importan esas cosas? Que llegue a casa apestado, quiero decir.

Marisol se encogió de hombros, evadiendo la pregunta. Becca se la imaginó con un traje de poder y el pelo recogido, en mitad de un juicio, defendiendo a un asesino en serie. ¿Cómo podía eso quedar bien con una veterinaria que trabaja, sobre todo, con caballos? ¿Y que ayudaba, activamente, en un refugio de equinos?

Cuando se asomaron de nuevo hacia la puerta de la Villa, vieron la cabecita llena de rastas de Bobby y las trenzas de Rahim un poco despeinadas, detrás de ellos iban las chicas y Noah y Henrik. Marisol quiso bajar a toda prisa, pero Becca la frenó.

-No querrás que piensen que estamos desesperadas por verlos, ¿verdad?

Marisol frenó el paso y caminaron, más o menos tranquilas, hasta donde se habían sentado todos para escuchar cómo habían ido las citas de los chicos. Rahim estaba más hablador de lo normal y Bobby excitado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Henrik, que había tenido su cita con Elisa, se sentó junto a Becca en una hamaca y la envolvió la cintura con su brazo, acercando su cara a su pelo antes de darla un beso en la mejilla. Becca se limitó a darle una distraída caricia en la cara, mientras observaba a Bobby. Él no la miró ni una sola vez. Tampoco se había despedido de nadie, para ser justos.

Becca apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Henrik, escuchando de la boca de Rahim y Elisa cómo habían sido las citas e intentando relajarse. _Creíamos que la jarra de pepinillos era Ibrahim y resulta que el más cerrado es el más ruidoso de todos estos chicos._ Henrik admitió haberlo pasado bien, pero que Elisa no era su tipo. Sin embargo, Jo le había caído muy bien.

-Creo que debemos dejar que estas chicas desempaqueten ya sus maletas, ¿no creéis? No han tenido tiempo de nada -, sugirió Hope, deseando poder apartar a Noah de Elisa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Chelsea se ofreció para llevarlas hasta la zona donde podía dejarlo todo y enseñarles todos los rincones.

Cuando Jo terminó, Graham y Gary se ofrecieron a hacerle una visita guiada por la Villa, para que empezara a conocerla. Marisol levantó las cejas ante eso, aunque no dijo nada.

-Puedes acompañarnos, luego lo haremos con Elisa, también, después de comer-, ofreció Graham y ella se animó a ir con ellos. Becca decidió no esperar a nadie e ir a la cocina a ver si ya habían traído la comida. Entre la sorpresa con las nuevas chicas y Bobby robándola el desayuno, apenas había comido y ya tenía hambre otra vez.

Comió sola. Al parecer, todos estaban demasiado agitados como para recordar que tenían que comer. La voz de Gary retumbaba desde la azotea, señalando hacia donde él creía que estaba el mar. Graham comenzó a discutir con él y corregir su horrible sentido de la orientación, con Jo y Marisol doblándose de risa. _Es casi como estar en casa otra vez, viendo la tele mientras como._

Un grito desde el interior de la Villa hizo que la disputa entre Gary y Graham acabara y todos los que estaban en el césped y en la piscina alzaran la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Habéis oído eso? -, preguntó Gary desde lo alto.

-Francia lo ha oído-, le respondió Lottie, a voces. Se volvió para seguir hablando con Bobby. Ambos habían estado sentados en los pufs desde que las nuevas se habían ido a desempacar. Becca sabía que no se tenía que preocupar, sabía cómo eran las buenas amistades hombre-mujer.

_No parece haber sido un mensaje. ¡Uau! ¿Será un chisme?_

Al parecer, los isleños no estaban lo suficientemente interesados como para indagar el motivo de aquel grito, así que Becca terminó su comida y buscó en la cesta de la fruta algo que la apeteciera. No encontró nada y decidió que hoy iba a tomar un poco el sol, así que entró en la Villa para ponerse un bikini y coger su crema solar.

Vio salir a Elisa del vestidor, con una sonrisa taimada que relucía en la penumbra del pasillo. Luego vio a Chelsea sentada ante el tocador, moviendo diferentes lápices de ojos de un lado a otro como si los estuviera eligiendo, pero no estaba haciéndoles caso, en realidad.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Toda la Villa ha oído el grito. Ahora que te veo aquí nerviosa, supongo que has sido tú.

-Elisa me ha contado que… -, empezó a explicarse la rubia, pero Becca la cortó, mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose de que no había nadie.

-No digas nada, Chelsea, no deberíamos propagar rumores.

-Pero…

-Chtsss, Chelsea. No digas nada si no te concierne.

Chelsea arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Estaba claro que quería hablar de lo que se había enterado.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga un alisado asiático? -, la preguntó Becca, cambiando de opinión acerca de tomar el sol y toqueteando el pelo rubio, un poco áspero por la decoloración, de Chelsea. Ella asintió con entusiasmo, alegre por un cambio de estilo rápido. _Veamos qué podemos hacer con este desastre._

Becca revolvió entre sus cosas para encontrar el _serum_ , un protector de calor y los productos que usaba para dejar su cabello liso, suave y brillante, deseando que funcionara con el pelo de Chelsea. Enchufó la plancha y peinó los mechones con energía, deshaciendo los nudos, mientras charlaban animadamente sobre la vida en la Villa y las chicas que estaban allí desde el primer día.

-Siempre supe que íbamos a llevarnos bien, incluso antes de saber que me habían seleccionado para venir. El viaje en avión fue tan excitante, sabiendo que por fin os podía conocer.

Cuando terminó, el pelo de Chelsea lucía muchísimo mejor que la mayoría de las veces. Decidió ponerse vintage y le trazó una línea lateral para dividir el pelo en dos partes y zigzaguearla. Chelsea no podía dejar de mirarse y de dar las gracias a Becca.

-Me encanta. Vas a tener que hacerme una lista con todo lo que has usado, para hacerlo yo en Buckingham, cuando vuelva.

-Por supuesto, Chelsea. Te veo genial.

Habían tardado más de lo que Becca había calculado y al asomarse a la ventana se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba escondiéndose. Solo un momento después, el resto de las chicas entraron para prepararse para pasar la noche con las nuevas chicas. Todas esperaron el mensaje de última hora en el que se anunciaría una fiesta de bienvenida, pero, para extrañeza de todas, este no llegó.

Hope se acercó a Chelsea y la inspeccionó el pelo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a indagar en el motivo del grito. La rubia lanzó una mirada temerosa a Becca, como pidiéndole consejo ante lo que debía hacer, a lo que Becca negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no debía decir nada. Sin embargo, Hope insistió y al final Chelsea claudicó y habló.

-Elisa me dijo que vio a Jo besando a Rahim-, dijo, tapándose de inmediato la boca al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shannon, que la taladró con la mirada. Sin decir nada, salió como una estampida del vestidor. Hope regañó a Chelsea por difundir rumores.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Perdona? -, preguntó Becca, estupefacta ante la desfachatez, pero todas habían salido ya. Las siguió hasta la cocina, donde Bobby estaba comparando sus manos con las de Henrik, ajenos a una enrojecida Shannon que buscaba a Jo.

-Ey, Becca, creo que encontré a mi gemelo de manos-, dijo cuando la vio aparecer. Henrik le siguió el juego, divertido. Becca se acercó a ambos y les cogió las manos para examinarlas.

\- ¿Ya sabéis lo que dicen de las manos, muchachos? -, Becca las soltó para juntar dos dedos frente a la cara de Henrik y empezó a separarlos, lentamente, hasta dejar un espacio de unos veinte centímetros. ¡ _Qué exagerada!_ Se rio de su propio chiste mientras los dos se miraban las manos el uno al otro, también entre risas, pero estas un poco afectadas, ahora. Ella disfrutó de la inquietud que les había causado mientras revolvía en la nevera.

A Becca no le duró mucho la diversión, pues Shannon se plantó frente a Jo y comenzó a acusarla de besar a Ibrahim. Los chicos que estaban en el césped acudieron a la cocina para ver qué ocurría, pero pronto decidieron que no querían estar envueltos. Excepto Bobby, claro, que se estaba postulando para hacer de nuevo de juez. Todos los chicos habían salido despavoridos en cuanto empezaron las exigencias de Hope de que aquello eran cosas de chicas y que se marcharan. Graham incluso había felicitado a Jo por el beso.

Se echó atrás, sin embargo, cuando Becca regañó a Elisa por culpabilizar a Chelsea de que Shannon se hubiera enterado. Chelsea no sabía realmente donde esconderse, al igual que Jo, y ambas abandonaron la cocina cada una por su lado y con su discusión. Bobby lanzó una mirada preocupada a Becca, pero ella lo tranquilizó.

-Tengo esto, ve a dar una vuelta.

Becca pensó en acercarse al grupo de chicas que más había subido el volumen de los gritos, pero pronto cambió de idea. ¿Por qué tendría, esta vez, que hacer de pacificadora? Por una vez que no mediara no se iba a romper la Villa y… Bueno, ¿qué más daban ya los planes para ganar? Torció el gesto.

 _¿Por qué la gente exagerará tanto por un beso? Estamos aquí para esto._ Suspiró pesadamente, mirando a las chicas peleándose, a lo lejos. _Jo ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer, no se parece si quiera a cuando yo me besé con Bobby o cuando besé a Noah. Agh, puag._ El recuerdo del beso a Noah le dio arcadas.

Miró hacia la piscina y divisó allí a Bobby, solo, jugando en el agua con los pies desnudos. Así que Becca se dirigió a donde estaba él y se sentó en el borde después de quitarse los tacones. Bobby no apartó la mirada de ella mientras metía los pies en el agua y los movía, creando suaves ondas.

\- ¿Hoy no vas a apagar el fuego? -, la preguntó. Becca se rio quedamente. Jugar a la pacificadora fue agotador y todo tenía un límite, estaba agotada de tanta tensión dentro de ella y a su alrededor.

-No, hoy no. Que se quemen si quieren estoy harta ya de tanta tontería. Pueden apañárselas sin mí, y si no, bueno, siempre podemos tirarlas al agua, ¿no? -Hizo una pausa para colocarle las rastas en su sitio- ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Bobby gruñó para sí antes de respirar hondo y fijó su mirada en su mano, apoyada en el borde de la piscina. La movió levemente para tocar la de Becca, enviando un escalofrío por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Igual que tú. Empiezo a tener ganas de irme de aquí. En el exterior, si quieres escapar un momento, o un día, puedes hacerlo, pero aquí… todo te persigue -, los gritos de las chicas aún se escuchaban desde las tumbonas. Las voces de Elisa y Chelsea también podían oírlas, pero no estaban tan alteradas como Shannon y Jo.

Becca acarició los dedos de Bobby con un toque ligero, como si no supiera qué esperar de ese intercambio. El día anterior se la había sujetado con tanta fuerza…

-Supongo que aún podemos divertirnos -, dijo Becca mientras apartaba su mano y la metía en el agua y, arrastrándola con fuerza, salpicó a Bobby. Él empezó a reírse y la imitó. Ambos continuaron el juego de salpicar hasta que estuvieron empapados. Becca se estremeció cuando una racha de viento la golpeó.

-Ven-, ofreció Bobby, y la rodeó con un brazo cuando ella se apoyó en él-. Así no temblarás como un cachorrito.

-Tampoco hace tanto frío-, aun así, Becca se acomodó más contra el cuerpo de Bobby, cuya ropa estaba tan mojada como la de ella, pero su cuerpo era como un radiador humano-. Nadie ha estado comentando sobre tu cita con Jo, ¿qué tal te fue ese romántico masaje?

\- ¿Celosa? -, Becca lo miró a la cara para hacerle un mohín y Bobby rio, divertido por esa reacción-. Jo tiene mucha energía, es como si fuera uno de los chicos. Y es muy graciosa-. A Becca no le gustó lo que oía.

\- ¿Más que yo? -, preguntó, apartándose de Bobby y mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Era más una pose que una verdadera suspicacia. Bobby también se apartó un poco, sonriendo, sabiendo que aquello solo lo estaba preguntando para jugar un poco.

-Tus chistes son muy malos-, la dijo, siguiéndola el juego.

-Al contrario que los tuyos, Graham Chapman -, dijo mientras simulaba indignación y le daba un leve golpe en el hombro. Los dos se rieron el uno del otro y se quedaron allí un rato, disfrutando en silencio del calor del otro, hasta que empezaron a apagarse las luces de la Villa.

-Vamos dentro, a dormir-, le dijo él mientras se ponía en pie. La tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la aceptó. Apretó su agarre para que ella pudiera darse impulso y una vez en pie, le costó soltarla. Al final lo hizo, rozando sus dedos, para poder recoger las sandalias de tacón de Becca-. Eres muy baja cuando no llevas tacones.

-Tú quieres fiesta, ¿verdad, _Bonito_? -, riendo, Becca le dio un culazo que hizo que Bobby se tambaleara. Él la correspondió con un empujón con el hombro, que, aunque fue muy suave, la desequilibró un poco. Becca contraatacó.

Bobby se apartó para no recibir el siguiente empujón.

 _-Bonito_ -, tenía una pronunciación horrible-. ¿Qué significa?

Becca dejó de andar para pensar bien cómo contestar. Bonito era una palabra que en realidad era sencilla pero que a ella le encantaba, para ella cualquier cosa no podría bonita. Recordó algo que una vez le dijo un señor escocés que adoptó un caballo, un par de años atrás.

-Es español. Significa… es como… -, pensó un poco, intentando recordar- _Bonnie_. Creo que en Escocia decís _bonnie_.

Debió de gustarle porque su sonrisa fue enorme. Bobby rodeó su cintura con un brazo para acercarla y besarla en la frente, pero no dijo nada. Luego volvió a empujarla con la cadera, listo para la venganza de Becca.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, aquello se convirtió en un juego que los acompañó hasta el interior de la Villa. Antes de que se ambos tomaran diferentes caminos para ir a sus respectivos vestidores, Becca le susurró:

-Bonito también es un tipo de atún.

Bobby resopló. Pero luego ella lo escuchó reírse cuando se alejaba.


	21. Chapter 21

**Día 21.**

Por fin las estaban llevando a la playa. Becca estaba compartiendo un jeep con Lottie y Chelsea y seguía a los otros dos que llevaban a las otras muchachas. Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que vieron la playa, después de atravesar un pueblo lleno de hoteles. Había muchísima gente, pero a ellas las llevaron al final de la playa, que parecía no tener fin, donde habían acondicionado un rincón más o menos tranquilo junto a una cabaña que haría las veces de bar.

Becca, en su practicidad, se había llevado unas sandalias bajas y caminó por la arena llena de piedras con más o menos comodidad, no así Elisa y Chelsea, que fueron tan temerarias como para usar tacones y el resto de las chicas tuvieron que ayudarlas a llegar a la cabaña.

La cabaña era una enorme sombrilla de paja con cuatro postes que la sostenían y que daba sobra a una mesa larga y alta con ocho taburetes para que todas estuvieran sentadas a la vez. En el centro de la mesa había tres jarras enormes con sangría y mucho hielo. Chelsea buscó vasos o copas para poder empezar a beber: estaban en una cesta, debajo de la mesa, junto con unos cuantos sándwiches variados para la hora de la comida: salmón y huevos, atún con pepino y bacon con lechuga.

-Parece que vamos a estar aquí la mayor parte del día-, informó Chelsea.

A pesar de que la noche anterior había sido un auténtico desastre en cuanto a la bienvenida de aquellas nuevas chicas, parecía que el día iba a ser bastante suave, pues Shannon estaba ignorando a Jo y Chelsea a Elisa y no parecía haber tensión entre ellas. Así que todas llenaron sus copas y brindaron por el viaje de chicas.

Marisol se mostró un poco incómoda tras tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa, moviéndose como si la tira del top de su bikini la molestara. Becca la miró, interrogante, mientras apuraba su propia copa de un trago.

\- ¿Me ayudas, nena? Creo que no me lo he colocado bien-. Marisol se levantó cuando Becca accedió y la indicó que la siguiera.

Las dos se alejaron un poco y, al mirar atrás, Becca notó la mirada de algunas de las otras chicas, interrogantes. Marisol la guio hasta una roca que marcaba el final de la playa, no demasiado lejos de donde las había dejado el jeep. De hecho, escuchaban perfectamente a Chelsea, que hoy se había levantado cantando a las Spice Girls y ahora estaba repitiendo la canción.

\- ¿Y bien, Marisol? ¿Me has traído aquí para…?

Becca no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Marisol la besó con determinación, tomándola tan de sorpresa que solo pudo dejarla hacer, esperando a ver qué más tenía para darla. Cuando supuso que había sido suficiente confusión, se soltó del agarre de Marisol y la miró con perplejidad.

-No entiendo, Marisol, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Y Graham?

Esto pareció desanimar un poco a la muchacha, que dejó caer los hombros hacia delante. Becca la acarició el brazo, para animarla a hablar y que se explicara, aunque no creyó ni por un momento que fuera eso lo que hizo que se cuadrara de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

-Perdona-, comenzó a decir-. No pude evitarlo y debí haberte preguntado. Es solo que quería estar a solas contigo, ahora que hay chicas nuevas y todo eso…

A Becca no le pareció que fuera eso lo que ella quería decirle. Alzó una ceja para demostrárselo.

-Vale-, admitió al entender el gesto-. Que lleguen estas chicas quiere decir que habrá un nuevo emparejamiento pronto. Quiero decir, no sé si pueda tener alguna oportunidad de… cambiar las cosas a mi favor. Ya sabes que Graham no es… no es realmente lo que quiero-. La miró de arriba abajo, con una expresión que delataba lo que realmente quería.

Becca tenía claro que Marisol estaba nerviosa con esta situación. Creía recordar que una vez dijo que se ponía más nerviosa ligando con chicas que hacerlo con chicos. Soltó el aire con un suspiro largo mientras miraba el mar.

-Bueno…- ¿Qué podía decirla? ¿Que había estado jugando con ella y que tenía otros planes que la convenían más? Aún tenía que vivir con ella si le decía eso. Pensó un poco más, intentó ser vaga. Recordó cómo hacía unos días se atrevió a decirle a Bobby que le gustaba, aunque no estuviera segura de qué iba a pasar después. Sonrió ante el recuerdo-. A veces solo hay que tirarse a la piscina, Marisol.

Marisol no era una persona que se dejara llevar por los impulsos y tal vez por eso no había tenido suerte en Love Island. La única vez que lo había hecho fue cuando decidió besar a Rocco en mitad de un reto y tuvo, aunque fuera por un momento, a todos los isleños en contra de ella. Por no hablar de Lottie, claro, aunque eso ya era agua pasada.

-Puede que tengas razón, espero poder hacer algo al respecto. Me alegra haber hablado contigo-, devolvió la sonrisa, insegura, mientras Becca la acariciaba la mano para tranquilizarla-. Volvamos.

Chelsea casi había terminado de cantar _Wannabe_ por tercera vez solo para ahogar un poco los gritos que habían empezado a lanzarse Shannon y Jo. _Otra vez volvemos al beso. ¿No se cansan?_

-Chelsea, vámonos tú y yo a tomar el sol en esas tumbonas-, Becca cogió la mano de Chelsea y la arrastró, sin mucha resistencia por parte de ella, hasta unas tumbonas que habían colocado unos metros más allá de la cabaña. Marisol las siguió, con tres vasos y una jarra fría de sangría.

Cada una eligió una tumbona para sentarse y Chelsea sirvió los vasos hasta el borde de sangría. Becca dio un sorbo para que no se le derramara nada al dejarlo en el suelo y empezó a echarse crema en el pecho, tripa y piernas, para intentar ponerse algo morena.

Chelsea comenzó a asignar las personalidades de las Spice Girls a las chicas de la Villa. Ella misma se hacía llamar Baby Spice entre sus amigas, así que ni Marisol ni Becca intentaron si quiera hacerla cambiar de idea. Sí que hubo un poco más de discusión a la hora de elegir a la que daba miedo: estaban entre Lottie y Elisa.

-Elisa no ha dejado de molestarme desde que conté lo del beso de Jo e Ibrahim-, se quejó-. Y grita mucho-, la frente de Chelsea se arrugó, recordando la noche anterior. Como si hubiera escuchado lo que estaban diciendo, Elisa se acercó a ellas. Shannon y Jo seguían discutiendo y Lottie y Hope intentaban mediar, al parecer, sin éxito.

 _No son capaces de disfrutar de un día de playa. ¿No ven que no va a ninguna parte con sus discusiones?_ A pesar de tener alrededor a tres personas a las que no las interesaba estar en medio de aquella pelea, Becca no podía dejar de oír los gritos y reproches, estropeando todo el relax que pudiera haber tenido.

\- ¿No deberíamos parar aquello? -. Marisol, en realidad, quería que ella lo parara, como el Día de Arreglar las Amistades de Lottie. Becca gruñó en respuesta.

-Besé a Noah, ¿os acordáis? No creo que sea la más adecuada para hablar allí.

-Precisamente. Porque no fue un gran negocio.

-Me quedé soltera, Marisol. Solo tuve suerte de que los productores no tuvieran planeado expulsar a alguien esos días o que se les ocurriera, siquiera. No quiero meterme en eso.

Marisol se disculpó ante la evidencia. Era fácil olvidar que realmente estaban participando en un _reality show_ con ciertas normas y que la mayor parte de las decisiones no estaban realmente en sus manos. Ellos solo tenían que decidir qué iban a ponerse y con quién iban a emparejarse, no tenían libertad para nada más.

 _Elegir como quieres comer los huevos, tal vez._ Becca mostró una pequeña sonrisa torcida por el alcohol. En español esa frase tenía doble sentido y la pensó en el idioma de su madre, solo para entretenerse; su hermano utilizaba mucho esa expresión cuando se enfadaba, pero no lograba traducirla al inglés: _Cocksucker? Balls eater? Eat me the eggs from behind?_ Soltó una pequeña carcajada, no lo conseguía.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -, preguntó Elisa-. No tiene gracia. No estaríamos en esta situación si Chelsea no hubiera dicho nada.

Chelsea se revolvió en su tumbona, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, Elisa. Tú empezaste el rumor: si no hubieras contado nada a Chelsea ahora mismo estaríamos todas, TODAS, aquí, bebiendo sangría y riéndonos y disfrutando de la playa. Pero no podías callarte, por supuesto.

-Yo solo lo conté porque me parecía importante que todas lo supiéramos-, se disculpó Chelsea, en voz baja, mirando su copa de sangría.

Elisa se marchó furiosa y Marisol la siguió para apartarla un poco del resto de las chicas. Becca se quedó sola con Chelsea, que se había quedado muda, así que la cogió la mano y se la apretó.

-Elisa no se merece ser una Spice Girl-, la dijo, únicamente. Chelsea sonrió y volvió a imaginarse a las chicas como las Spice que faltaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Becca vio a Lottie y a Hope haciéndola señas con las manos para que se acercara a la cabaña. Avisó a Chelsea y fueron juntas, a ver qué querían. Poco después, Elisa y Marisol habían vuelto, un poco acaloradas. Becca y Chelsea se sirvieron otro vaso más de sangría y Becca ya empezaba a marearse un poco. Tal vez por eso estaba pensando en idioteces como traducir literalmente expresiones de una lengua que no era la suya materna.

-Becca, de verdad que nos gustaría que dijeras algo. Siempre ayudaste con los desencuentros en la Villa-, instó Hope. Becca la miró, sin dejar de parpadear. Puede que tuviera que dejar de beber todo lo que Chelsea vertía en su vaso.

-No.

No era la respuesta que ninguna esperaba.

\- ¡Qué extraño, Becca no queriendo ser la salvadora del día! -, exclamó Jo. Elisa estuvo de acuerdo con ella, mientras que Shannon levantó una ceja, extrañada. Becca miró a Jo con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

-Idos a la mierda-, dijo, agarrando a Chelsea del brazo y empezando a cantar _Independent Women_ , de Destiny’s Child. Chelsea parecía confundida y aun así pronto se unió al canto, aunque no se sabía la letra.

Hope frunció el ceño y Lottie empezó a reírse. El resto las miraban sin saber muy bien qué pensar y durante algo menos de un minuto, en la playa solo se oyeron las voces de Becca y Chelsea, la risa de Lottie y el murmullo de los turistas, más allá de donde estaban ellas.

Por supuesto que no duró mucho. Shannon volvió a la carga contra Jo mientras Elisa seguía intentando culpabilizar a Chelsea por la pelea entre las dos chicas y mientras, Becca y Chelsea cantaban y e intentaban bailar en la arena llena de piedras.

Cuando terminaron la canción, las chicas ya no discutían: Lottie estaba diciéndoles algo a todas y fuera lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo, había logrado calmarlas e, incluso, consiguió que se abrazaran. _Bien hecho, Lottie._ Incitó a Chelsea a saltar con ella cuando el móvil de Shannon sonó.

-Volvemos a la Villa-, se limitó a decir. Al alzar la vista, los jeeps estaban esperándolas así que abandonaron lo poco que quedaba de sangría eligieron con quiénes querían ir en cada jeep.

En el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, el sol comenzó a esconderse, dejando un rastro de nubes de color naranja. Los chicos debían de haber sido avisados de su llegada, porque estaban todos esperando en la puerta. _Seguramente quieren enterarse de si nos hemos matado entre nosotras o algo._ El aire fresco que había golpeado a Becca en la cara durante todo el camino le había despejado un poco la neblina del alcohol, pero aún sentía un ligero mareo cuando bajó del jeep. Henrik se acercó para ayudarla a bajar.

En cuanto Shannon puso los pies en el suelo, llegando la última, el móvil de Becca sonó hasta que ella pudo cogerlo.

-Esta noche dos isleños elegidos por el público harán la cena-, leyó en voz alta. Pudo ver a Gary encogiéndose y a Bobby hinchando el pecho, deseoso de ser uno de los elegidos. Otro mensaje llegó su móvil-: Henrik y Becca-, alzó la mirada y le sonrió- ¿Alguna receta con musgo? Poneos guapos, isleños, os vamos a deleitar con nuestras sabrosísimas recetas.

-Vamos a cambiarnos para empezar cuanto antes.

Henrik la ofreció el brazo para guiarla al interior de la Villa y ambos caminaron alegremente hasta el dormitorio, donde se separaron para cambiarse de ropa. Becca estaba contenta de no haberse metido en el agua del mar, pues así sería más fácil aplicarse la hidratante y peinarse el pelo, aunque al final se hiciera una coleta alta.

Becca sonrió cuando se encontró a Henrik esperándola para ir los dos juntos a la cocina, donde había un montón de ingredientes para elegir qué recetas se iban a servir esa noche.

-No soy mala cocinera, Henrik, pero estoy abrumada con lo que hay aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ambos miraron la encimera llena de platos y fuentes con marisco, pescado, algo de carne, verduras y hortalizas. Allí había demasiada comida. Después de pensar durante un rato, Becca se puso manos a la obra y peló una cebolla que luego metió en agua. Tras eso, empezó a dar instrucciones a Henrik y ella comenzó a trabajar también.

Tardaron una hora en tenerlo todo cocinado, emplatado y colocado en el carrito. _Somos mucha gente para la cena. Espero que haya suficiente._ Además, Becca tuvo que pedir pan a través de un mensaje de texto y esperar a que alguien se lo llevara. Dio gracias a que el pan era algo bastante fácil de encontrar.

-Vamos a ver si no nos comen a nosotros en vez de a la cena-, bromeó Henrik.

Cuando llegaron los recibieron con un aplauso, aunque después algunos isleños los estuvieron molestando, juguetonamente, por la tardanza en servir la cena. Marisol incluso los señaló con un dedo acusador mientras hablaba sobre tener sexo en la cocina. Henrik y Becca se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Para vuestra información, solo hemos cocinado. Pero cocinar ha sido divertido.

-Casi se vuelve loca porque no llegaba el pan que había pedido-, se burló Henrik, pellizcándola gentilmente en el brazo.

-La verdad es que está todo muy rico-. Graham habló con la boca llena, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Gracias, chicos. Son platos que estoy acostumbrada a preparar, no tiene mérito. Y Henrik me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido el perfecto _sous chef_ , ¿verdad, cielo? -, le acarició la mejilla mientras él se sonrojaba. Un par de tenedores cayeron contra sus respectivos platos. _¿A quién no le gusta que acaricie a Henrik?_

Casi todos alabaron su humildad y su comida y pronto cambiaron de tema: Gary preguntó a las chicas cómo había sido su viaje a la playa y todas se encogieron de hombros, mencionando de pasada que tenían algunos problemas que aún debían solucionar pero que tenían solución.

-Lottie ayudó mucho a calmar las cosas -, sonrió Becca.

-Gracias… Tú preferiste cantar con Chelsea.

-Me culparás de no querer siquiera intentar mediar-, envió una mirada significativa a Shannon y a Ibrahim.

-La verdad es que no-, el resto de las chicas resoplaron levemente.

Gary acarició la mano de Lottie, con orgullo, y se inclinó para susurrarla algo al oído, haciendo que Lottie se sonrojara. Becca sonrió ante aquello, feliz por ellos. Después, se volvió hacia los chicos para preguntarles qué era lo que habían hecho mientras ellas no estaban.

Bobby se puso en pie y sosteniendo su cuchillo en alto, como una falcata, comenzó a narrar un cuento de piratas a la vez que arrastraba las erres. Todos en la mesa rieron, tanto por la imitación de pirata de Bobby como por la historia que los chicos se habían inventado mientras jugaban en la piscina.

-Y, porr supuesto, el Capitán Noah debía rrescatar a Lady Hope de las garrrras de Long Bob-, estaba contando.

 _Ugh, ni aun así nos libramos de sus mamonadas._   
De todas formas, Becca rio y aplaudió tanto como los demás cuando la historia acabó y los chicos empezaron a ponerse serios. Se sentía con muchísima envidia, hubiera preferido estar con ellos mil veces antes que estar escuchando las peleas de los demás, aunque se hubiera perdido un día de playa. _Bueno, igualmente me lo perdí. Gracias, chicas._

Justo en el momento en que Chelsea estaba indagando sobre qué más estuvieron hablando los chicos tras sus juegos de piratas, un teléfono sonó. Había tal jaleo alrededor de la mesa que al principio nadie se enteró. La vibración sobre la mesa y la luz que emitió brevemente fue la señal para que Becca cogiera su móvil y leyera el mensaje. Sonrió mientras lo leía:

-A ver, chicos, que nos felicitan a Henrik y a mí por nuestra cocina-, miró a Henrik y le sonrió cálidamente. Todos les aplaudieron y les volvieron a dar las gracias por el trabajo realizado-. Pero esperad, que hay más. Mañana habrá un nuevo emparejamiento, y los chicos elegís.

De repente, el bullicio paró por el shock de las noticias. Henrik la señaló con el dedo mientras la sonreía. _¿Cree que podemos ser pareja? ¿Solo porque esta noche hemos cocinado juntos y bien?_ Marisol la miraba, frunciendo el ceño y Graham la miraba, a su vez, con una ceja levantada. Bobby trataba de luchar contra una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abrazaba a Hope y la lanzaba a los brazos de Noah.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de dispersarse. Tal vez haya gente que necesite hablar-, dijo Hope, abrazando la cintura de Noah, quien no alzaba la vista de su plato y, un segundo después empujó su silla y se marcharon juntos al interior de la Villa. Fue la señal para que todos se levantaran de la mesa mientras Becca retiraba los platos para lavarlos. Henrik se fue detrás de Chelsea y Marisol fue arrastrada por Graham a la zona de los sofás. Las chicas solteras se fueron ambas por separado. Los demás desaparecieron también, excepto Bobby, que se quedó para ayudarla.

-Gracias-, le susurró Becca a la vez que llevaba el carrito con los platos y los cubiertos sucios hasta la cocina. Bobby la apartó con delicadeza para conducir el carro y ella lo siguió.

-Deja que lo laven los del programa, no tenemos por qué hacerlo-, la comentó él, dejando el carro al lado del fregadero, sin apartar la vista de los platos. Becca podía escucharle respirar y se dio cuenta de que apretaba el agarre en el carro. Le puso una mano en el hombro, lista para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero al tiempo que él alzó su mano para acariciar la suya, en su hombro, habló-: Déjalos y ven conmigo a la azotea.

-Aye, Capitán Kidd-, le contestó ella, con una sonrisa que se le contagió.

-Soy Long Bob, m’lady.

Los dos caminaron intercambiando bromas que ellos creían que eran de piratas y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras ellos. Corría una suave y fresca brisa, allí arriba, pero no se oía nada excepto el murmullo de algunos isleños en el césped y el pitido casi imperceptible de la cámara.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar de mañana? -, le preguntó Becca, cuando ya se habían sentado, alzando la mirada hacia él, que parecía nervioso-. Yo también estoy nerviosa-, se deslizó un poco más cerca de él, hasta que sintió el calor de los muslos de Bobby a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Bobby pasó un brazo por los hombros de Becca, acercándola más y respirando con pesadez.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de tener algo de tiempo juntos. Los emparejamientos en los que elegimos los chicos nunca han ido como me hubieran gustado y… y parece que Henrik y tú os habéis acercado. Mañana puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Becca se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Nada como eso, Bobby. No sé qué opina Henrik, pero en ningún momento le he dado motivos para creer que puede elegirme, ni lo hemos hablado. Estas cosas se hablan, ¿no? -. Él jugaba con sus rizos cuando al fin fijó sus ojos en los suyos. Otra vez, más oscuros de lo habitual. _O tal vez es la luz_ -. Quieres recogerme, mañana-, no era una pregunta.

-Quiero estar contigo-, la contestó. Soltó su pelo para acariciarla los labios con los dedos. La mano que la abrazaba por el hombro bajó hasta la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él para besarla. Becca atrapó su boca con la misma hambre que tenía él, pero Bobby interrumpió el beso para recorrer su rostro con la mirada y detenerse en sus ojos-. Estoy harto de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Becca alzó sus cejas, confundida. Bobby continuó, para explicarse, y su mano, otra vez, fue a perderse en los rizos negros.

-Esto… Quiero decir… Tengo que confesar que me gustó que Priya me eligiera, ese día. Estaba extasiado y tú tenías razón, tenía que intentarlo, aprovechar, eran los primeros días, y es lo que hice, pero no lo sentí bien. Luego llegó Gary alardeando de que habías robado los desayunos de Hannah y Marisol para él y que le gustaría intentarlo contigo y… tenía ganas de abofetearlo-, soltó una risita al acordarse y ver el sonrojo de Becca-. Y cuando anunciaste que habría un emparejamiento en el que elegíamos los chicos, te iba a decir que conmigo no contaras.

\- ¿Perdona? -, Becca apoyó las manos en su pecho, apartándose.

-Soy bastante mezquino cuando quiero-, se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. Su sonrisa era perversa-. De hecho, esperé a que te acercaras para hablarme y fue una suerte que estuviera sentado: te vi ir a hablar con todos, incluso con Noah, pero no viniste a mí, así que decidí que iba a elegir a Marisol, para que te dieras cuenta de lo poco que me importabas. Te odiaba, en ese momento.

\- ¡Bobby!

Él solo rio y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Bueno, no pensé ni por un momento que fueras a estar en peligro. Y fue muy inesperado que Rahim te eligiera, casi nada más empezar el emparejamiento. Se suponía que iba a elegir a Priya y a mí me dejaron el penúltimo, así que se estropeó mi maquiavélico plan.

-Recuérdame por qué me gustas, porque se me ha olvidado, Bobby-. Ella intentó parecer y sonar enfadada cuando lo dijo, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de él estaba diciendo que no creía su pose. Bobby plantó un beso en su nariz.

-Porque soy genial-, la besó en la frente-. Porque soy guapo-, la besó en una mejilla-. Porque soy divertido-, la besó en la otra. Vaciló, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Porque eres tonto-, terminó ella, dándole un ligero beso en los labios, tan suave como una pluma, demorándose en su toque, mimándolos, disfrutando del aliento que él liberaba contra los suyos.

-Pero solo un poco-, casi no pudo oírlo cuando habló contra sus labios-. Porque sí quería elegirte.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, rompiendo lo que hubiera sido otro beso para traerles de nuevo a la realidad. Al menos, Becca había perdido un poco la noción del tiempo y del espacio: por un momento no hubo ni micrófonos, ni cámaras, ni gente en el jardín. La nostalgia se apoderó de ella, de repente. Echó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro. No se habían separado ni un milímetro, del otro.

-Creo que nos llaman a dormir. ¡Mierda! Quería que me contaras más.

-Que les den a ellos y a mis historias-. Él volvió a besarla, como si creyera que aquella fuera a ser la última vez, la adoró con la boca e inició un camino desde sus labios hacia su cuello y pecho.

Los móviles de ambos empezaron a sonar y no pararon hasta que se separaron. Bobby apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Becca y suspiró, frustrado.

-Hijos de puta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La broma de los huevos... En fín...


	22. Chapter 22

**Día 22.**

Becca despertó sonriendo y con la sensación de que iba a ser un día memorable, por mucho que Bobby estuviera imitando a una lechuza. Ella se hundió bajo las sábanas y calcó la imitación de Bobby. Oyó a la chillona de Elisa, quejándose en sobre los pájaros y unos pasos correr fuera del dormitorio, seguidos de varias risas y de un Graham quejándose del sol y la mañana. _Marinero de boquilla_.

-Has asustado a Elisa, Becca-, Hope se había subido a su cama para quitarla las sábanas de encima y obligarla a salir de ahí-. ¡Es tan bonito despertar y ver que todo el mundo está de buen humor!

-Hay un emparejamiento. Por fin las cosas serán como han de ser-, sonrió Becca, sentándose, antes de dar una mirada furtiva a Bobby.

Marisol se sentó junto a Hope y a Becca, cruzando las piernas.

-Cuéntanos, Becca, la cosa más sexy que se puede hacer al despertar.

Todos la miraron esperando a ver qué decía, pero ella se limitó a soltar una carcajada. _Un polvo mañanero tras un buen magreo._ Se mordió el labio, con lascivia al imaginarlo, después intentó componer una cara inocente.

\- ¿En serio queréis saberlo? ¿No me vais a llamar vulgar ni a mirarme escandalizados?

\- Es el desayuno en la cama, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Gracias, Chelsea! -. _Y gracias por ser tan inocente._ Por supuesto, casi nadie en la habitación se había creído que era eso lo que pasaba por la mente de Becca.

-A lo mejor podemos hacer esta mañana memorable-, sugirió Bobby- ¿Por qué no desayunamos todos en la cama?

Noah resopló, asegurándose de que todo el mundo se enterara de que desayunar en la cama le parecía una pésima idea. Y todo el mundo lo ignoró e instaron a Lottie y a Bobby a traer lo que fuera que hubiera en la cocina para desayunar porque el último desayuno del que ambos se habían encargado había salido bastante bien.

Con varios paseos, los dos elegidos fueron aprovisionando al resto de los isleños con bollería dulce y salado, algunos con mermelada y otros con jamón. Becca fue la última en recibir un plato. Bobby no tuvo reparo en hacer que Marisol se levantara de la cama para ocupar su sitio y ofrecer un croissant relleno de jamón a Becca.

-Vaya, tengo un lacayo-. Becca alzó la barbilla y miró a Bobby con superioridad. Luego bajó los ojos para seguir el croissant que se dirigía hacia su boca. Cuando ya podía dar un mordisco, se echó hacia atrás.

\- ¿No quieres?

Ella se aseguró de que nadie estaba pendiente de ellos antes de contestar, mirando directamente a Bobby y alzando una ceja.

-Más cerca. Ahora-. Bobby rio ante la orden, pero supo a qué se refería. Se acercó más a ella, hasta que su muslo tocó el de ella. Volvió a ofrecerla el croissant y Becca le dio un pequeño mordisco. Masticó lo menos raro que sabía, pero Bobby se estaba riendo de ella de todas formas-. Vas a tener que esforzarte más, lacayo-. Ella intentaba contener la risa que Bobby le estaba contagiando y le robó lo que quedaba del croissant para terminarlo-. Tengo unos zapatos en el vestidor que hay que limpiar.

Él se rio más fuerte y fue entonces cuando todos los miraron, algunos con la ceja levantada. Chelsea aplaudía al fondo de la habitación, en la cama con Gary. Bobby bajó la mirada, mostrándose tímido de repente y esto hizo que Becca se riera de él. Le subió la barbilla para verle los ojos y le plantó un beso en la nariz, delante de todos. Se oyeron vítores y Bobby se levantó de un salto, yéndose y tropezando con sus pies. Becca se tumbó en la cama por la risa.

Marisol volvió a acercarse a ella y se sentó a su lado, comiendo algo que parecía un bollo relleno de mermelada. Parecía un poco molesta, algo normal puesto que Bobby la había echado antes.

\- ¿Y eso? -, preguntó, señalando a Bobby con la cabeza, que salía en ese momento del dormitorio. Becca dirigió sus ojos al lugar donde él había estado, si entender la pregunta.

\- ¿El qué? -. Marisol ladeó la cabeza y Becca cayó en la cuenta-. ¿Las risas? Estaba jugando con Bobby, parece mentira que no nos conozcas.

Marisol emitió un pequeño gruñido, pero luego sonrió.

-Es verdad. Los dos sois un poco sinvergüenzas, en el buen sentido.

Becca solo pudo encogerse de hombros, no tenía nada más que añadir a eso. Siguió tumbada de espaldas y mirando el techo, imaginando cómo iba a ir el emparejamiento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se amplió al escuchar volver a Bobby, con una cesta llena de hojaldres, listo para repartir. Noah refunfuñó algo sobre migas en la cama.

-Ya nos hemos enterado de que no te gustan los desayunos sexys, Noah-, se levantó para robar un hojaldre de la cesta que había traído Bobby y se lo comió tranquilamente en su cama-. Mira, Noah, ¡migas!

-Vamos, mi hombre, siempre puedes cambiar las sábanas-, lo regañó Hope.

Fue la primera vez que ninguno de los isleños estaba ansioso por abandonar el dormitorio por la mañana. Al final, Henrik y Chelsea fueron los que abrieron el camino hacia la piscina. Becca alzó las cejas, intrigada. _¿Tal vez quieran emparejarse? Serían geniales, juntos._

Poco a poco, el dormitorio se vació y Becca quedó sola. Al parecer, ese día nadie quería ducharse, así que aprovechó para estar debajo del agua caliente todo lo que pudo y lavó su pelo a conciencia. El resto de la mañana no se cruzó con nadie, tampoco, porque lo dedicó a preparar sus rizos. _Hoy es el día, quiero estar lo más bonita posible. Un poco más de espuma para el pelo y esta parte estará lista._

Cuando entró al _reality_ no se la había ocurrido que podría estar tan contenta como lo había estado los últimos días, pero ahora tenía mariposas en el estómago, estaba anticipándose a la noche. Sabía que Dave y Carla estaban viéndola desde casa y, aunque no sabía qué habían emitido de ella, sí estaba segura de que no habían esperado que se encontrara con Bobby y cayera como una colegiala por él. Se preguntó si se sentirían defraudados por su comportamiento y si habían notado que había cambiado de opinión.

_Al menos espero que comprendan que algo que no debe pasar puede pasar de todas formas. Y ni si quiera tengo asegurado un puesto en la final como para poder decir que hemos perdido o ganando lo que sea._

Sí, Becca quería ganar, de todas formas. Tal vez lo consiguiera con Bobby, si funcionaban como pareja. Como amantes secretos les iba bien, al menos, aunque no podía decir qué opinaba el público, ella lo sentía correcto. Y si ganaban y Bobby no había jugado con ella, 25 mil libras era mejor que nada. Sólo esperaba que, de ser así, fueran suficientes. _Nah, Bobby no está jugando. Si estuviera jugando habría eliminado a Nope, que sería la única pareja fuerte después de Casa Amor. Al público le gustan las parejas fuertes, ¿no?_

Torció el gesto. Estaba claro que por muchas peleas idiotas que tuvieran, Noah y Hope iban a continuar juntos.

Se miró a espejo una vez más y se colocó un par de rizos antes de salir al césped. Ni si quiera se había puesto un bikini, no pensaba estar cerca de la piscina para estropearse el pelo. Encontró a la pareja estrella sentados bajo una sombra: Hope estaba pintándose las uñas y Noah revolviendo dentro de una bolsa de tela, que sonaba como si hubiera cristales dentro.

\- ¿Cómo va, Becca? -, preguntó Hope, con un poco de indiferencia, sin mirarla. Cuando alzó la vista, sonrió-. Veo que esta noche quieres impresionar, ¿ya sabes lo que quieres que pase?

Becca rio, en ese momento se sentía extrañamente tímida.

-Sé quién quiero que me elija-, se limitó a decir. Noah la dirigió una mirada turbia mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Es una decisión mutua.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado. En los emparejamientos puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Becca alzó las cejas. _Lo dice para minar mi confianza. A él no le interesa con quién me empareje y con quién no. Como Hope, quiere ser la única pareja fuerte de la Villa._

-No os preocupéis por mí. Yo no estoy preocupada.

Se dio la vuelta para dejarlos solos cuando el teléfono de Hope sonó y ella dio un chillido que, sin duda, se había oído en toda la Villa. Pronto llegaron todos los isleños para saber qué decía ese mensaje. Hope lo resumió:

-Isleños, el público está votando en estos momentos para elegir a la única chica que podrá emparejarse con quien desee antes que los chicos. Estad preparados.

Todos se miraron entre sí, intrigados. Chelsea aplaudía con entusiasmo, pero lo llamativo era la sonrisa de Marisol, que no iba dirigida a nadie en particular.

-Bueno, esto es algo que nos puede decir qué chica es la favorita, ¿no?

Entre murmullos, todos, menos Hope y Noah que continuaron bajo la sombra, se dispersaron para hacer sus cábalas e intentar adivinar qué chica era la favorita. Lottie se pegó a Elisa para sonsacarle lo que había visto antes de entrar al programa, para intentar adivinar qué iba a pasar.

Becca iba hacia la cocina para encontrar algo de comer cuando unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás.

\- ¿Qué…?

-Nada-, oyó decir a Bobby-. Es solo que no puedo esperar a que llegue esta noche-, y la plantó un beso en la sien antes de marcharse hacia la piscina. Becca se mojó los labios cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo alejarse. _Eso ha sido… inesperado._

Con una risa suave, Becca siguió su camino y, cuando dejó sus platos listos para que se los llevaran a lavar, se acercó al gimnasio donde estaban los chicos. No era una gran atleta: fuera de la equitación, era bastante vaga a la hora de correr o hacer otro tipo de ejercicio, así que todo lo que hizo fue charlar y mirar a Gary y a Graham mientras intentaban impresionarla con sus capacidades. _O sus abdominales, o sus bíceps…_ La verdad es que era un placer verlos y Becca no se iba a privar de ello.

La tarde pasó volando hasta que antes de que se pusiera el sol les avisaran de que el emparejamiento comenzaría en una hora, tiempo suficiente y sobrante para que Becca revolviera en su armario para buscar algo acorde con la situación.

Con las manos un poco temblorosas por la emoción, eligió el vestido verde y dorado, que ya se había puesto una vez. El pelo ya lo tenía bien, se había asegurado de que sus rizos estuvieran perfectos. El resto de las chicas estaban tan nerviosas como ella, si no más. Alguna puede que sintiera la presión, al fin y al cabo, dos muchachas corrían peligro de marcharse a casa esa noche. Pero ella no iba a ser una, así como tampoco la chica bendecida por el público. 

Se preguntó quién sería la elegida. Después de todo lo que ella había dicho y hecho, olvidándose de las cámaras durante la mayor parte del tiempo, no creía que fuera ella, por mucha diversión y drama que le diera al programa. _Pero, tampoco ha sido para tanto, ¿no? Ni siquiera en la Cabaña de la Playa me demoré en el drama._

Y, sin embargo, estaba nerviosa. Todas las chicas notaron su sonrisa y el temblor de sus manos. Marisol tuvo que ofrecerse para cerrar la cremallera de su vestido. Becca supo contener un respingo cuando Marisol se demoró más de la cuenta y tocándola sutil, pero significativamente. Mostró su desconcierto ante tal intimidad, simplemente, alzando una ceja, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a nadie. Oyó el bufido de Elisa en la otra punta del vestidor a la vez que intentaba colocarse unos pendientes largos de algún metal vulgar.

\- ¿Listas? -, Hope dio unas palmadas para instaras a que se dieran prisa. No tardaron mucho-. La cabeza alta, chicas. Al emparejamiento.

Y salieron de una en una, en fila india. Algunas de las chicas no podían contener la excitación, mientras que otras caminaron en silencio, Becca supuso que evaluando sus posibilidades. _No estás en peligro, acuérdate._

Finalmente, se pararon al otro lado de la hoguera, mirando a los chicos, que permanecían sentados. Bobby parecía estar luchando para no mostrar su sonrisa al verla aparecer y movía una pierna con energía nerviosa. Becca le guiñó un ojo, solo por darse el placer de verlo un poco más incómodo.

Mientras esperaban que algún móvil sonara anunciando quién sería la chica que elegiría primero, las isleñas se estaban revolviendo en sus sitios, sintiendo la tensión crecer en el silencio solo roto por el crepitar de la hoguera. Finalmente, por fin, el móvil de Graham sonó y este lo alzó para leer el mensaje. Sonreía mientras decía le nombre de la chica que podría elegir primero.

-Marisol.

Hubo un pequeño murmullo de aprobación entre las chicas, animando a Marisol a dar un paso al frente y hacer su elección. Ella miró primero a todos los chicos y se detiene un segundo de más en Graham, quien está exultante. Después, para desconcierto de todo el mundo, se volvió hacia las chicas con una sonrisa radiante cuando empezó a hablar.

-Cuando vine aquí, pensé que sabía exactamente donde me estaba metiendo. Pensé que encontraría muchos buenos chicos y esperaba sentir la chispa con ellos. Y la he tenido, de alguna manera-. Solo entonces miró a Graham, pero su mirada no era feliz, si no culpable- _._ Pero luego una persona cambió todo eso. Alguien tan hermosa y maravillosa que ni pude planearlo. Alguien que me abrió los ojos a lo que Love Island puede ser y el tipo de persona que puedo ser. El tipo de persona que quiero ser, la que soy. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto. No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy diciéndolo. Solo espero no equivocarme en esta elección.

Marisol hizo una pausa para tomar aire y, tal vez, valor. Luego dio un par de pasos de espaldas para tener una mejor vista de la línea de chicas, su mirada clavada en Elisa. Hope murmuró algo a Lottie antes de que Marisol desviara sus ojos.

-Por eso, esta noche me arriesgo y esta noche decido emparejarme con Becca.

Hubo un momento en el que el tiempo se congeló y no se oyó ni una respiración, la confusión viajaba de unos ojos a otros y pronto empezaron a oírse algunos murmullos.

Becca, por su parte, no podía creerlo. _Son todos unos hijos de la gran puta. Joder, ostia puta. ¿Por eso fue elegida? Y si es así, ¿qué quiere el público de mí? Si buscan una escenita en la que yo comience a maldecir, no se la voy a dar._

_No puede estar pasando._

_¿En qué estaba pensando Marisol? ¿Qué he hecho mal para que crea que quería emparejarme con ella si apenas la he hecho caso estos días, si era evidente donde tenía puesta mi atención?_

_Ahora mismo, la odio._

Becca miró brevemente a un hosco Bobby que no supo esconder lo que sentía con suficiente rapidez. Ella se sentía igual, pero ahora también sentía que debía representar un papel. Habían votado por ello, no tenía duda.

Así que dio un paso al frente y se giró para caminar hasta Marisol y acunó su cara para darle un beso que pudiera parecer apasionado, no solo a los que miraban desde casa, sino que también se lo pareciera a Marisol. Oyó cómo algunos de los chicos silbaban, sorprendidos. Otros gruñeron. ¿Graham y Bobby? La mayoría de las chicas aplaudían y las felicitaban.

Marisol y Becca se sentaron, procurando estar tan lejos de Graham y Bobby como el orden de los chicos permitía. Sentía los ojos del marinero taladrarla desde donde estaba sentado, abrumado, también, por el cambio de los acontecimientos. Becca se sentía peor aún que en el emparejamiento del desastre porque sentía que, de alguna forma, había hecho o dicho algo en los últimos días que había sido malinterpretado. _Tal vez debería haber sido completamente clara con ella, decirle directamente que no estaba interesada. Mierda. Debería haber aprovechado aquel momento que tuvimos ayer._

_Ahora que le he dado ese beso, tampoco creerá que no quería que me eligiera._

Becca se hundió en el banco, a la espera de que la ceremonia terminara, ansiosa por saber a quién elegiría Bobby. Supuso que Marisol se sentiría mal por Graham, aunque había sido obvio para todos que lo que tenía con él no era ni remotamente fuerte.

No hubo sorpresa alguna cuando Noah, aunque un poco titubeante, eligió a Hope, incluso Bobby hizo un comentario sarcástico. Después de eso, el chico bajó la mirada al suelo y esperó su turno para emparejarse. Becca pudo notar su total falta de interés.

Uno tras otro, los chicos fueron eligiendo a sus parejas: Ibrahim eligió quedarse con Jo, como segunda sorpresa de la noche. Shannon miró a otra parte cuando no dijo su nombre, pero pronto fue elegida por Graham, aunque de mala gana. Henrik lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando decidió emparejarse con Chelsea, que saltó de alegría hacia sus brazos. Gary y Lottie estaban sonrientes tras poder volver a estar juntos y, el último, como últimamente, fue Bobby, que dio un discurso vago para elegir a la chica que quedaba en pie, Elisa.

_Lo único bueno de este desastre que no he visto venir es que hoy nadie se va a casa._

Los isleños se dispersaron cuando Bobby agarró la mano de Elisa y se alejó del lugar. Cuando pensó que iba a hablar con Marisol sobre lo que había decidido, Graham se acercó a ellas y se la llevó para hablar.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Becca, tengo cosas que arreglar.

 _Eso parece. No has hablado conmigo ni has hablado con Graham, al parecer_. Obviamente, no era necesario hablar con tu próxima pareja ni con la actual para cambiarlo, aunque fuera lo deseable. Becca torció el gesto, puesto que no sabía qué tan cierto podría ser eso. “Esas cosas se hablan, ¿no?”, recordó haber dicho a Bobby la noche anterior. Buscó a Bobby con la mirada, pero había desaparecido de su vista, aunque divisó a Elisa en la cocina.

Se levantó juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y pensando qué diría a Bobby cuando lo viera. ¿Qué mierdas puedo decirle? Que Marisol y yo habíamos hablado, hace tiempo, de emparejarnos. Antes de… antes incluso del beso a Noah y después, en Casa Amor y luego ya nada. ¿Qué he dicho, qué he hecho para que Marisol me eligiera con tanta alegría? Estaba segura de que algo provocó que Marisol creyera que podía intentarlo con ella, pero también era imposible que fuera tan tonta y ciega que no viera la falta de interés, ¿o sí? ¿O había enviado señales confusas?

En su paseo llegó a las hamacas, donde estaban Rahim y Noah hablando, en voz muy baja, como compartiendo un secreto. No escuchó nada digno de ser cotilleado, pero ellos callaron cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no contestaron cuando les preguntó de qué hablaban. Tampoco insistió, no la interesaba. Volvió a mirar a la cocina.

-Creo que iré a por algo de beber, esta noche creo que lo merece-, dijo, esperando que Noah no reconociera el sarcasmo en su voz. Ibrahim seguro que no lo haría. Él se levantó de la hamaca y se ofreció a traer algo, desando marcharse de allí, cohibido por lo que fuera que estuviera contando a Noah.

-Estás preciosa esta noche-, Noah quiso romper el hielo-. Así que ¿tú y Marisol? Creo que ninguno de los chicos lo vio venir.

-Sí, supongo que ha sido una sorpresa para todos.

\- ¿Estás feliz?

Becca se encogió de hombros, pero se forzó a sonreír. Noah volvió a hablar, ignorando el gesto desganado de Becca.

-Creo que tú y yo podríamos hablar más, ¿no crees? Como ahora, es algo que me gustaría hacer más a menudo. Estoy muy cómodo contigo.

\- ¡Claro! Yo nunca me niego a hablar con la gente, tampoco lo haría contigo-. Becca estaba un poco confundida, Noah nunca se había aproximado a ella de esa forma. ¿Era porque Hope no estaba cerca?

-Puede que te parezca extraño, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -. Cuando Becca asintió, él comenzó a explicarse-: ¿Alguna vez has temido tanto decepcionar a alguna persona que te olvidas de ir detrás de lo que realmente deseas? Quiero decir, estoy preocupado por si me dejo llevar demasiado por este miedo a herir a la gente.

Becca sonrió, con tristeza.

-Creo que he pasado por eso. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Hope, por casualidad?

\- ¡No! Para nada. Las cosas son geniales con Hope, geniales de verdad, no podría pedir otra cosa. Ha sido un placer volver a elegirla esta noche.

Noah dejó de hablar y escaneó el jardín con la mirada, como si buscara algo.

-Es que a veces siento que me pierdo muchas cosas buenas-, suspiró pesadamente-. Me alegro por ti y por Marisol, creo que hacéis una bonita pareja.

-Ah, ¿sí? Menos mal, porque no creo que me dejaran ir a la hoguera a cambiar de pareja.

No tenía ni idea de si Noah estaba notando el sarcasmo y la resignación en su tono de voz. De todas formas, no pudieron seguir hablando porque Marisol había llegado con tres copas de vino tinto, que les ofreció. Al parecer, cuando había terminado de hablar con Graham, había ido a por un café a la cocina, pero se había encontrado con Rahim.

-Sólo quiero una excusa para hablar con mi chica-, la guiñó un ojo. Los tres brindaron y bebieron por el emparejamiento hasta que Marisol sugirió ir a la terraza, las dos solas. Becca sonrió tímidamente y miró a otro lado. _Espero estar actuando correctamente. Joder, tengo que pensar._

-Yo prefiero ir a descansar, Mari. Hoy ha sido un día de locos.

Ella asintió, sin mostrar signos de descontento, y las dos se marcharon para cambiarse y prepararse para ir a dormir. Becca ni miró a las otras camas para ver quién dormía dónde. De repente, le dolía la garganta y solo pudo darle la espalda a Marisol para que la abrazara.

Becca solo cerró los ojos para no ver quiénes serían los siguientes en irse a acostar. _No quiero ver, no quiero saber._ Pero no hizo falta, porque, por suerte, se durmió enseguida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No soñaré solo porque me he queda’o dormido_
> 
> _No voy a despertarme porque salga el sol_
> 
> _Ya sé llorar una vez por cada vez que río_
> 
> _No sé restar,  
>  No sé restar_
> 
> _Tu mitad a mi corazón_
> 
> Me equivocaría otra vez. Fito & Fitipaldis.

**Día 23.**

-Ey, despierta, preciosa.

La voz de Marisol la sacó de un sueño del que no quería despertar. En realidad, Becca no estaba soñando, era solo que durmiendo no tenía que pensar ni enfrentarse a la consecuencia de sus actos, aunque no supiera con exactitud qué actos habían causado que estuviera emparejada con Marisol.

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa mientras se estiraba como una gata, pero sin abrir los ojos. Por algún motivo, la escocían, no sabía por qué. Se los frotó para quitarse las legañas.

\- ¿He dormido de más? -, preguntó, aún somnolienta.

-Nah, te he dejado dormir porque anoche parecía que estabas un poco desubicada-. Becca fue a decir algo, pero Marisol la cortó enseguida-. Tranquila, es normal, tampoco yo esperaba poder elegirte. Aún no me lo creo del todo-. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Ese té es para mí? -, preguntó Becca y Marisol asintió. Necesitaba algo caliente que la asentara un poco, así que cogió la taza con ansia, pero poniendo cuidado en no quemarse. Sopló en la superficie del té, para espantar el vaho. Iba a darle las gracias cuando Gary y Lottie entraron mientras discutían sobre una botella de agua y se llamaban por apodos cursis. Becca torció la boca con disgusto, pero tuvo que esconder el gesto cuando Marisol le propuso hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Eh? -, no sabía si la había entendido bien.

-Digo que tal vez podríamos ponernos apodos cariñosos, ¿no? Todas las parejas lo hacen.

_¿Eh? A mí me llamaban Quichi. Jos me llamaba Quichi, a mí, a nadie más._

Cuadró los hombros, no tenía sentido que se acordara de Jos en ese momento, él ya no estaba ni iba a estar. Pero se sentía mal dejando que alguien la llamara otra cosa que no fuera Quichi, y tampoco la seducía la idea de que otra persona le inventara un nuevo apodo. Excepto, tal vez… _Calla, mente estúpida._

-No me siento muy cómoda cuando alguien me llama por otra cosa que no sea mi nombre, Marisol, no te lo tomes mal. Soporté que me llamaran Pétalo, pero aquello fue antes…-, calló, no creía que debiera contar eso en televisión y que lo escuchara él, y tampoco le gustaba que Marisol lo supiera-. Pero no me importa ponerte un sobrenombre a ti, si te parece bien.

-Sí, claro.

\- ¿Qué te parece _Reina_? Me parece bonito, y se lo llama mi padre a mi madre. Puede que sea la única palabra que aprendió en español.

Marisol sonrió, con entusiasmo y la besó en la mejilla, eludiendo todo lo que pudo la boca de Becca. _No me he lavado los dientes aún. Ni me he duchado_. Finalmente, se llevó a lavar la taza vacía de té y Becca pudo ir al vestidor para empezar la rutina de la mañana.

Sin embargo, a Becca le dolían los dedos de la mano, señal de que algo iba a pasar. Se miró los dedos mientras dejaba que el agua de la ducha la empapara y se llevara el sudor del día anterior. Cuando era pequeña casi había perdido los dedos en un campamento de verano jugando a tirar de la cuerda. El peor campamento de su niñez.

_¿Por qué hoy te estás acordando de cosas que no debes?_

Cerró el grifo del agua y salió del cubículo de la ducha para arreglarse el pelo con la espuma específica, aunque no le puso mucho empeño. La noche anterior, ella no se estaba escondiendo, y aun así evitó a Bobby, aunque supuso que pudo hacerlo porque él se quitó de en medio. No creía que hoy no se cruzara con él.

Finalmente salió al jardín y miró a su alrededor para decidir a dónde iba a ir: estaba emparejada con Marisol y, aunque ella le gustaba un poco, no era con quien prefería estar y la había convertido en un medio para conseguir su fin. Así que no, no iba a ir a buscarla. Divisó a Bobby cerca, en los pufs, y dudó en si ir a hablar con él o dejarlo en paz. _Esto me va a perseguir el tiempo que ambos coincidamos aquí_ , pensó cuando tomó la dirección al gimnasio, donde estaban Gary y Henrik.

Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que chocó con Noah e Ibrahim. Ambos estaban también tan centrados en su propia conversación que tampoco pudieron esquivarla.

-Lo siento, chicos, no iba mirando-, se disculpó.

-Rahim, tal vez Becca pueda ayudarte-, comentó Noah, antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse.

-No sé si es conveniente que ella se implique, ya que ambos…-, no terminó de decirlo, pero Becca sabía que tenía algo que ver con su nueva chica al sentirse incómodo insinuando que ella podría ayudar.

-Tranquilo, si puedo ayudar…

Rahim mostró su dentadura blanca en una sonrisa enorme y aliviada y se lanzó a contarle los planes que tenía: quería pedir a Jo que fuera su novia, pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

Becca estaba estupefacta y miró a Noah, preguntándole con su expresión si aquello no le parecía un poco precipitado. El rostro de Noah lucía una suave sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, Becca dio su mejor consejo a Rahim, esperando que le funcionara. Después los acompañó a donde todos los demás isleños se habían reunido, en las tumbonas junto a la piscina.

Estaban hablando de cosas aleatorias que a Becca le interesaban poco menos que nada. Marisol se sentó a su lado y posó su cabeza en el hombro. Parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que la luz del día empezó a menguar. Como ya se había convertido en costumbre, el primero en quejarse fue el supuesto hombre de mar, Graham, por lo que Becca tampoco podía decir si estaba molesto por el abandono de Marisol o no.

Algunos isleños siguieron la estela de Graham y también se quejaron: no había sol, hacía un poco de brisa y el aire se estaba enfriando. Y, finalmente, el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises y comenzó a llover. Como una estampida, todos corrieron hacia el interior de la Villa para refugiarse. Marisol agarró una toalla para cubrir a Becca y que no se mojara.

-Cúbrete tú, a mí me gusta la lluvia.

-Pero tu pelo…

Becca se encogió de hombros y la empujó suavemente para que corriera delante de ella. La verdad era que a ella no le gustaba la lluvia, pero tampoco se sentía bien dejando que Marisol hiciera esas cosas tan dulces cuando ella no lo haría. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con Marisol, no iba a enamorarse de ella, estaba segura, pero tampoco quería hacerla más daño del que iba a hacerle.

 _¿Cuándo has decidido que quieres terminar el espectáculo con ella?_ Se paró allí mismo, en medio de la lluvia mientras dejaba que el resto de sus compañeros la sobrepasaran para entrar en tromba en la Villa. Estaba anonadada ante la decisión que había tomado inconscientemente. _¿Y Bobby?_ Miró a su alrededor, otra vez, esperando que su terrible confusión hubiera pasado inadvertida y finalmente corrió hacia la puerta.

Estaba empapada y los rizos se le habían caído cuando se reunió con los demás en el salón, sentados y mojando los sofás. Lottie estaba fuera de sí: al parecer, la bruja no podía vivir sin sol. Y se vino a vivir a Reino Unido.

-Venga, Lottie, esto es Mallorca. No va a durar-. A lo que Lottie contestó con un bufido.

La verdad era que todos estaban fastidiados, casi habían llegado a pensar que el mal tiempo no existía en la isla, y no sabían qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre sin sol ni piscina ni gimnasio. Ni si quiera podían salir a la cocina a por algo para picar. Fuera se oían algunos truenos lejanos.

Entre las quejas de los isleños se oyó un sonido característico avisándoles de que alguien tenía un mensaje que leer.

-Becca, es el tuyo. ¡Lee! -, animó Hope.

Becca desbloqueó su móvil para leer el mensaje que le habían enviado: los isleños votarían por una pareja para ir al pueblo más cercano a por aperitivos para pasar el día. Salir de la Villa sería fantástico. Y no tenía nada que ver con el día de chicas en la playa.

-Bueno, pues… ¿Quiénes irán? -, preguntó Noah. Rápidamente, Marisol se postuló para que ella y Becca fueran juntas, como primera cosa que hicieran como pareja. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Jo, que casi las insultó de frustración. Bobby golpeaba con nervio la pared con sus nudillos y soltó un suspiro pesado para hacer saber que, por él, ya estaba decidido.

-Entonces, que vayan Marisol y Becca-, sentenció Hope.

Jo puso caras de fastidio, pero capituló y pidió que la trajeran, por favor, unos nachos. Bobby suplicó por chocolate, con voz chillona.

Con esas, Becca y Marisol se fueron juntas para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un poco más decentes para entrar a un supermercado o algo parecido, pero un sitio con gente de verdad, al fin y al cabo. Cuando salieron a la puerta de la Villa, el camarógrafo les ofreció un paraguas enorme para que no se mojaran en los trayectos de ida y vuelta al coche que las llevaría al pueblo más cercano.

El viaje no duró más de quince minutos y apenas pudieron disfrutar del paisaje mallorquín por la lluvia, que caía con fuerza y hacía que todo se viera un poco gris. Está el día como yo. Marisol no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que se sentía al salir de la Villa con ella y poder hacer cosas reales de pareja, por fin.

No las llevaron a un supermercado, sino a una tienda que tenía de todo un poco, una tienda de barrio. El aire acondicionado las golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que Marisol se estremeciera. Becca creyó que lo que debía hacer era abrazarla un poco, aunque no podría hacer mucho: Marisol se quejó de lo fría que tenía la piel y la apartó entre risas.

-Gracias, de todas formas.

Las dos buscaron por todas partes la zona donde se encontraban los snacks y dieron un par de vueltas antes de localizarlos. Becca vio varias bolsas de nachos y dudó un poco en si echarlas en la cesta que habían cogido, para Jo. Con un rictus en la boca que esperó que pasara desapercibido, cogió un par de bolsas pensando que mejor era estar en buenos términos con todo el mundo que a la gresca con una persona. Además, el camarógrafo estaba siguiéndolas por todo el lugar, tenía que actuar un poco más de lo que esperaba. Estaba de nuevo en la carrera.

Después, la que puso un rictus en su boca fue Marisol cuando Becca escogió unas patatas fritas picantes. _A mí también me queman la lengua, pero esa es la gracia_. Así que, para tenerla contenta, cogió tres bolsas de un sabor más suave.

-Creo que esto es poco para todos. No podemos atiborrarnos solo a patatas.

\- ¿Y si cogemos algo de fruta? ¿Habrá piña? -, se preguntó Becca, recordando que, en algún momento de su estancia en la Villa, Marisol había mencionado que la piña le encantaba-. Oh, bien. Fresas envasadas en plástico. Sabrán a lo mismo.

-Podemos mejorarlas con nata montada o chocolate fundido-, sugirió Marisol, por lo que cogieron dos piñas y dos kilos de fresas. Después buscaron la nata montada en los frigoríficos.

Marisol la cogió por la cintura e hizo el amago de besarla en los labios. Becca solo correspondió con un roce rápido, explicando que había demasiada gente por esa zona.

-No queremos dar un espectáculo-, rio-. Vamos a buscar el chocolate para Bobby.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Marisol la siguió por la tienda hasta que llegaron a la zona de dulces y Becca tiró a la cesta de la compra dos tabletas de chocolate con leche. Se quedó parada un momento, considerando otras opciones.

-Hay cacao 90%. ¿Te gusta? -, la preguntó a Marisol. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado amargo para mi gusto. Prefiero los que has cogido para Bobby.

-Vale, toco a más-, la sonrisa de Becca iluminó su cara cuando agarró la tableta de envase blanco-. A veces me echo un trozo en un café expresso y le da muy buen sabor.

Mientras decía esto último, echó a andar hacia la caja, donde un chico moreno y alto las atendió con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que a él lo estaban grabando. Las dos salieron después de pagar y Marisol abrió el paraguas mientras Becca sostenía las bolsas con su compra en dirección al coche.

Aunque todo el viaje de ida y vuelta y la compra fue bastante rápido, los isleños, aún confinados en el salón, estaban aburridos y nerviosos. Becca sacó los nachos y los lazó hacia Jo, que la dio las gracias. Después se dirigió a Bobby y le mostró las dos tabletas de chocolate que había traído. Él solo se limitó a sonreír, sin hacer el amago de cogerlas, asintiendo con la cabeza. Becca volvió a guardar las tabletas en la bolsa con un suspiro. Solo quería que Bobby se diera cuenta de que se acordaba de él y él… en fin, tampoco poco podía culparlo.

A pesar de haber traído los snacks para pasar el día lluvioso en el interior, pronto se olvidaron de ellos y Bobby envolvió a todos los isleños para construir un castillo de cojines. Algunos se unieron a regañadientes, pero la mayoría de ellos se lanzaron a la construcción de una guarida usando todo lo que se les ocurrió: sábanas, cojines, almohadas e incluso el palo de una escoba para alzar el centro de la construcción. Chelsea corrió hacia fuera, al césped, para robar unas luces y colocarlas en el exterior del castillo.

-Muy bien, chicos. ¡Vamos todos adentro! -, llamó Bobby, cuando hubieron terminado el trabajo.

Becca entró justo detrás de él, apartando un poco una sábana que había quedado colgando a modo de cortina. El interior no era tan amplio como parecía desde fuera, hacía calor y la luz no entraba bien. Tuvo que apretarse contra Bobby para que el resto de los isleños cupieran, mientras que Chelsea se apretó contra ella. Sin embargo, había algo reconfortante que el hecho de que Bobby se las apañó para hacer que sus piernas tocaran las de ella, aunque no hiciera falta.

\- ¡Aquí hace mucho calor! -, chilló Jo, y fue la señal para que todos salieran del castillo, derrumbándolo con las prisas y la torpeza. El palo de la escoba cayó sobre la espalda de Becca. _Mi suerte._

-Oh, bien. Ahora tendré un moretón.

-Tu pelo lo tapará-, la tranquilizó Bobby, detrás de ella, apartando el palo y frotando gentilmente la zona de la espalda de Becca donde había caído. Becca se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no dijo nada, temerosa de lo que pudiera salir de su boca. Ambos pelearon con las sábanas caídas para poder asomarse fuera del desastre que todos habían ocasionado. Cuando Becca levantó la vista, el sol volvía a entrar por el ventanal que daba al jardín.

Lottie ya ni si quiera estaba.

-Ha recogido su toalla y gritando de alegría ha salido corriendo de la habitación-, decía Gary mientras salía por la puerta. El resto lo siguieron hasta la zona de pufs. Henrik e Ibrahim arrastraron una mesa baja mientras Jo los seguía comiendo sus nachos y Marisol cargaba con algunos boles para llenarlos con las fresas y las patatas fritas. Bobby fue a la cocina a partir las piñas para poder servirlas.

Cuando Rahim y Henrik colocaron la mesa donde mejor les pareció, las manos del golfista comenzaron a temblar un poco. Dirigió un par de miradas nerviosas a Becca y a Noah, buscando apoyo moral, y ambos alzaron sus pulgares para animarlo. Rahim comenzó a hablar.

Los isleños que estaban por allí no dieron crédito a lo que estaban presenciando: Rahim estaba declarándose a Jo tan solo un día después de haberse juntado y Jo, sonrosada, le estaba correspondiendo. Becca notó un par de miradas en su nuca. Joder, mierda. No debería sentirme observada. Decidió no volver la cabeza para comprobar que se lo estaba imaginando e ignoró esa sensación sin sentido.

De todas formas, se le pasó cuando Ibrahim y Jo fueron inundados entre felicitaciones y enhorabuenas por ese nuevo tramo en su relación. Nadie mencionó la rápida escalada de esta, aunque estaba más que claro, por algunas caras que Becca pudo captar, que era algo repentino y que había llegado con demasiada rapidez.

 _Me pregunto si no será un movimiento estratégico. De verdad que es demasiado pronto para ellos. ¡Se conocen desde hace dos días!_ Recordó cómo de posesivo actuó Rahim los primeros días que estuvieron unidos y cuando llegaron Lucas y Henrik. Fue molesto para ella que se mostrara tan celoso. Pero Becca ya no tenía que soportar eso, ahora era problema de Jo.

Todos estaban contentos y reían mientras compartían las patatas fritas y la fruta hasta que Gary, por algún motivo, confundió a Hope con Hannah. Eso provocó una conversación incómoda para todo el mundo, sobre todo para Lottie puesto que Gary estaba divagando sobre qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Hannah en vez de a Marisol.

-Qué casualidad-, comenzó a decir Chelsea-. Esta mañana estaba hablando de Hannah con Hope, ¿verdad, neni?

Lotti estaba roja, Becca no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza, pero cuando fue a decir algo un móvil sonó.

-Salvado por la campana, Gary-, gruñó Lottie, que leyó el mensaje en voz alta-: Esta noche tendremos una competición chicas contra chicos: debemos acelerar el corazón de los isleños y conseguir que el equipo contrario tenga el pulso más acelerado.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir eso? -, preguntó Chelsea. Hope puso los ojos en blanco y Henrik la abrazó, riéndose.

-A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.

-Esto va a ser vergonzoso-, comentó Noah.

Pero antes de comenzar a prepararse para hacer un show que pudiera acelerar el puso todo lo posible, cenaron. Becca había decidido que, tras el incidente del mal llamado castillo de almohadas, quería cenar junto a Bobby, tal vez tuvieran un par de cosas que decirse. Sin embargo, Marisol cambió sus planes cuando la ofreció un plato con su cena y la guio hasta las tumbonas.

-Me pregunto cómo lo harán con nosotras-, comenzó a decir-. ¿Será, de verdad, chicas contra chicos o enfrentarán a las chicas contra su pareja?

-Sería un poco injusto para ellos, somos más chicas que chicos, bajaríamos nuestra media, ¿no? Supongo que nos dirán más tarde-, una risa abrupta salió de su pecho-. No nos veo a ninguna de nosotras dos intentando poner cachondas a las chicas.

Marisol rio con ella, ante la idea.

-Creo que tal vez Lottie…

\- ¡No! -, Becca abrió la boca y después su risa subió de volumen-. Ahora, en serio. No sé si voy a poder hacer algo, no creo que me sienta cómoda.

-Nah, puedes limitarte a bailar.

-Ese es el problema: no sé bailar y no sé ser sexy. Solo sé ser yo-. Marisol alcanzó la mano de Becca, que sujetaba un tenedor, y dio un suave apretón mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Y eso es suficiente, créeme.

Becca asintió, pero no estaba convencida. _Claro, qué otra cosa va a decir a su chica_. Cuando terminaron su cena, entraron en la villa para prepararse para la competición para esa noche.

En el vestidor habían colocado un enorme perchero del que colgaba infinidad de ropa muy reveladora que las chicas podrían utilizar para esa noche. La mayoría eran disfraces que debían parecer sexis: sirvienta, bombera, policía…

-Vaya, podría ser más cliché-, Becca mostró una sonrisa torcida. Las demás chicas reían mientras se probaban otros modelitos. Becca no encontraba nada que la convenciera-. Esto es una mierda.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que todo esto me está grande. No puedo usarlo sin parecer ridícula-, bufó-. No quiero hacer esto.

Todas se lanzaron a ella para animarla a que se probara algo, al menos. Pero Becca estaba emperrada. _Si me pongo algo de eso voy a parecer una niña vestida de puta._ Miró su propio cuerpo, pequeño, sin curvas, y fue más consciente de lo mucho que desentonaba con la estética de las demás chicas que habían ido al espectáculo. Algún día se atrevería a preguntar por qué ella en vez de una mujer con labios y tetas postizas.

 _No es el físico, es la actitud_. No estaba de más recordarse eso de vez en cuando, lo había hecho durante los primeros días en la Villa y no le había ido mal. Tenía que volver a recordarlo cuando saliera para elevar el pulso de… ¿los chicos? ¿las chicas? Que supiera, Marisol y ella eran las únicas bisexuales del programa, no creía que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer que el corazón de las chicas se acelerase: igual que no sería justo que el equipo de las chicas fuera más numeroso, tampoco era justo que una de ellas estuviera en otro equipo.

Finalmente se decidió por la parte de arriba del bikini rojo que realzaba su poco pecho y lo cubrió con un top hecho con pequeñas cadenas doradas que bailaban y tintineaban al menor movimiento. Aún le quedaba un poco grande, pero al menos no le estaba ridículo. Encontró un culotte dorado a juego con el top y un cinturón, también dorado y metálico con una especie de cordeles dorados que se moverían al ritmo del paso que decidiera dar.

Mediante un mensaje, les dieron la orden de cubrirse con unas batas para ser ellas las primeras en disfrutar del espectáculo que los chicos les darían en la hoguera. Excepto Marisol, que saldría junto con los chicos para provocar a las chicas. _Creo que no había forma de hacerlo en condiciones._

Los chicos salieron por turnos y molestaron a las muchachas con bailes y juegos. Algunos incluso se metieron tanto en sus papeles, como Noah, que incluso se ofreció a hacerle un baile solo a Becca, ante la mirada furiosa de Hope. Por suerte para todo el grupo, Becca se negó. Eso sí, entre risas. _Joder con la cara de Hope, casi me asesina._

Jo se puso muy nerviosa cuando Rahim entró y, después de molestar a todas las chicas, se acercó a ella perreándola. Becca la instó a tranquilizarse y Jo comenzó a respirar profundamente, pero nadie se convenció de que aquello la hubiera ayudado.

Finalmente, Marisol entró en escena con un atuendo de plumas estratégicamente colocadas. Hizo cosquillas a todas las chicas antes de aproximarse a Becca y bailar sobre su regazo. Becca no podía dejar de reír y pareció que eso no le gustó a Marisol, aunque continuó su performance hasta que la música acabó.

El resto de los chicos, incluido Bobby, hicieron su baile sin prestar demasiada atención a las chicas con las que no estaban emparejados, lo cual alivió a Becca en cierto modo. Sin duda, Bobby la hubiera acelerado el corazón sin mucho esfuerzo. Así que, contando con eso, creyó que probablemente tendrían más posibilidades de ganar.

Una vez ellos terminaron, las chicas abandonaron la hoguera para subir a la terraza y comenzar sus turnos. Empezó una ansiosa Jo, que se centró en Rahim y en Marisol, para consternación de Becca. No estaba celosa, pero no entendía a qué venía aquello. Verdad era que no se habían relacionado mucho, pero eso no era motivo. De todas formas, la animó desde lo alto de la terraza, donde vio que Marisol estaba aburrida.

El resto de las chicas hicieron su número y la última fue ella, Becca. Cuando bajó de la terraza y se mostró ante los muchachos y Marisol, tenía la sensación de que iba a caerse con aquellos tacones, sobre todo después de ver cómo Elisa y Lottie habían bailado para ellos.

Mientras estuvo lejos de los chicos, antes de acercarse moviendo las caderas, tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó, como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa. _Actitud, Becca_. Cuando se lo dijo, una especie de seguridad la inundó y su paso vacilante se convirtió en firme y dejó de apretar los labios para mostrar una media sonrisa a Rahim. Se las apañó para dejar entre sus piernas una de las rodillas de Rahim y bailó sobre ella, agitando las caderas como si estuviera montándolo. Rahim trató de no mirarla, pero no lo consiguió y Becca se dio cuenta de sus pupilas dilatas. Vaya, parece que sí sé conseguir algo.

Uno a uno, bailó sobre todos los chicos, incluso sobre Bobby, que se agitó en su sitio, dejando a Marisol la última. No estaba contenta. _Mejor, nada para agitar el corazón como los celos_. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Marisol y se inclinó para besarla el cuello y la mandíbula hasta que notó el estremecimiento de ella y fue cuando se apartó. Casi salió corriendo al terminar, pero de alguna manera se las apañó para caminar tal y como lo había hecho antes de bailar.

Cuando llegó a la terraza, se dejó caer en el banco mientras soltaba un suspiro largo y sonoro y se desinflaba, toda su falsa seguridad esfumándose. Temblaba ligeramente y las chicas la miraban, divertidas.

-No me miréis así. No valgo para esto.

Lottie y Chelsea estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo has hecho bien, te estabas preocupando por nada. Por lo que he visto desde aquí, a alguno le hubiera gustado que lo montaras de verdad.

\- ¡Lottie! -. Por primera vez, era Becca la que se escandalizaba de un comentario que, seguramente, hubiera hecho ella en otras circunstancias. Lottie se limitó a guiñar un ojo con complicidad mientras el resto de las chicas intercambiaban miradas. _Zorra. No deberías saber tanto._ Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar lo que Lottie estaba sugiriendo.

-Bajemos para que nos digan cómo hemos quedado-, sugirió Hope.

-Hemos ganado, seguro-, puntualizó Elisa, que había mostrado sus mejores movimientos de gata. Becca deseó haberse movido como ella, pero ya estaba hecho. Si había hecho el ridículo ya no podía arreglarlo. Bajó detrás de las demás para conocer el resultado y, efectivamente, Elisa tenía razón: las chicas habían ganado. Los chicos parecían contrariados con el resultado, pero no pusieron pegas en ningún momento. Marisol se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Bien hecho-, susurró en su oído.

Estaban todos reunidos y comentando los bailes cuando, de nuevo, uno de los móviles sonó con un mensaje que no era nada bueno: el público había votado y la pareja menos favorita de la noche debía dejar la Villa en ese mismo momento. El nerviosismo se apoderó de todos ellos e intercambiaron miradas temerosas.

Becca notó cómo se la tensaba todo el cuerpo y fijó la mirada en el suelo mientras esperaba, abrazada a Marisol, el mensaje con los nombres de la pareja expulsada. Esperaba que no fueran ellas, aunque no lo tenía demasiado claro, no se había mostrado tan entusiasta con su pareja como debería haberlo hecho. Tampoco quería que los expulsados fueran Bobby y Elisa. El resto podía irse a la mierda, si hacía falta, solo necesitaba que no fueran ninguno de ellos.

El mensaje llegó al móvil de Graham.

-Graham y Shannon, como la pareja con más votos a favor de ser expulsados de la Villa, tenéis cuarenta minutos para prepararos y salir-, leyó, en voz alta. Becca sacó todo el aire que sus pulmones estaban reteniendo, con alivio. Luego miró a Marisol, buscando alguna reacción en ella y, para su sorpresa, estaba inexpresiva, Becca no podía leerla.

-A lo mejor a Graham le viene bien que lo ayudes con las maletas-, sugirió, pero Marisol hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando la idea. En cambio, se marchó para sentarse en los pufs y esperar a que todos fueran a la puerta a despedirse de los dos isleños expulsados.

Becca no daba crédito. ¿Cómo era posible que Marisol ni si quiera se sintiera un poco mal por haber usado a Graham como seguro para continuar en el juego? Porque, además, tampoco había hecho falta, ya que Bobby regresó soltero. Becca torció el gesto, no debería juzgarla, ella estaba usando a Marisol y hubiera usado a Rahim si este no hubiera roto con ella por el tonto beso a Noah. Arrugó la frente, ¿hubiera seguido usando a Rahim? Cuando la dejó, le dolió, había empezado a gustarle.

 _Ni te lo plantees, eso ya da igual. Vino Bobby y ahora está Mariso_ l. Aunque sabía, de sobra, que jamás iba a sentir por Marisol lo que sentía por Bobby. _Tal vez lo de Bobby ni sea real, tal vez es solo el ambiente del programa, tal vez es una necesidad que me he creado, la de creer que alguien me gusta más de lo que debería._

Volvió a arrugar la frente ante estos pensamientos. No estaba segura de si estaba intentando enfrentarse a sus sentimientos o minimizarlos, pero desde luego no era el momento para hacerlo. Tenía que centrarse en el aquí y ahora y en un posible premio. De momento, estaba un paso más cerca. Endureció su corazón, se dijo a sí misma que ya se analizaría cuando terminara el programa, y se preparó para decir adiós a los isleños que se marchaban esa noche.

No iba a echarlos de menos, dio los abrazos de rigor y agitó una mano para despedirlos, como todos los demás. Incluso no se atragantó cuando dijo que las cosas no serían igual sin ellos. _Claro que van a seguir igual, ¿cuándo no hay drama aquí?_

Cuando la pareja desapareció en la oscuridad, Marisol la cogió del brazo y la apartó de todos los demás para llevarla a donde había apartado un par de pufs. Entre risitas, dejó ver un aparato que parecía uno de los pulsómetros que se habían usado en el reto.

\- ¿En serio? Jamás hubiera creído que se te ocurriría algo como esto-, Becca se rio, pero sabía perfectamente qué pretendía hacer Marisol con el pulsómetro. Tembló, pero no de emoción. No se atrevía a hacer nada con ella, no estaba de humor y… _No quiero hacer nada con ella. No quiero hacer nada con nadie.  
_

_Idiota, ella esperará joder en algún momento y aún quedan siete días_.

Pero no quería tener sexo con Marisol. Debía encontrar una excusa.

-No sé si es buena idea-, la dijo. Marisol se apartó, molesta, con la mirada fija en ella. Marisol la animó a explicarse-. Bueno, puede que haya más de un motivo. Uno de ellos es que no creo que sea adecuado, con tantas cámaras.

-No me sirve. Sé que hiciste algo con Arjun, os oímos.

-Lo de Arjun no fue gran cosa, no fue nada importante y no pasó de un simple magreo. Tampoco quería hacer nada con él, solo estaba enfadada con el mundo-, se explicó-. Además, ya sabes que, aunque es algo que sé que me gusta, nunca he estado con una chica. No me apetece perder la _virginidad_ en un programa de televisión y que medio Reino Unido presencie mi torpeza. Simplemente, no quiero tener sexo y que haya alguien detrás de una cámara mirando. Y mis padres me están viendo.

Marisol ladeó la cabeza y asintió, para alivio de Becca. Tampoco es que fuera una mentira, era cierto que no quería que se la viera torpe y que no le gustaba la idea de que su familia y amigos vieran demasiado. La imagen de una ducha llena de vaho hizo que se sonrojara, pero al parecer, eso convenció más aún a Marisol.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero que los míos me vean-, pareció suavizarse. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Sin embargo, aunque no tengamos sexo podemos besarnos.

Becca asintió y se inclinó hacia ella.


	24. Chapter 24

**Día 24.**

Un ruido cerca de su cama despertó a Becca, que alzó la cabeza de mala gana para ver de dónde venía. De nuevo, no quería despertarse, estaba mejor en su mundo de sueños donde no tenía que fingir ni manipular a nadie, donde no tenía que evitar a Bobby para que no tuvieran que herirse. Bueno, para que ella no tuviera que herirlo. Cuanto más durmiera menos se tenía que enfrentar a su fea realidad.

El ruido provenía de la cama de Gary, que se estaba poniendo unos vaqueros. Por qué tenía la ropa en el dormitorio en vez de en el vestidor de los chicos era algo que no se planteó Becca, por algún motivo lo vio normal. Mientras lo observaba vestirse, su móvil vibró en la mesita de noche. Abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarse con que la estaban citando con un nuevo isleño.

-Gary…-, llamó, en voz baja, para no despertar a nadie-. ¿Tú también tienes una cita?

-Emmm… sí.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Ningún otro móvil sonaba y nadie más estaba despierto. _¿Sólo nosotros dos? Mejor será que avise a Marisol de que me marcho, no vaya a asustarse por no encontrarme._

Con suavidad, la sacudió para despertarla. Ella solo abrió un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa al verla. Becca le comunicó en voz baja que se iba a una cita y su expresión cambió. _¿Se ha enfadado?_

\- ¿Por qué has creído que necesitaba saberlo? -, su voz era huraña. Becca alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y Marisol continuó-. Corre, ve a ver quién quiere quedar contigo-, e inmediatamente y sin decir una sola palabra más, la dio la espalda.

Frustrada por los celos de Marisol, Becca se levantó de la cama y fue a vestirse con un vestido no muy llamativo, que ya había usado anteriormente, para ir a su cita con el nuevo isleño. No quería impresionarlo ni darle esperanzas, ya había hecho todo su viaje más caótico de lo que debería haber sido y no quería agregar más dilemas a su cabeza.

Un jeep estaba esperándola en la puerta y la llevó al mismo lugar donde había tenido su cita con Rahim. Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquel día. Habían colocado una mesa y un par de sillas y el nuevo isleño estaba sentado en una de ellas leyendo algo en su móvil. Cuando terminó se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Becca sin palabras.

- _Ostias_ , ¡Lucas! -. Becca era incapaz de moverse, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar de sonreír, ante la sorpresa. Pasados unos segundos, por fin fue capaz de moverse y se lanzó a abrazar a un Lucas que estaba esperándola con los brazos abiertos-. Joder, no me lo creo. ¿Tú eres mi cita? ¿Has vuelto, entonces?

El abrazo de Lucas fue fuerte y acogedor. Becca incluso había olvidado que ese chico le gustaba demasiado para su propio bien y ahora, que lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo, empezaba a recordar por qué, pero ya no sentía las mariposas en el estómago.

Conversaron alegremente sobre cómo le había ido a Lucas en la vida real, fuera de la burbuja que había sido la Villa y, ciertamente, le había ido muy bien. Becca lo veía más moreno y, a pesar de que habían pasado solo días, también parecía que tenía alguna arruga en los ojos cuando sonreía. O tal vez ya las tenía y solo se había dado cuenta ahora.

-Me han dicho que estás con Marisol, ahora. Es… extraño, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

\- ¿No viste el emparejamiento? -, le preguntó Becca, curiosa por lo que había estado viendo. Lucas la explicó que en el momento en que lo llamaron para volver, tenía que dejar de seguir el programa y que justo fue antes.

-De todas formas, lo único que podría decirte es que todo el mundo pensaba que acabarías emparejada con Bobby, pero tal vez se leyeron mal las señales.

Becca le dedicó una risa que esperó que no sonara triste. Sin embargo, Lucas no era fácil de engañar y alzó una ceja inquisidora. Becca cambió rápidamente de tema, no queriendo profundizar en los motivos de su extraña risa, aunque pensó que Lucas ya se lo imaginaba.

-El público no eligió a Marisol como la primera para elegir pareja por casualidad, Lucas. En fin, dime. Lo importante: ¿has venido para ver si me emparejo contigo? -, preguntó Becca, directamente. Lucas rio ante la audacia de Becca. La miró intensamente pero no contestó. En cambio, se levantó, anunciando que la cita estaba llegando a su fin. La ofreció la mano y la acompañó hasta el jeep que los llevaría de vuelta a la Villa.

Una vez allí, se dirigieron hacia el resto de los isleños, que estaban reunidos cerca de la piscina. Con un grito, Becca dio a conocer su llegada y la de Lucas. La primera reacción vino de Henrik, que saltó de donde estaba sentado para abrazar a Lucas, con una alegría que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. Todos estaba contentos y con ganas de saludarlo excepto Marisol, por mucho que intentó disimularlo. Becca decidió ignorar esa actitud y unirse al resto de los isleños en la bienvenida, aunque ella ya había disfrutado de un tiempo a solas con él.

Tras las primeras reacciones, Becca se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de Lottie, que miraba a Lucas fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes si Gary va a tardar mucho en volver?

Becca intentó tranquilizarla y en cuanto fue a abrir la boca para decirla cualquier cosa, Bobby las interrumpió, tirando del vestido de Becca.

\- ¿No es…?

\- ¿Hannah?

Una nube de pelo rojo flotaba al lado de un Gary que parecía hipnotizado. Efectivamente, era Hannah envuelta en un vestido corto y oscuro, pero había cambiado: además del nuevo color de pelo, que se lo había teñido de un rojo más intenso, había algo que era diferente en ella. Tal vez el brillo acerado de sus ojos azules. Becca recordaba que le parecieron dulces y tímidos, pero ahora estaban infundiéndola desconfianza. La notaba más agresiva, algo que se confirmó cuando se enfrentó a Lottie, aparentemente, sin motivo alguno. _Excepto el asunto de Gary, pero eso fue hace mil años, ¿qué la importa ya? No se enamoró de él, ni si quiera se gustaban._

Becca miró a Gary, todavía hipnotizado por aquella nueva Hannah, y sin disimularlo tan solo un poco. _Joder, Lottie._ Se acercó a la bruja y la cogió de la mano para mostrarla que ella estaba allí por si lo necesitaba. Se notaba que Lottie estaba luchando entre quedarse mirando o montar una escena, pero el agarre de Becca pareció tranquilizarla.

Hope se unió a ellas y juntas siguieron a los isleños que querían interrogar a Hannah y a Lucas sobre lo que habían visto mientras descansaban sentados en el pozo de fuego. Ambos contaron lo que habían estado haciendo fuera de la Villa. Becca ya sabía lo que Lucas había estado haciendo y no le sorprendió ninguna de las actividades de Hannah.

-Hannah, Lucas no quiso contarme nada. ¿Puedes tú contarnos algo?

Hannah alzó una ceja a Becca, luciendo divertida. _Claro que ha visto cosas, como Lucas. Pero ella es menos críptica, no sé si ha sido un acierto preguntar._ Hannah se tocó la barbilla sin dejar de mirar a Becca, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Puedo, pero no contaré todo. Como no diré quiénes dieron rienda suelta a su affaire en la ducha. O cómo otra pareja tuvo intimidad en un armario.

Becca lanzó una mirada a Bobby, pero él se estaba mirando el pie con el que dibujaba formas en el suelo, no dejando que nadie le viera la cara. _¿Sería muy evidente si yo hiciera lo mismo? Ahora mismo debo estar tan colorada como el pelo de Hannah._ Por suerte, los isleños estaban riéndose y tratando de adivinar quiénes era los traviesos y no estaban prestando atención a las reacciones de los demás. Ni si quiera Marisol la miró, apretada como estaba contra Becca, quien vio un brillo divertido en los ojos de Lucas. _¿Marcando territorio, Marisol?_ Prácticamente había echado a Hope del lado de Becca para sentarse ella. La dejó hacer, necesitaba que eso también formara parte de su actuación. Así también, tal vez, desviara la atención de Lucas sobre ella.

Becca pellizcó a Lottie cuando Bobby decidió preguntar por el cambio de imagen de la pelirroja, lo cual la dejó un poco descolocada, sobre todo cuando Henrik insinuó que tal vez quería imitar a algunas chicas que habían tenido más éxito en la Villa. Sin embargo, Hannah apenas apartaba la mirada de Gary y el haberla sacado los colores no fue todo lo satisfactorio que pudo haber sido, para Lottie.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme. Tengo calor con este vestido-, dijo Becca, levantándose cuando se cansó del interrogatorio a los nuevos.

-Te acompaño-, sugirió Hannah-. Yo quiero darme un baño en la piscina.

Las dos charlaron de cosas sin importancia al dirigirse al interior de la Villa, dejando a los demás decidir qué era lo próximo que iban a hacer: darse un baño, tomar el sol, hacer pasteles. Becca no miró atrás para no encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Marisol porque sabía que su cita con Lucas no le había gustado nada. _Sabía que Marisol era algo celosa, pero creo que me he metido con un Rahim con tetas._

A la vez que Hannah se escondía tras la puerta de uno de los armarios para ponerse un bañador azul cielo a juego con sus nuevos ojos, Becca se quitó el vestido que estaba asándola para cambiarlo por unos shorts y un top y con volantes, nada llamativo pero fresco. Mientras se quitaba el maquillaje para echarse crema para bloquear el sol en la cara, miraba a Hannah de reojo. _Si no fuera porque no es posible, juraría que también se ha cambiado los ojos._

\- ¿Sabes, Becca? Creo que deberías saber que Lucas aún está detrás de ti-, comentó causalmente Hannah, acercándose por detrás y mirando a los ojos que se reflejaban en el espejo-. Antes de abandonar el programa, era tan tierno en la cabaña de la playa cuando hablaba de ti…

Becca se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué pretendía Hannah?

\- ¿Y no te parece raro? Pero raro de… dar un poco de grima.

Hannah se echó hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, como si esa respuesta la hubiera cogido por sorpresa. Con cautela, preguntó a Becca por qué pensaba eso.

-Bueno, nos conocimos durante poco tiempo. Pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que tras, no sé, dos semanas sin contacto conmigo aún tenga sentimientos. ¿Cayó locamente enamorado, como en las películas?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Becca no contestó si no que volvió a encogerse de hombros para que Hannah sacara sus propias conclusiones. Tampoco estaba segura de que eso que había dicho fuera verdad. Sí era cierto que le daba un poco de aprensión el hecho de que alguien, quien fuera, se _obsesionara_ así con una persona. ¿pero en qué punto de los enamoramientos, el amor se convertía en obsesión? ¿No era el amor una especie de obsesión, acaso? _Aquí dentro olvidar puede ser fácil y complicado a la vez, estamos juntos todo el día y no vemos a nadie más. Pero allí, fuera… con todo lo que me ha contado, de seguro no pensó tanto en mí._

Ya hacía un rato que Hannah la había dejado sola para aplicarse la crema solar y pudo relajarse. Esa conversación con Hannah no la hacía sentirse más cómoda junto a ella, sino más bien lo contrario. Y que comentara eso de Lucas… Hannah tenía un plan, de eso estaba segura. Se colocó las gafas de sol en lo alto de la cabeza, acomodándolas para que no se enredaran con sus locos rizos. En su camino al jardín, se encontró a Hope y a Lottie en el dormitorio, la primera tranquilizando a la bruja acariciándola el pelo. Lottie estaba tumbada sobre su regazo mirando al techo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -, inquirió Becca, con curiosidad. Lottie gruñó, no creyendo lo que estaba preguntando.

-Hannah.

Becca se sentó en la cama junto a Hope y cogió la mano de Lottie.

-Planea algo, lo tengo claro. No tengo ni idea de qué, pero no creo que vaya detrás de Gary.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre! -, Lottie se volvió para darle la espalda. Hope miró a Becca con una expresión de tristeza y resignación-. Ahora está ahí fuera, restregándose contra todos los chicos, seguro, intentando poner celoso a Gary.

Cuando mencionó al resto de chicos, Hope se puso tensa y sugirió salir ellas ahí fuera, también, para no dejar que Hannah se acercara a los chicos más de lo que debiera.

-De verdad, Lottie, yo creo que Gary solo está impresionado por el pelo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo rojo que es? Parece Cherry, la del año pasado.

-Eso me calma aún menos-, espetó. Salió como una tromba junto con Hope, en busca de sus respectivos chicos. Becca las siguió, acelerando el paso y pensando que se acercaba una noche difícil si Lottie estaba asustada de verdad.

Cuando salió, vio a Marisol tumbada en una hamaca junto a la piscina, tomando el sol, su cara cubierta por unas gafas oscuras y la sombra de un sombrero de ala ancha. Se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla y entretenerla de los pensamientos sobre su cita, que seguramente le rondaría la cabeza. No había sido un secreto para nadie en la Villa que Becca estaba un poco colada por Lucas cuando él fue expulsado.

Pero ya no era así, ya no estaba encaprichada. Lucas seguía pareciéndole encantador, pero si tuviera que interesarle de alguna forma, le interesaría como rollo de una noche. O de tres. Pero ya no era un peligro para ella y sus planes, dos semanas en la Villa con todos los altibajos habían hecho mella y no se había acordado de él casi para nada.

Que Lucas ya no significara nada para Becca no tranquilizó a Marisol, que se mostró huraña y no disimuló lo celosa que se encontraba, incluso casi la gritó.

-Soy una persona adulta, Marisol. Puedo hablar con quién me apetezca-, dijo Becca, secamente, mientras se levantaba de donde se había sentado para hablar con su pareja y se alejó, incrédula, hacia el otro lado de la piscina. _Joder, atrapada otra vez en una relación con una persona celosa. Lo odio._ Aunque no fuera una relación seria, Becca no había soportado nunca relaciones donde su pareja era celosa, no le parecía sano y siempre los había dejado, por su propia salud mental. _A ella la dejaré, de todas formas. Solo tengo que aguantar unos pocos días más._ Quedaban seis días para que el programa terminara y no llegar a la final casi le pareció un alivio si con eso podía librarse de los celos de Marisol.

Miró más allá de la piscina, hacia el monte mallorquín que asomaba tras los setos, el entrecejo arrugado por la acumulación de pensamientos. _Me sentía culpable cuando quise manejar a Rahim, pero no siento lo mismo por Marisol. ¿Por qué?_ ¿Love Island la había cambiado? ¿O, simplemente, es que Marisol la importaba aún menos?

\- ¡Tengo un mensaje! -, gritó Hope, desde el interior de la Villa, asomándose por la puerta Becca volvió la cabeza y la vio sostener el móvil y agitarlo en el aire, se acercó para saber qué iba a decir. Cuando Hope creyó que todos podía escucharla, volvió a alzar la voz-: ¡Esta noche tenemos fiesta de bienvenida para Hannah y Lucas!

-No es justo. Jo y yo no tuvimos una-, lloriqueó Elisa.

Becca oyó el chillido de Hannah, que tiraba del brazo de Gary para llevarlo al interior de la Villa. Buscó a Lottie con la mirada y la encontró mirándolos fijamente, con una expresión preocupada en la cara, que apartó cuando Hannah devolvió la mirada, burlona.

-Debes ser mejor persona que ella, Lottie-, la susurró Becca cuando se acercó a tranquilizarla-. Creo que quiere que te piques, no caigas en su trampa. Ven, vamos a vestirnos para la fiesta.

Becca la guio sosteniéndola del brazo y Lottie se dejó arrastrar hasta el vestidor. Allí, ambas se ayudaron con la ropa y el maquillaje mientras Hannah las lanzaba miradas furibundas. Hope se unió a ellas mientras que Marisol y Elisa permanecían alejadas en un rincón, hablando en voz baja mientras la segunda peinaba a la rubia.

El sol se había escondido cuando todas terminaron de prepararse y Becca fue la primera en salir para buscar qué cenar. Marisol y Elisa se unieron a ella en la zona de los sofás e intercambiaron impresiones sobre el día. Elisa se quejaba, sobre todo, de cómo Bobby la estaba ignorando.

-Pasa poquísimo tiempo conmigo. Entiendo que no fuera su primera opción, pero… Es que ni lo intenta, parece que solo busca amistad.

-Típico de Bobby-, añadió Marisol-. Yo pensé que podría haber tenido algo con Priya, pero tras el asunto de Noah, Becca y ella… -, las dos chicas lanzaron una mirada significativa a Becca. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, no dando importancia a lo que fuera que se les pasara por la cabeza.

-Pienso que Priya nos hizo creer a todos que iba detrás de Rahim, no tuvo intenciones de intentarlo con Bobby y su objetivo fue Noah, siempre-, Becca se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de continuar-. Una pena, Bobby y ella eran bonitos y divertidos juntos, funcionaban bien.

-Sí, lástima que los intereses de ambos estuvieran en otra parte-, sentenció Marisol. Becca la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando el día en que Bobby y la rubia desaparecieron en el interior de la Villa y la maldita nota en la maleta de Marisol, cuando las mandaron a Casa Amor. _Y me quejo de los celos de Marisol cuando lo primero que siento es desconfianza._ La patada de Elisa desvió sus pensamientos y decidió que se iba a llevar los platos vacíos y sucios a la cocina.

-Os veo junto a la piscina, bailaremos juntas, como en una bacanal-, prometió-. Hoy nos dejan beber algo de alcohol.

Ya estaba llegando a la cocina cuando oyó a Hope exclamar algo sobre tentáculos: Bobby estaba mostrando cómo hacer un Medusa con granadina y Bailey’s en vasos de chupitos.

-Et voilá, un Bobbyfish-, dijo, orgulloso de su creación. Hope miraba los tentáculos de granadina con aprensión. Becca miró a los dos y tras dejar los platos sucios en el carrito, robó la botella de Bailey’s a Bobby, haciéndose también con otro vaso de chupito, llenándolo casi entero con la crema de whisky. Lottie, Noah, Bobby y Hope la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer después.

Se lo bebió de un trago.

\- ¿No os animáis? -, dijo, alzando la botella para llenarse otro chupito. Bobby se la quitó y la escondió cerca de él.

-Ahora no, señorita.

-Si fuera tequila, pelearía por ella-, se limitó a decir Becca, con fastidio, apoyándose en el mostrador. Bobby la pellizcó y la regañó:

-Nada de emborracharse en la Villa. Luego tienen que llevarte a hombros. Bonito culo, por cierto.

\- ¿Quéeee?

Lottie casi escupió lo que estaba tomando de la risa y Hope no entendía nada. Bobby y Noah empezaron a reírse y a mirarse entre ellos. Becca no puedo evitarlo, y se unió a ellos. Sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando.

\- ¡No! Así que eso es lo que visteis en ese estúpido video. ¡No estaba borracha! -, protestó. Reía, pero sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Apenas-, Lottie aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse con ella-. Hasta dejaste que Arjun te tocara el culo-. Becca volvió a protestar por esa afirmación, pero Noah, Bobby y Lottie estaban todos asintiendo con la cabeza, confirmándola que aquello había pasado: no lo recordaba para nada-. ¿Ves? Borracha. Gary me enseñó el video

Escondió su cara, que debía estar tan roja como la granadina del cóctel de Bobby, tras sus manos, y a la vez gruñó. Solo recordaba ser llevada como un saco de patatas y a Lottie y a Chelsea riéndose a su costa, siguiéndolos a Arjun y a ella.

Unas risas llegaron a ellos desde la piscina. Cuando Becca desenterró su cara de sus manos, se dio cuenta de que la mirada temerosa de Lottie había vuelto a ella. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio a Gary y a Hannah, junto a la piscina, y a Henrik riendo con ellos, los tres empapados. Hannah no dejaba de tocar a Gary. Becca torció el gesto ante la imagen. Aquello era insultante para Lottie, Becca seguramente hubiera hecho o dicho algo al respecto.

-No creo que vaya detrás de Gary, la verdad-, dijo Noah. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Becca había llegado. Lottie resopló, no creyéndole y Hope dio la razón a Lottie.

-Creo que es bastante evidente, cariño…

-Yo estoy con Noah en esto-, intervino Becca-. Cuando Hannah dejó la Villa, todos sabíamos que no había nada entre ellos, incluso Hannah ya se imaginaba que Gary no iba a escogerla. Esto lo está haciendo por el beso de esa noche.

-Estoy segura-, comenzó a hablar Hope, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba a Hannah y a Gary jugar al lado de la piscina- de que a ella le gusta Gary al 80%. De Gary aún no lo sé.

-Vamos, que no tienes ni idea-, Bobby estaba lavando y secando los vasos de chupitos para poder usarlos de nuevo.

-Creo que él aún no sabe si ella le gusta-, aclaró. Becca no creyó ni una palabra de Hope.

-A ver-, la retó-. ¿Quién me gusta a mí? A ver si eres capaz de saberlo.

-Marisol, claro, si no, no estarías con ella. A parte de ella, te gusta mucho Lucas-, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara cuando dijo aquello. Becca la estaba mirando, divertida, y estaba a punto de decirle que se estaba equivocando cunado Hope volvió a hablar-. Y, tal vez, Gary.

Becca sintió la mirada de Lottie en su nuca como si fueran cuchillos. Hope ignoró completamente el hecho de que había puesto más dudas en la cabeza de Lottie. Becca se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

-Claro, no estaría con Marisol si no me gustara-, no supo si estaba mintiendo, pero el resto de lo que dijo era verdad-. Pero en lo demás has fracasado estrepitosamente, Hope. Lucas me gustó en su momento, pero ya está olvidado, y Gary no me gustó nunca.

-Pero te gusta alguien, seguro-, Bobby pretendía provocarla. Becca le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. La única que dijo algo fue Hope, que pretendía volver a probar suerte. Bobby la interrumpió-. No, Hope, eso es trampa. Si aciertas, ya será casualidad y por descarte.

Antes de continuar la conversación, Lucas se acercó a ellos preguntando por las bebidas. Cuando Bobby se dispuso a servirle algo, Lottie lo empujó para echarlo de su lugar y ocuparlo ella, dejando a Bobby a Becca el uno junto al otro. Si alguno de ellos esperó que el otro se atreviera a un roce furtivo, ambos quedaron desilusionados.

Lottie ofreció bebidas a todos y demostró que tenía habilidad para las mezclas. A Becca solo le dio un vaso de agua mientras el resto de los isleños que estaban reunidos se rieron.

-Estás de coña-, gruñó Becca-. Voy a ver qué se cuece en la piscina, luego te cuento-, Becca abandonó el vaso de agua en la encimera.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba el trío jugando con el agua. Hannah la miró con un aire de desafiante que Becca no supo a qué vino; dese luego, no fue por retarla a tirarse a la piscina como estaban haciendo ellos.

-No sabía que podías ser tan aburrida.

-No dejo que mi pelo absorba más cloro del que deba-, la contestó, sentándose en el borde de la piscina y observando los gestos que estaba teniendo con Gary, demasiado íntimos como para pasarlos por alto. Henrik parecía incómodo. _Tiene suerte de que no sea yo quién está emparejada con Gary._ Sintió un movimiento a su lado: era Lucas, sentándose y metiendo los pies descalzos en el agua. Colocó sus náuticos junto a las sandalias de Becca.

-No son muy sutiles, ¿verdad?

Becca bufó. Gary estaba aprovechando que Hannah se estaba dejando coger de la cintura para _jugar_ con ella en el agua y ella se agarraba fuerte a los hombros de él, aunque no la hacía falta.

-Podría partirla la cara, ahora mismo-, se limitó a decir. Sabía que a Gary le encantaba la atención de las chicas y estaba encantado con la de Hannah después de sentirse culpable, que no arrepentido, de no haberla escogido y que se marchara de la Villa. Pero la actitud de Hannah era indignante.

\- ¿Celosa? -, pregunto Lucas, divertido.

-Joder, no. Es solo que tengo claro que Hannah lo que quiere es molestar a Lottie. Si no se portara como una buscona, Gary no la hubiera mirado después de la cita.

Lucas alzó una ceja en su dirección. Becca no dio ninguna explicación más. Que estos dos isleños, con cuentas pendientes en la Villa, volvieran solo podía significar que los productores y guionistas querían drama. ¿Tan poco habían observado y escuchado a Becca que trajeron a Lucas? Lucas no iba a conseguir nada con ella, ella ya lo había superado. Lo miró y lo pilló estudiándola. Esto hizo que algo se agitara en sus tripas.

 _A lo mejor estoy equivocada, a lo mejor no lo he superado._ Sacudió la cabeza para borrar le imagen de ella y Lucas enredados y maldijo a sus hormonas. El toqueteo con Arjun nunca había sido suficiente y la presencia continua de Bobby y, ahora, la de Lucas, no estaban ayudando.

-No tiene sentido que me quede aquí. Voy a bailar con los demás-, se levantó, deseando alejarse del viejo-nuevo isleño.

Según se iba acercando a la zona donde se había improvisado una pista de baile, comenzó a mover el cuerpo como cuando frecuentaba las discotecas londinenses durante sus estudios. Mientras ella había estado en la piscina, los isleños se habían reunido para bailar.

Se restregó contra Marisol antes de volverse a Bobby y robarle la copa que tenía en la mano. Cerró los ojos y bailó para luego sentir lo que indudablemente era un hombre bailando contra su espalda. Becca y Lucas ignoraron la mirada enfadada que Marisol les estaba dirigiendo y bailaron muy juntos hasta casi quedarse solos.

A pesar de que Lucas lo intentó y que Becca tuvo que pellizcarse a sí misma para no caer en la tentación, ella lo dejó consigo mismo y fue a prepararse para dormir y dejar que el sueño le aclarara las ideas. Ojeó todo el dormitorio antes de ir a su cama, todavía vacía. Gary abrazaba a Lottie en la suya y el resto de parejas, excepto las que quedaron bailando, dormían tranquilamente.

Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que Bobby estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que iba a tener terminada la historia a finales de Enero, pero me entretuvo la actualización de Stardew Valley.  
> Lo siento, pero por mí.


	25. Chapter 25

**Día 25.**

Lottie estaba aprovechando que Hannah no estaba cerca para lamentarse por la noche en blanco que había pasado. A pesar de que Becca intentó tranquilizarla varias veces en esa mañana, Lottie no parecía calmarse y Hope no estaba ayudando en ningún momento. Chelsea, por su parte, se lamentaba de haber bebido demasiado la noche anterior.

-Yo tuve que robarle la copa a Bobby para probar el alcohol-, informó Becca, no solo para protestar porque la habían prohibido, prácticamente, beber sino también para entretener a Lottie de sus pensamientos sobre Hannah.

\- ¿No cuentas el chupito? -, la acusó Lottie.

\- ¿Chupito? ¿Qué chupito? No recuerdo ningún chupito de Bailey’s en la cocina-, Becca se hizo la tonta para animarla y Lottie respondió con un pellizco-. ¡Ay!

\- ¿Encontraste a Marisol, Becca? -, preguntó Hope, con un tono cáustico en la voz-. La vi marcharse con Elisa dentro de la casa.

Las chicas se volvieron todas hacia Becca, con gesto interrogante. Lottie miró a Hope con los ojos entrecerrados, pero Hope se quedó sin la respuesta que buscaba, fuera cual fuera, pues Becca se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender dos cosas: o bien que no la importaba o bien que confiaba en Marisol.

Realmente, no la importaba. _Será una putada romper con ella, tal vez eso mengüe las posibilidades de ganar el programa._ O tal vez no. Tal vez si Becca estaba siendo engañada por Marisol y terminaba con ella, la pena de los espectadores la harían simpática y la apoyarían. _Pensar en las posibilidades es agotador._

Apartó todas las conjeturas que se querían amontonar en su cabeza. _Lo que tenga que ser, será. Lidiaré con ello cuando llegue._

 _¿Me aceptaría Bobby después de este fiasco?_ Él no estaba comportándose como siempre: de alguna manera, Becca lo estaba sintiendo más distante de lo normal, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Priya justo después de que Rahim la eligiera para emparejarse había sido tan distante. Era normal: no habían hablado entre ellos y era evidente que algo había pasado entre ella y Marisol que había hecho que la segunda la eligiera para emparejarse. _Tal vez se sienta engañado, no puedo culparlo. Qué mierda._

Hannah, Marisol y Elisa entraron en ese momento en el vestidor y comenzaron sus rutinas de maquillaje. Hannah sonrió burlonamente a Lottie cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba apretando los labios en una mueca. Parecía que estaba fresca como una rosa y Chelsea no pudo evitar preguntarla por su truco. Una mención a rodearse de chicos guapos para lucir bien después de una fiesta, por parte de Hannah, hizo que Becca entrara en modo defensa.

-Basta ya, Hannah-, la regañó, harta de su actitud pasivo-agresiva. Hannah iba a contestar, con la cara llena de desconcierto, cuando Jo anunció que tenía un mensaje.

-Esta noche habrá un nuevo emparejamiento. Elegimos nosotras-, las anunció. Después gritó para que los chicos acudieran y poder darles la noticia. Ellos se miraron con inseguridad, como si no supieran qué esperar de aquello. Becca evitó mirarlos, pero, sobre todo, lo hizo para no mirar a Bobby. En cambio, echó una ojeada discreta a Marisol y Elisa, para ver sus reacciones. Ellas no se miraron.

Eso no significaba nada, claro. Pero otro tipo de reacción podría haber dado alguna pista y ellas no eran ni remotamente parecidas a Bobby, que sabía ocultar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Becca no supo si Lottie la llamó para hablar sobre el emparejamiento para distraerla de sus pensamientos o para distraerse a sí misma, pero tras la bendición de Marisol y su promesa de un desayuno, siguió a la bruja hasta los pufs, donde se sentaron y empezaron a intercambiar opiniones sobre lo que creían que iba a pasar. Becca volvió a tranquilizar a Lottie.

-Me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Hannah quiere emparejarse con Henrik, le ha estado flirteando cuando los chicos han entrado en la habitación, después de que Jo los llamara.

Aunque Lottie no parecía convencida, pareció tranquilizarse. 

-Y tú, ahora que ha venido Lucas, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Becca la miró brevemente, luego dirigió su mirada a sus manos. Se humedeció los labios para darse tiempo a pensar una respuesta.

-Lo que tenga que hacer. Veré qué quiere hacer Marisol con lo de Elisa, supongo. Pero Lucas… él está muy bueno y tiene un polvazo, pero… Bueno, no lo elegiría.

\- ¿A quién elegirías?

_A Bobby._

-Si tú no lo sabes, no tienes por qué saberlo. Tampoco sé si esa persona querría, con lo inestable que he sido, así que da igual.

Lottie mostró una sonrisa torcida, triste, pero no insistió. Solo la cogió de la mano para guiarla a donde estaban sentados en el césped la mayoría de los isleños. Allí ya estaba Marisol, esperándola con el desayuno: un café. _Se ha herniado haciéndolo_. Cuando Becca se sentó en el césped, junto a ella, Bobby la guiñó un ojo y ella le devolvió el gesto con una risa. Dio un rápido beso en los labios a Marisol y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación mientras sorbía su café, ya frío.

-Solo digo que sería bueno tener un clon mío. En un mundo ideal, todas las damas podrían disfrutar de alguien como yo-, estaba diciendo Bobby a Ibrahim a la vez que gesticulaba y ponía morritos como si fuera a besar a alguien.

\- ¿Solo sería uno? Porque yo quiero dos-, se burló Becca, interviniendo-. Uno para la cocina y otro para el dormitorio.

Todos rieron menos Hope y Marisol. Hope expresó asco ante la idea y a Marisol le molestó que Becca pensara así de Bobby. Bobby, mientras tanto, agachó la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo. Era divertido hacerle sonrojar, tal vez fuera la única expresión que no podía controlar y ocultar. _De hecho, nadie puede controlar sus sonrojos, es una respuesta fisiológica._

Cuando terminó su café, Marisol abrazó a Becca por la cintura y la susurró al oído, pidiéndole una pequeña charla en privado. La guio hasta las tumbonas y cuando ambas se sentaron, Marisol comenzó a hablar, nerviosa y retorciendo sus manos.

-Anoche estuve hablando con Elisa-, se limitó a decir, sin mirarla directamente. Becca se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a ver qué la contaba. Marisol no tardó mucho en continuar-. Se me acercó ella, pero no pasó nada, no tienes qué preocuparte.

Becca sonrió, pero no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada.

\- ¿Quieres que la diga algo? ¿Te molestó?

-No, no. No hace falta, ella ya sabe todo lo que debe y se disculpó. Yo… bueno, accedí a hablar con ella porque Lucas y tú…

-Lucas y yo bailamos, nada más. Lo que viste es todo lo que pasó y todo lo que va a pasar-. Marisol estaba dispuesta a protestar, pero Becca la paró los pies-. No, Marisol, no puedes ponerte celosa cada vez que baile con mis amigos porque me obligarás a dejar de bailar con ellos y entonces nada funcionará entre nosotras, sé a quienes elegir-. Marisol se calló, pero la miraba con sospecha-. Acepto que Lucas no es solo un amigo, pero te estoy hablando en general, no solo de él.

-Entonces, tú y yo…

Marisol continuó hablado, pero Becca se quedó pensativa, rememorando su tiempo en la Villa, sin escuchar nada de lo que su pareja estaba diciendo. Como había comentado con Lottie, esta era la última oportunidad para emparejarse con alguien que realmente la interesara. Su interés amoroso lo tenía claro, pero estaba en conflicto con las motivaciones que la habían llevado hasta el tramo final del programa.

\- ¿Becca?

Sacudió su cabeza para mirar a Marisol.

-Becca, ¿no has estado escuchándome? Te estaba preguntado que si nos elegiremos esta noche.

_¿Eh?_

-Claro, por supuesto-, la aseguró, alegremente, tras recuperarse de su lapsus-. Si es lo que quieres.

\- ¡Cómo! ¡Pues sí! -Marisol alcanzó las manos de Becca y las apretó, aunque estaban un poco temblorosas. Ella tomó aire, como reuniendo valor-. De verdad, creo que nunca había estado tan contenta de haber conocido a alguien.

Marisol iba a continuar hablando, pero el grito de Hannah anunciando un nuevo reto la interrumpió. Becca y ella se acercaron a la teñida pelirroja para escuchar mejor lo que tenían que hacer, uniéndose a los isleños que la rodeaban.

\- “Felices para siempre”-, Becca arrugó la cara. Era una prueba de compatibilidad entre parejas: debían contestar algunas preguntas sobre un hipotético futuro a cinco años vista y estas debían coincidir. Les dieron media hora para para prepararse y ponerse de acuerdo en lo que necesitaran.

Becca aprovechó para ir a la cocina a picar algo. El café que le había preparado Marisol, por supuesto, no había sido suficiente: no sabía qué era lo que Marisol consideraba desayuno, pero una taza de café frío no lo era. _Bueno, mejor será que no pregunten qué preparamos a nuestras parejas para desayunar porque ahí fallamos, seguro._ Solo esperaba no ser tan incompatibles como Becca pensaba que serían, era muy consciente de lo diferentes que eran y, no lo dudaba, sus modos de vida diferían mucho.

Su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos sobre posibles preguntas en el reto mientras se comía un sándwich de queso que no le sentó demasiado bien. Se dejó la mitad sin terminar y lo tiró al cubo de la basura, lamentándose de la comida desperdiciada, pero no podía comer en ese momento. Además, Hannah comenzó a llamarlos a todos para ir fuera de la Villa, donde habían puesto sobre el escenario de los retos un arco nupcial y una especie de caminos marcados por vinilos con forma de corazón.

Con cada respuesta que coincidiera, escritas en las pizarras que habían dispuesto, la pareja debía dar un paso adelante y quienes llegaran antes al arco nupcial serían los ganadores de este reto y, por tanto, los más compatibles entre sí. Teóricamente.

La suerte jugó de parte de Becca y Marisol al principio, con las primeras preguntas, que permitió que igualaran a Hope y Noah, pero pronto Gary y Lottie los adelantaron y, lo que era peor, estaban igualando por debajo a Bobby y Elisa y Henrik y Chelsea.

\- ¿Perro o gato? -, preguntó Hannah. Becca dudó en qué poner, ella ya tenía un perro y un gato y no concebía la vida sin ninguno de sus dos animales, e incluso había llegado a plantearse adoptar otro. Finalmente se decidió por el perro por la simple razón de que la gente solía preferirlos por encima de los gatos.

-Ninguno, por dios-, dijo en voz alta Marisol mientras daba la vuelta a la pizarra que la habían dado para escribir sus respuestas a las preguntas. Una enorme aspa cruzaba de esquina a esquina. Becca se puso roja.

-Sabes que tengo perro y gato, ¿verdad? -, la preguntó, la voz un poco ronca y los ojos entrecerrados-. Y que trabajo con animales y que me encantan.

-Sí, bueno, pero yo no los quiero.

Todos alternaron miradas entre Marisol y Becca, un poco incómodos. Becca iba a contestar algo a su pareja, pero decidió que, por el bien de todos y, sobre todo por el de ella misma y su estrategia, no iba a echar más leña al fuego y se tragó todo lo que iba a decir, pero su cara lo decía todo. El solo pensamiento de deshacerse de _Ardilla_ y _Bobby_ la ponía enferma. Nunca haría eso por nadie, pero en ese momento, tampoco nadie debía saberlo. _Seguro que tengo cara de cabreo, se imaginarán lo que se me pasa por la cabeza._

Las preguntas se volvieron más serias, incluso preguntaron por hipotéticos hijos. Becca no había sido nunca muy proclive a la idea, pero tampoco estaba cerrada. ¿Dentro de cinco años querría un bebé? _Bueno, lo ideal sería tenerlo antes de que pasen esos cinco años antes de que sea tarde._ Sabía que, si conocía a la persona adecuada, incluso tendría un hijo antes. Sonrió ante el recuerdo que le hizo cambiar de opinión y escribió un “Sí” en su pizarra, que dio la vuelta orgullosamente cuando Lucas se lo pidió. Marisol se encogió de hombros al verlo y mostró su “No”.

Gary y Lottie llegaron los primeros, y fueron los únicos, que llegaron hasta el arco, adornado con rosas blancas y cintas rojas. Ambos estaban exultantes, casi sin creérselo.

-Esto hace que la elección de esta noche sea más fácil, ¿verdad? -, preguntó Gary, a nadie, guiñándole un ojo a Lottie.

-Sería una pena que alguien lo estropease-, dejó caer Hannah, un leve tono de maldad en su voz. Becca dio una patada al suelo, molesta y Bobby se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, para desviar la atención. Gary y Lottie, por su parte, se miraron y recogieron su premio, que era una botella de cava catalán, y se internaron en la Villa para disfrutarlo en paz.

Becca iba a seguir al resto del grupo adentro cuando Marisol la cogió del brazo y la retuvo para hablar un momento. Se oía a Chelsea protestando y pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo mejor y la risa de Bobby al burlarse de Elisa y sus ganas de quedarse en Londres.

-Glasgow es maravilloso en invierno, no me lo compares con ese monstruo-, se lo oía.

\- ¡Becca! -, la regañó Marisol. Había estado prestando demasiada atención a los isleños que se alejaban y no había escuchado a su pareja-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraída.

-Tengo hambre, nada más-, el sándwich la había sentado mal, sí. Pero el hambre seguía allí. Dejó que Marisol continuara.

-Nos ha ido fatal en este reto. Me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? Es un juego tonto, no significa nada. Las preguntas importantes se hablan, no se descubren escribiéndolas en una pizarra y, de repente, ya estás de acuerdo o no.

-Pero has puesto mala cara cuando he dicho lo de las mascotas.

Becca alzó las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Era posible que Marisol no entendiera qué clase de sentimientos podía tener una persona hacia los animales? ¿Tan poco empática era?

-Bueno, digamos que ellos vienen en el mismo paquete que yo. Y aquí no hay discusión. No son mascotas, son familia.

Esta vez fue Marisol quien frunció el ceño y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, pronto cambió su expresión.

-De acuerdo.

Fue sorprendente. Becca incluso la pidió que lo repitiera, por si su mente, que últimamente volaba más de lo que debería, había entendido mal. Marisol lo repitió y Becca la sonrió, porque era lo que debía hacer. A cambio, ella se la acercó, cogiéndola de las manos y sin apartar dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Becca se temió lo peor.

Y lo peor para Becca pasó, dejándola sin palabras.

-Te quiero.

Los ojos de Marisol no se apartaban de los de ella, esperando una respuesta, pero la respuesta que Becca quería darle era mirar a todas partes con incomodidad. Tragó saliva para darse tiempo a decidir qué quería hacer: mentirla o hacerla creer que debía poner los pies en el suelo.

-Marisol…

Marisol se apartó un poco, avergonzada e incómoda, soltando las manos de Becca para poder mirarlas mientras las estrujaba, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Por fin y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió al interior de la Villa, sin mirar ni decir nada a Becca, dejándola allí sola.

_¿Esto es? ¿Aquí he terminado?_

Se sentó en el borde de la plataforma para los retos y se quedó allí, pensativa, hasta que la llegó un mensaje que la urgía a volver a la Villa. Becca se levantó y siguió el camino de arena hasta la puerta principal, pensando en que tendría que comer. De repente, se sentía agotada.

No encontró a Marisol por ninguna parte, debía hablar con ella y tranquilizarla de alguna forma. Y tranquilizarse ella misma, también, debía saber cuál iba a ser su decisión para esa misma noche, qué debía esperar, si debía hablar con alguien más.

Solo la vio en el momento en el que todas las chicas estaban maquillándose y peinándose en el vestuario. Notó sus miradas furtivas y Marisol notaría las suyas, también, pero ninguna dijo nada. Las chicas intentaron ignorar el ambiente extraño que envolvía a ambas.

Como último emparejamiento, las chicas se habían esmerado en su apariencia. A partir de ese momento, la carrera de fondo que era el programa se convertía en un sprint, estaban ya en la recta final. Sin embargo, ninguna se dio prisa por llegar al pozo de fuego. Marisol quedó rezagada de todas, leyendo algo que le había llegado al móvil.

Los chicos se habían colocado en línea para ser elegidos, y estaban muy nerviosos. Marisol estaba entre ellos, jugando con sus pies y alternando sus ojos entre sus manos y Becca. _El último mercado de caballos._

Gary miraba a Lottie, pero ella estaba ajena. El asunto de Hannah la había llenado de dudas a pesar de que Becca y Noah habían trabajado en animarla y sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. La verdad es que Gary no había ayudado a tranquilizarla. Y la maldita Hope, tampoco.

Noah miraba a su pareja a ratos, no era capaz de mantener su mirada durante mucho tiempo. Henrik sonreía a Hannah. Marisol intentaba no mirarla, pero no estaba teniendo éxito, dirigiéndola una mirada de perro apaleado que obligó a Becca a endurecer su corazón. Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que quería y no lo que debía. Con suerte, Elisa elegiría antes que ella y se arriesgaría con Marisol. A pesar de que la rubia había tratado de tranquilizar a Becca sobre Elisa, cabía la posibilidad. Sobre todo, si se había enterado de que ella y Marisol habían tenido problemas después del reto.

Un teléfono sonó, indicando que empezaba la última elección de pareja del verano. El mensaje era para Hope, para variar, y por supuesto que se emparejó con Noah. Ya estaba segura de que los productores los querían juntos por a saber qué motivo… ¿sus continuas disputas sin sentido daban audiencia y _trending topics_?

A continuación, sonó el teléfono de Becca y la decepción la inundó. Era su turno y sentía sus hombros muy pesados y las manos sudorosas. Paseó sus ojos ante sus opciones y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Bobby miraba a alguna parte detrás de su hombro, ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Becca se vio obligada a fijar la vista en Marisol. _Sonríe._ Con suerte, la sonrisa llegaría a sus ojos porque era hora de elegir. De elegir de verdad.

No elijo el dinero, elijo a los caballos. A Dijon y a Sausage, y a todos los demás y a los que aún están por llegar. Tomó aire.

-Hoy he estado pensando sobre lo importante que es tener a la persona correcta a tu lado. La persona a la que estoy eligiendo hoy es alguien que sé que siente lo mismo que yo– Becca cogió aire. _Mentirosa_ -. Creo que sacamos lo mejor de la otra persona. Yo, al menos, soy la mejor versión de mí misma contigo. Y es algo que me encanta. Realmente veo un futuro más allá de la Villa para nosotros. Es por esto por lo que la persona con la que quiero terminar mi aventura es ¡Marisol!

Todas las chicas aplaudieron con energía y se oyeron vítores mientras Marisol corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y la besaba delante de todos. Becca recibió el beso con gracia, a pesar de que quería apartarla con todas sus fuerzas. Esas muestras de cariño la incomodaban. La incomodaban si tenían que ver con Marisol. Cuando por fin Marisol la soltó y le agradeció, Becca la sonrió y, cogiéndola de la mano, la guio al banco para sentarse juntas.

-No creía que fuéramos a elegirnos después de este mediodía-susurró Marisol, no demasiado alto para que nadie la escuchara. Becca solo se encogió de hombros y la apretó la mano, que no había soltado. Esperó con ansia el momento en el que tocara elegir a Lottie o a Hannah, para saber cómo iba a acabar ese drama.

La pelirroja se levantó cuando sonó su teléfono, un minuto después de que Becca y Marisol se sentaran. Era la siguiente y todos estaban esperando ansiosos para ver si elegía a Gary. Becca temblaba de solo pensar en una Lottie enfurecida. _La arrancará ese pelo estropajoso de un solo tirón. ¿Para qué se tiñe si no sabe cuidarse el pelo?_

-Elijo emparejarme con Henrik.

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

Fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo. Lottie ni se lo creía, permanecía apoyada en el banco con la boca abierta y los brazos cruzados, mirando cómo Henrik se acercaba a saltos hacia Hannah y la besaba apasionadamente, ante los ojos tristes de Chelsea. Sin embargo, la humedad desapareció rápido para ser sustituido por un brillo de determinación.

Ciertamente, las parejas no cambiaron demasiado. Obviamente, Chelsea no podía elegir a Henrik y solo quedaba Lucas por ser elegido, así que la decisión era obvia en ese momento. _Es una pareja extraña. Creo que Elisa tendría más posibilidades con Lucas que con Bobby. ¿Tal vez, al final, Elisa sienta algo por él? ¿Y él por ella?_

Aquello le dolió. No debería, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Tomó la mano de Marisol y la guio a las tumbonas, para nada en especial, solo para alejarse de todos los isleños que parecían felices en sus parejas. Ella solo sería feliz cuando terminara todo, que podría ser mañana.

 _Pero no puede ser mañana._ Se acurrucó contra Marisol y buscó su calor, solo para intentar calmarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Si creías que esto tiene un final feliz, no has estado prestando atención._  
>  Ramsey Bolton.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y he llorado tanto._
> 
> _Y he llorado tan adentro._
> 
> _He llorado tanto, tanto, que he apagado hasta el infierno._
> 
> _La Canción Más Triste._ Robe Iniesta.

**Día 26.**

-Vamos, dormilona. A desayunar-, Bobby estaba acariciándola el pelo. ¿Qué hacía Bobby despertándola? Antes si quiera de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Marisol no estaba en la cama con ella.

-No quiero, estoy a gusto aquí. ¿Por qué me molestas?

-Levántate, anda. Marisol va a hacerte un desayuno en condiciones.

Becca se envolvió aún más en el edredón, murmurando quejidos hasta que sintió moverse la cama, lo que la indicó que Bobby ya se había marchado. Se asomó despacio para asegurarse, pero él tenía razón, tenía que levantarse. _Estoy tan cansada de todo._ Se obligó a salir de la cama y se arrastró hasta el vestidor para ponerse un bikini. Cogió uno cualquiera, sin fijarse demasiado y se lo puso para poder ducharse.

Tras aplicarse espuma en el pelo para levantar sus rizos, fue al exterior, a la cocina, para desayunar. Todos estaban allí, reunidos y de bastante buen humor. Becca supuso que tendría que imitarlos, a ver si se le pegaba algo de esa alegría que todos parecían exudar. Cuando se acercó a las encimeras arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Por qué huele a azufre?

-No huele a azufre-, se quejó Elisa.

-Elisa ha cocinado huevos revueltos, pero yo la he robado un par y los he frito para ti-, Marisol se estaba acercando a ella con un plato con dos yemas amarillas y brillantes y dos rebanadas de pan tostadas. Becca cogió el plato ávidamente y deslizó su mirada por la cocina, buscando algo.

-Toma-, Bobby la ofreció el bote de pimienta molida, lo dejó sobre la mesa con un pequeño golpe. Becca se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, buscó sitio en la mesa y se sentó para empezar a devorar su desayuno. Literalmente.

Todos los isleños, que ya estaban terminando de desayunar, estaban mirándola comer, divertidos, excepto Marisol, que parecía asustada.

\- ¿Qué? Me habéis visto comer otras veces-, protestó Becca sin dejar de mojar el pan en la yema y luego llevándoselo a la boca para seguir masticando.

-Pero siempre es divertido-, comentó Rahim.

-A mí me parece un dinosaurio-, Marisol tenía el gesto torcido.

-Genial, soy fan número uno de Roberta y Blue-, tras decirlo, Becca comenzó a exagerar su forma de masticar sin dejar de mirar a Marisol, que huyó de la imagen.

En vez de preguntar quiénes eran Roberta y Blue, Noah la apoyó frente al rechazo de Marisol.

-Gracias, Noah. Soy magnífica hasta cuando parezco un dinosaurio-, sacó la lengua a Marisol.

Entre las risas, algunos isleños se sintieron extrañamente nostálgicos y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento con respecto a su tiempo en la Villa y haberse conocido, solo roto por el pragmatismo de Marisol, recordando a todos que aquello no duraría mucho, que en algún momento la mitad de ellos serían expulsados.

-Claro, esto tendrá que terminar algún día, Reina. Y por eso vamos a aprovechar el sol y el calorcito con nuestros amigos y parejas.

Henrik, Lucas y Chelsea la dieron la razón y tras lavar sus respectivos platos, fueron directos a tomar el sol junto a la piscina. El resto de los isleños se dispersaron por el césped dejando a Becca y a Marisol solas, Becca aún terminando su desayuno.

-Tienes que dejar que te arregle el pelo de nuevo-, pidió Becca, que miraba atentamente las ondas rubias del pelo de Marisol. Se limpió las manos con una servilleta antes de intentar coger un mechón de cabello, con la intención de enrollarlo en su dedo y comprobar el tacto. El pelo de Marisol era fino y suave, en mucha mejor condición que el de Chelsea.

\- ¿Vamos ahora? Hay poco más que hacer.

Becca asintió con una sonrisa. Urgió a Marisol a ir preparando lo que necesitaban mientras ella lavaba el plato de su desayuno. No tardó mucho, así que, una vez llegó al vestidor, examinó todo lo que Marisol había escogido para que la peinara. Solo cambió un par de cosas para poder trabajar mejor y se puso manos a la obra.

Pasó la mañana alisando y colocando los mechones de Marisol en los lugares adecuados y casi parecía otra persona.

-En serio, creo que va a pasar como aquel día que me alisé el pelo, que los chicos casi no me reconocieron-, Becca rio-. Creo que voy a mojarme los pies en la piscina.

-Apenas te bañas en ella-, puntualizó Marisol- ¿Es por el pelo?

Becca asintió. Bastante le costaba mantener bonito su pelo como para estropeárselo con el cloro de esa piscina, que podía oler desde la cocina.

-Y tú ahora no deberías ni acercarte-, la aconsejó Becca-. No quiero que mi obra de arte se estropee por la humedad.

Tras un rápido beso en los labios, Becca salió del vestuario y se encaminó a las tumbonas junto a la piscina donde también estaba Chelsea, tomando el sol tranquilamente. Chelsea tenía una obsesión enfermiza con su bronceado, y de hecho tenía la piel más naranja que morena. _Seguramente esté usando esas máquinas bronceadoras en Buckingham._

-Ey, Chelsea-, la saludó. La pequeña rubia se apartó las gafas de sol para mirarla, bizqueando un poco por la brillante luz mallorquina. Tenía la marca de las gafas sobre la nariz, que ocultó cuando se las volvió a colocar en su sitio. Becca se sentó en el borde de la piscina y hundió los pies en el agua.

La conversación fluyó entre ambas, empezando por las impresiones de Chelsea sobre la pareja que formaban Becca y Marisol y luego continuó sobre lo extraordinario que era estar en la Villa.

-Pues, no te lo creerás, Chelsea, pero yo echo de menos poner la lavadora en casa. Estar pendiente del horno. El despertador que me avisa que tengo que trabajar.

-Eso es odioso, Becca.

-Pero lo que más echo de menos es llegar a casa y tener que abrir la puerta con cuidado para que _Ardilla_ no se escape, y buscar a mi perro, que nunca me recibe y siempre está asomado al balcón. Y no pensar. En casa no tengo tiempo de pensar, siempre tengo algo que hacer.

Chelsea no dijo nada, solo se levantó sobre sí misma para acercarse a Becca y darla un abrazo.

-No pienses así. Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, lo que dijiste esta mañana, y disfrutar el tiempo que estemos aquí. Solo son cuatro días más, como mucho.

Chelsea tenía razón. Solo iban a ser cuatro días, si es que tenía la ¿suerte? de llegar a la final del programa. También la preocupaba el momento en que el que tuviera que desenmascararse frente a Marisol, ni si quiera había pensado en qué decirla ni en cómo. El cuándo, por muy cruel que fuera, lo tenía claro: no iba a alargar más de la cuenta el sufrimiento de ambas y no quería que Marisol estuviera ilusionada demasiado tiempo, nada más terminar el show juntas, con premio o sin él.

Iba a contestar algo, cualquier cosa, a Chelsea, cuando su teléfono sonó. La rubia arrugó la nariz.

\- ¡Texto!

El grito se oyó en toda la Villa o, al menos, en aquellos lugares donde estaban los isleños, pues todos acudieron enseguida a su llamada. Marisol se colocó a su lado y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mirando la pantalla del móvil.

-Preparaos, porque vamos a conocer qué opina la audiencia sobre las parejas. Han hecho algunas preguntas por las redes sociales y debemos adivinar qué es lo que más han respondido.

-Interesante-, dijo Hope, abrazando a Noah desde atrás. La mayoría de las parejas se acercaron entre ellas de forma parecida, algunas más nerviosas que otras.

Becca, definitivamente, estaba inquieta. Aunque no había dudado nunca que el hecho de que Marisol fuera la chica elegida para emparejarse antes que nadie fue una maniobra para que lo hiciera con Becca, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que su comportamiento se hubiera ganado la simpatía del público. Al fin y al cabo, antes de que Marisol la eligiera, Becca había mostrado interés en otra persona y, después, no estaba segura de haberse comportado adecuadamente.

 _Qué horror depender de lo que hayan mostrado de ti._ Porque ese era otro tema, ¿qué habían decidido mostrar de Becca? Debería haber hecho las cosas con más cabeza.

Se reunieron todos alrededor de la hoguera, sentados por parejas. Habían colocado en el banco pizarras de plástico, rotuladores y borradores. Junto a la hoguera, unas tarjetas. Noah recibió un mensaje para que él y Hope fueran los anfitriones y leyeran las tarjetas y las respuestas, ocultadas con pegatinas.

Algunas preguntas fueron divertidas, como quienes era los más ruidosos en la cama o quiénes participarían en una carrera nudista. Otras fueron un poco más serias: los primeros en casarse, los que se podrían los cuernos o quiénes acabarían como amigos al terminar el programa.

Algunas miradas huidizas se dirigieron a Becca cuando los isleños debían adivinar la pareja más infiel, pero Marisol no se dio cuenta, por suerte. _Supongo que les he dado motivos. Este error con Noah todavía me persigue._ Al menos, el público no pensaba así. Lottie protestó sonoramente cuando Hope destapó la respuesta y resultó que la pareja infiel, según el público, era la formada por ella y Gary. Todos permanecieron en silencio, incómodos.

-Esta es grande chicos. ¿Quiénes son la pareja más comprometida? -, Hope miró a un Noah dubitativo con los ojos brillantes. Todos se miraron entre sí antes de lanzarse a escribir rápidamente en sus pizarras. Seis parejas coincidieron en la respuesta, que era más que evidente, excepto Lottie y Gary, que habían escrito sus nombres.

-Pero…-, empezó a decir Henrik. Gary lo interrumpió y negó con la cabeza, resignado porque Lottie se había emperrado en ignorar lo que el público pensaba de ellos.

Cuando Hope despegó la pegatina, con energía, para dar la respuesta correcta frunció el ceño y torció la boca con disgusto. En cambio, Noah parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió:

-Marisol y Becca.

Las dos chicas se rieron por la sorpresa, pero no dudaron en chocar las manos como celebración, aunque ni habían acertado ni habían ganado ese reto.

-Esto es increíble-, se oyó quejarse a Hope, que se marchó dejando caer la pizarra con irritación. Noah la siguió para calmarla.

-Bueno, un poco increíble sí que es. Llevamos juntas cuatro días-, murmuró Marisol. Dejó la pizarra y el rotulador sobre el banco con cuidado-. Pero que opinen eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Becca la besó. Eso era muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos y luego nos tumbamos al sol? -, la propuso, y ambas tomaron el camino hacia la cocina a buscar su comida. Los demás ya habían hecho lo mismo y estaban repartidos por el césped, por parejas y pequeños grupos.

La tarde pasó con todas las chicas reunidas bajo el sol y tumbadas en las hamacas de la piscina, trabajando sus bronceados, y hablando animadamente. Incluso a Hope se le había pasado el disgusto del reto y estaba bromeando con Elisa y Hannah.

Lottie estaba, por su parte, muerta de envidia porque Chelsea y Lucas habían ganado el reto y, con él, una cita en el Escondite.

-Podrías peinarme hoy, Becca-, la pidió Chelsea. Becca vaciló. No es que no quisiera peinarla, pero ya había peinado a Marisol y estaba cansada-. Solo un poquito.

-Vale-, suspiró-. Pero solo si dejas que Lottie te maquille.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que meterme en esto? -, protestó la bruja.

-Vamos, Lottie, ayudemos a Chelsea a tener la mejor cita en la Villa. Si yo puedo peinarla, tú puedes maquillarla.

-Yo elegiré qué se pondrá-, se ofreció Hope, que había estado escuchándolas.

Así que pasaron el resto de la tarde entre planchas para el pelo, laca y pintalabios hasta que Chelsea quedó tan bien como podía estar, sin cambiar mucho su estilo feliz y recatado pero abandonado el rosa que solía vestir: tuvieron que prestarle algunas prendas para deshacerse de ese empalagoso color. Terminaron justo cuando Lucas llamó a la puerta para recogerla.

Chelsea se levantó de un salto y besó en la mejilla a todas las chicas, agradeciéndoles la atención. Ellas oyeron el silbido de Lucas al otro lado de la puerta y, felices, empezaron a cambiarse de ropa para reunirse con los chicos y empezar la noche.

Fue una velada agradable y la cena fue diferente esta vez: les habían dispuesto varios platos con comida para picar y podían moverse de un lado a otro mientras comían y hablaban. Para regocijo de Becca, había un plato con una enorme tortilla de patata cortada en cubos. La mirada que ella y Marisol intercambiaron fue bastante divertida.

-No vas a moverte de ahí, ¿verdad? -, la pregunta de Marisol vino con un pellizco.

-Mi tesoro-, Becca movió los dedos sin apartar la vista de la tortilla. Estaba jugosa, con la yema poco hecha y la cebolla estaba en su punto: era perfecta. No abandonó el lugar donde estaba el plato y cada poco se llevaba un cubo chorreante a la boca, dejando escapar un gemido de placer y recibiendo un codazo de una Marisol avergonzada cada vez que lo hacía.

El ambiente en la cocina era distendido y alegre y lo fue aún más cuando Chelsea y Lucas volvieron de su cita, felices y relajados. Aunque pronto se sintieron agobiados por las ganas de cotilleo de los isleños, sobre todo, de las chicas.

Pronto la conversación trató de las mejores citas que habían tenido los isleños fuera de la Villa, antes de ingresar en el programa. Bobby estuvo todo el rato sonrojado mientras contaba su método para saber si repetiría cita con una chica.

-Usaba una cartera vieja con unas monedas y una tarjeta de fidelidad de una cafetería con mi teléfono que dejaba caer dentro de sus bolsos. Así, si ellas querían, me llamaban y si no, pues no perdía gran cosa.

Hope estaba horrorizada por el dinero perdido, aunque hubieran sido unas pocas monedas. Becca se lanzó a defenderlo.

-Pues a mí me gusta esa idea. Me recuerda a Rebecca y Jack Pearson.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Esos dos son tan adorables! -, exclamó Chelsea, que había entendido la referencia. Aunque Lottie siempre quería hacer ver lo dura que en realidad _no_ era, estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Becca sonrió a las dos para intentar no ver cómo Elisa se inclinaba hacia Bobby para decirle algo, algo que no consiguió, no podía apartar la mirada.

-No puedo esperar-, se lo oyó decir, sonrojado y con su pícara sonrisa marcada en la cara.

Becca no dejó de sonreír, pero sintió que algo se le rompió por dentro, casi pudo oír el crujido. Estaba feliz por él, debería estar feliz por él, por haber encontrado a alguien que podía hacerle sonrojar así. No eran la pareja más evidente, pero a veces personas como ellos se encontraban y formaban algo bueno. Y Becca no lo había elegido, no debía esperar otra cosa. _A lo mejor pensabas que él te iba a estar esperando siempre_ , se reprendió a sí misma. Desde luego, ella no lo haría.

El ruido del móvil de Bobby le forró el corazón y esperó pacientemente a que él lo leyera. Todos los demás también lo miraban con expectación y un poco nerviosos. Los mensajes que se enviaban por la noche solían ser inquietantes.

-Isleños -, comenzó a leer-, el público ha estado votando durante todo el día a su pareja favorita. Id al pozo de fuego para que podáis despediros de la menos votada-, su voz se fue apagando a medida que terminaba de leer y sus hombros cayeron, derrotados. El silencio se abalanzó sobre todos, que se miraban asustados.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que pasaban por eso, ni iba a ser la última, sabiendo cuántas parejas había y cuántas podían llegar hasta el final, pero nunca se acostumbrarían. Incluso a Becca, que no había intimado demasiado con casi ningún isleño, se le revolvía el estómago cuando les anunciaban estas cosas. _Y menos mal que han sido pocas expulsiones._

El público estaría votando en base a lo que vieran del día anterior o el anterior a ese. Becca y Marisol no habían estado muy finas, ninguna de las dos, con la llegada de Lucas y las conversaciones entre Marisol y Elisa. Y a eso había que sumarle el desastre de “Felices para siempre”.

Aunque lo habían superado. ¿Les habían mostrado aquello? ¿Tal vez por eso eran las más comprometidas, también?

Una vez en el pozo de fuego, el teléfono de Marisol fue el primero en sonar. Instintivamente, Becca se tensó y agarró su mano con fuerza mientras leía el mensaje que decía que ellas eran las favoritas para el público. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Marisol, que la devolvía una mirada brillante. La abrazó, sin saber si estar contenta de continuar un día más en la Villa, y Marisol la apretó contra ella, suspirando con alivio. Se sentaron, sujetándose las manos. La respiración de Becca un poco más acelerada de lo que era normal.

Poco a poco, los teléfonos fueron sonando con mensajes tranquilizadores para las parejas, permitiéndoles sentarse en el banco.

Al final, sólo quedaban Bobby y Elisa en pie, mirándose con los ojos desorbitados. Sus teléfonos continuaban en un silencio aterrador, eran los únicos en pie y sabían lo que significaba. Lo sabían ellos y lo sabían todos. Lottie se echó a llorar ruidosamente.

\- No… -, murmuró Becca. _No es posible, no es posible, ¿cómo dejan que se vaya?_ Marisol la miró, arqueando una ceja, cuando la soltó la mano. Becca sabía que en ese momento ella tenía la frente arrugada mientras intentaba procesar lo que iba a venir a continuación. Sentía sus ojos arder, sin apartarlos de Bobby, que no sabía a dónde mirar.

Finalmente, les llegó el mensaje que confirmó sus sospechas. Bobby y Elisa habían sido los menos favoritos del público y debían abandonar la Villa inmediatamente.

-Mierda, Bobby-, Becca rompió el hechizo de silencio y, más fuerte que ella, un impulso hizo que se levantara del banco y corriera a abrazarlo, tan fuerte que el mismo Bobby dio un respingo de sorpresa antes de devolverla el abrazo. Él hundió la cabeza en su pelo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Es lo que hay. ¿Quieres ayudarme a empacar? -, estaba ignorando completamente a Elisa, que estaba sola mirando hacia la Villa.

Con un leve asentimiento, Becca lo acompañó abrazándole por la cintura hasta el vestidor de los chicos. _Se va. Y voy a ayudarle a irse._ En ese momento no podía importarle menos el resto de los isleños, estaba sintiendo un ardor tan fuerte en el pecho y tantos pinchazos en la garganta sólo para no llorar…

Casi no escuchó lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo. Algo de que ya había avisado a su pareja que lo suyo no iba a funcionar una vez abandonaran la Villa y el concurso. No paró de hablar mientras metía sus extravagantes y arrugadas camisas en la maleta. Becca se quedó mirándolas y una extraña idea se cruzó en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y tocó el micrófono que llevaba al cuello. La voz de Bobby sonaba cascada y cada vez sorbía más a menudo. _¿Está llorando?_

\- ¿Estás llorando? -, la preguntó Bobby. Becca se llevó una mano a la cara para encontrar los regueros de humedad que la cruzaban. Miró, incrédula, la palma de la mano llena de rímel. Ni se había dado cuenta.

-Sé que yo me porté fatal. Pero de verdad que no quiero que te marches-, consiguió decir. _¿Por qué dejamos que pasara esto?_ _¿Por qué mierdas no me elijo a mí?_

_Por los caballos._

_Joder, qué tonto suena._

_-_ Ni yo quiero irme. Pero era inevitable, llegados a este punto. Con esta pareja.

Becca intentó ignorar aquel dardo y hurgó en la maleta de Bobby hasta que encontró una camisa marrón con un horrible estampado y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Eso distrajo a Bobby, que la miró como si estuviera loca, estupefacto ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cuando llegue a Durham me preguntaré cómo llegó a mi maleta y tendré que ponerme en contacto contigo para saber cómo devolvértela.

Bobby se pasó una mano por los ojos para quitarse la humedad, pero dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ese truco es mío, ladrona. ¿Me abrazas?

Becca no vaciló, igual que no lo hizo en el pozo de fuego. Ambos se perdieron en el calor del otro y sus lágrimas se mezclaron. _Sólo cuatro días más y esta mierda se habrá acabado._

-Haz que esto haya merecido la pena -, la dijo al oído, apretándola más contra él. Aprovechó para cogerla de la mano, y Becca se la apretó. _Lo sabe._ Y fue un alivio.

Por fin dieron el abrazo por terminado y él le dio un beso en la frente, demorándose más de lo que era necesario. Cuando separó los labios de su piel, parecía que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para mirarse a los ojos y secarse las lágrimas. Él le colocó los mechones de pelo, acariciándolos como si también se estuviera despidiendo de sus rizos.

-Espera, tu maquillaje-, Bobby alzó una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas negras que cruzaban su piel-, es un desastre, no puedo hacer más. Vamos a enseñarle la cara al mundo. ¿Estás lista?

-No-. Pero no tardó en endurecer su corazón para no mostrar al resto de los isleños lo devastada que se sentía-. Pero hay que hacerlo. Vamos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron más o menos decentes, Becca agarró la maleta de Bobby y la arrastró hacia la puerta, donde todos los demás estaban esperando. Elisa también estaba lista e impaciente, y cuando Bobby se unió a ella, se despidió como la diosa de ébano que era.

Bobby, en cambio, dio un pequeño discurso y se limpió una pequeña lágrima cuando Lottie lo abrazó llorando. De Becca, delante de todos, se despidió solo con una mirada.

 _Cuatro días._ La silueta de Bobby se perdió en el coche y el mundo pareció oscurecerse cuando se alejó hacia algún hotel.

Con los ojos ya secos y la mandíbula apretada, siguió al resto de desconsolados isleños hasta el interior para prepararse para dormir, evitando a Noah, que había intentado bloquearla el camino.

Antes de ir a cambiarse, se desvió para recoger la camisa de Bobby. Casi todos los chicos que estaban en el vestidor protestaron, excepto Gary.

-Dejadla-, le oyó decir cuando salió, lo más rápido que pudo, con la camisa en la mano. La guardó cuidadosamente en su maleta.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, con una camisola para dormir, Lottie estaba aún en estado de shock y no apartaba la vista de la cama que habían compartido Elisa y Bobby. Becca se sentó junto a ella y la apretó la mano cuando Lottie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, desolada.

-Bobby se ha ido-, dijo la bruja, solamente. Becca la entendía, pero no podía mostrarse ante todos tan emocional como lo estaba siendo Lottie. Cogió aire y cuando notó que la bruja se relajaba, la dejó con Gary y ella se fue a la cama con Marisol. 

Cuando notó que todos se habían dormido y los ronquidos de Noah subieron el volumen, Becca se quitó el cemento del corazón y empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero en silencio, sacudiendo el edredón de vez en cuando, hasta que la venció el sueño, abrazándose a Marisol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> A partir de aquí, me está costando terminar la historia solo porque Bobby ya no está. Habréis adivinado que no hay final feliz y que probablemente ya no sea interesante seguir la historia, si es que lo fue en algún momento. Sois libres de abandonarla, pero yo voy a acabarla solo porque la empecé y me comprometí conmigo misma. A partir de aquí todo es un trámite para Becca , también para vosotros si seguís. Nos vemos en la final para darle su final a Becca.  
> O no.  
> Gracias, de nuevo, por seguir la historia hasta aquí.


	27. Chapter 27

**Día 27.**

_Joder, ¿qué puto ruido es ese?_ Se asomó de entre las sábanas para poder escuchar mejor y, con el ruido de fondo, vio a Lottie haciendo lo mismo que ella.

\- ¿Esos son llantos? -, la preguntó. Lottie, entonces, se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos y las ojeras de Becca-. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Becca intentó esbozar una sonrisa para contestarla evasivamente sobre una noche dura. Al fin y al cabo, una parte importante de la Villa los había abandonado solo hacía unas horas. Tenía las tripas revueltas por tanta emoción, pero también tenía hambre. Escuchó más atentamente el ruido que provenía del salón.

\- ¿No parecen bebés? -, Lottie asintió, y se marchó corriendo para ver de dónde venía el ruido.

Becca se quedó un poco más en la cama, suspiró pesadamente, como acostumbraba, cogiendo fuerzas para continuar el día y tratando de olvidarse de su malestar. Era raro despertarse y no escuchar a Bobby, saber que él ya no iba a estar más por allí. Soltando el aire pesadamente despertó a Marisol -. Reina, hay bebés.

Marisol gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, sin prisas por salir de la cama. Becca salió del dormitorio justo detrás de Ibrahim y Noah para encontrarse con Lottie y Gary y una muñeca pálida en sus brazos. En el vestíbulo había siete cunas con seis bebés con distintos tonos de piel.

\- ¡Son bebés!

-No, Noah, no son bebés, son muñecas, nada más -, le contestó Ibrahim.

-Yo me preocuparía si fueran bebés de verdad. Tú imagínate que se te resbala y… -, no pudo continuar, porque todos estaba mirándola, asustados.

\- ¡Becca!

Se encogió de hombros y recogió su muñeca de la cuna donde había un cartel con los nombres de ella y Marisol. Tenía la piel clara y los ojos verdes, pero estaba calva. _Podría haber tenido mi pelo. ¿Por qué no viene Marisol?_ Acunó a su muñeca hasta que dejó de llorar, tal como estaba haciéndolo Noah. No tenía mucha experiencia con niños, aunque algunas de sus amigas ya tenían hijos, y nunca había intentado, si quiera, coger a uno tan pequeño.

Todos las pusieron nombres y algunos estaban más ilusionados que otros. Lucas, Hope, Jo y Marisol eran muy reluctantes en cuanto a cuidar muñecas. Y bebés de verdad, ya de paso. _Parece que he tenido suerte con Marisol_ , pensó sarcásticamente. Se acordaba muy bien de cómo la miró cuando no coincidieron en la respuesta en el reto de Felices para Siempre sobre los niños.

\- ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu muñeca, Becca? -, la preguntó Lottie, que, para sorpresa de todos, estaba muy ilusionada con la suya, a la que había llamado Larry. _Buen shipeo, Lottie._ Becca se quedó pensando un poco y luego miró a Marisol.

-Por el amor de dios, es solo una muñeca.

-Está bien, será lo que yo diga: pues se va a llamar…-, se paró a pensar, frunciendo el ceño- Rhea-, sonrió cálidamente. Había vencido la tentación de llamar a la muñeca con algún _shipeo-_. Rhea. Si alguna vez tengo una niña, lucharé con uñas y dientes para que se llame así.

Lottie se dio cuenta de una cesta llena de ropa que había al lado de cada cuna. Becca eligió un vestidito lleno de volantes y una diadema del con un lazo enorme. No quedaba mal a la muñeca, aunque los ojos verdes de cristal se apagaban un poco. Becca no estaba conforme con lo que ella misma había elegido.

Marisol resopló, repitiendo que solo eran una muñeca y un vestido ridículo.

_Me va a dar el día. Joder, ¿tanto asco le dan los niños? ¿O el hecho de jugar a las muñecas?_

Como si los productores le hubieran leído el pensamiento, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Hope. Era un reto y la pareja que mejor lo hiciera se llevaba el premio, no especificaba cual.

-Vas a tener que tomártelo un poco más en serio, Marisol, si queremos ganar este.

Ella no la hizo mucho caso y se marchó directamente al vestidor. Becca la siguió con la muñeca en brazos. _Pues, aunque no tenga ni idea, yo sí voy a jugar._

A regañadientes, Marisol accedió a cuidar del bebé de plástico mientras Becca se duchaba. La acompañó hasta el baño con la muñeca, para no quedarse sola con ella y estuvo de cháchara durante el rato, corto, que Becca estuvo bajo el agua, agriándole el único momento en el que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. _Paciencia, ten paciencia._

-Ese es el bikini de ayer-, señaló Marisol cuando la vio salir de la ducha.

-Sí. No voy a usarlo hoy, solo me lo he puesto para ducharme. Voy al vestidor, ¿vienes?

-Voy a desayunar, sujeta a la muñeca.

Becca dejó la toalla en la cesta de la ropa y sujetó a la muñeca lo mejor que supo. Estaba resignada a ser quien estuviera con la muñeca la mayor parte de día. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, si simplemente jugar o hacer un papel completo. _Como casi todo lo que he hecho desde que vine aquí, no será tan difícil._

En el vestidor estaban el resto de las chicas excepto Marisol, que efectivamente se había marchado lejos de las muñecas. Había un aire extraño, pero Becca supuso que era por el silencio que llenaba la habitación. No duró demasiado, Lottie estaba impaciente y pidió explicaciones sobre la quietud que estaba envolviendo a las chicas. Jo fue la primera en hablar, expresando su miedo a hacer de madre. Hope siguió su ejemplo.

-Pero ¿habéis visto a Noah? Será un padrazo y quiere mil hijos y yo sé, de verdad sé, que no quiero tenerlos. Esto es un problema, porque él los querrá y discutiremos y… y…

No pudo seguir, atenazada por la angustia causada por toda la situación. Becca trató de calmarla.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Hope. Love Island no es un sitio para discutir estas cosas. Marisol tampoco quiere niños. Al menos, por ahora, y no veo ningún problema. Todavía, porque es pronto, acabamos de empezar una relación dentro de una burbuja.

\- ¿Burbuja?

Lottie enseguida se dio cuenta de a dónde quería llegar Becca.

-Creo que se refiere a que aquí dentro no tenemos nada más que hacer que buscar y estar con nuestras parejas, que no es el mundo real con problemas reales.

-Eso es-, incidió Becca-. Ya lo hablaréis fuera y los solucionaréis. No te preocupes ahora.

Hope no dijo nada más, solo miró a su alrededor, seguramente pensando en lo que Becca y Lottie la estaban diciendo. Hannah se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras Chelsea entraba en bañador y empapada, el peinado que Becca le había hecho la noche anterior estaba destrozado, y estaba más excitada de lo normal.

\- ¿Dónde está tu muñeca?

Chelsea se fue por donde había venido con la prisa de un huracán. Las chicas rieron cuando volvió con su muñeca empapada de agua.

-Joder, Chelsea- Becca se tapó la cara con las manos para esconder la risa-. Aunque me da que a Lucas no le va a importar demasiado.

-Arruiné a Bubbly-. Chelsea cogía a su muñeca y estaba mirándola con tristeza, luego la dio un abrazo y juró que iba a cuidarla mucho mejor a partir de ese momento. Las chicas rieron ante el panorama y salieron juntas hacia la cocina para buscar su propio desayuno.

Marisol desapareció en cuanto vio llegar a Becca con la muñeca, que empezó a llorar con un ruido robótico que iba a hacer que la estallaran los tímpanos.

-Rhea tiene hambre-, canturreó Lottie. Rahim estaba sentado en un taburete, jugando con su propia muñeca, que reía. Becca hizo caso a Lottie y buscó la botella de plástico que venía con la muñeca para que _comiera_.

\- ¡Qué ruido más horrible! -, se quejó Becca. Lottie y Rahim se encogieron de hombros. Cuando la muñeca terminó, Becca volvió a sus asuntos, sin soltarla, y empezó a prepararse un bol de cereales chocolateados.

\- ¿Tú comiendo algo con chocolate? -, Marisol había decidido acercarse. Debía de haberse pensado mejor lo del reto. Becca la dio un besito en los labios, pero no la ofreció coger a la muñeca.

-A veces como chocolate, no es tan raro-, Becca se llevó una cucharada colmada a la boca, con cuidado de no salpicar a la muñeca. Cuando terminó, le pidió a Marisol, casi la rogó, que sostuviera a Rhea mientras ella limpiaba el bol en el fregadero.

Para su sorpresa, Marisol no puso pegas para coger la muñeca. Incluso cuando decidieron dar un paseo por la Villa, no intentó deshacerse de ella y que Becca se encargara. Se sentaron al borde de la piscina donde Hannah estaba sentada, sosteniendo a Brenden, la muñeca de Hope, pero ni a ella ni a Noah se los veía cerca.

\- ¡Pee-ka-boo!

Becca y Marisol casi saltaron de su sitio cuando Noah salió del agua de repente, listo para hacer reír a Brenden, pero tuvo el efecto contrario: por algún motivo y algún chip extraño, la muñeca supo identificar el juego de Noah como un susto y se echó a llorar.

-No se suponía que fuera a llorar. Supongo el que el pikabú extremo no fue buena idea-, se quejó. Después se apoyó en el borde para salir de la piscina y sentarse con las chicas.

-Nos hemos asustado hasta nosotras, Noah.

-Ahhhh-, Marisol casi lanzó a Rhea contra Becca, asqueada-. Creo que esta muñeca se me ha meado en el brazo. Espero que solo sea agua.

\- ¡Por dios, Marisol! ¿Cómo va a ser agua? Estas muñecas se rellenan con pis que algunas personas donan.

Hannah y Marisol la miraron asustadas. Becca empezó a reírse de su propia salvajada y luego pidió ayuda para cambiarle el pañal. La muñeca no paraba de llorar, protestando, mientras goteaba lo que, efectivamente, era agua.

-Es el agua de la botella con la que la he dado su desayuno-, Becca le guiñó el ojo a Marisol-. Y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de cambiar un pañal.

Noah cogió un pañal de su bolsa y se lo pasó. Después acomodó a Brenden para poder enseñar a Becca cómo se colocaba un pañal a un bebé, enumerando los pasos, pero dejándola hacerlos.

-En la clínica viene un perrito inválido y su dueño le pone pañales. No es tan diferente. El perro se mueve más que la muñeca, claro-, contó Becca. Hannah dejó escapar un ruidito que estaba entre triste y enternecido.

\- ¡Qué asco! -, fue todo lo que dijo Marisol.

-Pues menos mal que no puedes olerlo. De verdad, no sé qué come ese perro-, se rio Becca, recordando al animalito. A partir de ese momento, tuvo que recordarla a Hannah que ella era veterinaria pero que también ayudaba activa y gratuitamente en uno de los refugios de Durham.

Becca intentaba, siempre y cada vez que hablaba del refugio, de no dar pistas sobre lo mal que estaban. No estaba segura de que le conviniera que todo el mundo supiera la situación desesperada en la que estaban allí, aunque eso llevara a perder las donaciones que se hubieran podido ganar con la publicidad. No sabía si estaba haciendo mal, pero ya había sido un movimiento arriesgado haber insinuado a Bobby el motivo por el que ella estaba allí: no sabía qué se había captado, qué se había emitido y cómo se había editado.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Hannah anunció que iba a ir a buscar a Henrik para evitar que llamara a su muñeca por un nombre ridículo. Marisol fue con ella con la excusa de que tenía que llenar las botellas de agua, dejando a Becca y a Noah solos, con sus muñecas.

Noah aprovechó que había dejado a Brenden tumbado sobre una toalla para sentarse más cerca de Becca y, tentativamente, acercar su mano a la de ella. Quiso tocarle los dedos, pero Becca se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y apartó la mano para recoger a su propia muñeca. Noah se limitó a suspirar y levantarse para buscar a Hope, dejando a Becca sola, con los pies metidos en el agua y acunando a Rhea, mirando fijamente el brillo del sol en el agua.

Al margen del llanto metálico de las muñecas, sentía la Villa vacía y silenciosa. ¿Sería ella la única que notaba que faltaba algo, alguien? El eco de un móvil consiguió que apartara su atención de la superficie de la piscina para acercarse a donde estaban Lottie y Gary, Lottie con cara de haberse despertado de una siesta.

-Los chicos nos vamos a la playa-, sonrió Gary. Lucas celebró la noticia con demasiada efusividad, así como Marisol cuando recibió su propio mensaje que la invitaba a ir con ellos, miró brevemente a Becca, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco Becca hizo ningún comentario, no merecía la pena.

-Pasadlo bien-, desearon las chicas mientras recogían a las muñecas de brazos de sus parejas. Hope cogió a Brenden como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Becca sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para dar un beso a Marisol antes de que se marchara; después, se metió en la Villa.

La verdad era que necesitaba ese respiro del calor y los llantos de las demás muñecas. Becca se aisló en el salón y se recostó en uno de los divanes, con Rhea sostenida por sus rodillas. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a jugar con la muñeca y, al parecer, estaba bien porque no emitía ni un ruido de queja.

\- ¡Estás aquí! -, exclamó Lottie, que sostenía en brazos a Larry. Hope la seguía, pero no llevaba a Brenden consigo. Se la veía retraída, como cuando estaban en Casa Amor-. Oh, mira cómo sostienes a Rhea. ¿Una visión de futuro?

Becca rio suavemente. Lottie tenía gracia, pero no estaba siendo original. Eso ya se lo había dicho Chelsea por la mañana, antes ir a la ducha.

-Aquí se está tranquilo, no se oye tanto a las muñecas y a sus madres-, se limitó a decir.

Hope estaba inquieta cuando se sentó a los pies de Becca. Lottie se sentó en el reposabrazos donde Becca tenía apoyada la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con Larry para que no llorara. En cambio, la muñeca hizo un ruido extraño que pretendía imitar una risa.

-Mi gato ríe mejor que estas muñecas-, se limitó a decir-. Por suerte, los bebés de verdad no dan tanta grima-. Hope dio un respingo al escuchar la afirmación.

-Yo ni si quiera puedo con las muñecas, y eso que estoy acostumbrada a los juguetes. Creo que tengo pánico a los bebés.

-Te entiendo. Yo también era así.

-Pero en Felices para Siempre dijiste que querías hijos-, Lottie se volvió a mirarla con gesto interrogante.

-Pero es porque no me niego a tenerlos, algún día. Si me lo hubieran preguntado hace un año hubiera sido tan drástica como Hope, aunque miedo a los niños no tenía, ni tampoco los odiaba. No entraban en mis planes-, explicó Becca-. No quiero decir, Hope, que esto vaya a pasarte a ti. Hay gente que quiere hijos, gente que no y gente que cambia de opinión.

-Así que tú cambiaste de opinión-, Lottie se moría por saber. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando deducir cómo había pasado eso. La pellizcó en el hombro-. Cuéntanos.

Becca se limitó a encogerse de hombros y miró a ambas chicas. Hope estaba especialmente interesada.

-Si os lo cuento, pensaréis que estoy loca-, se sonrojó. Sin embargo, las chicas insistieron en saber y ella, por algún motivo, tenía ganas de contarlo-. Conocí a un chico -, ellas silbaron, la mirada de Lottie la estaba taladrando. Becca se apresuró a sacarle la idea que probablemente se estaba formando en su cabeza-. Fue hace poco más de un año. No hubo amor en ningún momento, solo sexo. Pero no sé qué me dio que un día yo me empecé a imaginar embarazada de él y, lo que es peor, que me gustaba la idea.

-Estás loca-, Hope estaba horrorizada mientras que Lottie estaba divertida.

-Es solo que a veces conoces a gente que te cambia los esquemas, para bien.

\- ¿Y le dijiste algo? -, preguntó Lottie. Ahora era Becca la horrorizada.

-Estoy loca, pero no tanto-, se quejó. Sin embargo, Lottie la sonreía cálidamente.

-Al fin sabemos algo de ti. De ti de verdad.

Becca no le dio importancia a aquel apunte. Tal vez había hablado de más. Tendría que limitarse a las anécdotas aleatorias de las que a veces se acordaba.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que se empezó a oír ruido en la entrada de la Villa: los chicos y Marisol habían vuelto. El bullicio atrajo al resto de las chicas, con sus muñecas en brazos, para saber qué tal les había ido a los chicos en la playa. Algunos _bebés_ no dejaban de llorar, pero el que comenzó a preocupar a todos fue Sriracha, el de Jo y Rahim, que dejaba salir un ruido extraño, como cuando un disco se rallaba.

-Lo dejé al sol para poder hacer unos largos en la piscina-, se excusó. Rahim la lanzó una mirada extraña pero luego la tranquilizó, alegando que era solo una muñeca. Los isleños tuvieron el tino de no reírse de la situación, evitando así que Jo se sintiera un poco menos incómoda, aunque era evidente que Rahim no estaba del todo conforme con aquel descalabro en el reto del bebé, como lo estaban llamando los chicos.

Hope recibió un mensaje que hizo que suspirara de alegría, era inequívoco: ahora eran las chicas las que iban a descansar a la playa. Lucas no se cortó cuando se quejó de que aquello era injusto, ganándose las miradas reprobadoras de Hope y Jo, que estaban deseando librarse de tener que vigilar a las muñecas.

Para ser sinceros, Becca también estaba un poco harta de la suya y agradeció pasar más rato sin Marisol. No era la mejor persona, ni era la más honesta, pero no intentó engañarse a sí misma ni un minuto. No esperó a que ella se volviera para entregarla a Rhea.

-Voy a mojarme el culo-, dio un breve beso a Marisol, que hizo un esfuerzo para no apartar la cara cuando escuchó la aquella ordinariez.

Bien. Que me coja un poco de asco. Así dolerá menos.

Con una sonrisa, se despidió de los chicos y siguió a las muchachas, casi corriendo, ansiosa por probar el agua del mar. No se había levantado con la idea de sumergirse en el agua clorada de la piscina ni, mucho menos, en agua salada, pero para una vez que creía que iban a disfrutar de la playa sin drama, estaba dispuesta a mojarse el pelo. Ya se arreglaría los rizos mañana.

Los del programa no las llevaron a la misma playa que la otra vez, cuando Shannon, Elisa y Jo se enzarzaron en su pelea, aunque el viaje duró más o menos lo mismo. Esta vez era una playa más escondida, con menos gente y sin piedras. Las personas que ya estaban allí las miraban, impresionadas por las cámaras que las seguían.

Cuando llegaron a donde habían tirado unas toallas, donde claramente habían estado recostados los chicos, se fijaron en un castillo de arena semiderruido. Gary se había estado quejando de que Henrik se lo había destrozado. Becca dio una patada al montón de arena para terminar el trabajo y después siguió a Lottie y a Jo hasta las olas.

El agua estaba helada y se le puso la piel de gallina, pero jugó con Lottie y con Jo hasta que se acostumbró a la temperatura. Cuando más a gusto estaba, las dos chicas abandonaron el agua y se tumbaron a secarse al sol con las demás. Becca decidió que esta vez no iba a seguirlas, pero vadeó hasta la orilla y se sentó allá donde las olas besaban la arena.

Escuchaba a las chicas hablar sobre el reto y la final. Supuso que era normal, solo quedaban tres días y se palpaba la excitación y el miedo a partes iguales porque había demasiadas parejas todavía.

-Ey, Becca, acércate-, la llamó Lottie.

Becca se levantó para ir con ellas, colocándose el sujetador del bikini para darlo un poco de sí y que la molestara menos.

-Estoy deseando irme a casa y sacar a pasear al perro. Estoy engordando aquí, todo el día sin hacer nada -, se quejó al dejarse caer sobre una toalla para dejarse seca por el sol.

-No dirás que no tienes con qué hacer ejercicio en la Villa.

-Vamos, Jo. Yo no hago ejercicio. Yo paseo al perro y monto a caballo. Dos cosas que no puedo hacer en la Villa. Y me aburro mucho, así que como. Como mucho, tengo hambre todo el día.

-No me extraña que te comieras ese pastel entero-, bromeó Jo-. Sí, lo vi. Fue muy divertido. Fue raro ver a Rahim comer.

-Sí, cuidaba su dieta hasta ese momento-, Becca recordó aquel día, que ya le parecía tan lejano. En el que estaba a punto de tirar por la borda lo que había venido a hacer a Love Island. Deseó poder volver atrás, más lejos aún en el tiempo, y no haber elegido a Bobby, no haber mirado a Bobby, no haber reído sus chistes de mierda: todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Arrugó la frente: _¿de verdad hubiera sido más fácil?_

El chasquido de los dedos de Lottie evitó que siguiera pensando en las posibilidades que no se dieron.

-Vamos, Becca, cuéntanos, ¿cómo crees que os irá a Marisol y a ti? -, inquirió Hope, particularmente interesada. Becca no tenía claro si se refería al reto o al programa.

-No lo sé. De momento seguimos aquí, vamos a ver qué pasa-, su respuesta evasiva no convenció a ninguna de las chicas, que intentaron sonsacarla más. Ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dejando que las protestas de las chicas le resbalaran. No tenía intención de decir nada que pusiera en evidencia lo que quería hacer. No: lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Era buena estrategia? Qué más daba.

Dejó de escuchar a las muchachas, cerró los ojos y dejó que su bikini se secara al sol hasta que las avisaron de que era hora de volver a la Villa. Fue un alivio para Becca, la cháchara sobre llegar a la final la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no se había atrevido a separarse de las chicas para no tener que escucharlas.

La vuelta a la Villa fue decepcionante: aunque fue divertido encontrar a los chicos intentando hacer yoga, idea de Henrik, Becca se encontró con una Marisol contrariada e intentando colocar una pierna rota a Rhea. Becca se obligó a reírse de la situación, para aligerar toda la culpa que pudiera sentir Marisol por el accidente, aunque sospechaba que no sería mucha. Tampoco iban a ganar ese reto.

Se decidió a intentar arreglar el desastre y colocar la pierna a la muñeca mientras Marisol se ponía al día con las demás chicas. No pudo evitar imaginarse que eran ella y Bobby los que estaban jugando con muñecas y que ella estaría colocando, también, la pierna de Rhea, pero porque Bobby era torpe, no porque odiara a la muñeca. Lo veía tan claro como si lo hubiera vivido. Era una de las cosas que tenían en común: a los dos les gustaba jugar, se lo hubieran pasado bien juntos. Pestañeó porque empezaba a ver borroso.

_Ya, para. Te has quedado sin él. Olvídalo. No lo elegiste. Se fue._

Al final consiguió arreglar la pierna, pero se había quedado un poco floja. Suspiró muy profundo, echando con su aliento toda la frustración que se había apoderado de su mente, no dejando que volviera. Solo quedaban tres días, tenía que conseguir llegar a la final, tenía que valer la pena.

Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse en el horizonte, un mensaje de móvil les permitió volver a dejar las muñecas en las cunas y les daban una hora para prepararse y conocer qué pareja eran los mejores cuidadores. Noah, Rahim y Becca se miraron, conscientes de que no iban a ser las suyas. Los tres se encogieron de hombros casi a la vez y se separaron para cambiarse de ropa.

Nadie se esmeró en su apariencia para esperar y leer quiénes habían superado la prueba. En realidad, no había pasado la hora entera cuando todos se reunieron en el salón. Noah estaba seguro de que los ganadores iban a ser Gary y Lottie. Ciertamente, había sido una sorpresa que Lottie se tomara en serio la falsa maternidad, y tampoco Gary no había sido mal padre de muñecas.

Efectivamente, ellos dos ganaron la competición según el mensaje que llegó al teléfono de Noah y habían ganado una noche en el Hideaway. Ellos lo celebraron con humildad, pero el brillo en los ojos de Lottie delataban las ganas que tenía de estar a solas con Gary. No era que no se les escuchara desde que volvieron a reunirse, pero ahora sí tendrían la oportunidad de estar realmente a solas.

Becca sonrió por ellos, pero estaba aliviada por no haber ganado ese reto. Aun así, apretó la mano la mano de Marisol y la lanzó una mirada significativa. Marisol murmuró un “lo siento” y Becca se mostró comprensiva para tranquilizarla. Se tragó el suspiro que quería soltar y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el móvil de Noah volvió a sonar.

-Isleños-, empezó a leer-. Hoy se os ha grabado en directo durante la mayor parte del día y hemos preguntado a nuestros espectadores quiénes creían que lo habían hecho mejor.

Noah fue interrumpido por los murmullos de los isleños y aprovechó para lanzar una mirada plagada de preocupación a Hope. Siguió leyendo:

-Los mejor valorados han sido Gary y Lottie, seguidos de Henrik y Hannah. Enhorabuena a los cuatro-. Noah dejó de leer, un poco más tranquilo. Pero eso duró poco. Becca no fue la única que saltó cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. Lo miró nervioso y leyó a los isleños.

-Los peor valorados, por haber estropeado sus muñecas y no haberse esforzado con ellas son las parejas formadas por Chelsea y Lucas y Jo e Ibrahim.

\- ¡Pero Marisol ha roto la suya también! -, protestó Jo, enfurecida ante el hecho de haber sido valorada como una de las peores cuidadoras.

Becca no sabía dónde meterse. A Jo no le faltaba razón, pero no tenían la culpa de que el público los considerase peores que a ellas. Al fin y al cabo, Becca había conseguido arreglar a Rhea y la había cuidado muy bien, a pesar de ser una inexperta. Algo parecido había ocurrido con Hope y Noah, aunque su muñeca no había sido dañada, Hope la había ignorado como si no existiera, incluso cuando los chicos se habían ido a la playa.

De nuevo, el móvil de Noah sonó.

-Isleños, ahora debéis decidir de las dos parejas peor valoradas quiénes se marcharán de la Isla del Amor esta noche. Habladlo con vuestras parejas y elegid sabiamente.

-Su puta madre-, soltó Becca, con disgusto, cuando Noah terminó de leer. Miró a Chelsea y a Lucas antes de apartar a Marisol para debatir y elegir quiénes iban a votar para menguar el número de parejas de la Villa. Jo seguía protestando, pero nadie podía hacer nada en ese momento, tenían que meditar quién se iba a quedar en la Villa.

Se alejaron de las dos parejas en peligro, que se quedaron en la hoguera para esperar el veredicto de sus compañeros. Marisol y Becca se sentaron en la cocina, alejadas del resto que también se habían aislado en diferentes puntos de la Villa.

\- ¿Y bien? -, fue Marisol quien preguntó.

-Creo que deben irse Jo y Rahim-, la contestó ella, sin vacilar-. Pueden sobrevivir fuera.

Marisol no estaba de acuerdo. Ella prefería que se marcharan Chelsea y Lucas, que no merecían quedarse en la Villa porque ni si quiera eran una pareja de verdad. Marisol casi escupía cuando nombraba a Lucas y Becca comprendió que no era que, de repente, a Marisol le importara más el romanticismo que el pragmatismo. Porque estaba claro que Jo y Rahim eran competencia, no así Lucas y Chelsea. Marisol no quería a Lucas cerca de Becca.

Vieron que Noah y Hope ya volvían al pozo de fuego y ellas ni si quiera habían enviado el mensaje con los nombres de la pareja que creían que debía marcharse. Y ninguna estaba dando su brazo a torcer. Becca no quería competición de verdad, y Marisol no podía quitarse la imagen de Lucas y Becca bailando. Quien sabía si no estaba imaginándose algo peor.

Marisol también se dio cuenta de que el resto de las parejas ya estaban reuniéndose de nuevo. Becca observó, en silencio, cómo ella tecleaba los nombres de Chelsea y Lucas y luego enviaba el mensaje. Cuando lo envió, Becca la mandó irse, sola, que ella ya volvería a la hoguera en un minuto o dos.

No tengo fuerzas para discutir. No, mentira.

Sí que tenía fuerzas para discutir, pero dudaba de que pudiera evitar soltar por su boca mil juramentos y algo que la pusiera en un aprieto. Tardó solo unos segundos en sacudirse el enfado por no haber conseguido convencer a Marisol y pudo alcanzarla antes de llegar al pozo de fuego. Los isleños las miraron molestos, por haber tardado.

Todos estaban nerviosos, Chelsea movía las manos con demasiada energía mientras Jo paseaba de un lado a otro, furiosa y asustada a partes iguales, Rahim trataba de pararla, sin mucho éxito. El texto que informó de los nombres de la pareja que sería abandonada llegó, de nuevo, a Noah.

-Chelsea y Lucas.

Pese a que podría molestar a Marisol, Becca abrazó a Lucas para despedirse de él. Como no llevaba tacones en ese momento pues, como ninguno, no esperaba que fuera a ser una noche importante, apenas le llegaba al hombro.

-Volveremos a bailar juntos, ¿sí? -, le susurró, poniéndose de puntillas, aunque tampoco llegaba a su oreja. Él era muy alto y ella muy pequeña. Discretamente, él la cogió de la cintura y se inclinó para contestarla.

-Cuando quieras.

Becca lo besó en la mejilla y esperó con el resto de los isleños en la entrada de la Villa para decir adiós a la pareja. Cuando Lucas dejó que Chelsea entrara primero en el coche que los llevaría a su hotel, se volvió para lanza un guiño pícaro a Becca. Por desgracia, Marisol lo había visto y la dio un codazo antes de meterse en la Villa sin dirigirla la palabra.

Supongo que esto me lo merezco.

Cuando se iba a la cama, vio a Gary y a Lottie entrando en el Hideaway y ella estaba muerta de envidia. Esos dos ya habían estado ahí dos veces y ella no había conocido esa habitación. _Bueno, la vez que pude entrar no quise. Y no hubiera querido hoy, tampoco._

Por supuesto, cayó exhausta en la cama y se durmió enseguida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y háblale de este amor  
>  Que me guardé_
> 
> _Cuéntale que hoy_ lo _imaginé_  
>  _Dile que por amar erré_  
>  _Cuéntale que es su olor mi sed_
> 
>  _Nana._ Mónica Naranjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! No hay charla de pájaros.  
> Espero tener esta semana el final de esta historia. Me está costando porque el día 29 es tan árido que estoy luchando contra él. También luché mucho contra este día. El final del juego es tan aburrido...  
> Espero que eso no lo sea tanto.  
> Gracias por leer.

**Día 28.**

El ambiente del dormitorio seguía siendo extraño. Ahora aún más sin la risa alegre de Chelsea y que Gary y Lottie volvieran del Escondite, ambos muy complacidos, no lo mejoró, no para Becca. Cada vez eran menos y eso la empezó a agobiar. Todos estaban despiertos y charlando, pero a ella no le interesaba lo que estaban hablando. Cada vez tenía menos interés en lo que tenían que decir.

Estuvo segura de oír a alguien gimotear cuando el teléfono de Marisol sonó y después fue Becca quien se quejó, porque estaba realmente harta de estar allí y que la única comunicación que tenía con el exterior era la persona que les ordenaba hacer cosas y que les interrumpía cuando menos lo necesitaban.

Por suerte, ese mensaje, que al principio había asustado a todo el mundo, les estaba animando a vestirse y prepararse para poder hablar con alguien que les echaba de menos en el exterior. Como siempre, fueron los chicos los que primero ocuparon el baño para asearse y después los siguieron las chicas. Becca fue la en entrar para usar la ducha, algo a lo que todos se han estado acostumbrado también y, además, tuvo la suerte de que todo el mundo había salido del exterior del edificio, no quedaba nadie por allí.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, lloró. No un llanto acompañado de sollozos e hipidos, sino silencioso. Simplemente, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y Becca no tuvo fuerzas de contenerlas, solo las dejó salir hasta que se le secaron los ojos, en tanto en cuento eso fuera posible bajo el agua de la ducha. Tal vez era que hoy se había despertado especialmente sensible y no entendía por qué. Tal vez era que no había soñado nada o que empezaba a tener miedo por estar tan cerca de la final, aunque todavía quedara tiempo para ser expulsada. Tal vez porque ese día todos los isleños iban a poder hablar con sus familiares y amigos y eso era algo bueno, lo mejor que la había pasado en la Villa desde…

Ni lo sabía. Tal vez cuando Bobby la _salvó_ cuando Rahim cortó con ella. Tal vez cuando todavía creía que podía con todo. No lo sabía.

Aprovechó para disfrutar del agua caliente durante unos minutos más echándose un poco más de acondicionador. _Nunca pensé que agradecería tanto tener tanto pelo._ Finalmente, se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, luchando contra la humedad no deseada, y se secó con la toalla. En el vestidor se quitó el bikini húmedo para ponerse un vestido y se secó el pelo para poder ir a la cabaña de playa para hablar con su hermano. Tal vez Devan también estaba allí. ¿Jos? ¿La habría visto Jos en la televisión y habría decidido que era hora de volver a hablar con ella? ¿La despreciaría por lo que estaba haciendo? Tal vez la despreciara, estaba haciendo una putada a alguien que no lo merecía, pero al menos entendería por qué lo hacía.

_Lo necesito más que nunca. Él me entendía, me haría sentir mejor. No, me odiaría. Soy una persona horrible._

_Ánimo, Becca. Ya queda menos. Reza para no parecer el fantasma que debes parecer ahora mismo._

Tal vez se le haya escapado las lágrimas porque se sintió aliviada de que Bobby ya no estaba allí Becca ya no tenía que verlo todos los días ni anhelarlo de ninguna manera y, claro, no tendría que ver directamente y sin filtros el daño que iba a causar. Lo echaba de menos, por supuesto, mucho, _muchísimo,_ pero sabía que sin su presencia sería más fácil superarlo, a él y al _reality_ . Sólo ha sido un par de días, pero cada día le dolía un poco menos. _A él debería pasarle lo mismo, el tiempo lo cura todo, dicen. El tiempo y la distancia._ Incluso su aroma ya había desaparecido de la Villa. Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse al día que tenía por delante, al fin y al cabo, iba a saber algo del mundo real.

Se puso crema antiojeras y trazó una fina línea de kohl en los ojos. También se echó una crema hidratante con color en la cara, para disimular la palidez que tenía. No entendía por qué hoy tenía peor aspecto que el día anterior si había dormido mejor.

Ella entraría en la cabaña justo después de Gary, lo esperó sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba su móvil, sin ver nada: le dejaban hacer fotos con él, pero ella nunca había hecho ninguna, excepto el _selfie_ el primer día, y lo había borrado. Estaba tardando. Se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué le diría su hermano? Seguramente la contaría lo que la gente estaba diciendo de ella y si lo estaba haciendo bien. Cómo se las apañaría para poder hacerlo sin que fuera evidente, no lo sabía. Tal vez ni si quiera pudiera, seguro que había algún tipo de normas.

Por fin, Gary salió de la cabaña con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Todo bien, entonces? -, le preguntó Becca, también sonriendo. A pesar de su arrebato en la ducha, realmente era un día feliz para todos: llevaban 28 días encerrados sin ver a la gente que realmente querían a su lado, esto es, familiares y amigos. Ella no estaba muy animada, pero pronto se le pasaría cuando hablara con quien estuviera al otro lado.

-Fantástico. Prepárate, puede que tengas alguna sorpresa. Hoy es un día genial.

-Sí, lo es. Voy a hablar con mi gente-, convino ella mientras abría la puerta para entrar. Se imaginaba cuál sería la sorpresa y, mientras que para Gary había sido grata, no creía que ella se sintiera igual, iba a ser incómodo y no sabía cómo iba a poder disimular. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y entró en la Cabaña.

Dentro no había nadie, solo una técnica que estaba toqueteando la televisión. Normalmente, el técnico solo aparecía cuando la pantalla parpadeaba o no se encendía. La mujer se volvió hacia ella y la pidió el teléfono, enganchándolo con un cable a algún punto detrás de la televisión.

Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa cuando su móvil sonó y vibró a la vez, con el sonido estridente al que se había acostumbrado. No reconoció el número de teléfono, pero el mensaje era el de su hermano, Reuben. Se emocionó cuando se presentó y empezaron a hablar a través de mensajes, que se reflejaban en la pantalla de la televisión.

La verdad es que no fue una gran conversación ni se hizo mención alguna al premio de cincuenta mil libras, pues era evidente que la charla no era privada, como nada en Love Island, pero al menos supieron el uno del otro y Becca se tranquilizó. Tampoco preguntó por el refugio ni si había sabido algo de Jos, pero su hermano la tranquilizó hablándole del ambiente que se respiraba en Durham y de que todos sus conocidos y mucha más gente estaban con ella.

“Incluso el pub de Joe se ha convertido en un templo para verte. Cada vez se ha ido llenando de más gente”.

Becca sonrió ante esto e iba a contestar cuando en la pantalla de la televisión apareció un mensaje para avisarla de que debía terminar. Mandó besos y recuerdos a todo el mundo y aseguró a su hermano que iba a hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. No hubo respuesta, habían cortado la comunicación y la pantalla se quedó en un color azul.

Iba a levantarse cuando el móvil volvió a sonar y, como la había advertido Gary, tenía una sorpresa: los padres de Marisol iban a hablar con ella y, siendo sincera, aquello ya no le importó tanto hacerlo porque no tenía que mirarlos a la cara. Mentir a la cara era duro para ella, que sabía que no siempre podía disimular lo que la carcomía por dentro, pero a través de mensajes era otra cosa: aunque todo se reflejara en la televisión frente a ella, Becca no tenía por qué levantar la mirada y separarla del móvil.

 _Parece que han pensado en mí_. Sonrió con socarronería ante el pensamiento idiota, porque, obviamente, eso no era así. Pero se sintió muy aliviada.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que, aunque solo eran mensajes y no se podía conocer a la gente por ellos, los padres de Marisol (su madre, más bien, que había aclarado que era ella la que escribía) parecían buenas personas y ella tendría que mentirles sobre las intenciones hacia su hija cuando la preguntaron directamente. Pero ¿qué podía decirles? Intentó ser vaga y escribió y borró la respuesta un par de veces, para su frustración.

Escribe lo que sea y ya. Van a empezar a sospechar de algo, idiota, date prisa.

Solo podía mentir. A estas alturas debería salirle natural, pero no era así, aún tenía que pensar y aún dudaba en hacerlo, a veces. Nunca le había gustado mentir y lo había evitado. Obviamente, ella había mentido, como lo hacía todo el mundo, en la Villa y en su vida. Y sabía que mentía mal, pero eso no importaba cuando estaba escribiendo un mensaje.

Sonrió para espantar la expresión de preocupación que, probablemente, se estaba formando en su cara y tecleó en su móvil una respuesta lo suficiente satisfactoria para todos. Tal vez consiguió lo que quería, porque la respuesta parecía alegre, con un montón de emojis y exclamaciones. Se despidieron de ella con besos, pero ella no contestó, esperando que creyeran que les habían cortado la comunicación. Y si no… No encontraba las ganas de contestarles.

-He terminado-, dijo, esperando sentada en el sofá a que la técnica le desconectara el móvil de la pantalla. Estaba inquieta y no podía dejar de mover la pierna mientras esperaba. Por suerte, la mujer terminó pronto y pudo irse. Lottie estaba esperando fuera.

\- ¿Bien? -, la preguntó. Becca sonrió todo lo que pudo.

-Fantástico.

¿Ha sonado falso? Espero que no.

Dejó entrar a Lottie para que pudiera hablar con un tal Rob, un amigo suyo de Australia. No había nadie más cerca de la Cabaña, tal vez Lottie fuera la última. Miró al cielo y el sol estaba ya empezando a bajar, tal vez podría ir a la cocina a comer algo, estaba segura de que ya habían llevado la comida. Tenía un enorme agujero en el estómago y tal vez encontraría allí a algunos isleños para hablar un poco. No hará daño cotillear un poco.

Encontró allí a casi todos. Solo faltaban Marisol, Lottie y Hannah, que debían estar hablando todavía. Por lo que estaban contando los demás, no todos lo habían hecho en la Cabaña de Playa: para agilizar las cosas, el equipo había acondicionado una de las habitaciones que siempre estaban cerradas en la planta de abajo. Becca recordaba haber intentado abrir las puertas, los primeros días, pero no pudo y lo dejó estar.

Había gente que no estaba conforme con sus conversaciones. Todos habían hablado no solo con quienes más ilusión les hacía hablar si no también con los de su pareja y, al parecer, no todo el mundo estaba contento. Jo estaba con la cara arrugada de disgusto mientras que Ibrahim no dejaba de mirar a su plato de comida, algo con mucho arroz y verduras y un poco de pollo.

-Ha sido horroroso, horroroso-, musitaba Jo, de vez en cuando. Becca pudo adivinar que, a pesar de que Rahim había recibido algún que otro comentario nada halagüeño sobre su novia, estaba intentando tranquilizarla con pequeños toques por debajo de la mesa. A Becca le pareció bonito y sonrió a su plato, apoyando la cara en su mano mientras se llevaba un tenedor lleno de espaguetis a la boca. Si ahora parecía un dinosaurio al comer, nadie le dijo nada.

Las chicas que faltaban porque estaba todavía mandándose mensajes con sus familiares y amigos, hicieron aparición, una detrás de otra, en la cocina. Todas parecían muy contentas, incluso Marisol.

-Ya me ha dicho mi madre que ha hablado contigo-, la dio un abrazo firme-. También he hablado con tu hermano. ¿Por qué no sabía que tenías un hermano?

-Porque a nadie le interesó averiguarlo-, se limitó a decir- ¿Qué te ha contado?

-Aquí no.

Becca arqueó una ceja, suspicaz. ¿Qué mierdas la había dicho Reuben? Nada malo, desde luego, si no Marisol hubiera vuelto con la cara larga y arrugada. Al menos podía estar segura de que Reuben había hecho bien su papel, tanto con ella como con Marisol, nadie pensaría nada raro de su conversación, aunque se emitiera completa, lo cual dudaba.

-Vale, luego me cuentas, cuando termines de comer. Te haré un café, mientras.

Y eso es lo que Becca hizo mientras Marisol tomaba un bocado de su propia comida. Cuando lo terminó, se acercó y se sentó al lado de su chica, esperando a que terminara de comer. Marisol no tenía prisa, pero empezó su café antes de finalizar sus espaguetis, ansiosa por la cafeína. Cuando terminó, recogió todo y lo dejó en el carrito.

-Ahora, vamos.

Marisol guio a Becca hasta el interior de la Villa para empezar a contarle todo lo que habían dicho su padre y su hermano y esperando que ella le contara exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, un mensaje al móvil de Marisol no las dejó ni empezar a ponerse al día.

-Cielos, la última cita, Becca. Corre, vamos a ponernos guapas.

Al parecer, todos los demás habían recibido el mismo mensaje de texto, puesto que empezaron a entrar y a dirigirse a los vestidores con ellas, con chillidos y risas de alegría, excitados. Becca se unió a esos grititos entusiastas y revolvió entre sus cosas para, finalmente, elegir un vestido rojo de un tejido parecido al satén, brillante y que se ajustaba muy bien a las pocas curvas que tenía.

Se sentó entre Marisol y Hope para darse un poco de color en las pestañas y en los labios y perfeccionar la línea de kohl de sus ojos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado a Marisol, ella estaba ya bien maquillada desde primera hora de la mañana y solo tuvo que darse unos cuantos retoques y ponerse unas lentillas para no llevar las gafas.

La cogió de la mano y juntas esperaron en el exterior de la Villa a que un jeep las recogiera. Las llevó hacia el sur, a una playa cercana a un puerto lleno de catamaranes y veleros, a unos treinta minutos de la Villa. Era una cala donde aún quedaba gente tomando el sol y donde se podían ver embarcaciones que entraban y salían de ese puerto. Habían visto algunos de los jeeps seguir la misma dirección que ellos y a uno que se desviaba aún más al sur, dejando atrás la pequeña ciudad del portuaria.

Las dejaron justo en el paseo marítimo, puesto que el vehículo no podía internarse más allá, pero les dieron indicaciones para llegar a una pequeña embarcación a motor que las estaba esperando en la playa. Por suerte para ellas, aunque ambas estaban usando tacones, habían anclado el bote en la arena, así que no tenían que mojarse los pies. Un par de trabajadores y el cámara que estaba siguiéndolas esperaron a que ambas embarcaran para empujar el barquito hacia el agua y empezara a navegar hacia un gazebo que, no tenían ni idea de cómo, estaba flotando un poco más allá, en el agua del Mediterráneo.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que subir unas escaleras verticales. No estamos vestidas para esto, por favor. El cámara las grabó subiendo, con cuidado de no tomar ángulos escandalosos y con ayuda de los otros dos que estaban en el barco, subió con su cámara. El barco se alejó a una distancia prudente.

En el centro del gazebo habían colocado dos sillas y una mesa con tapas de embutido y queso. Una botella de vino tinto descansaba en un cubo lleno de hielo, lista para ser abierta. Las dos se sentaron, pero Becca arrugó la nariz ante el olor del queso.

-Por favor, Marisol, ¿podrías apartar el queso? Me está mareando el olor.

En realidad, no se estaba mareando, pero sí la estaba revolviendo el estómago. De todas formas, Marisol apartó todo lo que pudo la bandeja que contenía distintos tipos de quesos, y, en cambio, acercó hacia Becca la que tenía embutidos. No fue suficiente, pero se sintió mejor y empezó a picotear el lomo, veteado de blanco. El jamón también tenía finas líneas de grasa blanca. Todo esto es ibérico, mínimo de bellota. Y el vino es bueno. Miró la etiqueta: era un Ribera del Duero joven. ¿Nos han servido esto por nuestros orígenes?

Becca consiguió no romper el corcho con el abrebotellas que habían dejado en un extremo de la mesa y llenó las copas de Marisol y la suya, para poder brindar antes de atacar el embutido.

\- ¡Por nuestra primera cita! -, brindó.

\- ¡Y las que sigan!

Las copas chocaron con un sonido tintineante que a Becca le pareció maravilloso, no así el sabor de ese vino, que le acartonó la lengua. Atacó a la bandeja de embutido para quitarse esa desagradable sensación de la boca. Marisol estaba riéndose de los gestos de Becca cada vez que daba un trago a su copa de vino y la mayor parte de la cita pasó rápida y relajadamente, lo cual Becca agradeció.

Sin embargo, una vez que el sol empezó a desaparecer en el horizonte y tiñó la luz de dorado y bronce, Marisol mostró signos de nerviosismo, revolviéndose en su silla y mordiéndose los labios.

No me jodas. Becca estaba temiendo lo que quisiera que Marisol quería declararle ahora, no sabía si podría volver a echarla atrás si volvía a decirle que la quería, con el cámara grabando ávidamente y estando ya tan cerca del final y tan cerca de las cincuenta mil libras. Sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó una de las manos de su pareja para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Con un suspiro, Marisol comenzó a hablar. Su tono ilusionado se estaba clavando en la conciencia de Becca y se vio obligada a disimular sorpresa por lo que Marisol estaba diciendo. Finalmente, la rubia se decidió:

-Cuando hablé con tu hermano, me dio un consejo. Quisiera… quisiera pedirte esto y hacer que nuestra relación sea oficial. Becca, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Maldito Reuben. ¿Tiene idea de la que ha liado? Tragó saliva mientras Marisol, sin esperar aún respuesta, continuó hablando:

-Me haces muy feliz y a veces creo que no sabes cuánto-. Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad dibujada en su cara.

_Vamos, sonríe. Di algo… lo que sea…_

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Reina, me encantaría.

_Ahora tengo que besarla… tiene que parecer verdad. Odio hacer esto._

\- ¿Estás bien, Becca?

-Sí, es que esto es emocionante. No puedo creer que realmente esté pasando.

_Esto es cruel. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No sé qué podría hacer. Esto está mal._

Iba en serio. No había sido consciente hasta ahora de todo lo que implicaba su determinación en permanecer y ganar Love Island 2019. Antes era más lejano, más ajeno e, incluso, casi se había olvidado de ello cuando hizo sus planes, nunca consumados, con Bobby. Pero ya no podía ignorarlo, aunque quisiera ya no podría solucionarlo _mañana_.

La besó, porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Marisol era entusiasta con los besos y Becca decidió que fuera ella quien manejara la batuta, la que terminara el beso, la que se hartara de su boca.

El cámara toqueteó su móvil y el barco a motor se acercó al gazebo, se disculpó diciéndoles que iba a dejarlas un tiempo a solas, que volvería en un rato. Becca sonrió tímidamente ante este nuevo estado, en el que, por primera vez desde que entró en la Villa, iba a estar segura de que nadie la estaba grabando.

Y cayó en la cuenta, mirando con anhelo al cámara que se marchaba: ahora no tenía excusa para negarle el sexo a Marisol y, por la mirada que la estaba dirigiendo, ella estaba dispuesta a ir más allá de los besos. Su corazón comenzó a ir cada vez más deprisa, nervioso. No, nerviosa estaba ella, que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que, de la nada, la dejaran tiempo a solas con su pareja.

No era que estar con una mujer no le gustara, no era que estar con Marisol le asqueara. Lo que Becca no quería era llegar _tan_ lejos para conseguir su objetivo y ahora no sabía cómo salir de esa situación sin ofender a Marisol ni faltarse el respeto a sí misma, accediendo a algo que no le salía hacer.

_Ofender a Marisol. Qué gracia, cuando voy a destrozarla en cuanto termine nuestro tiempo en el programa. Podría ser esta misma noche._

La miró, nerviosa, y Marisol pareció que entendía sus aprensiones. Obviamente, no las entendía, pero sonrió creyendo que sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Se limitó a acercar su silla a la de Becca y abrazarla por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sin forzarla a nada, solo a relajarse las dos juntas.

No muy lejos de ellas, un catamarán cruzó las aguas tranquilas, que iban oscureciéndose a medida que el sol desaparecía, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder reconocer las siluetas de Hope y Noah, asomados por la borda. Becca comprendió que estaban volviendo de su paseo, pues llevaban dirección al puerto. Su propia embarcación también estaba regresando al gazebo para recogerlas y volver a la Villa.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando se encontraron con el resto de los isleños en el césped, todos comentando sus citas. Henrik y Hannah estaban muy contentos porque los habían llevado a una cena en los alrededores de unas cuevas y les habían dejado visitarlas, pudiendo ir en barca por las aguas subterráneas, llenas de colores.

Marisol anunció orgullosa que Becca y ella por fin eran novias oficiales y el resto de las chicas las alabaron y felicitaron por ese hecho. Lottie la pellizcó en el brazo, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Hope, aunque entusiasmada por la noticia, estaba un poco retraída: al parecer, Noah no la había pedido ser oficiales como ella había esperado que hiciera.

-Deberías pedírselo tú. No me creo que después de tanto tiempo, aún no seáis oficiales, le habrá dado cosa-, sugirió Lottie. Hope se limitó a asentir sin dejar de mirar la cocina, donde Noah estaba preparando algo de té, con la mirada preocupada.

-A lo mejor te lo pide en la final-, añadió Becca, siguiendo su mirada. No estaba segura de si Hope la había escuchado.

Después de ponerse al día sobre sus respectivas citas, todos caminaron tranquilamente hasta la cocina antes de prepararse para ir a dormir, a pesar de que las luces de la Villa continuaban encendidas.

Becca estaba haciendo bromas con Hannah cuando Noah llamó a la puerta del vestidor y pidió permiso para entrar. Como ya se habían cambiado, lo dejaron pasar, aunque lo interrogaron por sus motivos para estar allí.

-Sólo quiero salir a la terraza a tomar el aire-, les dijo, y salió a la terraza, sin cerrar la puerta.

Hannah y Becca ya estaban saliendo cuando Noah chistó para llamar la atención de la última. Becca se volvió, intrigada por lo que querría Noah de ella: si Hope se enteraba de que estaban los dos juntos y solos, sin nadie alrededor, se volvería loca. Noah la pidió que se uniera a él en la terraza, que no lo apetecía estar solo.

Becca dudó. No estaba segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, sin embargo, decidió salir a la terraza con él, preguntándose si podría usar de alguna forma cualquier cosa que le contara Noah. Para su sorpresa, Noah empezó a tirarle los tejos después de contarle una historia sobre la muerte y las estrellas extrañamente parecida a la de Simba, de El Rey León. Esperaba que solo fuera un movimiento para ligar y no que lo creyera de verdad.

Lanzó una breve mirada a la cámara que estaba colgada en la pared, sobre la puerta. Estaba encendida. Sonrió a Noah cuando declaró que Becca estaba hecha de “polvo de estrellas”, citando a Sagan. Tenía ganas de burlarse de él y de mandarle a la mierda, claro que estaba hecha de polvo de estrellas, tanto como el cojín en el que estaba sentada o el césped del jardín de la Villa. Sin embargo, se contuvo y lo dejó continuar, para ver hasta dónde llegaba.

Becca fue muy consciente de que estaba siendo calculadora, pero con la final tan cerca, supuso que debía tomar ventaja de todo lo que pareciera favorable para que ella y su pareja fueran ganadoras. No tuvo que esforzarse porque, por un motivo que ella no conocía, Noah había decidido abrirse a ella.

-Me pregunto cómo de diferentes serían las cosas si tú y yo hubiéramos podido estar juntos.

_Ahí está. No ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés en mí durante casi un mes y ahora que se acerca la recta final pretende… ¿qué pretende? Porque, obviamente, esto no es por la desastrosa Operación. Yo no le gusto a Noah._

Becca arrugó la frente ante los pensamientos, todos horrorosos, que le estaban pasando por la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que estuviera intentando sabotearla? Ella sonrió a Noah porque si era eso, ella iba a dejar que él lo intentara.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, Noah. Tú estás en una pareja fuerte con Hope y yo estoy en una oficial con Marisol-, le contestó, tentativa, esperando a ver a dónde le llevaba lo que él dijera a continuación. Él miraba al cielo y hablaba sobre cómo era un hombre solitario, pero que, en ese momento, todo lo que quería era estar con ella, allí.

-Becca, yo… -, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Dime lo que quieras decir. Puede que no volvamos a estar solos.

Becca se arrepintió de ser tan brusca porque ahora Noah le estaba dando una mirada que pretendía ser dolorosa. No la afectó, sabiendo como sabía que Noah, de entre todos los chicos que había pasado por Love Island, no había apartado, realmente, sus ojos y sus manos de una única chica. Así que, o bien estaba jugando para ganar, o bien era un calzonazos con cero personalidad que no había tenido los huevos de ir detrás de lo que quería. Lo que fuera, Becca había perdido una oportunidad para volver la estrategia que Noah tenía a su favor.

Suspiró, le dio las buenas noches y fue a acostarse junto a Marisol.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Y, aún no se ha dormido y le hizo un trato al colchón  
>  Con su espuma se forró el corazón  
>  Anoche era de piedra  
>  Y al alba era de mimbre_
> 
> _Que se dobla antes que partirse_  
>    
> 
> 
> _Corazón de Mimbre. _Marea.

**Día 29.**

Los vestidos eran preciosos, todos. Un poco demasiado pomposos para una ceremonia que a Becca le parecía un completo paripé, pero abrazó la oportunidad de ir de compras con Marisol y las chicas. Se probó vestidos solo para verse a sí misma con ellos, aunque la mayor parte de las veces salía bufando de los vestidores porque, o bien en España las tallas eran diferentes en cuanto a la hechura o bien ella estaba engordando: todo le quedaba demasiado ajustado, sobre todo del pecho, pero si tomaba una talla más, le quedaba grande.

Se resignó a creer que llevaba faja y corsé cuando eligió un vestido de color cobre con un escote de corazón repleto de lentejuelas. La falda era de gasa, por encima de las rodillas, un poco más clara y ribeteada en dorado. Remataba con un cinturón de crepé que la ayudaba a levantar el pecho. _Mejor apretada que suelta._

No era un vestido que Marisol hubiera elegido para ella, pero tampoco puso ninguna pega, por lo que dedujo que tan mal no la quedaba.

Lottie y Hannah estaban divirtiéndose en los probadores de la tienda mientras Jo revolvía entre las perchas de varios vestidos, los cuales ninguno la convencía. Becca se acercó a ella y la instó a probarse uno oscuro por debajo de las rodillas, con una raja que subía hasta las caderas y una ligera asimetría en la parte de arriba. La ciclista se mostró satisfecha cuando se miró al espejo después de salir del probador con él puesto. Ahora estaba preocupada por su pelo, muy corto y en parte rapado, pero Becca no podía hacer nada por él.

-Tal vez pueda peinártelo para que parezca que lo llevas recogido-, sugirió, pero Jo descartó la idea.

Con sus bolsas, donde habían guardado cuidadosamente sus vestidos, un par de zapatos y bisutería, salieron de la tienda y se subieron a los jeeps para que las trasladaran del pueblo a la Villa. En el camino de vuelta, Becca señaló a Hope la tiendecita donde Marisol y ella habían comprado las fresas y las piñas el día que llovió.

Una vez en la Villa, corrieron al vestidor para colocar bien los vestidos y que no se arrugaran por estar demasiado tiempo en las bolsas. Becca incluso lo colgó de la puerta de uno de los armarios. Lo admiró: le gustaba mucho.

-Vamos a elegir el maquillaje-, sugirió Lottie.

Becca hurgó en su bolsa de maquillaje y el sonido de los recipientes de rímel chocando entre ellos llenó la habitación. Eligió un brillo de labios _nude_ que pretendía combinar con unos ojos ahumados en negro y dorado. Becca no tardó demasiado en elegir, el resto de las chicas estaban discutiendo entre ellas y comparando lápices de labios para elegir el que mejor quedaba con sus vestidos. Ella no las esperó y salió al césped.

Para su sorpresa, los chicos estaban bailando. Supuso que practicando los pasos. Suspiró pesadamente, porque no esperaba que hubiera un baile formal y, mierda, ella no tenía ni idea de bailar. Entró corriendo al vestidor para informar a las muchachas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tenéis que verlos, de verdad. Henrik está bailando con Rahim, pero por algún motivo solo choca con Gary.

-Debería limitarse a escalar y buscar setas-, se rio Hannah.

-Me temo que esta noche vamos a bailar-, continuó Hope-. A mí me encanta, no tengo problemas con eso. Pero será mejor que nos unamos a ellos y practiquemos.

-Desde luego, es algo que Henrik necesita.

Becca y Marisol se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo en empezar una danza allí mismo, en el vestidor, ante las miradas divertidas de todas las chicas porque Becca perdía el ritmo constantemente.

-No es mi estilo de baile-, rio-. Me vas a perdonar si esta noche te dejo sin dedos de los pies.

Siguieron practicando y el resto de las chicas salieron, supuestamente para hacer lo mismo con sus parejas masculinas. Becca mejoró, al menos, y parecía que finalmente se había aprendido todos los pasos para poder hacerlo bien. _Para cuando tenga que bailarlo esta noche, seguro que se me han olvidado._

Y, como era costumbre, a Becca le dio hambre. Habían pasado toda la mañana de compras y después de aprender el baile el estómago estaba rugiendo. Dejó a Marisol en el vestidor para ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer. En realidad, ya era hora y habían dejado el catering preparado, incluso algunos isleños ya estaban atacando la comida, tan hambrientos como ella, mientras que otros estaban jugando con el tenedor y su ración.

Había un ambiente inquieto, todos estaban con las emociones a flor de piel en ese momento: estaban todos tan cerca que apenas se lo creían y, también, eran conscientes de que no todos llegarían al día siguiente. Era más que probable que ese mismo día una pareja los abandonara y, por el número de vestidos y zapatos que las chicas habían _comprado_ , sería después de la ceremonia de…

 _¿Declaración de amor?_ Becca observó a las parejas que estaban cerca de ella: la única que parecía que estaban allí por casualidad eran Hannah y Henrik. Recordaba el discurso de Hannah al elegir al sueco, pero realmente no se comportaban como una pareja enamorada. _Me pregunto si desde fuera Marisol y yo daremos esa misma impresión._ Aunque Becca estaba simulando tener sentimientos por ella, no tenía por qué estar saliéndole bien, sabía que fingir no era uno de sus fuertes.

 _No te preocupes ahora. Si continuamos en la Villa será porque parece que somos una pareja, si no ya nos hubieran echado._ Era lo que precisamente les había pasado a Bobby y Elisa, y a Graham y Shannon. Pero no era capaz de quitarse la sensación de peligro: si fuera por Becca no continuaría con esta pantomima, pero ya había llegado hasta allí y sería una gran decepción no tratar de llevarse el premio, sobre todo porque era por lo que había postulado a Love Island.

Cuando la última persona terminó de comer, llegó un mensaje al móvil de Lottie: los chicos y Becca debían ir a la zona de las tumbonas y el resto de las chicas al dormitorio. En ambos lugares encontrarían bolígrafos y las suficientes hojas de papel como para poder escribir los discursos que darían esa noche a sus parejas.

Agradeció estar con los chicos en vez de con las chicas. No creía que pudiera aguantar la pedantería de la que, seguramente, Hannah estaba haciendo gala con sus supuestas habilidades para escribir. Le daba igual si la chica escribía bien o mal, de verdad, pero no quería escucharla un “esto está bien”, “eso es horrible” y ese estilo de cosas con el tono de voz de su nueva personalidad. Siendo justos, tampoco estaba segura de que Hannah se fuera a comportar así, pero sería un alivio no tener que comprobarlo. Además, los chicos siempre le habían parecido más divertidos que ellas y siempre, durante toda su vida, se había llevado mejor con ellos que con ellas.

Así que los siguió y se acomodó en una de las tumbonas y se dispuso a pensar. Ellos estaban tan perdidos como Becca en cuanto tocaron los bolígrafos, se miraban unos a otros sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a decir a Lottie? -, se quejaba Gary. Henrik e Ibrahim estaban preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. Los chicos se volvieron a Becca, buscando consejo.

-A mí no me preguntéis, estoy como vosotros. Aunque si yo espero algo de una declaración de amor es que mi hombre me diga que es el más afortunado del mundo por poder besar el suelo que piso-, bromeó. Para su sorpresa, los muchachos comenzaron a escribir como si se les acabara el tiempo y ella no tenía si quiera completada la primera línea. _Ya no me parece tan mala idea que Hannah esté cerca._

Tenía la mente en blanco porque realmente no sabía qué decir de su relación con Marisol. Debería ser fácil, porque podía tomárselo como un ejercicio de relato corto o algo así, pero ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras. Empezó y tachó demasiadas veces y había arrugado muchos papeles. Los chicos empezaban a mirarla divertidos.

-No creímos que fueras peor que nosotros.

-Joder-, murmuraba ella cada vez que tachaba una oración. Todos habían terminado y ella aún continuaba intentando que pareciera que lo que estaba escribiendo le saliera del corazón y se empezaba a poner nerviosa porque estaba siendo demasiado evidente. Gary y Henrik se quedaron tumbados, cada uno en una tumbona, y flanqueándola, contándole cosas que no la estaban tranquilizando.

\- ¡Por fin! -, exclamó Becca, y el bolígrafo se deslizó por el papel con rapidez. Henrik aplaudió de alegría al verla escribir sin parar-. Ya está, joder.

Becca se levantó y saltó con el bolígrafo en alto, celebrando que, por fin, había terminado su discurso, Henrik y Gary se unieron a ella. Había tardado bastante más que cualquiera de los chicos y, seguramente, que cualquiera de las chicas, pero estaba escrito y terminado. Ahora solo tenía que practicarlo hasta que la avisaran para que se preparara para la ceremonia.

La Villa se llenó de sonidos de mensaje de textos poco antes de que el sol comenzara a esconderse en el horizonte y, con nervios y excitación contenidos, todos los isleños se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores para prepararse para aquella noche. No era la noche de la final, pero la sensación de que era importante hizo que el repliegue fuera solemne, sin grandes aspavientos por parte de nadie. Incluso el vestidor de las chicas, normalmente lleno con risas y conversaciones, estaba tranquilo, con las muchachas enfundándose en sus vestidos nuevos y bizqueando para poder aplicarse mejor el rímel.

Hope paró un momento de aplicarse la sombra de ojos para mirar a su alrededor, con la mirada pesada.

\- Somos muchas chicas, ahora. Pero ¿no notáis que falta gente, aquí?

Se miraron entre sí. La hiperactividad de Chelsea era lo primero que Becca notó que faltaba y Marisol remarcó que el vestidor ya no olía de la misma forma que cuando estaba Priya. Se acordaron de las desconocidas que las suplieron cuando ellas se marcharon a Casa Amor, quedándose solo Blake, que se marchó enseguida, y Shannon, a la que la suerte no la había acompañado en cuanto Jo entró en escena.

Jo torció el gesto ante la evidencia, pero declaró que, al fin y al cabo, lo que importaba es que ella había sido la elegida por Rahim. Y Elisa se fue supuestamente emparejada, pero todas sabían que no había sido así, que Bobby ni lo había intentado.

-No me pongáis triste-, se quejó Becca tras la mención de Bobby y Elisa-. Vamos a terminar de maquillarnos y salgamos al jardín, a ver qué nos han preparado. Hoy es un día de fiesta.

No se atrevía a volver la cara a una de las cámaras del vestidor, aunque tenía unas ganas locas de realizar un pequeño saludo para aquellos isleños que no estaban en la Villa pero que, tal vez, estaban viéndolos a través de una pantalla.

 _Hoy es un día de fiesta._ Pero Becca no se sentía así. En realidad, si la hubieran preguntado sobre cómo se sentía, ella solo podría asegurar que no lo sabía. Así, de repente. Había estado bien toda la mañana, riéndose con las otras mientras se probaba vestidos, despotricando con los chicos porque no le salía su discurso y cuando finalmente se inspiró, saltando de alegría. Pero ahora no sabía qué estaba sintiendo.

No estaba siendo ella misma. _¿Qué me está haciendo Love Island?_

Todas las chicas salieron juntas al jardín, donde los muchachos estaban paseando entre mesas altas llenas de canapés y copas con una bebida gaseosa, supuestamente cava. Becca y Marisol se adelantaron, cogidas de la mano. Al llegar a una mesa con una bandeja con diferentes quesos, tuvieron que desviarse porque Becca estaba asqueada y no quería permanecer cerca ni un momento más.

Todo el césped, desde la salida de la Villa hasta el borde de la piscina, estaba decorado con halógenos rosas y morados con forma de corazón. En un rincón habían colocado un arco adornado con flores y cintas, el mismo que usaron en el reto de “Felices para Siempre”, y habían colocado cinco pares de sillas blancas de jardín frente a él.

Normalmente, no solían darse cuenta de los camarógrafos que iban de un lado a otro muy discretamente, pero habían colocado un par de trípodes enormes donde descansaban dos multicámaras que apuntaban directamente al arco nupcial. Si antes no hubiera creído que aquella era una noche importante, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que asimilarlo.

Con una copa en la mano cada uno, los isleños fueron reclamados para que ocuparan sus asientos, dejando en pie a la pareja que iba a declararse su amor bajo el arco. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero también excitados y Lottie comenzó a dar consejos para relajarse.

Jo e Ibrahim se colocaron debajo del arco y las luces que habían preparado iluminaban sus rostros. Se cogieron de las manos y Jo empezó a hablar. Su nerviosismo fue desapareciendo a medida que hablaba, sin mirar el papel que arrugaba con una mano. Cuando terminó, Rahim cogió sus manos y se la declaró con lo que había escrito por la tarde. Tras una breve pausa y un beso, la ceremonia continuó.

Después de Jo y Rahim, siguieron Hannah y Henrik y Gary y Lottie. Becca escuchó a medias lo que se estaban diciendo todos, concentrada como estaba en recordar lo que ella tenía que decir. Hubiera sido más fácil si sintiera lo que escribió. Guio a Marisol hasta el arco cuando llegó su turno y sin soltarla de la mano, dejó salir lo que se había aprendido.

No debió ser tan malo porque Marisol la estaba mirando con adoración y se llevó la mano a los ojos para secar la humedad que se estaba formando. Becca suspiró de alivio y se preparó para lo que ella tenía que decirle. Estaba segura de que la declaración de amor de Marisol se clavaría y la desgarraría, por todo lo que implicaba.

Y así fue.

Sin poder evitarlo, lloró. Fue evidente para todos e incluso llegó a notar cómo las cámaras no dejaban de enfocarla. Una vez todos se creyeron su patraña de que estaba muy emocional por los discursos, que fue la excusa que dio para la aparición de las lágrimas, continuaron con la última pareja en salir al arco: Hope y Noah. Ambos fueron también muy emocionales, pero notó que Hope le había puesto más corazón que el bibliotecario. Becca rememoró la noche anterior, cuando Noah se había mostrado receptivo a… ¿Qué quería? ¿ _Relacionarse_ con Becca?

Entre aplausos, todos se dispersaron por las mesas que tenían comida y bebida. Marisol aprovechó para coger una servilleta de papel y limpiar el desastre de maquillaje de Becca antes de ir a la pista que producción había marcado con velas artificiales y donde iban a bailar lo que habían estado practicando por la mañana.

Tras su bajón emocional, Becca se sintió mejor y estaba dispuesta a intentar no pisar los pies de Marisol. Se confundieron un poco, al principio, cuando tenían que agarrarse y fueron sus manos las que bailaron hasta que se pusieron de acuerdo en que fuera Becca quien la cogiera por la cintura, solo por ser más alta que Marisol, y más alta, incluso, en ese momento, porque sus tacones eran kilométricos.

El baile formal fue aceptable y todos volvieron a aplaudir. Becca pudo ver en los rostros de todos que estaban contentos e ilusionados. La música, entonces, cambió a ritmos que Becca estaba más acostumbrada a bailar y no dudó en moverse por la pista de baile como cuando estaba en la universidad, manejándose extraordinariamente bien en esos tacones exagerados: no sería la mejor bailarina, pero sabía mantener el equilibrio. Hasta Noah se animó a bailar para Hope, que se carcajeaba de sus movimientos arrítmicos.

De improviso y sin avisar a nadie, Lottie atravesó el jardín corriendo, con el vestido recogido y gritando “¡Bobby!” hasta que llegó al borde de la piscina, a donde saltó y se hundió durante un momento. Gary se reía y la siguió, provocando una salpicadura enorme.

Becca no entendía a qué venía aquello, pero creyó que fue una forma adecuada para demostrar que todos se acordaban de él, así que, olvidándose de su maquillaje, de su pelo y de su ropa, se quitó los tacones y corrió y saltó igual que Lottie, con el nombre de Bobby en la boca, y aunque al resto de los isleños les costó un poco más lanzarse al agua, todos acabaron nadando y arruinando sus trajes.

La alegría les duró poco. Un mensaje los obligó a salir del agua y cambiarse de ropa porque ya era hora de conocer a los finalistas de Love Island 2019. Becca abrazó a Marisol cuando un mensaje las comunicó que ella eran una de esas parejas que estarían en la final al día siguiente. Sin embargo, Becca estaba preocupada porque Lottie y Gary eran candidatos para abandonar la Villa ese día, junto con Hannah y Henrik.

 _Es verdad que no he sido la mejor persona aquí dentro, ni tampoco he creado lazos íntimos con nadie, pero si tuviera que llamar amigo a alguien en la Villa, sería a Lottie._ Al menos, Lottie era con quien más se había relacionado y con quien sentía más afinidad, así que consideró con Marisol lo que creían que debían votar. Los productores y guionistas los obligaron, de nuevo, a elegir entre las dos parejas en peligro: debían señalar a la que querían en la final. Marisol no quería a Lottie, Becca sospechaba que desde el asunto de Rocco ambas se guardaban algo de resquemor, pero si Becca accedió a dejar ir a Chelsea, Marisol debía comprender ahora.

Tampoco tenía sentido que de repente Marisol quisiera que una pareja fuerte perdiera su oportunidad cuando se la dio a Jo y a Rahim. Becca sabía que no estaba siendo inteligente, votando para que Lottie y Gary se quedaran, sabiendo que lo de Hannah y Henrik era pura fachada y que no tendrían oportunidad de ganar, pero la apetecía elegir con las tripas y no con la cabeza.

_Y aunque no me llevara tan bien con Lottie, la preferiría mil veces a esta Hannah._

No supo por qué Marisol no se quejó de la elección de Becca, que fue quien al final escribió en su móvil los nombres de Lottie y Gary como la pareja que merecía estar en la final, pero agradeció no tener que discutir. Agarradas de la mano, caminaron sin prisa hacia el pozo de fuego, donde estaban todos reunidos esperándolas a ellas y esperando el veredicto de sus mensajes.

Para alivio de Becca, la bruja y su pareja se quedarían con ellos.

Se negó en redondo ayudar a Hannah empacar sus cosas y tener tiempo a solas con ella. Alegaba que quería decirla algo, pero Becca ni si quiera podía con el olor estridente - _sí, estridente, como una trompeta abollada-_ que desprendía su perfume. Dejó que caminara al lado de Henrik hacia el interior de la Villa y luego esperó con todos los demás en el vestíbulo para despedirse. Solo Lottie daba la impresión de que la echaría de menos y Becca no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, recordando cómo la había tratado esa Hannah.

La pelirroja y Henrik se perdieron en la oscuridad mientras discutían algo sobre los tiempos a la hora de hacer sus maletas _. Lo más lejos que van a llegar será el hotel, echarán un par de polvos y hasta la vista._

Becca se unió al resto de los isleños en la cocina para beber té. Todos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero Jo estaba muy entusiasmada con esa noche y el día siguiente.

\- ¡Estamos en la final! -, exclamaba de vez en cuando, como si no terminara de creérselo.

Uno a uno, los isleños fueron a acostarse, bromeando sobre estar frescos para el día que les esperaba mañana. Realmente, se estaba respirando en el ambiente algo nuevo: la anticipación y la excitación ante el hecho de que esa era la última vez que iban a dormir todos juntos.

Becca se quedó para terminar su té, recibiendo un beso por parte de Marisol, que la esperaría en la cama. Uno a uno, los isleños la fueron dejando sola, con la excepción de Noah. Sorprendentemente, Hope no dio importancia al hecho de dejarlo solo con Becca, no los dirigió ni una mirada. _Que sepa que se queda solo conmigo y no monte un escándalo o lance algún dardo no es normal._ Becca frunció el ceño, ante el pensamiento: cientos de ideas locas le estaban cruzando la mente, pero ninguna se asentó porque Noah comenzó a hablar.

-Quisiera… mmm…-, comenzó a decir, como si realmente no supiera qué era lo que quería transmitirla. Becca alzó una ceja y esperó a ver qué era lo que urdía. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo-. Tal vez debería decirte algo, sobre ayer. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en la azotea?

 _¿Va a seguir el juego de ayer?_ Becca apenas podía creerlo, había pensado que había espantado a Noah con su pregunta. De hecho, estaba segura de que lo había espantado. De todas formas, lo siguió a la azotea, deseando saber qué cita de Sagan iba a soltar esta vez.

Pasaron de puntillas por el dormitorio, ya a oscuras, para no molestar a ningún isleño que estuviera durmiendo, aunque por los sonidos que llegaban de algunas camas, no parecía que tuvieran mucho sueño. Becca esperó que nadie se diera cuenta de que ambos estaban escabulléndose y trató de no tropezar con nada en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la terraza.

Noah ya estaba sentado en el banco cuando ella entró, había sido hábil y rápido, al contrario que ella. La indicó que se sentara a su lado y Becca dudó un momento: ¿y si Noah decidía abrazarla sin su permiso? _Averigua qué es lo que quiere, déjate llevar y luego, si no te interesa, córtale._

Becca se sentó a su lado, intentando mantener una distancia prudente y dejó que Noah fuera quien empezara a hablar. Por algún motivo, mencionó el maldito beso y lo calificó como parte de lo mejor que le había pasado en la Villa. Becca se hundió en el banco, cruzando los brazos, con hastío y dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

-Creo que es un poquito tarde para este tipo de confesión, ¿no crees?

-Es solo que… no dejo de pensar cómo sería tenerte entre mis brazos.

 _Así que esto es. Pretende seducirme el último día que todos vamos a estar en la Villa, el día antes de saber quién ganará Love Island. Si esto es una estrategia para sabotearnos a Marisol y a mí, no es inteligente._ Dirigió una mirada furtiva a la cámara y vio que estaba encendida. Becca decidió quitarse la envoltura con la que se había estado cubriendo desde que se echara a llorar durante las declaraciones de amor y suspiró pesadamente. _Lo que sea, podría ir a contarle a Hope ahora mismo qué es lo que hace su chico a sus espaldas._

-Como he dicho, Noah, es un poco tarde. Y no solo eso, esto es lo más desleal que he visto en Love Island, incluso más que ese beso que jamás debí haber empezado. Eres basura-, se levantó, enfurecida. Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a Hope y contarle y destruir la pareja, pero intuía que lo que había captado la cámara sería suficiente para sacarlos de escena en la final-. Podría ir a Hope, pero prefiero ver si tienes los cojones de enfrentarte a ella y contarle que quisiste follarme hoy, ahora.

-Becca…-, la voz de Noah se apagó cuando terminó de pronunciar su nombre.

-Que te jodan, Noah.

Becca señaló la puerta para que él entrara primero y ella pudiera disfrutar del vestidor de las chicas para ponerse un pijama o un camisón o lo que fuera. No pudo interpretar la mirada de él la dirigió y tampoco estaba muy por la labor de hacerlo. Aquello fue asqueroso, tanto si él estaba siendo sincero como si quería engañarla.

_Curioso que yo lo esté cancelando por esto cuando yo, mañana, cuando todo acabe, seré una hija de la gran puta._

Pero ella tenía un motivo, un buen motivo, ¿no? _Sigue diciéndotelo, hipócrita._

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, sólo se oía los ronquidos de Lottie y los murmullos en sueños de Marisol. Rahim y Jo parecían continuar despiertos. _Bien por ellos._ Se metió en su cama, intentando no tocar a Marisol y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando al sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, no he podido hacer más sin calcar el juego. Sé que no es bueno, pero Becca lo está pasando ¿mal?  
> Pronto sabremos qué tal le va la final.  
> Gracias por leer, igualmente.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Es un sueño y no quiero morir_   
>  _Y tengo que salir, salir corriendo_   
>  _Dejar pasar el tiempo que nos queda por vivir_   
>  _Y tengo que seguir buscando dentro_   
>  _Veneno pa' los miedos, pa' poder sobrevivir_   
>  _Y tengo que salir, muy lejos de aquí_   
>  _Muy, muy lejos_
> 
> _Cada vez._ Desakato.

**Día 30. La Final.**

Casi parecía un día normal cuando se despertó aquella mañana. Pero, obviamente, no lo era. La noche anterior, Hannah y Henrik fueron expulsados y hoy, esa tarde, era la final de Love Island. Además, no se sintió demasiado bien, las náuseas por los nervios hacían que no tuviera ganas de abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, todos estaban contentos cuando seron levanta de la cama y, con cariño, tras desearse los buenos días, empezaron a recordar los mejores momentos que he vivido allí y los chicos y chicas que los he dejado.

El día que entró Priya y lo puso todo patas arriba, provocando indirectamente la primera expulsión de un isleño. La llegada de Lucas y Henrik, que puso nerviosos a casi todos los chicos y absolutamente todas las chicas estaban encaprichadas. Marisol y Rocco besándose delante de todos e ignorando a sus parejas.

Marisol, Lottie y Gary gruñeron ante el amargo recuerdo. Becca, sin embargo, recordó otro momento de aquel día y sonrió con nostalgia. También recordó la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Bobby le gustaba.

-Señor. Love Island fue uno de los mejores momentos-, dijo Becca, mirando al suelo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo-. Bobby no dejó de hacerme la pelota.

-Así que compró a una de las juezas… -, se quejó Rahim, entre risas, disipando lo relacionado con Rocco. Y aunque todos rieron, al principio, un silencio se hizo entre los finalistas. No había nadie que no echara de menos a Bobby, todos ellos lo hacían. Becca cogió aire y lo soltó, como solía hacerlo, como si estaba soplando para apagar una llama, para reunir las fuerzas necesarias. Se sintió orgullosa cuando se dio cuenta de que no se le humedecían los ojos.

El silencio hizo que olvidaran de lo que estaban hablando.

-Supongo que deberíamos desayunar y luego empezar a prepararnos-. Noah parecía tener prisa por largarse del dormitorio. A Becca no le extrañó, después de la noche anterior. Se preguntó en qué se basaría el público para votar a los ganadores, qué les enseñarían y si el público podría ver el comportamiento de Noah. Becca deseó que podría hacerlo, esperaba que el público lo hubiera visto.

Un teléfono sonó antes de que todos puedan abandonar el dormitorio. Era el de Gary. El mensaje que le había llegado les avisaba de que las votaciones para elegir a la pareja ganadora de Love Island 2019 empezaba en ese momento y duraría hasta media tarde. Todos quedaron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Pues… ¡a desayunar! -, animó Esperanza.

Ni si quiera se cambiaron de ropa para preparar el desayuno. Sobre las encimeras de la cocina había frutas en un lado, y en otros, salchichas, panceta y otros productos cárnicos. Cada uno cogió lo que le apetecía desayunar ese día y se lo cocinaron de diferentes formas.

El olor de la panceta no estaba sentando muy bien a Becca, por lo que optó por la fruta. Había melocotones, manzanas y un enorme melón ya cortado listo para consumir: se hizo una macedonia que regó con un poco de zumo de naranja que encontró en la nevera y procuró sentarse lejos de la gente que estaba tomando un desayuno más fuerte. Después se preparó un café para espabilarse: tenía la sensación de que aún estaba dormida, llevaba días cansada en todos los sentidos.

-Creo que deberíamos disfrutar del agua y del sol antes de que nos pongamos nostálgicos. Pronto sabremos quién será la pareja 50 mil libras más ricas-, dijo, cuando notó que todos estaban terminando sus desayunos.

-O la persona-, puntualizó Hope.

-Claro-, sonrió Becca. _No serás tú._ Ella confiaba en que lo que pasó la noche anterior en la azotea fuera retransmitido y apreciado. En el fondo, sintió pena por Hope: no he sido amigas y ella era posesiva y, en ocasiones agresiva, y Becca podía llegar a entender de dónde venía esa agresividad, y si Hope no tenía nada que ver con las intenciones de Noah de acostarse con Becca, obviamente estaba siendo engañada. ¿Tal vez por eso Noah no le había pedido ser novios?

Arrugó la boca. Becca estaba engañando a Marisol de una forma mil veces peor de lo que Noah podría engañar a Hope.

Basta, deja de pensarlo. Vas a volverte loca.

Pero no podía, y cuanto más lo pensaba Becca, más nerviosa se ponía. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando no sabía el qué. El ambiente era diferente, hasta el olor era distinto. Becca no sabría decir qué era lo que había cambiado, tal vez una brisa o tal vez se lo estaba imaginando. Las voces de las charlas de los isleños se oían como si estuvieran dentro de una caja, amortiguadas y la luz no del sol no la dejaba mirar el horizonte, porque le pareció más brillante.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. En unas horas todo terminaría y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico porque no sabía qué iba a hacer. Es decir, sí sabía qué iba hacer, pero no cómo.

Y un problema añadido se empezaba a adueñar de su cordura. No había empezado a pensar en ello hasta el día en que se marcharon Chelsea y Lucas: ¿qué iba a pasar cuando volviera a Durham? ¿Qué tipo de vida llevaría? No se había enfrentado a ese problema, Becca ya no era una veterinaria anónima, ya no era una chica a la que solo conocían en las discotecas de Londres. Cuando saliera de allí se habría convertido en una de las finalistas de Love Island, con suerte, en la ganadora.

_¿Con suerte? Cuando me quede con todo el dinero, ¿qué hará la gente? Será una maldición._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. En esto no pensamos._

La verdadera villana de Love Island _._ No era un mal titular para esas revistas de cotilleos, The Sun y The Mirror y… Becca no conocía ninguna más porque jamás se había interesado en ese tipo de prensa, pero ahora tendría que interesarla, ¿verdad? Seguramente tuviera que hablar con sus _reporteros_ , tal vez desmentirles, tal vez eludirles. Sería un completo caos, no sabía si iba a estar preparada.

Con nerviosismo, empezó a pasearse por la Villa. Lottie y Jo la miraban intrigadas, pero no la dijeron nada. Becca se acercó a ellas, en los pufs, en silencio y sin interrumpirlas. Simplemente se tiró allí para, cruzando las piernas y sin parar de mover una de ellas, distraerse. Esperaba que la charla que ellas tuvieran, aunque no la escuchara, trabajara como un arrullo que la calmara.

Ellas también estaban nerviosas y solo hablaban de unos pájaros que revoloteaban cerca de la piscina. Algo sobre una vida corta y aburrida. _Pues ahora mismo me gustaría ser uno: los pájaros no tienen dilemas morales._

Por fin, más tarde, sonó el teléfono de Jo, avisando a toda la Villa de que la hora había llegado. Había que prepararse para empacar y vestirse para conocer a los ganadores de Love Island 2019 y los isleños entraron en la Villa con una actitud solemne, sabiendo que aquella iba a ser la última vez.

Cada grupo se fue a su propio vestidor para vaciar los armarios en los que habían guardado sus pertenencias durante treinta días y elegir la ropa para esa noche. Ninguna tenía nada especial para ese día. Becca se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de las chicas:

\- ¿Y si nos ponemos lo que usamos la primera noche que llegamos?

Jo no parecía muy convencida.

-Yo llegué más tarde. Mucho más tarde-, dijo, en voz baja. Ella era la única de todas que no había estado allí desde el primer día.

-Ponte lo que te pusiste en la primera cita con Rahim-, sugirió Marisol.

Jo tuvo que deshacer parte de su maleta para encontrar el conjunto que llevó el día que se unió al espectáculo, pero se la veía menos incómoda. Becca tuvo que recordar qué se había puesto esa primera noche en la Villa, cuando todo era brillante, bonito y no daba miedo, cuando todos se estaban conociendo y no sabían, y ella no sabía, que las cosas iban a complicarse tanto.

A toro pasado, ella debería haber sabido y haber tenido claro en qué clase de mierda se había metido. Pero fue como una inocente chica que creyó que todo era un juego y que seguirlo iba a ser fácil.

Una vez elegidos los vestidos y haber metido toda la ropa y zapatos en la maleta, un mensaje al móvil de Hope les comunicaba que podían usar las duchas con la condición de ser rápidas. Los chicos lo harían después de ellas. Cuando terminaran su aseo, tendrían una hora para comer algo, vestirse y asegurarse de que no se dejaban nada. Supusieron que a los chicos les había llegado algo parecido.

Con los trajes de baño empapados, las chicas salieron a la cocina para comer algo. Becca fue con ellas, pero el solo pensar en llevarse algo a la boca le produjo náuseas, así que solo bebió lo que sobró del zumo de naranja de la mañana y esperó a que las demás terminaran para ir todas juntas a empezar a peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse. Otro mensaje al móvil les ordenó dejar allí mismo sus micrófonos y que la votación ya había terminado.

Becca miró a las cámaras del vestidor: parecían estar apagadas.

Cuando terminaron, salieron al césped y se acercaron a los chicos, que ya habían acabado sus preparativos también. Hicieron un corro y charlaron de temas intrascendentes para alejar los nervios. Aún era de día, aunque el sol ya estaba bajo y una especie de murmullo rodeaba la Villa. Una canción sonaba apagada, más allá del edificio, y después, otra, y otra, como una playlist.

Tras una espera eterna, sonó el móvil de Hope que les instaba a ir al pozo de fuego para conocer los resultados de la última votación del verano, de los que saldría la pareja ganadora de ese año.

-Estás preciosa-, le dijo Marisol, rezagándose y rezagando a Becca, inclinándose hacia ella-, soy tan afortunada de estar aquí, ahora, contigo. ¿Un beso de buena suerte?

-No hagamos esperar a nuestros súbditos, Reina.

Era extraño estar vestidos como si se fueran de fiesta alrededor de la hoguera mientras aún era de día. Pero allí estaban los ocho, esperando a que los móviles comenzaran su concierto porque no había un presentador o alguien dirigiendo todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Varias multicámaras los rodeaban y había técnicos sosteniendo micrófonos sobre sus cabezas, listos para captar hasta el más leve suspiro.

Los mensajes no tardaron demasiado y Becca agarró la mano de Marisol con fuerza. _Estoy super nerviosa, respira, respira. Unos minutos y todo habrá acabado, todo, ganes o no._ Marisol la devolvió el apretón. Becca tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior mientras se balanceaba: sentía la espada de Damocles cada vez más cerca en su coronilla.

Primer mensaje, para Lottie.

\- En cuarto lugar: Jo e Ibrahim. Dejad los teléfonos en el banco y dirigíos a la entrada de la Villa.

La pareja se miró y se echó a reír, agradeciendo que habían llegado hasta allí, lo cual ya era un logro. Dieron besos y abrazos a sus compañeros y desaparecieron en el edificio. Becca se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

Segundo mensaje, para Marisol.

\- En tercer lugar: Lottie y Gary. Dejad los teléfonos en el banco y seguid el camino al exterior de la Villa.

Entre risas Lottie le dijo a Gary que había realizado un hechizo para encadenarlo a ella mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada de la Villa, a lo que Gary contestó con algo que las dos parejas restantes no pudieron entender porque lo que antes parecía un murmullo, ahora ya se diferenciaba del ruido del ambiente y se notaba que era gente, personas, que les estaban esperando en el exterior.

Y fue evidente cuando ellos se mostraron porque el ruido se convirtió en una algarabía de voces. ¿Cuánta gente había ahí fuera? Y si esa era la reacción con los terceros, ¿cómo sería la bienvenida a los ganadores?

Becca empezó a marearse y pidió a Marisol que la acompañara a sentarse al banco mientras esperaban el siguiente mensaje. A su lado, cuatro móviles abandonados.

Finalmente, el teléfono sonó por última vez. Noah leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

-Noah y Hope, Marisol y Becca: enhorabuena por llega hasta aquí. En breve os enviaremos el mensaje con los nombres de los ganadores de Love Island 2019. Tened paciencia.

-Joder, me cago en todo-, murmuró Becca, ignorando la recomendación. Jugó con los dedos de la mano mientras Marisol la abraza, intentando calmarla, aunque temblaba ligeramente. Noah y Hope permanecían de pie, mirando no sabían muy bien hacia dónde, tan nerviosos como ellas.

El siguiente pitido que sugería de la llegada de otro mensaje vino del móvil de Hope. Antes de leerlo, paseó la mirada lentamente por las tres personas que la acompañaban, ansiosas de que lo leyera. Becca y Marisol se pusieron en pie para recibir la noticia.

-Los ganadores de Love Island de este año son… ¿De verdad tenemos que esperar a otro mensaje? Esto es una burla-, se quejó, mirando hacia arriba, como buscando al culpable del suspense. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y vibrar en su mano-. Son Marisol y Becca-, se quedó estupefacta mientras lo leía, no parecía que fuera eso lo que esperaba.

 _Joder, joder, ostias._ Becca se tapó la cara con las manos y no se cayó porque Marisol estaba a su lado sujetándola. _Joder, hemos ganado. Joder, joder._ La verdad, no podía pensar en otra palabra, era lo único que la venía a la cabeza. Desenterró la cara de entre sus manos y miró a Marisol. No la besó, pero la levantó en el aire mientras reía, liberando la tensión de la espera.

-Felicidades, chicas, os lo merecéis. Id a saludad a vuestros fan -, les dijo Hope. Estaba tratando de ser diplomática, pero era evidente lo desilusionada que estaba con ese desenlace.

Todavía llegó un mensaje más, esta vez a Marisol: les indicaba dejar los teléfonos en el banco, como sus compañeros y que los cuatro se acercaran a la entrada de la Villa. Lo hicieron y fueron juntos hasta allí. Un organizador los detuvo para que primero salieran Hope y Noah, como segundos finalistas, y pudieran colocarse con el resto de los participantes del espectáculo. Se oyó la voz de una mujer diciendo sus nombres, ampliada por un micrófono, y los vítores a la pareja.

Unos minutos después, Becca y Marisol escucharon a esa misma mujer llamándolas. Alguien abrió la puerta de par en par y, de repente, las bañó una lluvia de flashes y un animadísimo aplauso que las siguió hasta el escenario donde habían hecho tantos retos. Aunque aún había algo de luz natural, la plataforma estaba iluminada con colores brillantes y decorada con exuberantes plantas. Allí estaban sentados todos los concursantes de Love Island de ese año, incluso los chicos de Casa Amor y las chicas que, supuso Becca, las sustituyeron durante ese tiempo, porque no las reconoció.

Una mujer alta, rubia y hermosa estaba en el centro, sosteniendo un micro y unas tarjetas, invitándolas a subir al escenario. Becca miró a Marisol y se agarró fuerte a ella. Una cosa era caerse cuando estaban “viviendo tranquilamente” y otra era hacerlo delante de toda esa gente, maquillada, peinada y con un vestido bonito.

Cerca del escenario, con todo el público, estaban su hermano Reuben y Carla y Devan, los encargados del refugio. Todos ellos sabían qué iba a hacer en un momento y la estaban aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, ajenos al desastre que era su cabeza. Ahora no podía defraudarlos, debía endurecer su corazón una vez más. _Solo una vez más y podrás mandarlo todo a la mierda._

Se fijó en los isleños que estaban sentados, que las saludaron con entusiasmo. Becca no supo si Marisol los había saludado, pero ella les correspondió con una sonrisa. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a pasar en un momento. Si tenía suerte, claro. Volvió a saludar alzando la palma de la mano, como si fuera una reina, mientras buscaba a Bobby entre ellos. No lo encontró. _¿No ha venido? ¿Es el único que no ha venido?_ Realmente, ahora mismo no echaba a nadie más en falta.

La anfitriona pidió a la pareja que prestara atención a la pantalla que habían colocado a su espalda y que Becca no se había percatado de que estaba allí. ¿Qué mostrarían? Ambas eran conscientes de que su historia había tenido muchos altibajos e incluso pequeños enamoramientos de otras personas. Becca no tenía nada que ocultar desde que Marisol la eligió para emparejarse, se había portado bien, había sido una buena novia. Marisol, sin embargo, parecía que estaba saltando en su sitio.

¿Me está ocultando algo?

 _Como si de verdad te importara, como si fuera peor que lo que haces tú._ Se dijo a sí misma, arrugando la nariz mientras en la pantalla empezaban a pasar escenas del tiempo de ambas en la Villa.

Parecía que iba a ser un video inocente hasta que empezaron a mostrar todos los besos que ambas habían dado, no solo a sus parejas, si no a quienes no lo eran. Todas las veces que Becca había besado a Bobby estando en otra pareja se mostraron, e incluso se vislumbró el día que ambos habían aprovechado una ducha vacía para echar un polvo desesperado. Becca sabía que estaba roja como un tomate, y algún oyó algún que otro silbido.

Marisol soltó su abrazo para mirarla con rencor en los ojos.

-Vamos, me dirás que no notaste nada entre Bobby y yo-, la dijo Becca.

-Pero con él no te lo pensaste a la hora de follártelo-, murmuró Marisol, revelando el enfado en su voz, casi escupiendo, pero Becca no pudo contestar porque el video no había terminado.

Es verdad que Marisol había desatado el caos el día que se besó impúdicamente con Rocco delante de Lottie y el resto de los isleños, pero estaban mostrando más de Becca que de ella. ¿Sería porque realmente Becca se había portado tan _mal_? ¿O es que la estancia de Marisol en la Villa había sido, simplemente, aburrida? De ella solo mostraron un beso con Henrik y algunos más con Graham, cómo rechazó a Elisa y permaneció fiel a Becca.

Notó que Marisol se relajaba, a su lado. Pero eso no le pasó a ella, que cada vez estaba más tensa y perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni si quiera prestó atención a lo que quedaba del video, que era ya poco interesante, al menos para Becca. Una vez que Elisa, Bobby y Lucas habían salido de la Villa, todo lo interesante se terminó. ¿Con quién iba a engañarla Marisol? ¿Con Noah? Porque Becca necesitaba un motivo, otro motivo, para terminar con ella. No quería convertirse en una persona calculadora.

_Oh, espera, ¿tendrán los huevos de sacar lo que ayer quería hacer Noah conmigo?_ Desvió la mirada a los isleños y puso un ojo en Hope. Esperaba que no. Una humillación de ese calibre, en ese momento, podría ser más que dolorosa: enterarse de que tu chico (Becca recordó que no eran novios) había intentado jugártela la noche anterior a esa era algo que Becca sabía que era doloroso y humillante.

Cuando la pantalla pasó a negro, el público y los isleños estallaron en aplausos, así que Becca supuso que malo no podría haber sido, ¿verdad? Al margen de todo lo que habían estado haciendo Becca y Marisol antes de juntarse, realmente el video había sido bastante tranquilo y sutil, nada de dramas de última hora. Obviando lo de Noah, Becca había esperado algo de drama, quizá una mentira de Marisol, para justificar lo que iba a hacer. Se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos más.

Por fin, Marisol abrió la boca.

\- Esto ha sido… interesante -, sonrió, con los ojos iluminados-. Supongo que lo que importa es que ahora estamos aquí las dos, juntas.

Becca no contestó, solo se mordió el labio, tan fuerte que creyó que iba a sangrar. _Es el momento. En unos instantes tal vez yo deba romper la confianza que esta chica ha puesto en mí. Tal vez, si ella tiene suerte, tarde un poco más. Tal vez, ella tenía el mismo plan que yo y todo lo que hecho ha servido para nada._ Volvió su mirada a los isleños, buscando a Bobby, y luego miró entre el público, pero tampoco lo encontró. _¿Dónde está él?_

La anfitriona las guio hacia un pedestal que había estado ocultando con su cuerpo y donde había dos sobres blancos y enormes. Cuando ambas se colocaron una frente a otra decidieron abrir sus sobres a la vez. Becca escuchó el suspiro de Marisol mientras miraba el contenido de su sobre: fue un suspiro pesado y de decepción. Los músculos de la cara de Becca pelearon para no mostrar una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, sobre todo cuando mostró el papel que en letras doradas marcaba 50.000 libras. Ahora sí mereció la pena. Ahora tenía que decidir si herir a Marisol o echar por tierra todo lo había hecho, lo que Becca también había perdido.

 _Debe salir algo bueno de aquí, tiene que merecer la pena: si he llegado hasta aquí ha sido para esto._ Endureció el rostro y el corazón, dejó la mente en blanco mientras miraba inexpresivamente a Marisol.

\- ¿Estás tomándote tu tiempo? -, la voz de Marisol sonaba contrariada y la rompió el hilo de su pensamiento. _Mejor, así lo digo sin rodeos._

 _-_ Voy a quedármelo todo-, dijo, luchando contra su conciencia, con la voz plana. Apretó el sobre y la tarjeta con el premio contra su pecho sin apartar los ojos secos de los de Marisol.

Marisol la estaba mirando atónita, así como la anfitriona y todos los que estaban allí reunidos. Sólo se escuchaba la música de fondo, muy fuera de lugar en ese momento. Becca dejó que la llenara los oídos, para seguir sin pensar.

\- ¿Perdona? -, preguntó Marisol, su voz estridente, distrayéndola de la música.

Becca tomó aire. Ella tenía que repetirlo, cómo no.

-He dicho: voy a quedármelo todo-. La voz ya no era plana, sino afilada y con un leve tono de cansancio y condescendencia, como si fuera un fastidio tener que repetirla las palabras.

El silencio y la música continuaron un segundo de más, pero luego se oyeron unos aplausos y unos vítores lejanos, seguramente fueran Carla, Devan y su hermano. Becca se volvió hacia el lugar donde los había visto primero y cuando los localizó, saludó con una sonrisa triste, su máscara de inexpresividad caída. Muy pronto, casi inmediatamente y siguiendo a esos tres, el ruido de los aplausos se intensificó: el resto del público y todos los isleños. Becca lanzo besos a sus compañeros de aventuras, algunos con la boca abierta, otros con los ceños fruncidos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Marisol ya se había escabullido hacia el interior de la Villa, la anfitriona mirando atónita a la puerta abierta de par en par.

Todos los que estaban en el escenario entraron en un estado de confusión, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El arrebato de Marisol no correspondía al carácter fuerte de la abogada. Becca miró a todos antes de seguirla, dejando los saludos y agradecimientos para después, tenía que ir a hablar con la chica a la que había engañado durante dos semanas: qué menos que una disculpa, aunque ninguna de las dos iba a sentirse mejor después. Becca la encontró llorando junto a la piscina, lejos de la algarabía de isleños e invitados, aunque todavía podía oírse las risas, las conversaciones, la música.

-Marisol… -, la llamó, tentativamente. Fue a posar una manita en el hombro de la rubia, pero ella la apartó con furia.

Ella empezó a soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Quería tantas cosas contigo, Becca, tantas. Y has roto todo lo que habíamos construido por qué, ¿un saco de dinero? -, se sorbió y se pasó una mano por la cara, para apartarse las lágrimas-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?

Marisol continuó hablando sobre lo defraudada, traicionada y humillada que se sentía. Cada palabra que soltaba se clavaba en la conciencia de Becca como dardos envenenados, entumeciéndola poco a poco hasta el punto en que dejó de escucharla. Sabía que Marisol tenía todo el derecho del mundo a decirle las palabras más feas y los peores reproches que pudieran ocurrírsele y Becca dejó que lo hiciera.

-Marisol, sé que esto no va a hacer que te sientas mejor, pero… esto ya estaba decidido mucho, mucho antes de ahora. Antes, incluso, de pisar la Villa el primer día. Lamento que te tocara a ti, pero fuiste la opción segura. Podría haberle tocado a Rahim. Siento haberte usado, pero necesitaba alguien a quien usar. Ni si quiera este dinero es para mí, ni si quiera lo he hecho por mí y ni si quiera llegué a imaginar que yo iba a llegar tan lejos en este espectáculo. Vine para llevarme el premio si podía, y es lo que he hecho, no es nada personal, eres una mujer magnífica y no te merecías esto, pero… te he usado, y siento que te haya tocado a ti.

La rubia estaba estupefacta por la confesión de Becca, mirándola con la boca abierta como un pez. Por su parte, Becca se estaba mordiendo los labios, esperando el estallido que sabía que iba a llegar.

-No vuelvas a hablarme. No quiero verte, ni oírte, ni olerte: lárgate. No te acerques-. Se levantó y se fue para desaparecer entre la gente.

Sí, Becca la había jodido. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía incluso antes de decidir a quién iba a joder, desde que pisó el programa ella sabía que, si tenía la suerte de llegar a este momento, alguien acabaría jodido. Lo que no había previsto era que serían tres personas las jodidas. Ella sabía que podría haber sido ella la que podría haber dado con la horma de su zapato, podría haber ganado con Bobby a su lado y repartir el premio y… 25 mil libras no habrían sido suficientes, pero jamás se lo hubiera hecho a Bobby.

 _Debería haber pensado en mí y elegirlo cuando pude._ Pero ya estaba hecho, así que sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y, con él, los sentimientos. Había cogido práctica en la Villa y ahora era más fácil no sentir nada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se mezclaba en la multitud, buscando caras conocidas. Por supuesto, sabía que no podría hacerse la tonta durante demasiado tiempo, tarde o temprano la presentadora rubia requeriría de su atención, pero antes de destrozar su imagen tenía que hablar con su gente. No necesitaba isleños, solo caras que conociera de verdad. Los isleños y el público en general estarían juzgándola duramente en esos momentos y no necesitaba eso.

Todos con los que se cruzó la felicitaban y la apoyaban con su decisión. O eso decían, porque Becca notó a algunos más distantes de lo normal y otros estaban evitándola. Que mintieran no la afectaba: no sabía cómo había llegado a eso, pero la daba igual. Solo los abrazos de Carla y Devan, junto con sus lágrimas, fue lo mejor junto con la felicitación de su hermano. Al parecer, el refugio había recibido numerosas donaciones mientras ella estaba en el programa.

\- ¿Y si ahora que…? Ahora que he me he quedado con el dinero, deciden que no van a donar más…-, la posibilidad la aterró. Devan intentó tranquilizarla: si eso tenía que pasar, aún tenían el dinero del premio y, no solo eso, sabía que en Durham la apoyarían y el refugio saldría adelante.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras intentaba ver sobre las cabezas de la gente. Oía la voz de Devan y de su hermano hablando, parloteando como loros, pero ella ya estaba en otra cosa. Siguió poniéndose de puntillas para ver por encima de todo el mundo.

-Gracias, Becca, de verdad-. Devan la abrazó de nuevo. Intentó pensar rápidamente en otra cosa que no fuera Bobby y su situación de ganadora de Love Island a costa de otra persona.

Pronto fue arrastrada por más gente que lo único que buscaba era cotillear. Mientras ella reía y recibía las felicitaciones correspondientes, algunas muy falsas, estuvo buscando con la mirada a Bobby, pero no lo encontró. No sabía por qué lo seguía buscando: si no estaba sentado con los isleños cuando anunciaron a Marisol y a Becca como las ganadoras, no iba a estar en otra parte si no en Glasgow.

La fiesta y el ambiente acabó arrastrándola hacia Noah y Hope. Curiosamente, Hope no parecía tan contrariada como Becca había creído que estaría por no haber ganado el programa. Incluso charlaron amigablemente y le hizo saber que no había rencores entre ellas. Alguien entre los invitados la llamó y, de la nada, Noah y Becca quedaron solos. _Maldición._ Pronto se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Cuando Noah habló, lo hizo quedamente, con resentimiento en la voz. Becca cerró su corazón a lo que estaba diciéndola y lo escuchó como quien oye llover.

-En realidad, no pretendía que pasara nada entre nosotros. Hope es mucho mejor para mí. He intentado ser amable contigo solo porque teníamos que vivir juntos, pero eso ya no hace falta.

Becca sonrió ante aquello, entre divertida e incrédula, y se marchó sin contestándole, haciéndole creer que se había llevado una victoria _. Este cerdo es el típico que te quiere follar y como le dices que no, te llama puta y te dice que no eres tan guapa. Vaya chupa pollas, como si no me hubiera perseguido. Cerdo y cobarde, porque a Hope no le ha dicho nada. No será tan tonto como para creer que no se va a enterar._

Después de aquel desaire, que realmente agradeció porque la distrajo de la nube gris que la estaba persiguiendo, Becca se dedicó a beber, pasear y charlar con todos aquellos que había conocido en la Villa y en Casa Amor. Hubo algún momento incómodo, como cuando se encontró con Arjun, que no quiso mirarla y murmuró algo sobre calientapollas, o cuando Blake se dedicó a insultarla porque había sido expulsada de la Villa demasiado pronto.

Antes de decidirse a dejar que la entrevistaran, se dirigió hacia el lugar más apartado de la fiesta: la piscina, allí donde Marisol se desahogó. Esperaba estar sola, por supuesto. Se quitó aquellos malditos tacones que tanto daño le hacían y metió los pies en el agua. El frío hizo que emitiera un pequeño grito, pero sus pies agradecieron el cambio. Pronto se acostumbró a la temperatura y decidió relajarse. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos mientras el ruido de la fiesta se oía al fondo.

No quería pensar en todo lo que la esperaba cuando volviera a Reino Unido, no quería volverse loca esperando lo peor, porque estaba segura de que había gente disgustada con su proceder, en su estrategia para llegar a la final y quedarse un dinero que pertenecía también a su pareja. La gente siempre pensaba que el amor estaba por encima del dinero.

Y era verdad. Su amor por su trabajo, por el refugio, por los caballos, por muy tonto que sonara, estaba por encima del dinero. Por eso había ido, por eso había estado actuando en contra de su naturaleza.

En fin. Ya estaba hecho y ya lidiaría con ello. Esos eran problemas para mañana, no para hoy. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que las lágrimas llegaran, pero no lo hicieron. Estaba seca. Seca por dentro y seca por fuera, no la estaba importando en absoluto.

Ahora que todo había terminado, Becca comprendió que no era una buena persona, y eso debería destrozarla. Pero no sintió nada. Miró al cielo estrellado, la luna era un tajo de luz en el cielo. No se maravilló ni un momento por tener el universo sobre ella.

Love Island había terminado y ella estaba vacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué puedo decir. Solo que muchas gracias por leer toda la historia de Becca. No creo que me haya salido lo que quería hacer, pero si la habéis estado siguiendo es porque os gustaba, o eso espero. Había dudado en darle otro final, un poco menos agridulce, pero quedaba extraño y también he dejado alguna que otra pista de lo que podría pasarle pronto, si decidiera continuar su historia después de la Villa.  
> Aunque eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.
> 
> PD: Voy a reescribir buena parte de la historia para unificar estilo y contenido y corregir las posibles contradicciones que haya tenido. No sé si estáis interesados, pero al menos hacerlo por si alguien, en medio año o así, descubre esta basurilla y resulta que le gusta. 
> 
> Muchas gracias, de nuevo.
> 
> _¡Ay del desánimo! Que no puede conmigo_   
>  _¡Ay del destino! Que no juegue conmigo_   
>  _Hay un brillo mágico que alumbra mi camino_
> 
> _Y el fuego del infierno ya es sólo humo  
>  Ahora el fuego ya es sólo humo  
> Después de arder, el fuego ya es sólo humo  
> El infierno ya es sólo humo_
> 
> _Coda Flamenca: otra realidad._ Extremoduro.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Idiota](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486421) by [EssylltDeLuca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssylltDeLuca/pseuds/EssylltDeLuca)




End file.
